True Hero
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Em uma Metropolis devastada, onde todos os heróis estão mortos e Superman não existe, Lois Lane é enviada ao passado para tentar reverter essa situação ao avisar Clark Kent. Só que assim, ela mexerá com o futuro e os rumos de suas vidas e daqueles que os cercam, tomarão caminhos diferentes. FIC CLOIS!
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Lois olhava para o cenário diante dos seus olhos incrédulos. Metropolis estava devastada. No lugar do que um dia fora o centro da cidade só restara uma grande cratera. Brainiac havia simplesmente recolhido aquele pedaço da cidade e colocado dentro de um vidro para sua coleção. Colecionador de mundos, era assim que o vilão se auto denominava. Nada pudera detê-lo. A Liga até tentara, mas há muito ela estava quebrada. Bruce conseguira reunir alguns mas muitos sucubiram ao Esquadrão Suicida. Outros tiveram suas mentes manipuladas pelo mal como a Canário Negro. Aquilo era um grande pesadelo. Lois jamais pensara em ver sua amada cidade em pedaços. Ela sentou lentamente no chão, ou melhor, na terra que restara e sentiu as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu tentei, Lois. Juro que tentei.

Lois olhou para trás e viu Lex parado diante dela. Seu terno estava sujo e rasgado. Lois se ergueu num pulo e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto dele. Lex sequer reagiu.

\- Você só ajudou a destruir tudo! Tudo, Lex! Você queria ser o salvador de todos mas só ajudou a tirar aquele monstro das trevas! Pessoas morreram! Milhares! E tudo por causa da sua megalomania!

\- Lois, você tem que entender, eu...!

\- Não quero entender nada! NADA! – ela gritou, furiosa. – Não sei como pude me enganar tanto com você... Como não pude perceber suas mentiras deslavadas!

\- Lois, esse monstro foi criado pelo alien!

\- Eu sei lá de que alien você está falando! – Lois agitou os cabelos com as mãos. – A única coisa que eu sei é que o meu lar se foi! Tudo se foi! Tudo acabou!

Lex tentou segurar a mão dela, que se afastou.

\- Não acabou, Lois. Ainda não. Podemos reconstruir tudo. Podemos recomeçar. Eu e você.

Lois o olhou duramente.

\- Nunca mais existirá eu e você, Lex. É uma promessa.

\- Eu te amo. E sei que você me ama também.

\- Não posso amar alguém que destrói vidas após vidas e sequer sente remorso por isso.

Lex deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Você não entende, Lois. Tudo me levou até aqui. Eu também fui enganado. Pelo alien.

\- Lex, eu não tenho saco para ouvir maluquices!

\- Clark Kent.

Lois franziu a testa e o fitou. Há anos que não ouvia esse nome. Em um passado muito distante, eles se aproximaram mais do que simples amigos, mas fora algo muito rápido. Muito fulgás. O coração de Clark sempre pertenceu à outra. E ela acabou encontrando um novo Lex. Ou um Lex que queria que ela pensasse que ele havia mudado.

\- Clark sumiu, Lex, nunca mais ninguém soube sobre ele. Nem Lana.

\- Lana sabia muito bem o que aconteceu com ele. – afirmou Lex.

\- Bom, eles eram marido e mulher, eu também estranhei o retorno rápido dela sem Clark, mas Lana sempre foi cheia de subterfúgios e eu não tinha muita paciência pra ela. E se nem pra Chloe, Lana falou algo com algum nexo, quanto mais pra mim. – ela fez uma pausa, pensativa. – Mas isso não importa! O que importa é o agora! Vou procurar Bruce, espero que ele tenha escapado de tudo isso... E quem sabe a Liga ajude a reconstruir tudo agora que Brainiac foi detido.

\- Ele só foi contido. Não derrotado. Batman tem muitos recursos mas nem ele pode destruir aquela inteligência artificial. – afirmou Lex, calmo.

Lois ficou surpresa por Lex saber que Bruce Wayne era o Batman. Mesmo assim, tentou disfarçar.

\- Quem disse pra você que Bruce é o Batman? Tá certo que Bruce é um notívago, mas é só porque as melhores festas sempre chegam ao augue na madrugada, como ele diz.

\- Lois, não há mais motivos para mentiras. A maioria das pessoas que conhecemos morreram. Você só não morreu porque foi protegida. Provavelmente por Wayne. Eu sei que ele tinha sentimentos fortes por você. – disse Lex, olhando diretamente para ela. Lois desviou o olhar. – E algo me diz, que em algum momento, de alguma forma, você correspondeu.

\- Foi só... um beijo... Tudo parecia que ia desmoronar... Eu fiquei com a sensação que não sobreviveriamos... Então Bruce me salvou... – ela suspirou. – Eu preciso achá-lo.

Lois ia sair dali mas foi segura pelo braço por Lex.

\- Bruce jamais a amaria como eu te amo.

\- Não começa, Lex. Estou cansada de tudo. E nós não temos mais nada.

\- Não é porque eu assinei os papéis do divórcio que eu deixei de te amar. – ele afirmou, com um olhar apaixonado.

\- Você brincou comigo, Lex. – ela soltou o braço com um repelão. – Você me usou, me manipulou, brincou até com a minha mente! E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que me ama?! Você nem sabe o que é amar alguém! É muito cinismo! – ela o empurrou. – Eu tenho vontade de te socar até quebrar todos os seus ossos!

\- Faça isso. Eu mereço. – ele disse, humilde e ela bufou, irritada. – Eu sei que menti, mas... eu tinha medo de te perder! Muito medo! Ainda mais com aquele maldito Oliver Queen sempre te rondando, sem contar Bruce Wayne!

\- Oliver era meu amigo, meus sentimentos por ele haviam extinguido...

\- Por causa de Clark. – disse Lex e Lois rangeu os dentes, irritada. – Mas ele preferiu Lana.

\- Eu nunca tive nada com o Smallville.

\- Você ainda o chama assim após todos esses anos?! – perguntou Lex, indignado. – Nada me tira da cabeça que ao menos algo vocês tiveram!

\- Nunca tivemos nada além de amizade! Mas quer saber? Não te devo satisfações! Não sou mais sua esposa e a única coisa que você merece de mim é um tiro bem no meio da sua testa! Me deixa!

Ela resolveu sair dali antes que começasse a agredir Lex de verdade. Vê-lo a punha fora de si especialmente por ter sido tão incrivel e sordidamente enganada e manipulada por ele.

Lex deu um grito.

\- Eu sei que Lara era filha dele!

Lois olhou assustada para Lex. Os dois se fitaram por um longo momento.

\- Não se atreva a falar o nome dela... – Lois disse, baixinho, com um olhar gelado.

\- Era difícil olhar para ela e ver os olhos do homem que eu mais odiava.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Mas mesmo assim eu cuidei dela até o fim. Por você, Lois. Porque eu te amava tanto que criei a filha de um mentiroso desgraçado, um falso que enganou a todos nós, um sonso! Eu olhava para Lara e queria ensiná-la a jamais ser como ele!

\- Cala essa boca!

\- Fiz de tudo para ajudar Lara até o fim. Eu não queria que ela morresse, isso eu juro, Lois.

\- CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA! – ela jogou uma pedra contra o ex-marido, que atingiu de raspão o braço dele. – Você não tem o direito de falar nela! NÃO TEM!

\- Eu sei o quanto dói pra você, Lois. – ele caminhou até a repórter. – Mas podemos recomeçar daí também. Eu esqueço tudo. Eu esqueço que um dia você e aquele verme... – Lex controlou seu ódio. Não havia mais ninguém que detestasse como Clark Kent. – Está tudo jogado no esquecimento. Vamos reerguer Metropolis juntos. Vamos começar do zero. Podemos ter um filho também. Um filho nosso. A nossa continuação.

\- Lex, eu juro que se você falar mais uma palavra que seja, eu te mato. – jurou Lois, com ódio.

Lex abaixou a cabeça. Ainda era muito cedo. Lois estava abalada por mais essa tragédia em sua vida. A repórter havia perdido tudo. Os amigos, a família, o emprego, o seu lar. Não havia mais nada para ela ali. Mas Lex lhe mostraria que ela poderia tê-lo ainda.

\- Se você aparecer na minha frente de novo, Lex, eu descarrego uma arma na sua cara. Está avisado.

Lois saiu andando com raiva. Seu corpo todo doía, sua perna esquerda sangrava, suas roupas estavam sujas e manchadas, estava quase sem forças e tinha uma vontade imensa de chorar.

Sua alma? Esta estava destroçada há tempos.

Lois entrou no que restara da sede da Liga da Justiça. Olhou para o imenso QG praticamente destruído. Os heróis caíram para defender uma cidade. Para defender o mundo. Lois deu um suspiro pesado.

\- Eu sabia que Lois Lane não sucumbiria tão fácil.

Lois olhou para trás e viu Aquaman. Ela o abraçou.

\- AC! – ela se afastou e o olhou. – Pelo menos você está aqui.

\- Consegui salvar algumas pessoas. Não muitas. Poderiam ter sido mais. – ele lamentou.

\- Todos fizeram o que puderam. Não se culpe.

\- Mera se foi. – ele contou e Lois o abraçou de novo, para consolá-lo.- Não pude deter Brainiac quando a atacou.

\- Eu sinto muito. De verdade.

\- Eu sei. Obrigado. – uma lágrima rolou de seu olho pela esposa falecida. – Bruce conseguiu te salvar. Ele falou que faria.

\- Foi por pouco. – Lois se afastou e andou pela destroçada Liga. – Eu ainda tenho uma pequena esperança dele estar vivo. Batman sempre teve um plano B para tudo. Parecia mais preparado para catástrofes do que todos nós.

\- E ele era assim mesmo. Ou é. – AC se corrigiu rapidamente.

\- Eu entendo... Ainda estou atordoada também...

Lanterna Verde surgiu no QG carregando Bruce, que estava muito ferido. Lois e AC correram para ajudá-lo. Lois olhou para Bruce. Havia um grave ferimento em seu peito. Ele quase morrera para salvá-la.

\- Bruce...

\- Lois, não temos... muito... tempo... – Bruce falou com dificuldade.

\- Eu o achei inconsciente em meio aos escombros. – contou Hal Jordan. Ele deu um suspiro puxado. – Todos se foram. Kara, Diana e Dinah foram manipuladas por Brainiac até o fim. Os outros tentaram detê-las e também sucumbiram... É o fim de tudo que conhecemos...

\- Ainda não. – Bruce respirou fundo mesmo sentindo muita dor. Ele segurou a mão de Lois. – Se Clark estivessse aqui... Com ele... Com os outros... Nós teríamos... vencido...

Lois não compreendeu.

\- Como Clark Kent poderia ajudar a vencer algo como Brainiac? Ele era só um garoto do Kansas.

\- Era mais... do que isso...

\- Bruce... – Hal tentou impedir Bruce de contar a verdade.

\- Hal... O mundo que... conhecíamos... acabou. Brainiac destruiu tudo... E Clark... bom... Lex e Lana o destruiram... muito antes disso...

\- Lex? – Lois repetiu sem querer acreditar. – Lex nunca mais viu Clark depois que voltou do acidente no Ártico. Quando Lex voltou para Metropolis, Clark já tinha ido embora com Lana. E Lana... Ela... mesmo daquele jeito... ela amava Clark.

\- Mas isso... não a impediu... de assisti-lo morrer... sem mover um só dedo... para ajudá-lo... – disse Bruce, com um olhar raivoso.

Lois ficou surpresa e atordoada. Custava-lhe a acreditar.

\- Não. Bruce, eu entendo que você odeie Lex, porque depois de tudo que ele fez, eu também odeio, mas... não faz sentido!

\- Faz... mais sentido... do que pensa... – Bruce disse e segurou um grito de dor. Sentia que estava morrendo.

Hal resolveu contar tudo. Bruce tinha razão. Não havia mais motivo para esconder segredos.

\- Lois, Lex preparou uma armadilha para Clark naquela época em que Clark retornou à Metropolis. Você lembra? Dois anos depois dele sair daqui com Lana. De desistir de tudo. Do próprio destino. – Hal disse, ainda inconformado. Lois apenas assentiu. – Então, quando Clark retornou, Lex conseguiu pegá-lo. Não sabemos exatamente como porque os dados que Chloe deixou são imprecisos. O fato é que Lana o ajudou. Lex matou Clark com kryptonita verde. Ele foi torturado antes de falecer.

\- Kryptonita verde? Mas... – Lois passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Só Kara era afetada pelos meteoritos. Por ela ser de Krypton... – Lois fez uma pausa e arregalou os olhos. – Não. Clark era uma pessoa normal. Filho de fazendeiros do Kansas! Um garoto do campo! Ele... ele não podia ser... um... alien... – Lois lembrou do que Lex lhe dissera. – Oh meu Deus... Lex sabia.

\- Sabia. – confirmou Hal. – Por causa do acidente no ártico, Lex perdeu parte da memória. Então demorou para que ele se lembrasse de quem realmente era Kal-El, mas ele lembrou.

\- Kal-El. O primo de Kara que ela veio procurar aqui na Terra. – lembrou Lois de uma de suas entrevistas com a Supergirl. – E Kara mentiu dizendo que não havia encontrado o primo, que ela era a última filha de Krypton.

\- Clark renegou o seu destino. Ele achava que era tudo imposição de Jor-El. Ele queria ser... normal. Foi embora com Lana e nunca mais usou seus poderes.

\- Então ele era o Blur. – concluiu Lois. – O heroi misterioso de Metropolis que desapareceu tão rapidamente como surgiu. Como eu fui burra em não perceber! – ela se recriminou.

\- Você não poderia saber, não depois de Lex mexer com a sua cabeça. Literalmente.

\- Eu sei que fui um joguete nas mãos de Lex mas e antes disso? Todos os anos que eu convivi com Clark e nunca percebi!

\- As pessoas nunca perceberam. Clark sabia como esconder bem. Todos nós temos... tivemos... uma identidade secreta. É assim que protegemos quem amamos daqueles que nos querem destruir.

Lois ficou pensativa. Tudo parecia uma grande loucura. Ela fez uma pergunta que invadiu sua mente.

\- Como Lana poderia ajudar Clark a deter Lex? Ela não tinha poderes...

\- Ela adquiriu poderes com o nanotraje. Ficou descontrolado no começo mas depois foi estabilizado. Mas aquela... – Hal fez uma pausa. – Ela cansou de brincar de heroína e resolveu brincar de casinha com Clark.

\- Lana Lang nunca foi uma heroína. – afirmou Bruce. – Lois... estamos contando isso porque... Kara... antes dela ser usada por Brainiac... ela... me deu... isso... – ele tirou o anel da Legião do traje. – É com ele... que você vai... vai voltar no tempo... e avisar Clark.

\- Eu? Bruce! – Lois ficou surpresa. – Como?! Eu nem usar isso! Aliás, o que é isso?! – ela pegou o anel.

\- O anel da Legião. – explicou Hal. – Você vai viajar no tempo e retornar a uma época segura onde conte para Clark Kent sobre tudo que aconteceu aqui. Clark não pode simplesmente desistir do seu destino. Ele é essencialmente um herói. O mundo precisa dele. – Hal suspirou. – Uma pena Clark ter se dado conta disso tão tarde... Mas ainda podemos consertar.

\- Mas porque eu? Porque não vocês?

\- Temos que ficar. – Bruce se ergueu. – Brainiac não pereceu. Precisa ser detido antes que o que sobrou acabe também.

\- Bruce, o que eu vou dizer para Clark? Como vou agir? Eu não sei, eu...!

\- Você vai dar um jeito. – afirmou Bruce, que segurou a mão dela com carinho. – Estamos confiando em você.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais longos. Lois mordeu o lábio.

\- Bruce, eu... sobre... nós... o que aconteceu...

Bruce colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da repórter, silenciando-a.

\- Se depois de tudo, quando essa situação se resolver... quando você voltar... espero que tenhamos tempo para... conversar... e quem sabe... ver se temos... um futuro...

Lois assentiu, concordando. De repente, o teto se abriu com um estrondo. Brainiac surgiu diante deles. Bruce empurrou Lois para longe dali.

\- Vá! Vá agora!

\- Bruce!

O cavaleiro das trevas deu um beijo na repórter.

\- Conhecer você foi o melhor de tudo. – ele declarou, sincero. – Agora vá.

Lois saiu correndo enquanto Lanterna Verde, Batman e AC lutavam contra Brainiac. Lois ainda viu Brainiac atingir Bruce em cheio no peito, matando-o.

\- NÃO! BRUCE! – ela gritou, desesperada.

\- Use o anel, Lois! – gritou Hal Jordan. – AGORA!

Brainiac matou os dois heróis restantes e seus tentáculos avançaram contra a reporter.

\- É o fim dessa realidade. – ele anunciou.

Lois colocou o anel no dedo enquanto via a sua realidade se esvaindo, como se tivesse sendo apagada. Lois foi atingida em cheio por uma forte luz.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

 **Smallville, Kansas**

 **Fazenda Kent**

Lois estava deitada no chão do celeiro, inerte. O anel da Legião estava em seu dedo indicador direito. Shelby entrou no celeiro, se aproximou de Lois e a farejou. Encostou seu focinho gelado no rosto da moça, que franziu a testa, ainda inconsciente. O cachorro deu uma lambida na face da filha de Sam Lane, que deu um tapa no próprio rosto. Ela foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos. Olhou para o lado e viu o cão.

\- Shelby?

O cachorro abanou o rabo, contente. Lois se ergueu e acariciou o pêlo do cachorro.

\- Se você está aqui, então eu voltei mesmo no tempo. Na minha época, você nem existe mais.

Lois passou as mãos pelo rosto e olhou em redor. O celeiro havia sido demolido depois que Martha Kent havia vendido a Kent Farm. E Lex conseguira se apropriar das terras, fazendo questão também de demolir a casa principal. Como ela não percebera todo o ódio de Lex contra os Kent? Especialmente contra Clark?

Lois deu um suspiro puxado. Olhou para sua mão. O anel estava em seu dedo e ela o colocou no bolso. Tinha uma missão e precisava cumpri-la. Mas depois não tinha mais pra quem voltar. Bruce se fora. Todos haviam partido. Ela estava mais sozinha do que nunca.

Lois sentiu uma dor na perna. Havia esquecido que estava machucada mas o sangue parecia ter estancado.

\- Droga. – ela resmungou e olhou para suas roupas sujas. – Preciso de um banho e roupas.

\- Lois? – Clark entrou no celeiro e ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la. – LOIS! O que houve com você?! – ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Meu Deus! Parece que sofreu um acidente!

\- Só um acidente temporal...

\- Como assim?

\- É dificil explicar, Clark, preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com isso... – sua cabeça estava doendo. Ela se sentou na escada.

Clark se aproximou preocupado. Ele sentou ao lado.

\- Lois, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Aconteceu muita coisa, Clark. – ela o olhou, ainda sem acreditar que Clark poderia ser um alienigena. E um herói que todos precisariam.

\- Porque está me olhando desse jeito?

\- Por nada. – ela se ergueu e respirou fundo. – Eu sabia que viria pra cá, mas... ainda é estranho.

\- É, eu sei que você acha Smallville estranha... – ele deu um sorrisinho.

\- _Freakville_. – ela lembrou. – Era como eu chamava.

\- Ahn? Chamava? Como assim, Lois? Você fala como se fosse algo acontecido há anos atrás.

Lois o fitou.

\- E foi. Pra mim, pelo menos. Não pra você. Meu Deus, é confuso! – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, enquanto Clark a olhava realmente preocupado. – Acho que o anel me trouxe para a época que você e eu éramos parceiros no Planeta Diário. Nossa. Faz tanto tempo... Parecem séculos. – Clark, não precisa me olhar como se eu estivesse louca...

Clark se ergueu lentamente e ficou diante dela.

\- Lois, eu sempre soube que você era meio maluquinha, mas nunca imaginaria que você usava drogas.

\- Eu não uso drogas, Kent! – ela afirmou. – Nunca gostei dessas porcarias!

\- Então você bebeu além da conta...

\- Me poupe, Clark, eu aguento mais rodadas de bebidas do que você jamais suportaria. – se vangloriou. Depois o olhou com atenção. – Se bem que no seu caso, acho que você é mais resistente do que qualquer um possa imaginar...

\- Lois, não estou entendendo o que você está falando... Tem certeza de que não bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar?

\- Bruce é quem deveria estar aqui. – ela resmungou.

\- Quem é Bruce?

\- Um dia você irá conhecê-lo. – ela ficou séria.- Clark, eu vim aqui por um motivo muito sério e muito importante: **você.**

\- Eu? Como assim? – Clark estava confuso.

\- Aparentemente você é mais importante para o mundo do que qualquer um poderia supor. Você é um... como direi... um super cara! – ela exclamou e ele ficou sério. – O Superboy! – ela sorriu e depois colocou o dedo no queixo, pensativa. – Não, você precisa de um codinome melhor. Enfim... – ela abanou a mão. – De onde eu vim, você não age mais como o herói. Como o Blur. Bom, pelo menos eu chamava a sua outra... persona... assim. Clark, o meu mundo acabou. Tudo foi destruído. Nós precisamos de você. Não pode deixar de ser o herói.

Clark ficou calado e depois colocou as mãos nos ombros delicados de Lois.

\- Lois, você precisa descansar. Acho que realmente bateu com a cabeça.

Clark não podia corroborar aquelas palavras de Lois. Ele só não conseguia compreender como ela sequer poderia supor que ele era um herói. Ou que poderia ser um. Pior, Clark ficava em pânico só de pensar que Lois achasse que ele tinha poderes. Lois ficou boquiaberta e depois indignada. Se afastou dele com um repelão.

\- Eu não acredito, Clark Kent! Mesmo depois de eu ter dito tudo isso você fica se fazendo de bobo?! Qual é a sua, Clark?! Você gosta de fazer os outros de idiota?!

\- Lois, se acalma!

\- Me acalmo porcaria nenhuma! – ela gritou. – Eu perdi tudo, Clark! TUDO! Jimmy, Cat, Trouppe, Lombard e Perry morreram no Planeta! Tudo veio abaixo, eles nem tiveram chances! Papai morreu defendendo o país! Lucy morreu por causa de um dos drones de Brainiac! Chloe morreu dentro da sede da Liga! – Clark ouvia tudo de olhos arregalados. Lois chorava. – Lex... Ele me enganou... Ele me usou e mexeu com a minha cabeça! Ele é um louco! Martha também morreu em Washington quando tudo foi explodido! E o pessoal da Liga morreu para defender a todos nós! Eles foram heróis até o fim! Bruce morreu diante dos meus olhos! Tudo se foi! TUDO! – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo muita dor. – E a minha fi ... – ela parou de falar. – Todos se foram. Todos. E Hal e Bruce me convenceram que você é importante! Que você poderia ter evitado tudo isso se não fosse brincar de casinha! Clark, tem que haver um jeito de consertar tudo isso! Eu quero minha vida de volta! Quero a minha fi...!

Lois desmaiou graças a uma forte pontada na cabeça e Clark a segurou nos braços. Ele estava absolutamente chocado com todo aquele relato.

\- Ela disse tudo isso? – Martha perguntou enquanto colocava um pano úmido na testa de Lois. A repórter estava deitada na cama de Clark, ainda desacordada.

\- Disse. – Clark estava de braços cruzados, sério. – Ela não pode ter inventado tudo isso, mãe. E muito menos imaginado. É muito sério. Embora eu não conheça todas as pessoas que ela citou, ela falou de Brainiac. Falou da Liga. E falou de Lex... Mas Lex está morto... Ou pelo menos eu pensava que estava...

\- Seu pai nunca confiou em Lex. – lembrou Martha. – Pobre Lois! Foi vítima dele! Como ele pode ter mexido com a cabeça dela?

\- Eu não sei. Mas Lex é capaz de tudo. Ele também fez muita coisa contra Lana ... – Clark disse, ressentido.

\- Querido, você sabe que Lana ficou com Lex por vontade própria.

\- Mas e se não foi, mãe? E se, de alguma forma, ele mexeu na cabeça dela também? – Clark suspirou. – Tenho que esperar Lois acordar para esclarecer isso. E quero saber o que acontece com Lana no futuro, ela não disse. – ele começou a andar pelo quarto. – Ninguém me tira da cabeça que Lex foi um dos reponsáveis por Lana ter me deixado...

\- Você ainda tem o video de despedida dela? – Martha perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não posso mentir dizendo que não. Às vezes eu olho, procurando alguma pista, algum indício do porque Lana ter desistido de nós.

\- Clark, ela deixou isso bem claro. Ela te deixou porque acreditava que o mundo precisava mais de você do que ela.

\- Nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos mesmo assim... eu não sei... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Ela poderia se acostumar com tudo isso que é a minha vida...

\- Ela nunca se acostumou, Clark. – Martha disse, sábia.

Clark ficou calado. As coisas com Lana eram sempre complicadas. Ele ainda não conseguia se conformar por ter sido abandonado. Sabia que Lana havia sofrido nas garras de Brainiac, mas eles poderiam reverter tudo juntos. Mas Lana optara por desistir.

Martha olhou para a adormecida Lois.

\- Melhor deixarmos ela descansar. Ela parece muito abatida. Eu já cuidei do ferimento e é só superficial. Ainda bem que vim passar o fim de semana aqui. Posso cuidar dela.

\- Eu cuidaria bem de Lois. – Clark afirmou.

Martha tocou no rosto do filho e sorriu.

\- Eu sei, querido. Agora vamos deixá-la recuperar suas forças.

Clark concordou e mãe e filho saíram do quarto.

 _\- Ei, bonequinha... – Lois sorria para a pequena Lara deitada na cama de hospital. – Trouxe seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito. – ela lhe mostrou um urso panda e colocou ao lado da filha._

 _\- Obrigado, mãe. – a menina disse com uma vozinha fraca. – Eu gosto do Pim._

 _\- Agora vocês vão ficar juntinhos até você sair do hospital. – Lois fez carinho na testinha da menina._

 _\- Quando eu vou embora, mãe?_

 _\- Breve. Em breve. – Lois disse, mesmo sem estar certa disso. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo._

 _Lara deu um sorrisinho cansado e abraçou o ursinho panda de pelúcia._

 _\- Não vai ficar tudo bem._

 _Lois olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz sinistra de Lex._

 _\- Lex?_

 _\- Você errou, Lois. E essa menina está pagando os seus pecados._

 _\- Lex, para com isso. – Lois se ergueu. – Vai embora daqui!_

 _\- Ela vai morrer, Lois e não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir._

 _\- VAI EMBORA DAQUI! – ela berrou, furiosa._

 _Lara começou a chorar e a máquina ligada a menina disparou. Lois se desesperou._

 _\- Lara! – Lois tentou abraçar a filha, mas não conseguia alcançá-la. – Lara!_

 _\- Mãe! – a menina gritava e chorava. Tudo ficou escuro._

 _\- LARA! – Lois berrou, desesperada._

 _O rosto de Lex surgiu diante da reporter._

 _\- É a sua punição por ter me traído!_

 _\- Lex, não, por favor! Eu faço o que você quiser! Qualquer coisa!_

 _\- Eu queria o seu amor!_

 _\- Eu amei você! Mas você usou! Me enganou , me manipulou, usou uma máquina para brincar com a minha mente como se a minha cabeça fosse um parque de diversões, seu desgraçado!_

 _\- Eu não podia perder você! – Lex a sacudiu pelos ombros. – Mas ainda assim você me traiu com o alien!_

 _\- Me solta!_

 _\- Adúltera! Lara está morrendo por culpa sua! Só sua!_

 _Lois foi jogada com força no chão. Olhou para Lex._

 _\- Foi só uma vez... Nem foi importante pra ele... Ele voltou pra Lana... Eu errei sim. Eu fui fraca sim, eu reconheço! Eu não sou perfeita! Eu tinha descoberto que você tinha mexido na minha cabeça... eu fugi... eu queria sumir... eu me sentia usada... então Kara me encontrou... E eu reencontrei Clark... Nós nos aproximamos mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião... Eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim... Ele falou tantas coisas... – ela suspirou. – Aí depois ele sumiu... E você me achou. Voltou a brincar com a minha cabeça... – ela o olhou acusadoramente._

 _\- Você me obrigou a isso. Não podia deixar você fugir de mim. Você é minha. Mas você devia ter abortado!_

 _\- Nunca! Ela é minha filha!_

 _\- Ela é filha de um alien!_

 _\- CALA A BOCA, VAI EMBORA DAQUI! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!_

 _\- Ela morreu, Lois! Morreu! – ele começou a rir insanamente. – E a culpa é sua! Só sua! Seu pecado, seu erro, sua culpa!_

\- NÃO! – Lois gritava, agitada, ainda de olhos fechados, na cama. - Não!

\- Lois! – Clark entrou correndo no quarto e tentou acordá-la. – Lois, acorda!

\- Não! Não! Por favor!

\- Lois!

Lois acordou assustada.

\- Lex! – ela gritou e depois se deu conta que estava diante de Clark. Esfregou os olhos. – Foi um pesadelo...

\- Estava sonhando com Lex?

Lois passou as mãos pelo rosto. Estava suando frio.

\- Pesadelo. Não foi real. Lex não sabia de nada, ou pelo menos eu achava que ele não sabia. Lex só me contou após a destruição de Metropolis.

\- Contou o que?

Lois desviou o olhar. Não iria contar. Aquilo fazia parte de um futuro que poderia não mais existir. E do que adiantaria falar algo? Não é como se Clark pudesse fazer algo a respeito disso. E Lois já estava acostumada a sarar suas próprias feridas. Lois saiu da cama ainda mancando.

\- Lois, você ainda está se recuperando...

\- Já recebi pancadas maiores, Clark e continuei de pé. Não é qualquer coisa que me derruba.

\- Eu não entendo... Você e Lex... Quando você se envolveu com ele? Como isso pode ter acontecido?

Lois se aproximou da janela e olhou para a paisagem do lado de fora. Era um cenário acolhedor, caseiro, com pássaros cantando e uma vista exuberante dos campos. Completamente diferente do que ela vira da última vez que pisara na fazenda Kent na sua realidade.

\- Lex voltou a Metropolis quando todos pensavam que ele havia morrido. Quer dizer, exceto Tess, que sempre dizia que Lex Luthor não morreria tão fácil. E aquela rata estava certa. – Lois bufou.

\- Quem é Tess? – Clark perguntou, confuso.

\- Irmã de Lex, filha bastarda de Lionel. – ela informou e Clark ficou boquiaberto. – Ela morreu antes de Brainiac destruir tudo. Desconfio que Lex tem participação nisso. Os dois travavam uma disputa pelo poder antes dela aparecer morta no topo da LexCorp. Mas a polícia nunca conseguiu achar o assassino e eu... – ela suspirou. – A minha cabeça estava sendo dominada por força externa.

\- Você disse que Lex mexeu com a sua cabeça... – lembrou Clark.

\- Sim. – ela confirmou. – Ele usou uma máquina em mim. Eu fiquei à mercê dele.

Clark deu um soco no colchão, revoltado.

\- Lex não vale nada! É um covarde mesmo! Mas como ele conseguiu sair do ártico?

\- Eu não sei. Ele disse que não se lembrava e eu não quis perguntar porque achava que o incomodava. – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Como eu era burra...

\- Não foi culpa sua. Ele te manipulou.

\- Sim. Lex é capaz de tudo. – ela cruzou os braços. – Quando ele voltou, parecia mudado... De inicio eu não acreditei, mas... parecia que ele não se lembrava de nada da sua vida passada... Que ele queria consertar seus erros... Fez até boas ações... Mas claro que escondia algum propósito sombrio...

\- Lex é como Lionel. Na verdade, pior. Lex infernizou a vida de Lana. Só nunca imaginei que ele faria o mesmo com você.

\- Lana não é tão santa assim. – Lois afirmou e saiu de perto da janela.

\- Lois, Lex também mentiu e usou Lana! – defendeu Clark.

\- Ela ficou com ele porque quis! Ninguém colocou uma arma na cabeça dela!

\- Lex pode ter usado com ela o mesmo recurso que fez com você!

\- Não sei... Pode ser... – ela meneou a cabeça, indecisa. – Mas na época não parecia.

\- Aposto que disseram a mesma coisa sobre você. – Clark a fitou.

Lois suspirou. Clark sempre amaria Lana e isso era um fato comprovado. Nada que falasse ou argumentasse mudaria isso na cabeça dele. Resolveu mudar o tópico da conversa.

\- Fato é que Lex fez muita coisa errada. Mas pelo que Hal e Bruce me disseram, o pior foi você ter ido embora. Sem um herói, Metropolis ficou à mercê de Brainiac.

\- Eu não sei quem são essas pessoas, mas eu não consigo acreditar que deixei Brainiac fazer o que quisesse sem reagir.

\- Mas você fez. Você foi embora. Com Lana. Vocês se casaram. – ela contou e ele se ergueu, surpreso. Clark deu um sorriso. – Sim, você virou o sr. Lana Lang. – ela ironizou.

\- Lana e eu...? Então ela volta.

\- No casamento de Chloe e Jimmy. Vocês se acertam, se casam e vão embora de vez de Metropolis.

\- Juntos.

\- Isso. – ela confirmou. – Eu só não entendo porque você não pode continuar sendo o herói.

Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Era dificil para Lana lidar com... tudo... que eu sou... – ele falou vagamente.

\- Kal-El, o Viajante Intergaláctico. O Último Filho de Krypton. – Lois citou e Clark a olhou surpreso. – Eu claro que eu sei de tudo. Bruce não me mandaria para cá às cegas. E eu também lembro das minhas entrevistas com a Supergirl.

\- Quem?

\- Kara. Sua prima. Ela vai virar uma grande heroína.

Clark sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Kara realmente é uma pessoa incrível. Supergirl... que nome... quem a batizou assim?

\- Quem mais senão eu? – Lois deu uma piscadela e Clark sorriu. – Ei! Você poderia ser o Superman! – Lois estalou os dedos. – Superman... Uau... Fica legal... Gostei.

\- Superman? Eu? Lois, por favor...

\- Clark, é sério. – Lois ficou de frente para ele. – Metropolis e o mundo foram devastados. Todas as pessoas que conhecíamos, gente inocente, uma civilização inteira chegou ao fim...

\- Por minha causa. – ele se sentiu culpado e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não. – ela tocou no rosto dele e o fez levantar a cabeça. – Mas com sua ajuda, poderíamos ter mais chances. Clark, não é pelos seus poderes. É pelo o que você é.

Clark a fitou.

\- E o que eu sou.

\- Um herói. Um super herói. Você nasceu para salvar pessoas, Clark. E sinceramente, eu não consigo te imaginar desistindo de tudo. Mesmo por amor a alguém. Não se parece com você.

Clark ficou pensativo.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

Clark estava no loft olhando as estrelas através do telescópio. Estava pensativo depois de ouvir o relato de Lois sobre o futuro. Deveria ter havido um motivo muito forte para ele deixar de agir como o Blur e abandonar tudo, indo embora com Lana.

\- Ei, Clark.

Clark olhou para trás e viu Lois. Sorriu.

\- Ei. Como está sua perna?

\- Melhor. Ainda mais depois que sua mãe fez bolo de sorvete. – ela contou, bem humorada.

\- Ela sempre te mimou.

\- Você sempre teve ciúmes disso! – ela provocou.

\- Nunca tive! – mentiu.

\- Teve sim! – ela riu. – Você era o filhinho único e mimado até eu chegar! Ficava enciumado quando os seus pais me davam mais atenção do que a você!

Clark bufou como um adolescente e Lois achou graça.

\- Eles sempre quiseram uma filha. Te viam como uma...

\- Seria engraçado sermos irmãos.

\- Nós jamais seríamos irmãos, Lois. – ele afirmou.

\- Bom, mas somos bons amigos. E parceiros no Planeta Diário. Aliás, foi sobre isso que vim falar com você. Precisamos ter cuidado para que a Lois dessa época não me veja.

\- Seria confuso mesmo. Ela não sabe nada sobre mim.

\- Na verdade, nem eu sei muito. Bruce e Hal me contaram tudo às pressas. Eu jamais imaginaria que você seria como Kara.

\- Um alienígena? – ele cruzou os braços e a fitou.

\- Alguém com a mesma missão de salvar o mundo. Deve ser um fardo muito grande pra você.

Clark assentiu e deu um fraco sorriso.

\- Não é fácil mesmo... Lois, eu pensei no que você contou, de eu ter desistido de salvar pessoas... Talvez eu tenha tido um desentendimento muito grande com Jor-El. Eu sempre tive dificuldade de aceitar o destino que ele quer me impôr.

\- Destino?

\- É. Antes ele falava que eu deveria dominar a Humanidade pela força.

\- Clark não te imagino dominando ninguém pela força.

\- Não mesmo. Eu nunca concordei com isso. Depois Jor-El mudou e resolveu que eu deveria ser um salvador. Um herói. Eu sempre usei meus poderes para o bem. Não por Jor-El, mas por tudo que meus pais me ensinaram. Porque era o certo. – ele explicou e ela assentiu, compreendendo. – Não acredito que Lana me impediria de continuar a salvar pessoas.

\- Pois é, isso me surpreendeu também. Mas por outro lado, era mais que natural que vocês dois ficassem juntos. Talvez seja o destino. – ela deu de ombros. – Embora não acredite nisso.

\- Você não acredita em destino, Lois?

\- Não. Que tudo está predestinado? Que não importa o que façamos, algo vai acontecer sem que possamos controlar? Não mesmo. Nós temos que ter a opção de escolher. – ela suspirou. – Eu fiz algumas escolhas erradas e a pior de todas foi Lex.

\- Ainda é dificil pra mim sequer visualizar você e Lex como um casal.

\- Lex pode ser bem sedutor e persuasivo quando quer.

\- Ainda mais quando ele usa uma máquina para entrar na mente de alguém. – ele lembrou.

\- Pois é.

Os dois ficaram calados. Clark reparou que Lois tinha um olhar triste. Vago. Ainda havia uma força nela, mas Lois parecia ter passado por muitos baques na vida, que a marcaram.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo que te aconteceu. – ele disse, sincero. – Você merecia alguém que te amasse de verdade. Lex não sabe amar ninguém.

\- Ele tem uma visão distorcida de amor. Para ele, é posse. É ter e prender. Amar não é assim. – ela fez uma pausa. – Não que eu seja uma grande expert nisso. Só dei topada atrás de topada. Escolhi todos os caras errados. – ela olhou para Clark e depois desviou o olhar.

\- Você parece ter sofrido muito... – Lois deu de ombros. – Se você quiser se abrir comigo e conversar.

\- Não quero. – ela disse, sucinta.

Clark pensou em falar algo mas aquela Lois era diferente da que conhecia. Ela não daria abertura para uma conversa mais profunda, não tão facilmente. Ele se sentia mal por ela. Não gostava de ver Lois sofrer.

Os dois ouviram passos e viram Chloe subindo a escada do loft.

\- Ei, Clark, Lois eu estavamos conversando em como fazer a festa do casamento aqui, você sabe como ela é, já está pensando em organizar tudo e... – a loirinha parou e viu a prima. – Lois? Como chegou tão rápido? Conversei agora com você pelo telefone! – ela sorriu e olhou para os dois, que estavam sérios. – O que está acontecendo?

Lois deu um abraço carinhoso em Chloe.

\- É bom ver você de novo, prima.

Chloe olhou para Lois com atenção.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Lo? Me parece... não sei... diferente... seu olhar está estranho...

\- Aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu não sou a Lois que você conhece.

Chloe ficou surpresa.

\- Então você é a Lois Lane de um futuro pós-apocalíptico? – repetiu Chloe, ainda boquiaberta.

\- Resumindo é isso mesmo. Bruce me deu o anel para que eu avisasse Clark. Para que, de alguma forma, toda a tragédia pudesse ser revertida. Se pudermos salvar Metropolis e toda aquela gente inocente...

\- Principalmente o tal Bruce. – disse Clark, sério. – Você fala muito nele.

\- Bruce era especial. – afirmou Lois.

\- Imagino. – Clark resmungou baixinho.

Chloe sentiu uma conotação de ciúme na voz de Clark, mas preferiu não comentar. Ela segurou as mãos da prima.

\- É dificil acreditar que tudo isso irá acontecer daqui a alguns anos. É horrível imaginar tudo que aconteceu com você. – Chloe suspirou e olhou preocupada para Clark. – Eu pensei que você tinha detido Brainiac.

\- Ele é uma inteligência artificial criada pelo meu pai. Talvez... talvez alguém o tenha trazido de volta. Nunca se sabe.

\- Ele se dizia um devorador de mundos. Um colecionador. – lembrou Lois. – Não foi nada bonito assistir tudo o que ele fez.

\- E tudo por culpa minha. – murmurou Clark.

\- Clark, não foi culpa sua. – afirmou Lois. – Eu não entendo porque você quer ser o responsável por todos os acontecimentos ruins no universo... Você é só um homem. Um super homem, claro, mas ainda um homem. Você não é Deus. As pessoas fazem suas próprias escolhas. Não tem sentido você achar que é responsável por cada freak que saiu dos trilhos e fez alguma loucura! Você acha que é culpado pela careca de Lex, pela morte dos pais de Lana, pelo surto do Lionel que do dia pra noite resolveu virar seu protetor e terminou morrendo, por um cara que solta um arroto lá na esquina! Pelo amor de Deus, Clark! – ela se ergueu e o fitou. – Você não pode controlar tudo e muito menos as decisões de cada um! Se chegamos até aqui, foi porque qualquer caminho que escolhemos gera uma consequência! Infelizmente não se pode impedir que coisas ruins aconteçam. Eu sei bem. – ela deu um suspiro, pensando em Lara.

\- Lois está certa, Clark. – concordou Chloe.

\- Mas Brainiac não é uma pessoa. É uma inteligência criada pelo meu pai, Jor-El.

\- Que foi corrompido. – Lois rebateu.

\- E a morte dos pais de Lana é sim minha culpa, culpa da chuva de meteoros gerada por que meus pais me mandaram pra Terra!

\- Foi um acidente! Você não resolveu jogar beisebol e jogou o meteoro em cima deles! Você era só um bebê! E o que os seus pais fizeram, foi pra salvar sua vida de um planeta condenado que estava explodindo! Eu teria feito o mesmo pela minha filha!

\- Você tem uma filha? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Quando você teve uma filha? – Chloe quis saber, também surpresa.

Lois passou a mão pelo cabelo. Havia falado demais. Aquele era um assunto que competia somente a ela.

\- Uma filha hipotética... – ela tentou disfarçar.

\- Seu tom não foi de quem tem uma filha hipotética e sim de uma real. – afirmou Chloe.

Lois encheu as bochechas de ar e depois soltou. Clark cruzou os braços, incomodado.

\- É do tal Bruce? – perguntou e Lois o fitou. – É sua filha com ele?

\- O que importa? Tudo se foi. E se vocês não se incomodam, não quero falar sobre isso. Agora, com licença. Minha perna está doendo, tenho que descansar. – ela abraçou Chloe. – Foi ótima ver você novamente, prima.

Lois saiu do loft e Clark bufou. Chloe o olhou. Clark parecia contrariado.

\- Agora eu entendo porque ela fala tanto nesse Bruce...

\- E isso te incomoda? – Chloe perguntou, divertida.

\- Não. Lois faz da vida dela o que quiser. Só acho que... que ela poderia ter contado logo que o Bruce é o pai da filha dela.

\- Não é por nada, Clark, mas no que mudaria Lois contar que teve uma filha com esse... Bruce? Isso não iria ajudar a salvar um futuro catastrófico.

\- Não mas... – ele gaguejou. – Mas agora eu entendo porque ela viajou com o anel da tal Legião. Não foi minha causa e sim por Bruce!

\- Por isso você está com raiva? Por que queria que ela viesse por você? – Chloe estava rindo.

\- Não! Quer dizer... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Não, do jeito que Lois falou, parecia que toda tragédia tinha acontecido por minha causa, só isso!

\- Não foi assim que ela falou. Lois não te culpa e nem quer que você sinta culpa. – Chloe afirmou.

\- Eu sei... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu não consigo me imaginar, sentir, que eu sou esse herói que ela falou... Quer dizer, eu salvo pessoas como o Blur mas... ser o... Superman... como se fosse um grande herói... não sei se consigo ser assim, entende?

\- Clark, eu já vi você fazer coisas incríveis. Eu já disse que você é mais do que um herói. É um super herói. Eu sei que você acredita ser um peso grande demais para se carregar, ainda mais porque você acha que é tudo imposição de Jor-El, que você vê mais como um tirano do que como um pai.

\- Meu pai é Jonathan Kent.

\- Eu sei. Por muitos anos eu também vi Jor-El como um tirano. Como uma voz no meio da imensidão gelada querendo te dar ordens. Mas e se não for assim? Se o destino que ele diz que você tem não for um fardo mas sim uma benção? Algo que mudará a sua vida e a de todos? Pense nisso.

Chloe deu um abraço no melhor amigo e saiu do celeiro. Clark ficou pensativo.


	4. Chapter 4

**2.**

Clark estava no loft olhando as estrelas através do telescópio. Estava pensativo depois de ouvir o relato de Lois sobre o futuro. Deveria ter havido um motivo muito forte para ele deixar de agir como o Blur e abandonar tudo, indo embora com Lana.

\- Ei, Clark.

Clark olhou para trás e viu Lois. Sorriu.

\- Ei. Como está sua perna?

\- Melhor. Ainda mais depois que sua mãe fez bolo de sorvete. – ela contou, bem humorada.

\- Ela sempre te mimou.

\- Você sempre teve ciúmes disso! – ela provocou.

\- Nunca tive! – mentiu.

\- Teve sim! – ela riu. – Você era o filhinho único e mimado até eu chegar! Ficava enciumado quando os seus pais me davam mais atenção do que a você!

Clark bufou como um adolescente e Lois achou graça.

\- Eles sempre quiseram uma filha. Te viam como uma...

\- Seria engraçado sermos irmãos.

\- Nós jamais seríamos irmãos, Lois. – ele afirmou.

\- Bom, mas somos bons amigos. E parceiros no Planeta Diário. Aliás, foi sobre isso que vim falar com você. Precisamos ter cuidado para que a Lois dessa época não me veja.

\- Seria confuso mesmo. Ela não sabe nada sobre mim.

\- Na verdade, nem eu sei muito. Bruce e Hal me contaram tudo às pressas. Eu jamais imaginaria que você seria como Kara.

\- Um alienígena? – ele cruzou os braços e a fitou.

\- Alguém com a mesma missão de salvar o mundo. Deve ser um fardo muito grande pra você.

Clark assentiu e deu um fraco sorriso.

\- Não é fácil mesmo... Lois, eu pensei no que você contou, de eu ter desistido de salvar pessoas... Talvez eu tenha tido um desentendimento muito grande com Jor-El. Eu sempre tive dificuldade de aceitar o destino que ele quer me impôr.

\- Destino?

\- É. Antes ele falava que eu deveria dominar a Humanidade pela força.

\- Clark não te imagino dominando ninguém pela força.

\- Não mesmo. Eu nunca concordei com isso. Depois Jor-El mudou e resolveu que eu deveria ser um salvador. Um herói. Eu sempre usei meus poderes para o bem. Não por Jor-El, mas por tudo que meus pais me ensinaram. Porque era o certo. – ele explicou e ela assentiu, compreendendo. – Não acredito que Lana me impediria de continuar a salvar pessoas.

\- Pois é, isso me surpreendeu também. Mas por outro lado, era mais que natural que vocês dois ficassem juntos. Talvez seja o destino. – ela deu de ombros. – Embora não acredite nisso.

\- Você não acredita em destino, Lois?

\- Não. Que tudo está predestinado? Que não importa o que façamos, algo vai acontecer sem que possamos controlar? Não mesmo. Nós temos que ter a opção de escolher. – ela suspirou. – Eu fiz algumas escolhas erradas e a pior de todas foi Lex.

\- Ainda é dificil pra mim sequer visualizar você e Lex como um casal.

\- Lex pode ser bem sedutor e persuasivo quando quer.

\- Ainda mais quando ele usa uma máquina para entrar na mente de alguém. – ele lembrou.

\- Pois é.

Os dois ficaram calados. Clark reparou que Lois tinha um olhar triste. Vago. Ainda havia uma força nela, mas Lois parecia ter passado por muitos baques na vida, que a marcaram.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo que te aconteceu. – ele disse, sincero. – Você merecia alguém que te amasse de verdade. Lex não sabe amar ninguém.

\- Ele tem uma visão distorcida de amor. Para ele, é posse. É ter e prender. Amar não é assim. – ela fez uma pausa. – Não que eu seja uma grande expert nisso. Só dei topada atrás de topada. Escolhi todos os caras errados. – ela olhou para Clark e depois desviou o olhar.

\- Você parece ter sofrido muito... – Lois deu de ombros. – Se você quiser se abrir comigo e conversar.

\- Não quero. – ela disse, sucinta.

Clark pensou em falar algo mas aquela Lois era diferente da que conhecia. Ela não daria abertura para uma conversa mais profunda, não tão facilmente. Ele se sentia mal por ela. Não gostava de ver Lois sofrer.

Os dois ouviram passos e viram Chloe subindo a escada do loft.

\- Ei, Clark, Lois eu estavamos conversando em como fazer a festa do casamento aqui, você sabe como ela é, já está pensando em organizar tudo e... – a loirinha parou e viu a prima. – Lois? Como chegou tão rápido? Conversei agora com você pelo telefone! – ela sorriu e olhou para os dois, que estavam sérios. – O que está acontecendo?

Lois deu um abraço carinhoso em Chloe.

\- É bom ver você de novo, prima.

Chloe olhou para Lois com atenção.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Lo? Me parece... não sei... diferente... seu olhar está estranho...

\- Aconteceu muita coisa, mas eu não sou a Lois que você conhece.

Chloe ficou surpresa.

\- Então você é a Lois Lane de um futuro pós-apocalíptico? – repetiu Chloe, ainda boquiaberta.

\- Resumindo é isso mesmo. Bruce me deu o anel para que eu avisasse Clark. Para que, de alguma forma, toda a tragédia pudesse ser revertida. Se pudermos salvar Metropolis e toda aquela gente inocente...

\- Principalmente o tal Bruce. – disse Clark, sério. – Você fala muito nele.

\- Bruce era especial. – afirmou Lois.

\- Imagino. – Clark resmungou baixinho.

Chloe sentiu uma conotação de ciúme na voz de Clark, mas preferiu não comentar. Ela segurou as mãos da prima.

\- É dificil acreditar que tudo isso irá acontecer daqui a alguns anos. É horrível imaginar tudo que aconteceu com você. – Chloe suspirou e olhou preocupada para Clark. – Eu pensei que você tinha detido Brainiac.

\- Ele é uma inteligência artificial criada pelo meu pai. Talvez... talvez alguém o tenha trazido de volta. Nunca se sabe.

\- Ele se dizia um devorador de mundos. Um colecionador. – lembrou Lois. – Não foi nada bonito assistir tudo o que ele fez.

\- E tudo por culpa minha. – murmurou Clark.

\- Clark, não foi culpa sua. – afirmou Lois. – Eu não entendo porque você quer ser o responsável por todos os acontecimentos ruins no universo... Você é só um homem. Um super homem, claro, mas ainda um homem. Você não é Deus. As pessoas fazem suas próprias escolhas. Não tem sentido você achar que é responsável por cada freak que saiu dos trilhos e fez alguma loucura! Você acha que é culpado pela careca de Lex, pela morte dos pais de Lana, pelo surto do Lionel que do dia pra noite resolveu virar seu protetor e terminou morrendo, por um cara que solta um arroto lá na esquina! Pelo amor de Deus, Clark! – ela se ergueu e o fitou. – Você não pode controlar tudo e muito menos as decisões de cada um! Se chegamos até aqui, foi porque qualquer caminho que escolhemos gera uma consequência! Infelizmente não se pode impedir que coisas ruins aconteçam. Eu sei bem. – ela deu um suspiro, pensando em Lara.

\- Lois está certa, Clark. – concordou Chloe.

\- Mas Brainiac não é uma pessoa. É uma inteligência criada pelo meu pai, Jor-El.

\- Que foi corrompido. – Lois rebateu.

\- E a morte dos pais de Lana é sim minha culpa, culpa da chuva de meteoros gerada por que meus pais me mandaram pra Terra!

\- Foi um acidente! Você não resolveu jogar beisebol e jogou o meteoro em cima deles! Você era só um bebê! E o que os seus pais fizeram, foi pra salvar sua vida de um planeta condenado que estava explodindo! Eu teria feito o mesmo pela minha filha!

\- Você tem uma filha? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Quando você teve uma filha? – Chloe quis saber, também surpresa.

Lois passou a mão pelo cabelo. Havia falado demais. Aquele era um assunto que competia somente a ela.

\- Uma filha hipotética... – ela tentou disfarçar.

\- Seu tom não foi de quem tem uma filha hipotética e sim de uma real. – afirmou Chloe.

Lois encheu as bochechas de ar e depois soltou. Clark cruzou os braços, incomodado.

\- É do tal Bruce? – perguntou e Lois o fitou. – É sua filha com ele?

\- O que importa? Tudo se foi. E se vocês não se incomodam, não quero falar sobre isso. Agora, com licença. Minha perna está doendo, tenho que descansar. – ela abraçou Chloe. – Foi ótima ver você novamente, prima.

Lois saiu do loft e Clark bufou. Chloe o olhou. Clark parecia contrariado.

\- Agora eu entendo porque ela fala tanto nesse Bruce...

\- E isso te incomoda? – Chloe perguntou, divertida.

\- Não. Lois faz da vida dela o que quiser. Só acho que... que ela poderia ter contado logo que o Bruce é o pai da filha dela.

\- Não é por nada, Clark, mas no que mudaria Lois contar que teve uma filha com esse... Bruce? Isso não iria ajudar a salvar um futuro catastrófico.

\- Não mas... – ele gaguejou. – Mas agora eu entendo porque ela viajou com o anel da tal Legião. Não foi minha causa e sim por Bruce!

\- Por isso você está com raiva? Por que queria que ela viesse por você? – Chloe estava rindo.

\- Não! Quer dizer... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Não, do jeito que Lois falou, parecia que toda tragédia tinha acontecido por minha causa, só isso!

\- Não foi assim que ela falou. Lois não te culpa e nem quer que você sinta culpa. – Chloe afirmou.

\- Eu sei... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu não consigo me imaginar, sentir, que eu sou esse herói que ela falou... Quer dizer, eu salvo pessoas como o Blur mas... ser o... Superman... como se fosse um grande herói... não sei se consigo ser assim, entende?

\- Clark, eu já vi você fazer coisas incríveis. Eu já disse que você é mais do que um herói. É um super herói. Eu sei que você acredita ser um peso grande demais para se carregar, ainda mais porque você acha que é tudo imposição de Jor-El, que você vê mais como um tirano do que como um pai.

\- Meu pai é Jonathan Kent.

\- Eu sei. Por muitos anos eu também vi Jor-El como um tirano. Como uma voz no meio da imensidão gelada querendo te dar ordens. Mas e se não for assim? Se o destino que ele diz que você tem não for um fardo mas sim uma benção? Algo que mudará a sua vida e a de todos? Pense nisso.

Chloe deu um abraço no melhor amigo e saiu do celeiro. Clark ficou pensativo.


	5. Chapter 5

**3.**

 **Flashback**

 _\- Clark retornou. – Chloe contou para Lois na lanchonete onde as duas estavam._

 _\- Meu Deus, você é ótima em dar notícias. – Lois ironizou._

 _\- Desculpe, não consegui me controlar. Nem acredito que ele voltou. Queria que você soubesse._

 _\- Legal. Obrigado. E Lana, como está? – Lois perguntou mais por educação. Bebeu um pouco de café._

 _\- Lana não voltou com ele. E Clark não está mais usando aliança._

 _\- Problemas no ninho de amor? – Lois ironizou, venenosa._

 _\- Eles sempre tiveram problemas..._

 _\- Pois é, conheço a novela. No começo até valia uma olhada, mas depois ficou sem graça._

 _\- Eu acho que ele e Lana chegaram ao fim de vez. – opinou Chloe. – Ele mudou._

 _\- Isso até a página dois. Daqui a pouco, os pombinhos estão arrulhando novamente._

 _\- Acho que não. – Chloe insistiu e Lois a olhou, descrente. – É sério, Lois. O Clark que foi embora não é o mesmo que voltou. Alguma coisa mudou dentro dele._

 _\- Pelo menos, virgem, sabemos que ele não é mais. Lana tem cara de quem gosta de dar bastante e variar o cardápio._

 _\- Lois! – Chloe exclamou, horrorizada._

 _\- Desculpe, mau humor de quem vai ter que encontrar com os advogados do futuro ex- marido hoje._

 _\- Você vai falar com Lex? – perguntou Chloe preocupada._

 _\- Com os advogados dele. Lex não quer assinar os papéis do divórcio e sempre que pode ele me aborda. Vive dizendo que me ama, pede perdão pelas mentiras e quer voltar. Vou avisar que se ele não parar, peço uma ordem de restrição ao juíz por assédio moral. E se me encher muito, o processo._

 _\- Lex é obcecado por você, Lois, toma cuidado. Ele acha que te ama. – Chloe comentou. – Eu o encontrei um dia, por acaso, numa das festas da Queen Industries. Como trabalho para Oliver, às vezes tenho que participar de eventos... Lex me disse que você é a mulher que ele ama. A única. Que ficou com Lana porque odiava Clark. Mas com você foi diferente. Não havia Clark Kent. Ele se aproximou por curiosidade e acabou se apaixonando._

 _\- E mentiu descaradamente pra mim e para todos. – Lois disse, ressentida._

 _\- Ele disse que tinha medo de te perder._

 _\- Cínico._

 _\- Demais. – concordou a loira. - Lois, toma cuidado. Por favor. Lex é ardiloso. E eu vi o olhar dele quando fala de você. Não é nada comparado do que foi com Lana. É muito maior. E assustador._

 _Lois ficou calada e apenas assentiu. No fundo, também tinha medo da obsessão de Lex._

 _\- Clark, o que realmente aconteceu com você? Porque você voltou sozinho e está escondido aqui? – perguntou Lois, sem entender._

 _\- Não dá pra explicar. – ele lavou o rosto com água na bacia. Olhou em redor na cozinha abandonada. – Fiquei sabendo que a LexCorp conseguiu comprar a fazenda. Tudo que meu pai evitou a vida toda e eu estraguei tudo... – Clark lamentou._

 _\- Qual é, Smallville, não foi culpa sua. Sua mãe mora em Washington, você foi embora com Lana, não tinha ninguém mais pra cuidar da fazenda, ela teve que vender... E Lex encobriu sua compra nisso direitinho..._

 _Clark andou pela sala agora vazia. Era só um imóvel onde todas as lembranças seriam retiradas pelo ódio incontrolável de Lex contra ele._

 _\- Eu fiz todas as escolhas erradas, Lois. Eu jamais deveria ter ido embora._

 _\- Você e Lana se amam. Vocês sempre quiseram viver juntos. – ela disse, tentando ser compreensiva, mesmo que ainda lhe doesse. Era incrível, mas ainda lhe dóia, mesmo que ela e Clark efetivamente nunca tivessem tido um relacionamento. Mas existiu uma fagulha. Forte. Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. – Todos nós seguimos os nossos caminhos._

 _\- Inclusive você e Lex. – ele falou, com traços de ciúme e amargura._

 _\- Lex e eu foi... um erro colossal._

 _\- Como vocês puderam ficar juntos? Vocês não tem nada a ver um com o outro. Você nunca concordaria com as coisas que Lex faz. Você é íntegra demais pra isso._

 _\- Eu pensei que ele tinha mudado. Ele enganou a todos. – ela deu de ombros. – Fui burra, eu sei._

 _E estava carente. Sentindo-se abandonada e rejeitada. Fora estupidez, Lois sabia, mas ela acabou cedendo. Lex Luthor poderia ser incrivelmente convincente quando queria. E por todo um ano, ele dera provas de que mudara. Provas concretas. Mas era tudo uma grande farsa._

 _\- Você casou com ele. – Clark disse, com um olhar duro._

 _\- Eu gostava dele. Achava que estava apaixonada. Era solteira, ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Simples._

 _\- Não é simples, Lois. Você não podia..._

 _\- Claro que eu podia! – ela o interrompeu, irritada. – Não me venha com julgamentos, Clark! Você é a última pessoa que pode me julgar! Não venha bancar a palmatória do mundo comigo!_

 _\- Desculpe. – ele abaixou a cabeça._

 _Lois deu um forte suspiro._

 _\- Me desculpe também. Falar de Lex ainda me irrita. Principalmente pela minha burrice._

 _\- Você não é burra, Lois. – Clark sorriu e se aproximou dela. – Você é inteligente, esperta, sempre um passo a frente de todos, a intrépida reporter... – ele dois riram. – Eu li todas suas matérias. Sempre afiada. Fiquei chocado quando você saiu do Planeta Diário pra casar com Lex._

 _\- Eu estou voltando a equipe do Planeta. Ei, você pode voltar também! Eles sentem falta de você por lá. Era todo estabanado e meio distraído, mas escrevia boas matérias._

 _\- Eu tive uma excelente professora. – ele lhe lançou um olhar intenso._

 _Lois se viu presa naquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos de Clark, mas depois se afastou. Demorou anos para esquecê-lo e não ia voltar com aquilo de novo. Não iria sofrer à toa novamente._

 _\- É bom te ver de novo, Clark. É bom ter um amigo por perto._

 _Clark comprimiu os lábios, sentindo-se triste pelo ''amigo''._

 _\- É bom voltar. Espero poder realmente começar do zero. Sabe, consertar a minha vida._

 _\- Nunca é tarde para recomeçar, Clark. Basta querer. – ela sorriu._

 _\- E eu quero, Lois. Muito. – ele afirmou e se aproximou de novo dela. – Eu cometi erros. Escolhas baseadas em memórias que deveriam permanecer sendo apenas isso: memórias. Eu fiquei com Lana porque achava que com ela era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se eu fosse ainda aquele adolescente de Smallville. Acontece que a vida não é assim. Não dá pra simplesmente parar no tempo. É preciso seguir em frente. Eu acabei aprendendo da pior forma._

 _\- Clark, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida pessoal, mas... pelo que você fala, seu desentendimento com Lana foi feio..._

 _\- Acabou, Lois. – ele contou e ela ficou surpresa. – Assim como o seu casamento com Lex, o meu com Lana foi também um erro colossal. Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Ela não é a mesma Lana que eu conheci e eu também não sou mais aquele Clark Kent de antes. As coisas mudaram. Meus sentimentos mudaram. Mas eu estava cego e era teimoso demais para ver._

 _\- Nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso... – ela murmurou._

 _\- Ela não era a mulher do meu destino. Nunca foi. Eu só demorei a perceber. – ele tocou no rosto da reporter com carinho._

 _\- Clark... – Lois tentou falar, mas Clark a interrompeu._

 _\- Durante esse tempo, pude pensar em muitas coisas. Eu era infeliz, Lois. Como nunca fui. Foi tudo uma grande ilusão. E durante todo aquele tempo eu só pensava: seria bom se Lois estivesse aqui. Ela me compreenderia. Você sempre me conheceu melhor do que ninguém. Melhor do que eu mesmo._

 _\- Clark é melhor parar por aqui. – ela se afastou. – Isso não está certo._

 _\- Lois, eu estou sendo sincero. Ficar longe me fez ver que meu lugar é aqui. Meu lar. Com meus amigos, minha família e com você._

 _Lois passou a mão pelo rosto e depois o olhou duramente._

 _\- Eu não sou um estepe, Clark. Não é porque você e Lana não deram certo que você pode correr pra mim. Não estou a sua disposição. Não sou uma boneca que você usa e quando cansar, ou melhor, quando Lana voltar, você coloca de lado por que cansou de brincar. Não vai funcionar comigo. Fui clara?_

 _Ela quis se retirar da casa e Clark a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a olhá-lo._

 _\- Lois, eu não te vejo assim. Nunca vi. Me desculpe se algum dia te passei essa impressão. Eu sempre gostei de você. Primeiro como amiga e depois..._

 _\- Para, Clark. – ela pediu, séria._

 _\- É sério. Ficar longe, me afastar de tudo e de todos só me fez ver que a minha vida certa era aqui. Sendo o que eu deveria ser. E estando ao seu lado._

 _Lois soltou o braço e abriu a porta._

 _\- Não vou ser seu estepe. Vai procurar outra._

 _Lois fechou a porta com um estrondo._

 _\- Você ficou furiosa comigo._

 _\- Clark, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

 _\- Queria conversar com você. Tem coisas que eu quero te contar._

 _\- Eu não quero ouvir. Vai embora. – ela abriu a porta do seu apartamento em Metropolis. – Nem sei como você conseguiu entrar na minha casa!_

 _\- A porta estava aberta._

 _\- Afe, na pressa eu às vezes esqueço de fechar._

 _\- E depois eu quem sou o cabeça de vento. – ele gracejou._

 _\- Nem vem, Smallville, você é um super lerdo. – ela rebateu e ele riu. – Eu sempre ganhei de você._

 _\- Claro, você vivia ameaçando quebrar minhas pernas._

 _\- E é isso que eu vou fazer se você não for embora, farmboy!_

 _\- Lois... – ele tocou na mão dela. – É sério. Eu sei que você está pensando que eu quero sarar uma dor de cotovelo com você, mas não é verdade! Eu vou te contar tudo que aconteceu!_

 _\- Não quero ouvir o relato do seu happy ending com Lana! – ela gritou, irritada._

 _\- Não foi um happy ending e se eu contar, você vai entender! Lois, quando eu te contar tudo, tudo mesmo, tudo sobre mim, você vai entender._

 _\- Clark, me poupe, tá? Não quero ouvir. Não me interessa. Somos amigos e somente amigos. Coloca isso na sua cabeça! Você não pode pular na minha vida de paraquedas e achar que eu tenho que dizer sim pra tudo que você quiser!_

 _\- Eu não quero isso, Lois! – ele afirmou, desesperado. – Lois, eu sei que havia algo entre nós antes de eu ir embora..._

 _\- Isso foi há milênios!_

 _\- Então você não nega._

 _\- E você escolheu Lana! Sempre foi Lana! Se ela aparecesse aqui agora, você me deixaria plantada feito uma idiota e correria pra ela! Igual no casamento de Chloe! Eu não sou obrigada a passar por isso de novo! Chega de ser idiota!_

 _Clark lembrou do momento que eles tiveram antes de Lana surgir na festa de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy. Eles quase se beijaram, mas então ele viu Lana e ficou paralisado._

 _\- Desculpe por ter magoado você. É que... eu precisava fechar aquela porta._

 _\- Clark, não precisa se explicar. Não me interessa. Eu já fiz escolhas estúpidas demais na vida. Eu sempre fui um desastre nesse terreno que chamam de amor. Agora vai embora. – ela pediu e ele hesitou. – Por favor, Clark!_

 _Clark acabou assentindo e foi embora. Lois fechou a porta e teve vontade de gritar._

 _\- Lois? – Clark abriu a porta da casa e Lois entrou como um furacão. – Pensei que você não queria mais falar comigo._

 _\- Não queria mesmo. Mas Kara me disse que você vai embora de novo. Qual é a sua, Clark?!_

 _Clark deu um suspiro puxado._

 _\- Eu preciso ir. Preciso fazer um treinamento._

 _\- Treinamento de que?! Clark, deixa de maluquice! Você mesmo disse há dias atrás que seu lugar era aqui! Que era o seu lar! E agora já mudou de ideia?! Não é possível que você nunca saiba o que quer!_

 _\- Eu sei o que eu quero! – ele afirmou. – Eu vou fazer o treinamento, completar minha jornada, mas eu volto, para ser o que preciso ser. Mas não posso ficar aqui por agora... Ainda mais com você me odiando._

 _\- Eu não te odeio, Smallville._

 _Clark deu um sorriso carinhoso._

 _\- Sabe que você é a única que me chama assim?_

 _\- Eu sou boa com nomes. – ela deu uma piscadela._

 _Clark a segurou pela cintura e puxou para perto de si._

 _\- Sei que não acredita, mas você é especial. É muito importante pra mim._

 _\- Mas mesmo assim você vai embora. De novo. E nem ia se despedir. De novo! – ela exclamou, magoada._

 _\- Eu te amo, Lois._

 _Lois ficou de olhos arregalados. Não esperava uma declaração assim, tão imediata. Nem teve tempo para pensar direito ou falar algo e Clark foi logo beijando-a. Um beijo apaixonado que a fez pensar que fora o melhor de sua vida. Ela e Clark se encaixavam tão bem que não haviam palavras para descrever. Lois recuperou o fôlego após o beijo._

 _\- Você me ama só hoje?_

 _\- Eu amo você hoje, amanhã e sempre._

 _\- Nada de sempre. É tempo demais. – ela colocou o dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando-o. – Mas aceito o hoje._

 _Clark a fitou com intensidade. Voltou a beijá-la. Logo eles estavam se despindo e se amando. Foi tudo muito intenso. Como se soubessem que seria a última vez que estariam juntos. Precisavam se sentir antes que tudo terminasse._

 _Lois se aconchegou ao peito largo de Clark, enquanto ele acariciava os seus cabelos. Lois deu um suspiro. Ela ainda era casada com Lex, pelo menos no papel. Se ele sequer desconfiasse daquilo, iria atormentá-la pro resto da vida. Lois olhou para Clark._

 _\- Gostaria de pedir uma coisa..._

 _\- Qualquer coisa._

 _\- Que isso fique só entre nós._

 _Clark ficou claramente chateado._

 _\- Porque? Tem vergonha de mim? Se arrependeu?_

 _\- Não. – ela sentou na cama e ajeitou o lençol que cobria seu corpo nu. – Mas ainda sou casada. Eu não deveria estar na cama com você._

 _\- Você não mora mais com Lex. Ou você... pensa em voltar pra ele?_

 _\- Não. – ela afirmou. – Mas Lex está... um pouco obcecado por mim. Nem quer me dar o divórcio. Não quero que ele grite num tribunal que eu sou uma adúltera._

 _Clark sentou na cama e a olhou, preocupado._

 _\- Lex é perigoso. Eu sei bem disso. Lois, você deve ficar longe dele de qualquer forma._

 _\- Eu sei. Ele vai assinar o divórcio nem que eu tenha que esfregar o nariz dele nos papéis. – ela jurou._

 _Clark acariciou o rosto dela._

 _\- E se você viesse comigo? Claro que eu tenho que te contar tudo ante que quero. Pra dar certo, você tem que saber de_ _ **tudo**_ _._

 _\- Tudo o que? Você faz parecer que é o maior segredo do universo. Você não matou ninguém, né? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha._

 _\- Não. – ele garantiu e sorriu. – Mas se vamos ficar juntos, temos que ser sinceros um com o outro._

 _\- Clark... Eu não sei... não sei se vai dar certo... não quero fazer planos... Você tem que ir pro tal treinamento. Vá. E depois quando voltar, quando tudo estiver resolvido, podemos conversar melhor._

 _\- Você não me ama, né? – ele perguntou, triste._

 _\- Eu... – ela respirou fundo. – Esquecer você foi a coisa mais dificil que eu já fiz na vida. Eu demorei a aceitar e me conformar com o fato que nunca estaria na sua lista de prioridades._

 _\- Lois, você sempre vai ser importante pra mim. Muito importante. Eu te amo. De verdade. Desculpe por ter sido um idiota e demorado tanto pra enxergar isso._

 _Lois deu um sorriso triste. Ela tinha vontade de chorar mas se segurou._

 _\- Clark, é tudo muito novo pra mim. E eu ainda tenho que encerrar qualquer tipo de ligação com o Lex. Você entende? – ela indagou e ele assentiu, compreendendo que tinha de dar espaço para ela. – Quando você voltar, com a cabeça fria, depois de pensar em todos os prós e os contras, se é isso mesmo que você quer, se nós dois juntos possa ser mesmo uma possibilidade..._

 _\- É uma possibilidade. – ele afirmou. – No que depender de mim, ainda mais depois de hoje... – ele a abraçou e deu um beijo no ombro nu dela. – Nem que eu viva mil anos, vou esquecer disso. De nós. Jamais. Eu prometo._

 _\- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir._

 _\- É por isso que estou prometendo._

 _Lois olhou dentro dos olhos azuis dele e sentiu que era real. Que não era apenas imaginação sua ou empolgação do momento. Lois & Clark poderiam ficar juntos. De verdade. Mesmo assim, ela brincou._

 _\- Olha lá, hein, Smallville. Se você aprontar comigo, quebro as suas pernas. Seus super poderes não vão me impedir._

 _\- Tenho certeza disso, Lois. – ele disse e sorriu._

 _Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado._

 _\- Procurei por ele com todos os recursos que podia. Clark simplesmente sumiu. – Lois falou com Kara pelo celular. – Se você tiver alguma notícia dele, me fale. Ok. Obrigada. Tchau._

 _Lois desligou o celular e deu um suspiro pesado. Clark não poderia sumir assim sem deixar rastro. Em algum lugar ele deveria estar. Clark ia para a tal jornada mas ele ao menos se despediria antes._

 _\- Lois?_

 _A reporter olhou para trás e viu Lex. Ela deu um tapa na sua mesa do Planeta Diário._

 _\- O que você quer? Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui? Não é lugar pra você._

 _\- Eu ainda tenho parte das ações desse pasquim. – ele disse, com um sorriso sarcástico._

 _\- Esse ''pasquim'' como você se refere, agora pertence à Wayne Inc. Você não é mais o presidente, Luthor._

 _\- Tanta hostilidade... Nem parece que um dia fomos marido e mulher._

 _\- Esse tipo de recordação só me dá vontade de vomitar. Se veio falar comigo, perdeu seu tempo. Não quero conversa com você. Pode dar meia volta e ir embora. E se me vir em algum outro lugar, pode fingir que eu não existo. Obrigada. Passe bem. – ela o dispensou._

 _Lex lhe estendeu um uma pasta preta. Ela franziu a testa._

 _\- O que é isso?_

 _\- Veja com seus próprios olhos. Isso é pra você não dizer que eu nunca atendo a um pedido seu. Ao contrário. Eu faço tudo o que você quer. Pela sua felicidade. Eu faço tudo para que nada te atinja e nada faça sua vida virar do avesso._

 _\- Pode cortar o papinho! – ela pegou a pasta e abriu. Haviam documentos assinados. Os papéis do divórcio. Ela ficou surpresa. – Você assinou..._

 _\- Com muito pesar, sim, eu assinei. Só fiz para que você não ficasse com ainda mais raiva de mim._

 _\- Eu agradeço. É o melhor para nós dois. Encerramos qualquer ligação que tínhamos. Agora cada um segue o seu caminho._

 _\- Eu nunca vou deixar de ter uma conexão com você, Lois. Nunca. – ele afirmou e ela revirou os olhos, aborrescida. – Você pode não acreditar, mas eu te amo. Faço tudo para te proteger. Até mesmo tirar pessoas que te envenenam do seu caminho._

 _Lois estranhou._

 _\- Do que você está falando, Lex? O que você fez?_

 _\- Nada que um homem apaixonado não faria._

 _\- Não se atreva a se meter na minha vida, Lex. – ela apontou o dedo em riste para ele. – Eu não vou admitir que você se intrometa no que não é da sua conta. Eu sempre fui independente, sempre mandei em mim mesma, não preciso de ninguém interferindo!_

 _Lex apenas assentiu._

 _\- Eu compreendo. Tenha uma boa tarde._

 _Lex saiu da redação e Lois ficou cismada. Havia alguma coisa por detrás das declarações de Lex, ela só não sabia exatamente o que era._

 _Lois estava na garagem do prédio do Planeta Diário, abrindo o carro, quando sentiu um pano sendo colocado contra o seu rosto. Tentou lutar contra o seu atacante, mas o sonífero era mais forte. Ela desmaiou._

 _Lois acordou em um lugar todo branco. Havia uma luz forte que a incomodou até seus olhos se acostumarem. Ela tentou se mexer mas percebeu que seus braços e pernas estavam presos. Lois estava em cima de uma cama. Ela viu Lex se aproximar._

 _\- Lex?_

 _\- Oi, amor._

 _\- O que está acontecendo? – ela se remexeu. – Eu quero sair daqui._

 _\- Eu precisei tomar providências. – ele disse com um olhar de pesar._

 _\- Lex me deixa em paz, por favor! Me deixa! Eu não te amo! Eu não quero sequer ficar perto de você! Não entende que você me faz mal?!_

 _\- Porque você luta contra mim! – ele exclamou, irritado. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. – Você não aceita o meu amor._

 _\- Você nem sabe o que é isso! Por acaso prender uma pessoa contra sua vontade é amá-la?!  
\- Logo os seus sentimentos por mim serão reativados. _

_\- Você está louco. Sentimentos não são como uma lâmpada que a gente liga e desliga na hora que quiser! Me deixa sair daqui!_

 _Lex olhou para a cientista que se aproximou dele._

 _\- Faça._

 _\- LEX! – Lois berrou, desesperada. – Me solta! Não é assim que você vai me fazer gostar de você!_

 _\- Talvez eu deva falar mentiras como aquele desgraçado do Kent, não é?! – ele perguntou, irritado._

 _\- Do que você está falando? – ela desviou o olhar._

 _\- Mas ele está fora do nosso caminho, amor. Eu providenciei isso. – Lex contou, com um olhar enlouquecido e Lois sentiu um frio na espinha. – Ninguém nunca mais ficará entre nós._

 _\- O que você fez com Clark, Lex? O que?! FALA!_

 _\- Depois de hoje você não irá se lembrar mesmo... – ele murmurou. – Só saiba que Kent não é mais problema. Quando eu faço alguém sumir, ele desaparece para sempre. – ele disse com um olhar sinistro._

 _\- Lex... Lex, por favor, me diga que você não fez nada contra Clark... Lex... – ela sentiu uma picada em seu braço. – O que...? – Lois se sentiu sem forças e foi fechando os olhos._

 _\- É apenas um procedimento, amor. A máquina vai limpar sua mente. Vai fazer você lembrar porque nós dois jamais poderemos nos separar. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar. Eu te amo. – ele sorriu._

 _Lois viu tudo escurecer diante de seus olhos. Por mais que tentasse lutar, não tinha mais forças. Antes que tudo sumisse, seu último pensamento foi para Clark._

 _\- O que achou da nossa nova casa, amor? – Lex sorriu para Lois._

 _\- É linda. – ela sorriu de volta. – Quando eu era criança e vivia de base em base militar com o meu pai, sonhava em ter uma casa só nossa, um lugar onde ficássemos mais de seis meses..._

 _Lex beijou a mão de Lois._

 _\- Ficaremos aqui a vida toda. Quer dizer, a menos que eu seja eleito presidente, aí moraremos na Casa Branca, que tal?_

 _\- Será perfeito. – ela lhe deu um beijinho. – Eu não consigo lembrar porque estava com raiva de você. Porque nos separamos. É tudo um grande branco pra mim._

 _\- Eu já lhe disse, foi uma briguinha de casal, um desentendimento que nos levou a atitudes extremas. Então aconteceu o acidente... – ele fingiu angústia. – Você ficou em coma, mas por sorte escapou e agora está aqui. Comigo. No nosso novo lar. – ele apontou para a suntuosa casa._

 _Lois tocou em sua barriga._

 _\- E agora seremos uma família._

 _\- Uma família. – Lex repetiu, forçando um sorriso. – Para sempre._

 _Lois fazia força para dar a luz. Pensou que não fosse aguentar mas por fim, uma menina veio ao mundo. Lois segurou a filha em seus braços. Quando o bebê tocou em sua mão, foi como se uma enxurrada de lembranças voltassem a sua mente._

 _\- Meu Deus..._

 _\- Sra. Luthor? – a médica a olhou preocupada. – Tudo bem?_

 _\- Tudo... – Lois mentiu. – Tudo bem. Só estou... emocionada..._

 _\- E qual será o nome da menina?_

 _Lois olhou para sua pequena filha. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis profundos de Clark. Lois começou a chorar._

 _\- Lara. Lara Lane. Esse vai ser o nome dela._

 _\- Lara Luthor. – Lex disse ao olhar para Lois, que estava deitada no quarto, com a filha nos braços. – Ela é minha filha também._

 _Lois teve que se controlar para não xingá-lo. Até porque acreditava que Lex não sabia que Lara era filha de Clark. Lex tocou na mão de Lois._

 _\- Mas sabe, eu preferia que fosse Lena. Lara me parece um nome tão provinciano..._

 _\- Será Lara. Lara Lane._

 _\- Luthor. – ele completou. – Lara Lane Luthor. É assim que vou registrá-la._

 _Lois ficou calada._

 _\- Ela está muito doente. Você não pode ir embora. Não terá como tratar da saúde dela. – Lex afirmou. Não podia contar para Lois, mas os testes feitos em Lara no Cadmus para saber se a menina herdara os genes do verdadeiro pai acabaram por prejudicá-la._

 _\- Meu pai tem recursos. Ele é um general do exército._

 _\- Garanto que eu tenho mais recursos do que ele. Vou pagar toda a internação, os melhores médicos para Lara... Afinal, ela é minha filha e eu me preocupo com ela. Toda essa situação me afeta também._

 _\- Lex, eu vou embora. Eu fiquei um ano aqui e nem mesmo marido e mulher de fato nos somos mais. Dormimos em quartos separados e mal nos falamos._

 _\- Porque você quer. Eu te amo, Lois._

 _\- Chega, Lex. Eu vou embora e vou levar Lara comigo._

 _\- Eu posso te impedir se eu quiser. – ele a olhou duramente._

 _\- Vai me forçar? Não seria surpreendente vindo de você._

 _\- Eu posso ir à Justiça e alegar que você está impedindo o tratamento da menina. Pior, que você quer impedir um pai de cuidar da sua filha._

 _\- Ela não...! – Lois refreeou a língua. – Eu vou embora. Adeus, Lex._

 _\- Ela piorou muito... – Lois chorava diante da adormecida Lara. A menina tinha três anos, mas seu corpo era frágil. – Dois anos de tratamento e nenhum resultado. Os médicos não sabem, não encontram a origem do problema..._

 _\- Eu sinto muito, Lois. – Bruce colocou a mão no ombro da morena. – Lara é uma criança adorável... É uma pena que ela tenha que passar por tudo isso..._

 _\- Eu trocaria minha vida pela dela... Qualquer coisa para Lara melhorar. Cheguei a ponto de aceitar ajuda de Lex... – ela confessou, com vergonha. – Estava desesperada._

 _\- Eu entendo. – Bruce disse, sincero e com pena da repórter._

 _\- Não adiantou nada. Nem mesmo a equipe contratada por Lex achou uma cura. Aliás, como achar cura para algo que nem sabe o que é! Bruce, minha filha está condenada! E eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la! Nada! Me sinto tão impotente!_

 _Bruce a abraçou para consolá-la. Não disse nada mas também achava que a frágil vida de Lara estava no fim. A menina não resistiria muito tempo._

 _\- Mãe... – a vozinha da menina chegou aos ouvidos de Lois._

 _Lois enxugou as lágrimas e colocou um sorriso no rosto._

 _\- Ei, bonequinha... Como se sente hoje? – ela segurou a mão da filha._

 _\- Mãe... Eu sonhei... sonhei com um homem voador... ele entrou pela janela e veio me buscar. Ele parecia um anjo. Um anjo de vermelho e azul. – a menininha sorriu. – Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem..._

 _Lois trocou um rápido olhar com Bruce e afagou a cabecinha da menina._

 _\- E vai ficar. Estou aqui pra cuidar de você. Logo estaremos em casa._

 _\- Era um lugar lindo, mãe... Tinha um castelo... um castelo de gelo... Era lindo... Você tinha que ver... mãe. – Lara fechou os olhos._

 _A mãe de Lara escapou de Lois. A máquina disparou. Lois sentiu seu coração bater como um tambor. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo._

 _\- Não! Lara! Lara, fica com a mamãe! Por favor! Lara! – ela tentou segurar a filha mas os médicos não deixaram. – Lara! – Lois foi sendo levada para fora do quarto enquanto os médicos socorriam a menina. – Bruce! – Lois agarrou o paletó do amigo. – Ela se despediu de mim! Ela se foi! Eu sei!_

 _Bruce ficou sem palavras e apenas abraçou Lois com toda força e carinho que possuía._

 _Diante do túmulo de Lara, Lois sentia que não tinha mais alma. Não havia mais nada dentro dela. Era apenas um corpo. Um corpo vazio, oco por dentro. Bruce segurava sua mão, mas Lois não sentia nada. Chloe chorava sendo consolada por Oliver. Todos os amigos de Lois assistiam à cerimônia. Martha se aproximou de Lois._

 _\- Eu sinto muito, querida. Eu sei como é perder um filho. Eu sei o tamanho da dor._

 _Lois apenas assentiu._

 _\- Ele nunca mais apareceu não é?_

 _\- Nunca mais. – as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Martha. – Eu nunca tive a confirmação mas o meu coração sentiu. O coração da gente sempre sabe. Clark não vai mais voltar._

 _As duas mulheres se abraçaram e choraram. Lois pensou em contar para Martha que Lara era filha de Clark, mas do que adiantaria? Só aumentaria o sofrimento da pobre mulher. Era melhor tudo continuar em segredo._

 _Lois recebeu as condolências de amigos e em um momento, olhou para trás. Vislumbrou Lex parado diante de um carro. Ele não se aproximou. No seu rosto, não havia expressão. Lois virou as costas para ele._

 _\- Lois, você quer ir para casa agora? – perguntou Bruce. – Alfred irá nos levar._

 _\- Obrigado, Bruce, você é um bom amigo. – ela apertou a mão dele, que sorriu. – Minha vida acabou. Acabou tudo. – ela desabafou, voltando a chorar._

 _\- Eu estarei aqui com você se precisar. Eu sei o quanto dói. Eu perdi meus pais ainda criança e nunca os esqueci. Com o tempo, você só aprende a lidar e se conformar. Demora, mas um dia a gente acorda e sabe que tem que seguir em frente. E você sempre terá os seus amigos para ajudá-la no que for preciso._

 _Lois assentiu, comovida e o abraçou._


	6. Chapter 6

**4.**

\- Eu acho que não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. – disse Lois, olhando para Clark, Martha e Chloe. – Além do mais, duas Lois Lane no mesmo lugar vai ser uma loucura. – Lois riu.

\- Vai voltar para o Bruce? – Clark não se segurou.

\- Bruce está morto. Ele morreu como um herói. – ela disse, com orgulho e Clark apenas assentiu. – Mas se ele estivesse vivo, sim, eu voltaria pra ele!

\- Inacreditável. Primeiro Lex, depois esse tal Bruce, isso sem contar Oliver e AC! – lembrou Clark. – É impressão minha, ou você gosta de heróis? Faz coleção deles? Claro que Lex não é um, mas está envolvido nesse meio, não é?

\- Clark! – Chloe o olhou, recriminando.

\- E o que você tem com isso?! É a minha vida! Sim, eu fiquei com AC, namorei Oliver, casei com Lex e sim, eu me envolvi com Bruce! E daí?! Eu sou uma mulher livre e desimpedida, faço o que quero e não devo satisfação à ninguém!

\- Como você é moderna, Lane! – ele ironizou. – Me diz, de todos esses, quem é realmente o pai da sua filha?

Chloe e Martha arregalaram os olhos escandalizadas com as palavras de Clark e apenas observaram ele levando um sonoro tapa de Lois.

\- Nunca mais se atreva a falar da minha filha, ouviu?! NUNCA MAIS! Seu idiota metido e alienado! Você se acha um santo, mas não passa de um imbecil que abandona tudo por causa de um rabo de saia! IDIOTA! O Clark que eu conheci pelo menos era mais descente!

Lois saiu correndo da casa, com raiva. Martha apertou a orelha do filho.

\- Você mereceu! Clark, como você fala uma coisa dessas para Lois?!

\- Você foi longe demais, Clark! – Chloe o repreendeu. – Longe demais!

\- Eu sei... – Clark disse, sinceramente arrependido. – Vou falar com ela...

Clark super acelerou até o celeiro. Lois estava sentada no sofá com Shelby deitado aos seus pés. Lois tirou uma foto velha e amassada do bolso. Sorriu enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. A pequena Lara sorria inocentemente para ela.

\- Se você estivesse aqui, seria mais fácil aguentar...

\- Lois? – Clark a chamou e a morena levantou-se, mas na pressa de esconder a foto no bolso traseiro da calça, deixou-a cair no chão. – Lois, eu vim pedir perdão. Não devia ter falado assim. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça, não falo assim com as pessoas. Me perdoe, por favor.

\- Clark, se você quiser continuar a ser meu amigo, nunca mais fale nesse tom comigo. – ela disse, séria. – E muito menos envolva a minha filha.

\- Eu prometo que nunca mais faço isso. – ele disse, sincero. – Eu passei dos limites.

Lois assentiu e ele a puxou para um abraço. Lois ficou um pouco reticente mas acabou correspondendo. Clark a fitou.

\- Eu sei que eu não digo muito isso, mas eu gosto de você. De verdade.

\- Eu sei.

\- Bruce foi um cara de sorte por ter você.

Lois deu uma risadinha.

\- Bruce e eu nem tivemos tempo de ter uma história. Mas o pouco que tivemos foi bom.

\- Vocês tiveram uma filha. Isso tem um grande peso em qualquer história. É uma ligação inquebrável.

Lois ficou calada e coçou a nuca. Shelby se aproximou de Clark, que afagou o pelo do cão. Foi então que ele viu a foto no chão. Clark se agachou e a pegou.

\- O que... – ele viu a menina. – Quem é essa?

Lois ficou em pânico.

\- Ninguém! Me dá!

\- Espera.

\- Clark, me dá a foto!

Clark se desviou de Lois e olhou a foto com atenção. A menininha de sorriso doce lhe lembrava alguém.

\- Qual era o nome dela?

\- Clark, me dá a foto. – Lois estendeu a mão.

Clark olhou longamente pra foto e teve um estalo. Os olhos eram iguais aos seus! Isso era possível? Lois arrancou a foto da mão dele.

\- Ela é minha filha? – ele perguntou e Lois olhou para o chão. – Responde, por favor. Eu preciso saber. Lois... Por favor.

Lois deu um suspiro puxado, mordeu o lábio com força e o olhou.

-Ninguém soube disso... Quer dizer, só Lex, Deus sabe como... – ela suspirou de novo. – É sua filha sim.

Clark caiu sentado no sofá. Ficou alguns minutos sem fala, digerindo tudo.

\- Então o que você teve com Bruce...

\- Foram só dois beijos, Clark. Nada mais do que isso. E você já havia desaparecido há anos. Na época eu não sabia que Lex tinha... preparado uma armadilha pra você. Depois que eu lembrei de tudo que aconteceu, eu entendi as coisas que Lex me disse...

\- O que Lex fez?

\- Clark, é melhor... – ela tentou sair dali, mas ele se ergueu e a interceptou.

\- Me conta tudo! Eu tenho o direito de saber!

\- Clark, se eu te contar tudo, você vai fazer suas escolhas baseado nisso! Não! Eu não vou te contar sobre o futuro, aliás, eu já falei demais! Mas como eu estou aqui, acho que muita coisa pode mudar né? Talvez quando eu volte, a Liga, Metropolis ainda existe, talvez Bruce...

\- Bruce de novo?! – ele exclamou, enciumado. – Você o ama, é isso?

\- Eu não sei! Eu acho que sim! Eu não sei, depois da morte de Lara, eu... eu perdi o rumo, eu fiquei sem chão, sem nada, Bruce estava lá ao meu lado, ele sempre esteve! Ele me protegeu até o fim, arriscou a vida por mim!

\- Lara? Era o nome dela? – ele perguntou e Lois assentiu. Clark deu um sorriso triste. – Era o nome da minha mãe biológica.

\- Eu sei, Kara me contou. Nós conversamos depois que você... sumiu. Ou melhor, foi morto por Lex. E por minha culpa.

\- Sua culpa? Como? – ele não entendeu.

\- Lex ele era obcecado por mim. Eu te falei que ele até me colocou numa máquina né? – ela lembrou e ele assentiu . – Pois é. Lex agia como se eu fosse propriedade dele.

\- É um traço da péssima personalidade dele.- disse Clark, inconformado com as atitudes do ex-melhor amigo.

\- De alguma forma, Lex soube sobre nós. Ele ficou louco de ciúme e isso foi um dos motivos pra ele te preparar uma armadilha. Isso, aliado com o ódio que ele já sentia de você, toda aquela inveja, foi como uma bomba prestes a explodir. Eu sinto muito por isso, Clark.

\- Ei, não é culpa sua. – ele a abraçou. – Lex é o culpado. A loucura dele. Eu que fui muito cego por anos. Meu pai me alertou, mas eu continuei cego. – ele lamentou. Depois a olhou com atenção. – Parece que eu fiquei cego pra muitas coisas...

Lois se afastou de Clark. Pelo olhar dele sobre ela, já pressentiu que Clark estava criando ideias na cabeça em relação aos dois.

\- Foi só uma noite, Clark. Foi uma despedida. Você ia para um treinamento, algo assim... – ela meneou a cabeça. – Aconteceu. Aí você sumiu, Lex me colocou na máquina, eu esqueci de várias coisas, até que Lara nasceu e aí todas lembranças voltaram.

\- Lex foi muito baixo! Minha vontade é dar uma surra nele! – disse Clark, com raiva. – Mas você quer dizer que não foi importante pra você? Você sabe... nós dois...

\- Você tinha acabado de deixar Lana. E nós dois sabemos que você e Lana vivem num vai e vem sem fim. E eu tinha todo aquele problema com Lex... - ela suspirou. – Acho que apenas nos confortamos um ao outro. Só isso.

Clark olhou para o chão. Sentia-se triste por não ter significado tanto para Lois. Não como Bruce, até mesmo como Lex. Ele foi o cara de uma noite que por acaso virou o pai da filha dela.

\- Quantos anos Lara tinha quando... partiu? – ele quis saber.

\- Três anos. – ela contou e ele fechou os olhos, triste. – Ela sofreu muito... Sempre foi frágil. Desde bebê. Por isso que eu não abandonei Lex de imediato. Lara sempre precisava de cuidados médicos e eu não tinha recursos, estava brigada com meu pai, Chloe achava que eu estava louca por ficar com Lex e eu era muito orgulhosa pra pedir ajuda. Só quando Lara foi piorando que eu deixei o orgulho de lado. – ela começou a chorar. – Eu me culpo por isso. Não sei, eu acho que não fiz tudo que podia. Eu deveria ter feito mais.

\- Lois, não fica assim, com certeza você fez o possível e o impossível.

\- Clark, você não sabe o que é ver sua filha morrendo aos poucos, a cada dia, e não pode fazer nada. Só assistindo ela partindo... Por um lado, eu sei que ela descansou. Mas é muito doloroso ver alguém tão frágil, inocente, que nunca fez mal a ninguém, sofrer tanto e no final nem ter vivido de fato. Ela nem podia sair na rua. Era dia e noite no hospital. Frágil como uma pétala de rosa.

Clark puxou Lois para um abraço afetuoso. Não conhecera Lara mas sentia uma dor imensa.

\- Sabe, eu sempre quis ter filhos mas achava que não podia, não como uma humana...

\- Aposto que você pensava em Lana. – ela disse e tentou sair do abraço, mas ele não deixou.

\- Eu achava que seria sozinho pra sempre. Que esse era o meu destino. O Último Filho de Krypton. Achava que ninguém iria querer ficar comigo, não com tudo que me cerca. É por isso que eu tenho tanto medo de assumir esse destino que Jor-El sempre me fala. Eu tenho medo de no fundo, não ter um lar. De ser mesmo só um viajante. Um cara solto no mundo que teve a sorte de ser criado por um casal amoroso mas que por onde passa, só deixa rastros de destruição e pessoas sofrendo. Todos que se envolvem comigo sofrem de alguma forma... Meus pais, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Alicia, Lionel, Lara e você. Consegue entender isso?

\- Clark, eu já disse que você não tem culpa das escolhas das pessoas. Seus pais te amavam e escolheram te proteger. Chloe é a sua melhor amiga. Ela jamais vai abrir mão disso. Sobre Pete eu não sei, eu não o conheci, mas acredito que ele tenha sido um bom amigo. – ela falou e ele assentiu. – Lionel foi iluminado, se é que se pode falar assim, e ao invés de te perseguir, nos ultimos anos da vida dele, escolheu te proteger. Ele sabia bem quem era o filho. Alicia morreu por uma fatalidade. Assim como Lara. Ela nasceu saudável, mas foi adoecendo aos poucos. Nunca encontraram a origem dessa doença e muito menos a cura. Não foi culpa sua.

\- Mas e os meus genes? Talvez isso tenha prejudicado ela de alguma forma...

\- Clark, é mais fácil seus genes terem ajudado ela. Você é o super aqui. Se ela teve algum defeito genético, foi por minha causa.

\- Claro que não. – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Não diz isso.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais intensos e Lois viu o rosto de Clark se aproximar do dela. Era uma péssima ideia. Clark estava fazendo escolhas baseado no que ouvira sobre o futuro. Aquilo não era real, Lois sabia, mas mesmo assim deixou que ela o beijasse. Seria um beijo de despedida. A repórter estava mais do que decidida a ir embora. Sua missão ali fora cumprida, o próximo passo seria de Clark.

Clark só pensava em o quanto aquilo tudo parecia certo e o quanto ele fora cego de não perceber. Sentia os lábios de Lois contra os seus era como se kryptonita vermelha fosse despejada em seu organismo. Era a mesma sensação de liberdade, de ser capaz de fazer tudo, sem amarras, sem medos, sabendo que podia sim dar o próximo passo. Ele a estreitou em seus braços e Lois passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Sim, era o encaixe perfeito. Sem começo e sem fim.

Lois afastou Clark e os dois estavam sem fôlego.

-Clark, eu não vou cometer os mesmos equívocos de antes. Não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui!

\- Talvez você não tenha vindo só pra me alertar. Talvez seja o destino nos unindo. – ele disse, esperançoso.

\- Clark, pelo amor de Deus! – ela exclamou, exasperada. – Nós nunca daríamos certo!

\- Claro que daríamos, mas você está com medo!

\- O que?! Não estou com medo coisa nenhuma! – ela mentiu.

\- Está sim! – ele afirmou. – Você acha que eu ainda amo Lana, você acha que de alguma forma pode me prejudicar, você teme que as coisas desandem de novo... Mas Lois... Nós podemos construir um novo futuro. – ele segurou as mãos dela com carinho.

\- Clark, você só está fazendo isso porque eu te contei errôneamente sobre o futuro! Só por isso!  
\- Lois, para pra pensar: se eu fizer minhas escolhas baseado no que você me contou, o meu futuro vai ser assistir você e Lex se casando! Claro que você está equivocada!

\- Eu jamais me casaria com Lex.

\- Você não, mas a sua outra versão, a Lois desse presente, corre esse risco, já que nem eu, nem ninguém pretende contar pra ela sobre nada. – ele disse, com um olhar de obviedade. – Só que dessa vez eu não vou embora com Lana e vou proteger Lois daquele psicopata.

\- Aí está! – ela exclamou. – Está tomando suas decisões baseado no que eu te contei! Afe, Clark!

\- Lois, se você veio aqui justamente para me contar sobre um futuro apocalíptico, você queria o que? – ele cruzou os braços e a fitou.

\- Eu falei demais... – ela resmungou. – Sempre tive a língua solta.

\- Você é muito tagarela mesmo, às vezes nem preciso falar nada, você fala pelos dois. – ele provocou e riu.

\- Não seja ridículo, Smallville! – ela deu um soquinho.

\- Eu adoro quando você chama de Smallville. – ele disse, com um olhar doce e a beijou.

\- Clark... – Lois se afastou. – Não vai acontecer de novo. Não vou ficar com você.

\- Com Bruce então? – ele indagou, ciumento.

\- Ai, Clark, pelo amor de Deus, você fica intratável quando fala de Bruce, parece até que está com ciúmes!

\- E se eu estivesse?

\- Clark... – ela segurou o rosto dele com as mãos. – A única coisa que importa é que você esteja lá quando as pessoas precisarem. Não por minha causa. E sim porque você quer. Porque você acredite que realmente seja uma missão na sua vida. Usar os seus poderes para o bem.

\- Eu não sei se posso ser esse grande herói, mas eu juro que vou me esforçar muito pra isso. Não é só porque você está me dizendo. Mas porque não ajudar as pessoas que precisam não é uma opção. Eu fiquei realmente espantado de ter chegado ao ponto de jogar tudo pro alto, de ver as pessoas sofrendo e ficar de braços cruzados. Eu nunca imaginei que faria algo assim.

\- Você deve ter tido os seus motivos... E depois você tentou consertar, mas aí Lex se intrometeu.

\- Lex... Lex sempre será meu maior inimigo. Papai estava certo o tempo todo. Lex não é confiável, nunca foi. E ele me odeia.

\- Ele te inveja. – Lois afirmou e Clark concordou. – Cuidado, Smallville. Lex não vai sossegar enquanto não te destruir.

\- Eu estarei pronto para enfrentá-lo. – garantiu Clark, seguro.

\- Eu sei. – ela deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Agora eu preciso ir. Vou usar o anel da Legião e voltar ao meu tempo. Não sei o que eu vou encontrar mas... – ela deu um suspiro forte.- Estou pronta para enfrentar.

\- Você não precisa ir se não quiser... – ele falou, segurando as mãos dela e beijando-as. – Pode ficar aqui comigo.

\- Sério que você quer duas Lois Lane na mesma época?

\- Até que não seria mal. Homens tem fantasia com isso. – ele deu uma piscadela maliciosa.

\- Clark! – ela deu um tapinha no peito dele, que riu. – Toma jeito, Smallville! Com essa carinha de santo, mas só a cara né? – ela provocou e ele riu. – Eu preciso ir mesmo. Eu sinto que já fiz tudo que deveria. Até mais, já que essa minha língua solta não se segurou. Você sabe que eu não posso ficar.

\- Eu sei. – ele concordou, mesmo que o entristece. – Nos vemos no futuro.

\- Nos vemos no futuro. – ela repetiu, com os olhos marejados. – Vai ser um grande futuro, Smallville, eu sinto isso. Pela primeira vez, eu tenho esperança. O que te aguarda é grandioso.

\- Mas só vai ser perfeito se você estiver lá. – ele afirmou e ela sorriu. – Lois, eu fico feliz que você tenha sido a mãe da minha filha. Ela não poderia ter mãe melhor. Eu só sinto não ter convivido com Lara. – ele disse, sincero.

\- Eu sei. – ela enxugou uma lágrima furtiva. – Adeus, Clark. – ela tirou o anel do bolso da calça.

\- Até logo. – ele disse e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Lois acariciou o rosto dele, acenou e colocou o anel da Legião, sendo envolvida por uma forte luz e desaparecendo diante dos olhos de Clark. Ele deu um suspiro pesadoe se sentiu triste. Vazio. Mas ainda com esperança.

Martha se aproximou do filho.

\- Ela foi embora?

\- Foi. – ele confirmou. – Mas deixou algo precioso: esperança.

Martha sorriu e abraçou o filho.


	7. Chapter 7

**5.**

Clark estava dando comida à Shelby. Martha já havia voltado para Washington, não sem antes deixar mil recomendações para o filho e pedir para que ele não tomasse decisões preciptadas baseado nos últimos acontecimentos. Aparentemente, as pessoas achavam que ele não era capaz de tomar decisões por si próprio. Até Chloe o olhara de rabo de olho quando Clark afirmara que ficaria de olho em Lois para que ela não fosse vítima de Lex. Ele tivera que jurar não se envolver com a Lois daquele presente só porque a do possível futuro surgira.

Aquilo deixava Clark chateado. Sim, ele se apaixonara pela Lois do futuro. E sim, ele desejava e sonhava que no novo futuro que se desenhava eles pudessem ficar juntos, sem Lex, Bruce ou Lana para interferir. Mas ninguém entendia isso. Será que ele estava tão errado assim?!

Seu celular tocou e havia uma mensagem de Lois.

''Ei, Smallville! Já cuidou das vacas? Venha já pra cá, temos matérias a fazer!''

Clark sorriu para si mesmo. Lois era muito mandona. E pior, sempre achava que poderia mandar **nele**. Bom, talvez pudesse mesmo.

Clark superacelerou até o Planeta Diário e viu Lois com uma mão ocupada lendo algo no papel e a outra com um copo de café. Lois era viciada em café. A morena olhou para o parceiro.

\- Ah finalmente! Veio voando?

\- Ainda não sei voar, mas pretendo aprender. – ele disse, sincero.

Lois achou graça na ''piada'' e lhe estendeu o papel.

\- Ataque a um homem essa madrugada. Foi parar no hospital com doses excessivas de endorfina e morreu horas depois. Sabe o que significa?

\- Ele deve ter corrido muito... – ele pegou o papel e leu o laudo policial.

\- Ou... – ela mordeu a colher que usou para mexer o açucar no café. – Praticou outro tipo de atividade... Aquela que gasta muito energia... – seu olhar era sapeca e malicioso. Clark não entendeu. – Dois corpos juntos... – ela balançava o corpo. – Pele... muita pele... suor... atividade frenética... – ela perdeu a paciência com a lerdeza dele. – Sexo, Clark!

\- Eu sei! – ele ficou corado e ela achou graça.

\- Sabe mesmo? Às vezes eu penso que você ainda é donzelo. – ela implicou e ele fez uma careta. – Não que eu ache ruim. Não to criticando. Seu corpo, suas regras, não é assim? – ela sorriu.

\- Afe, Lois, você fala como se eu não fosse o pa... – ele parou de falar, antes que dissesse que seria o ''pai da filha dela''.

\- Não fosse o que? – ela franziu a testa, sem entender.

\- Virgem! – ele exclamou e um funcionário olhou pra ele e riu. Clark ficou sem graça e Lois começou a rir. Clark baixou o tom de voz. – Eu já tive meus relacionamentos, esqueceu?

\- Claro, eu sei que aquele tempo todo que você namorou Lana não ficou só de beijinho e abraço.

\- Pois é... – ele murmurou.

\- Você sente muita falta dela, Clark? – quis saber Lois. – Fica ouvindo músicas deprê e bebendo vodca dentro de uma banheira, enquanto lágrimas descem do seu rosto sofrido? – ela indagou,sem conseguir deixar o sarcasmo de lado.

Clark deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu não bebo, você sabe.

\- Só o leite das vacas. – ela completou, sapeca.

\- Leite faz muito bem à saúde, Lane. E sim, eu senti falta de Lana, mas agora não é dela que eu sinto mais falta. – ele falou, lembrando da Lois do futuro.

\- Uau, Smallville, do jeito que você fala, é quase como se tivesse superado seu grande amor da adolescência! – Lois falou, surpresa.

\- Eu superei. – ele assegurou. – A vida segue em frente, Lois.

\- Clark, você está bem? – ela estranhou.

\- Porque?

\- Eu esperava todo aquele drama do Lana-blues. Porque há poucos dias atrás você estava choramingando pelos cantos e do nada supera tudo?

\- Eu pensei bem em tudo, Lois. Eu fui apaixonado por Lana sim, mas é um tempo que agora eu guardo na memória. Como algo bom, entende? Algo que eu vivi e foi intenso, mas que eu percebi que não era pra sempre.

\- Porque ela foi embora...

\- Tambem. Mas porque eu percebi que a vida não pode parar por causa disso. E porque o meu relacionamento com Lana já vinha desgastado muito antes dela ir embora. Eu só demorei a perceber isso.

\- Nossa, Clark...- Lois o olhou com atenção. – Você está mudado... Sei lá, mais maduro, acho.- ela observou e ele sorriu. – Mas se você está bem, então eu fico feliz.

\- Eu sei. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Você sempre me apoiou, Lois e me dá força quando eu preciso.

Lois olhou para a mão dele segurando a sua. Sentia uma sensação estranha correndo pelo seu corpo. Desde que ela e Clark foram trabalhar juntos no Planeta Diário que seus sentimentos começaram a mudar e ficarem confusos. Claro que se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, existia uma atração muito antes disso, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Nadar nas ondas turbulentas do amor nunca foi o seu forte. Ela soltou a mão.

\- Amigos são para essas coisas, Smallville. – ela deu um soquinho no braço dele par quebrar o clima.

Clark apenas sorriu. Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Lois era muito insegura quando o assunto eram sentimentos, ele percebera na Lois do futuro. Mas teria toda calma e paciência do mundo. Era tudo novo pra ele também.

Jimmy chegou e abordou seus amigos. Para ele, Lois e Clark era a melhor dupla de repórteres de Metropolis e se um dia eles se tornassem um casal, seria perfeito.

\- Ei, pessoal, estão sabendo das novidades? Parece que o Planeta Diário pode mudar de mãos.

\- Como assim? – quis saber Lois.

\- Parece que a LuthorCorp tem uma representante, uma tal de Tess Mercer. Ela agora quem mandar prender e soltar. Afinal, o careca sumiu e muitos acham que Lex Luthor morreu.

\- Não teria tanta certeza assim. – disse Clark, sério.

\- Clark, ele sumiu depois que foi para uma expedição no Ártico. – lembrou Lois. – Aliás, ficou muito mal contada essa história. Lex Luthor não era do tipo que ia procurar novos poços de exploração para a empresa tendo um batalhão de empregados pra fazer isso por ele. Mas como sempre, os comunicados e respostas da LuthorCorp são cheios de meias palavras... Acreditem, eu tentei olhar essa história mais a fundo.

\- Lois, eu se fosse você ficava fora disso. Lex é perigoso. Não é bom mexer com ele. O que os Luthor empurram pra debaixo do tapete nunca é bom. – alertou Clark, preocupado.

\- Eu sei, Clark, por isso as histórias são boas. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Clark sabia que Lois era do tipo reporter kamikase. Ia ter que redobrar sua atenção sobre ela.

\- Bom, mas o negócio é que o Planeta Diário pode mudar de mãos. – continuou Jimmy. – Parece que a LuthorCorp está desistindo do jornal e a Queen Consolidated e a Wayne Inc podem amplias a parceiria e comprar as ações do nosso amado jornal. Não é legal? Finalmente livres do jugo dos Luthors!

\- É uma ótima notícia! – Lois comemorou.

\- Wayne? Como em Bruce Wayne? – perguntou Clark.

\- Você conhece? – indagou Jimmy.

\- O Smallville deve ter lido algum artigo sobre ele aqui no Planeta. – falou Lois. – Afinal, ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado de Metropolis e eu lembro que a alienada da Cat Grant quis colocar as garras nele. Aquele monte de silicone... – Lois torceu a boca. – Eu gostaria também de entrevistá-lo, mas uma coisa séria e não para me atirar em cima de um bilionário.

\- Até porque de bilionário, você já teve o Oliver Queen, né? – lembrou Jimmy, divertido, que se calou ao ver o olhar mortal de Lois. – Eu preciso revelar umas fotos, com licença.

Jimmy saiu apressada e Lois bufou.

\- Espero que Oliver consiga comprar o Planeta e não a Wayne Inc. – Clark murmurou baixinho.

\- O que, Clark? – indagou Lois e ele apenas meneeou a cabeça. – Temos que investigar essa história do cara que morreu por excesso de endorfina. Acho que sairá uma boa história daí. – ela agitou o papel e pegou a bolsa. – Vamos, farmboy, não seja lerdo, não temos o dia todo!

Enquanto Lois conversava com os policiais na cena do crime, Clark usou sua visão de raio x e viu um símbolo estranho no chão. Ele conseguiu despistar Lois e foi falar com Chloe. A loirinha analisou a imagem descrita pelo amigo.

\- Eu procurei e descobri algo interessante. – ela clicou e uma imagem apareceu na tela do computador da Torre de Vigilância. – Parece um símbolo alienígena. Achei até estranho que você não tenha decifrado o que era.

\- Não é kryptoniano.

\- Pois é, não é mesmo. Segundo esses livros antigos, seria de um planeta chamado Almerac. Eu não tenho mais informações porque é considerada uma lenda contada de boca em boca, que um dia tenhamos sido visitados por habitantes do tal planeta, mas alienígenas não existem, né? – ela deu um sorrisinho e piscou.

\- É melhor que continuem pensando assim. – ele disse e olhou para o símbolo. – Eu nunca ouvi falar em Almerac mas talvez Jor-El saiba algo. Eu vou falar com ele. Além do mais, saber mais sobre outros povos alienígenas irá ajudar no meu treinamento.

\- Você resolveu mesmo fazer o treinamento... Vai seguir todas as orientações de Jor-El?

\- Vou mas as decisões finais serão minhas. Nunca mais vou deixar ninguém comandar o meu destino. – ele afirmou.

\- Ou será que você não está sendo guiado justamente por tudo que a Lois do futuro contou? Clark, eu apoio totalmente que você queira se tornar um herói mais capacitado, treinado, que queira evitar toda uma tragédia...

\- Mas? – ele a fitou.

\- Mas você não pode se aproximar de Lois só porque sabe que no futuro vocês irão se envolver de alguma forma. Não é justo com Lois. Eu entendo que você tenha sentido pena da história dela, eu mesma fiquei super triste ao saber que Lois passou tantas coisas ruins, que perdeu até a filha...

\- A minha filha. – ele contou e Chloe ficou surpresa.

\- Como é?

\- Lara era minha filha com Lois.

\- Meu Deus! – ela ficou sem fala por alguns segundos. – Eu pensei que poderia ser de Lex ou do Bruce...

\- Eu também e só a ideia me apavorava. O que ainda pode ser uma possibilidade, a Wayne Inc está querendo comprar o Planeta Diário. – ele contou, aborrecido.

\- E você quer garantir que não haja nenhuma aproximação entre Lois e Bruce, acertei?- ela indagou e ele apenas deu de ombros. – Clark, você não vê o quanto isso é errado?! Você quer manipular os acontecimentos do futuro!

\- Não é nada disso, Chloe! – ele protestou.

\- É isso sim, Clark Kent! Você quer garantir que Lois te escolha e você seja o pai de Lara!

\- E isso é errado porque?! Posso saber?! – ele cruzou os braços.

\- Clark, você ainda gosta de Lana e quer usar Lois porque antigamente você achava que era impossível ter um filho com alguém, ainda mais com uma humana e agora você viu que é possível sim! Você sempre teve medo de ficar sozinho e agora acha que é a sua chance! Só que Lois não sabe de nada! Ela está totalmente no escuro, enquanto você tem o futuro nas mãos e quer moldá-lo ao seu bel prazer!

\- Você fala como se eu fosse o vilão da historia! – ele exclamou, chateado. – Sim, eu quero que Lois seja a mãe da minha filha, sim, eu quero conhecer Lara, conviver com ela, mas não é só pra usá-las para satisfazer minhas carências pessoais! Eu estou apaixonado por Lois! Eu quero ser feliz, isso é crime?!  
\- Não, não é crime! Só que eu acho que você se apaixonou pela Lois do futuro, a Lois que era diferente da nossa Lois, uma outra Lois que tinha passado por experiências diferentes! Você projetou na nossa Lois a Lois do futuro!

\- São as mesmas Lois!

\- Não são! A Lois dessa época sequer sabe do seu segredo!

\- Você está entendendo tudo errado, Chloe! Tudo! Conhecer a Lois me fez abrir os olhos pra várias coisas!

\- Pode ser. Mas eu não quero que você magoe a minha prima só porque, do dia pra noite, você decidiu que está apaixonado! – ela disse, séria. – Clark, Lois é uma ótima pessoa. Uma pessoa que se faz de durona e invunerável, mas ela é sensível e amorosa. Eu não quero que os sentimentos dela sejam pisoteados por um capricho ou uma ilusão. Então eu acho que... primeiro você tem que ter absoluta certeza de que não restou nenhum amor por Lana para depois investir em outro amor. Você tem que ser 100% honesto com Lois. Se você a ferir, eu nunca vou te perdoar. Pronto. É isso. – ela cruzou os braços.

Os dois melhores amigos ficaram se enfrentando como se medissem forças. Clark bufou e assentiu.

\- Tudo bem, Chloe. Eu entendo a sua preocupação com Lois. Ela é sua família. – ele suspirou. – Eu amei Lana sim. Muito. Mas nos últimos anos eu perebi o quanto nossa relação nos fazia mal. Os rumos diferentes dos nossos caminhos, de agir, de pensar. Mas você sabe como eu sou teimoso. Insistente. Eu não quis abrir mão de Lana porque eu achava que era algo que precisava ser vivido. Que tudo ficava nos atrapalhando e eu tinha que lutar contra isso.

\- Mais ou menos o que você está querendo fazer com Lois agora.

\- Não, é diferente! – ele protestou.

\- Clark, seja honesto. Se não fosse Lois que tivesse vindo do futuro e sim Lana? Se ao invés de ter uma filha com Lois, fosse Lana a eleita? Você olharia para Lois com outros olhos ou continuaria cego por Lana? Ahn? – ela o fitou e ele ficou calado. – Foi o que eu pensei. – ela deduziu. – Não pode medir sentimentos por relatos de alguém que veio do futuro. Pela história que Lois contou do futuro, você e ela só se envolveram por um momento, uma única noite... Fora isso, você continuava correndo atrás de Lana. Tão apaixonado a ponto de abrir mão de ser um herói.

\- E você acha isso saudável? No minímo, foi uma estupidez sem tamanho da minha parte!

\- Foi. – concordou Chloe. – Mas só mostra o quanto Lana domina você. Agora você quer convencer a mim e a si mesmo que num estalar de dedos, tudo isso sumiu e Lois se tornou o grande amor da sua vida! Por favor, Clark. Nem você mesmo sabe o que realmente sente.

Clark ficou sem saber o que dizer.

Clark estava no Planeta Diário à noite, pensando na discussão que tivera com Chloe. E se fosse Lana no lugar de Lois? Ele abriria os olhos ou continuaria cada vez mais cego? Por um lado, sabia que estava apaixonado por Lois. Haviam sentimentos que vinham se consolidando dentro dele desde que os dois se tornaram parceiros do Planeta Diário. E mesmo antes, havia uma forte atração, por mais que ele quisesse negar. Clark suspirou e mexeu no computador. Pesquisava mais sobre Almerac e não achara nada. Ia para a Fortaleza da Solidão falar com Jor-El.

De repente, uma mulher ruiva apareceu na sua frente, deixando-o surpreso.

\- Então você é ele?

\- Ele quem? Quem é você? – Clark a olhou, confuso.

\- Sou a rainha Máxima de Almerac. – ela falou e ele ficou atento. – Eu ouvi o seu chamado e vim me encontrar com você. Me enganei com outros, mas talvez você seja o certo.

\- Espera. Você quem matou aquele homem?

\- Ele não era digno. – ela disse, indiferente.

Clark se ergueu.

\- Você não pode simplesmente chegar aqui nesse planeta e matar pessoas só porque você não acha ''digno''!

Máxima sorriu e tocou no peito dele.

\- Eu vejo a força nos seus olhos, no modo de falar... Será um rei perfeito para Almerac e um marido ainda melhor pra mim...

\- O que...?

Clark nem teve tempo de falar e ganhou um beijo de Máxima. Sentiu um feitiço correr pelo seu corpo e seus olhos emitiram um brilho vermelho. Clark deu um sorriso safado e a agarrou, beijando-a.

Lois apertou o botão do elevador. Tivera um dia cheio e Clark ainda sumira, indo fazer sabe-se lá o que. Por isso que a repórter gostava de trabalhar sozinha. Ia deixar as coisas bem claras com aquele farmboy. As portas do elevador se abriram e Lois ficou boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados ao ver Clark já sem camisa, se agarrando com uma ruiva misteriosa.

\- Smallvile! – ela o chamou e Clark a olhou. – É melhor eu descer pelas escadas.

Lois saiu andando apressada. Clark finalmente despertou do feitiço e franziu a testa ao olhar para Máxima.

\- Deixe ela ir. – pediu a ruiva.

Clark saiu de perto de Máxima e saiu correndo atrás de Lois. Tinha que se explicar, mas era dificil, já que a morena não sabia que ele era vulnerável à magia.

\- Lois! Lois espere! – ele gritou, enquanto tentava fechar a blusa. – Lois!

\- O que?! – a morena o olhou irritada. – O que foi? Já acabou a encenação de nove e meia semanas de amor?! – ela ironizou.

\- Lois, eu não sei como eu fui parar ali e...

\- Ai, como você é inocente, Clark! Que homem ingênuo! Vai me dizer que a sua língua, inadvertidamente, foi parar dentro da garganta dela?! Me poupe, Kent! Ou talvez vocês queiram bater algum tipo de recorde, mas dentro do elevador do Planeta?! Isso é um local de trabalho, Clark, leva-a lá pra sua fazenda, garanto que essa perua vai se sentir em casa quando estiver juntos dos porquinhos!

\- Lois, se acalme, por favor!  
\- Eu estou calma! – ela gritou. – Estou per-fei-ta-men-te calma! Não se dê mais valor do que possui, Clark! Até parece que a sua vida pessoal me interessa! E passe muito mal!

Lois saiu apressada e Clark suspirou. Máxima só atrapalhara tudo. Definitivamente não seria assim que conquistaria Lois. Mas tambem não podia abordar a reporter enquanto ela estivesse furiosa. Pensou em dar um tempo para Lois se acalmar e ir procurar Máxima para convencê-la a ir embora da Terra mas sua super audição captou algo sério acontecendo.

\- Lois.

Clark saiu correndo em super velocidade e evitou que Máxima atacasse Lois. A ruiva suspirou nos braços de Clark.

\- Era isso que falavam dos galantes e bravos homens de Krypton! O quão destemidos eles eram! Quando eu soube que o planeta havia explodido, fiz minhas preces por vocês! Mas então você sobreviveu! E agora podemos nos unir, a linhagem kryptoniana renascerá novamente!

\- Você precisa ir embora, Máxima!

\- E você vai comigo! Abandone esse planetinha decrépito! Ninguém aqui está a sua altura!

\- Eu não penso dessa forma. E você é perigosa. Quase matou Lois!

\- Aquela humana atrevida?! Ela merecia mesmo morrer! – Máxima exclamou e Clark ficou irritado. – Você se importa com ela! Porque? Você pode ter tudo comigo! Eu sou sua alma gêmea! Nós juntos, seremos melhores do que qualquer um! Nossos filhos serão os melhores seres do universo! Pense nisso! Você precisa de uma mulher à sua altura e sabe que não a encontrará aqui!

\- Não vou ter filhos com você. – ele afirmou e arrancou a pulseira dela, abrindo o portal. – Adeus, Máxima. – ele jogou a pulseira no portal.

\- Não!

Máxima foi puxada para dentro do portal e desapareceu. Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

Clark estava olhando a paisagem da fazenda. Estava no celeiro, distraído. Talvez Chloe estivesse certa. Ele não podia forçar uma situação. Máxima tentara obrigá-lo a seguir com ela e causara até a morte de uma pessoa inocente. Ele não podia usar das informações que tinha do futuro para tirar vantagem. Se Lois se apaixonasse por ele, teria que ser algo natural. Sem interferências. Ele não seria como Lex, que só causara dor à moça por causa de um amor obsessivo.

\- Ei, Smallville.

Clark olhou para trás e sorriu para Lois. Toda vez que a via seu coração batia mais rápido. Concentrando-se, as batidas do coração dela eram alinhadas com as suas.

\- Ei, Lois.

\- Fiquei sabendo que a maluca que nos atacou, sumiu. Evaporou. Com certeza, com medo de ser presa, já foi que ela quem matou aquele homem. Você se livrou de uma boa, Smallville, a essa hora poderia não estar mais aqui.

\- Graças a você. Obrigado por aparecer na hora certa, Lois. – ele disse e ela deu um sorrisinho. – Parece que fazemos uma boa dupla.

\- Sobre isso... Clark, eu acho que você pode voar com suas próprias asas. E eu trabalho melhor sozinha.

\- Lois, você ainda está chateada por ter me pego com a aquela mulher no elevador?

\- O que?! – ela gritou. – Claro que não! – mentiu. – Eu só... como eu disse, eu trabalho melhor sozinha, ok?! Esse negócio de dupla não é pra mim! Me chame de egoísta! E eu acho que você precisa sim fazer matérias solo para mostrar que pode também!

\- Lois, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender. Não sei se daria conta. Você é mais experiente do que eu.

\- Não vai saber se não tentar.

Clark a viu morder o lábio e achou que Lois estava em negação. Fugindo mas de que? Será que ela tinha algum sentimento por ele? Tentou não se empolgar muito.

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando no que Máxima me disse ontem... Que eu era a alma gêmea dela.

Lois deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

\- Eu acho que você consegue mais do que uma louca, psicopata e assassina como alma gêmea.

\- Eu sei que ela não era mas me fez pensar: e se, um dia, a pessoa certa pra mim estiver diante dos meus olhos e eu estiver cego demais para enxergar?

\- Eu não sei, Smallville. Mas acredito que quando você a encontrar, você irá saber. Porque irá sentir dentro de você. Não é o tipo de coisa que passa despercebido. – ela deu uma piscadela e se voltou para sair.

\- Lois, o que Máxima te disse ontem?

\- Nada que valha uma primeira página. – ela mentiu. Máxima havia afirmado que havia uma conexão entre os dois e Lois, por mais que tenha negado, sabia que era uma verdade. – Se cuida, Smallville.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado enquanto via Lois indo embora.


	8. Chapter 8

**6.**

\- Eu chamei todos aqui para lançar um comunicado... – disse Tess Mercer, diante dos funcionários do Planeta Diário. – É muito importante e afeta o futuro do jornal e todos vocês.

Jimmy cutucou Lois.

\- É impressão minha ou aquele ao lado da Mercer é Perry White?

\- Ele mesmo. – Lois sorriu, olhando para o homem ao lado de Tess. – O lendário Perry White. O Planeta enfim ganhou um upgrade.

\- Até porque de reporteres chinfrins... – Cat se aproximou, rebolando. – Já basta você, não é, Lane?

\- Grant, eu ouvi o som da carrocinha. Eles estão te procurando. – Lois rebateu.

\- Prefiro ser cachorra do que ser uma pedra de gelo. – Cat tocou no ombro de Clark.- Cachorras sabem dar boas mordidinhas... – ela deu uma olhada bem maliciosa, de alto a baixo, em Clark.

\- E cachorro transmite raiva e pulgas. Cuidado, Smallville. Um dia você acorda cheio de carrapatos. – ironizou Lois, ciumenta.

Cat e Lois trocaram olhares mortais. Se odiavam desde a primeira vez que se esbarraram nos corredores do jornal. Clark preferiu ficar calado para não sobrar pra ele. Tess continuava o seu discurso.

\- Como todos sabem, a LuthorCorp era a acionista majoritária desse jornal. Mas a administração da empresa do Sr. Luthor tem novas metas e o Planeta Diário não se encaixa na nova gestão. Sendo assim, foi aberta concorrência e a Wayne Inc é a nova proprietária, não só do prédio, como também da maioria das ações. Gostaria de lhes apresentar o novo dono do jornal, o Sr. Bruce Wayne.

Bruce aparece diante dos funcionários e pode-se ouvir suspiros entre as mulheres. Charmoso e muito bem vestido, Bruce sorriu, simpático, para todos. Clark fechou a expressão e olhou para Lois, que observava atentamente o bilionário de Gotham. Clark não gostou nada disso.

\- É um prazer conhecer a todos. – disse Bruce.

\- Perry White.

\- Lois Lane.

Os dois trocaram cumprimentos. O novo editor-chefe olhou para Clark. Lembrava-se bem dele quando passara por Smallville.

\- Como vai, Clark? Como vê, algumas coisas mudaram.

\- E pra melhor. – Clark sorriu. – Fico feliz do senhor ser o novo editor-chefe.

Perry e Clark trocaram um aperto de mão amistoso. Clark conhecera Perry em seus piores dias, quando ainda era um alcoolatra e fracassado na profissão, mas o mundo dava voltas.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – indagou Lois, curiosa.

\- Nos vimos quando eu passei por Smallville. – disse Perry.- Eu tinha te falado que você levava jeito pro jornalismo, Kent. Gostei de te ver por aqui. E aquela sua amiga loira abelhuda?

\- Chloe agora trabalha para Oliver Queen. – contou Clark.

\- Lex a expulsou do Planeta e ela teve que arranjar novos meios para viver. –completou Lois.

\- Lex é do tipo que segue mesmo o legado paterno... – Perry murmurou. – Fiquei sabendo que tanto Lex, quanto Lionel morreram.

\- Lionel sim, mas Lex não. – disse Clark, seguro. – Ninguém nunca encontrou o corpo. Quando menos esperarmos, ele pode aparecer.

\- Eu duvido, Clark. – opinou Lois. – Ninguém sobreviveria a um acidente como aquele. O avião que ele estava foi destroço. Todos tripulantes morreram.

\- E ainda assim, não encontraram o corpo de Lex. – teimou Clark, sabendo que a história do avião era uma mentira plantada pela LuthorCorp. Lex havia sumido por causa do desabamento da Fortaleza da Solidão. – Lex sempre tem recursos na manga.

\- O Kent tem razão. Com os Luthor nunca dá pra confiar 100%. – concordou Perry. – Eu acho que seria uma boa os dois investigarem essa história toda mais a fundo. E se Lex Luthor estiver morto mesmo, pelo menos teremos uma matéria lembrando do que ele era. Mas sem florear. O sr. Wayne foi bem claro ao dizer que esse jornal nunca mais vai divulgar fatos incompletos para o público só para proteger cabeças maiores. Foi por isso que eu aceitei voltar ao Planeta Diário. Esta mais do que na hora desse jornal mostrar todo o seu potencial. Conto com os dois.

\- Chefe, eu trabalho melhor sozinha. – disse Lois.

\- Mas em dois em mais rápido. E o Kent tem tino para o jornalismo. Aposto que ele vai investigar muito bem essa história do sumiço misterioso do Luthor. E vocês, quem sabe, ganharão uma primeira página. Lane & Kent.

\- É, só que isso pode dar em nada também. – insistiu Lois. – Foram meses de buscas e ninguém achou nada.

\- Lane, eu não estou te reconhecendo! Ouvi muito falar de você e o quanto era dedicada às matérias, mesmo que para alguns parecesse algo sem fundamento! E você achava o fio da meada! Porque não quer mexer com Luthor? Tem medo dele?

\- Claro que não! – Lois exclamou. Ela tinha medo de se aproximar demais de Clark. Lois revirou os olhos – Ok. Mas se acharmos algo grande, quero minha primeira página garantida!

Perry sorriu satisfeito.

\- Assim que se fala, Lane! Então, os dois, ao trabalho! As notícias não caem no colo! Eu acho que Lois Lane e Clark Kent ainda darão o que falar! Prevejo bons frutos pra essa parceria!

Perry saiu de perto deles e Lois mordeu o lábio com força, contrariada. Clark percebeu.

\- Lois, se você quiser, eu falo com o sr. White. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a trabalhar comigo.

\- Fica frio, Smallville. Já tive parceiros piores. É só você me obedecer e seremos um lindo casal. – ela falou e ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.- Parceiros! Seremos bons parceiros!

\- Eu não acharia ruim se fôssemos um casal... – ele deu um sorriso tímido.

Antes que Lois falasse algo, Bruce Wayne se aproximou.

\- Srta Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter. Já li muito as suas matérias.

Lois olhou para Bruce, que lhe deu um sorriso charmoso. Clark ficou imediatamente sério.

\- Sr. Wayne. – ela estendeu a mão e ele a beijou galantemente. – Nunca pensei que o bilionário de Gotham City compraria o Planeta Diário.

\- Eu tenho grande interesse pela informação, srta. Lane.

\- Pode me chamar apenas de Lois.

\- Então me chame apenas de Bruce.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Clark teve vontade de usar sua visão de calor no playboy de Gotham.

\- Sr. Wayne... Bruce... – Lois se corrigiu. – Poderia conceder uma entrevista ao jornal? Eu acho que os leitores de Metropolis adorariam conhecer um pouco mais do herdeiro da Wayne Inc.

\- Será um prazer. A entrevista será com você mesma?

\- Se você quiser.

\- Por mim, seria perfeito. – ele sorriu. – Em um jantar talvez? – ele indagou e ela assentiu. – Alfred procurará um bom restaurante e fará as reservas. E assim que tudo estiver certo, eu entro em contato.

\- Ficarei aguardando. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Bruce.

\- Eu digo o mesmo, Lois.

Lois saiu de perto deles e Bruce olhou para Clark.

\- Com licença, Sr. Wayne. – Clark se virou para sair.

\- Clark Kent? – Bruce o chamou e Clark o olhou. – É interessante que o garoto do Kansas que todos achavam que seria apenas mais um fazendeiro, tenha se tornado um reporter de um dos maiores jornais do mundo.

\- Ser fazendeiro é uma profissão muito digna. Melhor do que ser um playboy que só vive de festa em festa, apenas gastando a fortuna que caiu no seu colo.

\- Meus pais trabalharam muito pela Wayne Inc.

\- Eles sim. Já o senhor... – Clark revidou.

\- Você é muito hostil pra quem é só meu funcionário.

\- Se quiser me demitir, fique à vontade. Com licença.

Clark saiu de perto de Bruce, que sorriu para si mesmo. E pensar que aquele sujeito hostil poderia se tornar um grande aliado diante de todas as suas incríveis habilidades. Logo Clark Kent descobriria que Bruce Wayne não viera a Metropolis á toa.

\- Clark não foi muito receptivo? – perguntou Chloe, divertida.

\- Pensei que ele iria usar a visão de calor e me fritar ali mesmo. – disse Bruce, bem humorado, andando pela Torre. – Oliver já se recuperou do porre?

\- Ele já está descendo. É um daqueles momentos importantes, não é? Uma Liga prestes a nascer de verdade.

\- A Liga da Justiça.- Oliver desceu a escada e cumprimento Bruce com um forte aperto de mão. – Eu já entrei em contato com Dinah e ela falou com Diana. E ainda teremos a ajuda de Bart Allen, Victor Stone, Arthur Curry e John Jones.

\- Uma pena Kara não estar por aqui. – disse Chloe. – Ela seria uma incrível aliada.

\- Imagino. – disse Bruce, olhando os computadores. – Tem os mesmos poderes do primo.

\- Só que Clark ainda não sabe voar. – contou Oliver.

\- É questão de tempo. – afirmou Chloe. – Ele está treinando com Jor-El. Quando vocês conversarem mais amistosamente, ele te conta tudo.

\- Ou entao ele me atira de uma janela. – disse Bruce, bem humorado. – Ele e Lois Lane tem algo?

\- Além de amizade? – indagou o Arqueiro Verde.

\- Além disso. – quis saber Bruce.

\- Ahn.. – Chloe pigarreou. – Por enquanto, eles são só amigos mesmo.

\- Por enquanto? – repetiu Oliver. – Será que eu perdi alguma parte da ópera Lois & Clark? Chloe, você deveria me deixar em dia com as novidades, você sabe muito bem que eu me divirto com a história!

\- Ela é sua ex e sei que você... tem sentimentos fortes por ela... – justificou a loirinha.

\- Você também, Queen? – Bruce achou graça.

\- Há um século atrás, Lois e eu namoramos. Mas eu superei isso, ok? Claro que continuo achando Lois uma mulher incrível, mas ultimamente eu tenho curtido mais... os passarinhos. – ele sorriu, referindo-se à Dinah.

\- Cuidado, porque esse passarinho específico, pode estourar, literalmente, os seus ouvidos, se você vacilar com ela. – disse Bruce.

\- Vai ser interessante conhecer todas essas pessoas. – disse Chloe, animada. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir. – ela pegou a bolsa. – Lois está me esperando, ela vai me ajudar a organizar tudo pra festa de casamento que será no celeiro dos Kent. – Chloe tirou um convite da bolsa e entregou para Bruce. – Aliás, você está convidado.

\- Eu não perderia por nada, Chloe. Obrigado. – ele disse, simpático. – O Sr. Olsen é um homem de sorte.

\- Ele é o meu Cara Certo. – Chloe disse, derretida. – Com licença. Fiquem à vontade. Tem sorvete de morango na geladeira, Ollie! – a loirinha saiu da Torre.

\- O meu favorito! – Oliver vibrou. – Então, Wayne, você acha que esse negócio de Liga vai dar certo?

\- Estou apostando minhas fichas nisso. E por tudo que sei de Clark Kent, ele nasceu para ser um herói.

Clark estava batendo uma vitamina no liquidificador quando a campainha tocou. Abriu a porta e Lois lhe jogou uma caixa de papelão nos braços.

\- Ei, Smallville! Empolgado com o casamento?! Eu sim! E Chloe será a noiva mais linda de todas, abalará Metropolis! Quer dizer, freakville! – ela riu, referindo-se à Smallville. – Clark, coloca a caixa lá dentro, que tem mais duas lá fora pra você pegar! – ela disse, elétrica.

\- Lois... O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? – quis saber Clark, colocando a caixa em cima da mesa.

\- O que mais? Cuidando do casamento da minha prima, oras! – ela pegou um pouco da vitamina e bebeu. – Hum, delícia! Eu quero que seja tudo perfeito! To morrendo de fome, os pombinhos Jimmy e Chloe, além de arrulharem o tempo todo, ainda tem uma fome de leão! Pobre de mim, né?

Clark pegou as outras duas caixas e deixou na sala.

\- Jimmy e Chloe serão muito felizes.

\- Eu sei. – Lois fez dois sanduiches, enquanto Clark a olhava. – O que é? Quer um também?

\- Você vai comer dois sanduíches?

\- Eu estou com fome. – ela justificou. – Não faz essa cara de bebê, eu faço um pra você.

\- Como você se mantém tão magra? Desde que eu te conheço você come como um peão de obra!

\- Não que minha forma física seja da sua conta, Smallville, mas eu pratico exercícios físicos regularmente e meu metabolismo é mais rápido do que o normal, então eu dificilmente engordo. – ela contou e lhe entregou um prato com um sanduíche. – Pra você não morrer de fome, Clarkie.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – ele sorriu e ela deu uma piscadela. – Hum, Chloe e Jimmy estão dando muitoo trabalho.

\- Digamos que os meus dentes vão ter cáries se eu continuar vendo tanto doce. – ela ironizou. – Mas como eu não tenho grana o suficiente pra morar sozinha, vou ter que aturar.

\- Você pode morar aqui se quiser. – ele sugeriu de supetão. – Quer dizer, você já morou aqui na adolescência.

\- É, mas seus pais moravam aqui também.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você me assediar sexualmente. – ele brincou.

\- Clark! Você com essa carinha de santo! Só a cara né? – ela implicou e eles riram juntos.

Clark lembrou por um momento de suas conversas com a Lois do futuro. A campainha tocou, lhe tirando do pensamento. Abriu e viu uma pequena caixa. Sem remetente. Franziu a testa.

\- Mais uma caixa sua?

\- Não. Que caixa é essa?

\- Não sei. Não tem remetente... – ele abriu a caixa e viu um cristal. Ficou logo sério.

\- O que é isso? – Lois não entendeu. – Cuidado, Clark, é melhor não manusear essa coisa. Porque ele está brilhando? Clark, larga isso! – ela gritou em pânico e tentou tirar da mão dele, em vão.

O cristal foi ativado e logo Lois e Clark estavam presos dentro dele, sendo enviados diretamente para a Zona Fantasma.

Clark acordou desorientado. Olhou para o lugar deserto, seco e intimidador onde estava. A Zona Fantasma criada por Jor-El. Clark se ergueu e viu Lois desacordada. Correu até ela, preocupado.

-Lois! Lois! – ele a sacudiu.

Lois acordou atordoada e olhou em redor.

\- Clark, o que aconteceu? Que lugar é esse?

\- Eu... eu não sei. – ele mentiu. – Mas é melhor andarmos.

Clark ajudou Lois a se erguer e ambos andaram pelo local. Lois estava impressionada. O lugar tinha uma aparência assustadora. Nunca vira algo assim. Estava com medo mas não demonstrava.

\- Clark, parece que estamos andando em círculos.

\- Eu sei. Mas deve ter um lugar onde possamos ficar e arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.

De repente, alguém pulou em cima de Lois, que desmaiou. Clark se preparou para atacar o oponente, mas ficou boquiaberto ao ver que era sua prima, Kara.

\- Kara?

\- Kal-El!

\- Temos que tirar Lois daqui. Mandá-la de volta pra Terra. – disse Clark, preocupado, olhando para uma Lois desacordada, com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

Kara e Clark estavam sentados no chão e a loira afiava uma de suas facas.

\- Há inimigos perigosos aqui, Kal-El.

\- Eu sei. Mas Lois não conhece nada daqui.

\- Ela veio parar aqui e acho que Lois aguenta o tranco.

\- Kara, ela é uma humana. Não é como nós. Está mais vunerável.

\- Kal-El, se ela sair como você quer, corre-se o risco de um dos fantasmas sair também. É tudo que eles querem. E você sabe que eles não vão só passear na Terra. Pode haver uma carnificina. Quantas vidas ela vale pra você?

Clark ficou sério.

\- Ela vale a minha vida. – ele disse, fazendo Kara amolecer mais o coração. – Eu fico e ela vai embora. E a Kara que eu conhecia estava sempre disposta a salvar uma vida. Você sabe muito bem que esse não é lugar para Lois.

A reporter acordou e ficou surpresa ao ver a loira.

\- Kara? Você aqui? Oh, meu Deus, isso está cada vez mais estranho...

Os primos trocaram um olhar preocupado.

\- Ok, nós vamos te tirar daqui, Lois. – disse Kara, enquanto os três caminhavam pela Zona Fantasma. – Mas tem que ser tudo bem coordenado. Não podemos correr riscos. Só você pode sair.

\- Espera, mas e vocês? – Lois olhou para Clark. – Não vou deixar vocês aqui.

\- Isso não está em discussão. – disse Kara, dura. – Você vai e pronto.

\- Lois, é o melhor. Vamos ficar bem. – disse Clark, colocando a mão no ombro.

\- Bem como, Clark?! Esse lugar é estranho, deserto e... Oh meu Deus! – ela olhou para uma sombra negra que vinha em direção deles. – O que é aquilo?!

\- Corram! – gritou Kara. – Agora!

Clark segurou a mão de Lois e os dois saíram correndo. Entraram em uma gruta onde estava entalhado numa pedra o símbolo kryptoniano. Era preciso o sangue de um membro da Casa de El para ativar o portal e abri-lo.

\- Lois, você vai ter que ir agora. Kara não poderá distraí-los pra sempre e eu tenho que ajudar minha prima.

\- Nós dois podemos lutar, Clark. Eu sou ótima no boxe. Não vou deixar vocês apanharem por mim.

\- Não pode lidar com isso. – ele afirmou. – Vou abrir o portal e você vai embora.

\- E eu nunca mais vou te ver?- ela perguntou, com os olhos marejados. – Não quero isso, Clark.

\- Eu volto. Prometo.

Kara entrou correndo na gruta.

\- Você precisa abrir o portal! Eles estão vindo!

Clark rasgou a própria mão com uma faca e colocou no símbolo. Um ''S''.

\- Esperança. – ele disse e olhou para Lois. – É isso que você sempre me traz.

\- Clark... – ela implorou, segurando o braço dele. – Vamos embora juntos. Por favor. – ela olhou para a loira. – Kara, você também tem que vir.

\- Entre no portal, Lois! Agora! – ordenou Kara.

\- Vá! – gritou Clark, com urgência.

\- Não quero deixar você.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele garantiu e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu sempre vou voltar pra você. Agora vai! – ele a empurrou e Lois foi jogada dentro do portal. Os fantasmas chegaram. – Está pronta,Kara?

\- Mais do que pronta!

Os dois primos começaram a lutar com os fantasmas mas não perceberam que um escapou e entrou no portal.

Lois acordou no meio da rua. Ela se ergueu ainda confusa. Parecia tudo um sonho ruim.

\- Clark? – olhou para os lados, procurando-o. O fantasma possui seu corpo. Os olhos de Lois emitiram um brilho estranho. Ela se olhou no vidro de um carro e passou a mão pelo rosto. Sorriu para si mesma. – Vai servir.


	9. Chapter 9

**7.**

Bruce entrou na sala da redação. Ele viu Lois, muito bem vestida, pesquisando algo na internet.

\- Lois? – ele a chamou mas ela não respondeu, continuando concentrada. – Eu vim falar sobre a nossa entrevista.

\- Estou ocupada, humano. – disse Lois, com uma voz seca.

Bruce franziu a testa e achou que algo estava acontecendo de estranho ali. Olhou para o chão e viu um homem desmaiado. Voltou a olhar para a mulher.

\- E você seria quem?

A mulher o olhou.

\- Faora. – ela se ergueu e encarou Bruce. – Tenho uma missão a cumprir. – ela disse e ia se retirar da sala.

\- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o cristal na sala da casa de Clark Kent? Ou devo dizer: Kal-El. – Bruce citou, lembrando do que Chloe havia lhe contado. – Você sabe onde ele está?

\- Bem longe daqui na prisão que Jor-El criou. Mas o importante, é o que eu farei.

\- E o que você vai fazer?

Faora/Lois apenas sorriu e saiu da sala. Bruce ligou para Chloe.

\- Temos um problema sério por aqui.

\- Tem certeza de que sabe como usar isso? – perguntou Oliver, olhando para Chloe. – Parece perigoso.

\- Olha, eu não digo como você deve usar suas flechas, então, me deixei trabalhar. – rebateu Chloe. Ela se concentrou. Iria usar o poder que lhe surgira após ter sido atacada por Brainiac no passado.

\- Bruce está atrás de Lois... Faora... – Oliver balançou a cabeça. – Nunca pensei que veria Lois possuída por uma alienígena.

\- Ela não é alienígena mais, é um fantasma. – disse Chloe, começando a ativar o cristal. – E nem mesmo Bruce conseguirá vencê-la.

O cristal começou a girar, deixando Oliver preocupado. Ele tentou impedir a loirinha, mas foi jogado longe, caindo no chão desacordado. O nariz de Chloe sangrou e seus olhos ficaram brancos. Usou muita energia mas conseguiu trazer Clark e Kara de volta.

\- Kara? Parece que você veio com bônus, Clark. – a loira disse e abraçou o amigo. – Como está?

\- Bem. Conseguimos escapar. – ele sorriu. – Onde está Lois?

\- Ela agora é Faora. – Chloe contou e Kara e Clark ficaram assustados. – Está totalmente dominada pelo fantasma.

\- Eu vou atrás dela.

\- Clark, Lois tem todos os seus poderes e nenhuma das suas inibições. – avisou Chloe.

\- Pode deixar. Eu cuido de Lois. – ele disse, sério e preocupado.

Lois/Faora saiu do quarto de hospital onde tinha deixado Davis Bloome morto após empalá-lo com uma barra de ferro. Mas ela sabia que o paramédico era o filho dela com Zod. E que num futuro próximo, Doomsday seria aquele que destruiria o filho de Jor-El e dominaria a Terra.

\- Estive procurando por você.

Faora olhou para trás e viu Clark.

\- Zod irá dominar esse mundo e vim preparar tudo para que isso aconteça.

\- Não conte com isso.

\- Seus pais não fariam por você metade do que fiz pelo meu filho. – ela afirmou. – Eles te abandonaram para morrer no espaço.

\- Eles me salvaram. E eu não vou permitir que você, nem ninguém destrua o meu lar. – ele afirmou.

\- Não poderá impedir. Chegou tarde demais, Kal-El. – ela disse e Clark ficou sem ação por um segundo. Era estranho ver Lois falando daquele jeito, de modo tão frio. – O seu destino e o de todos está selado.

-Lois, eu sei que você está aí. – ele se aproximou dela. – Me desculpe. É tudo minha culpa.

Faora o observou com atenção.

\- Você tem sentimentos por essa criatura que eu possuí. – ela afirmou e ele ficou calado. – Tal pai, tal filho.

Faora lhe deu um empurrão no peito que fez Clark atravessar uma janela e cair em cima de uma ambulância. Agora ele sabia o quanto doía ser atacado por alguém com seus mesmos poderes. Lois/Faora surgiu e segurou a garganta dele com força, querendo esganá-lo.

\- É o seu fim, filho de Jor-El!

\- Lois... por favor... pare... – ele pediu, quase sem fôlego.

\- Lois não pode te ouvir. – ela ia matá-lo mas sentiu uma força sugando. Era Bruce, que segurava um medalhão antigo. – Nãoooo!

Lois desmaiou em cima de Clark, que respirou aliviado. Batman se aproximou.

\- Ela está bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

\- Quem é você? – Clark o olhou e usou a visão de raio-x. – Bruce Wayne?

\- Olá, Clark.

\- Então é por isso que você foi falar comigo...

\- Temos muita coisa para conversar, mas antes é preciso cuidar de Lois. – ele olhou para a morena. Tirou-a de cima de Clark e a pegou no colo. – Felizmente, John Jones me ajudou com esse velho medalhão marciano que aprisionou o fantasma. Você pode fazê-la voltar de onde veio.

Clark pulou da ambulância e antes que tirasse Lois do colo de Batman, a moça abriu os olhos, atordoada.

\- Quem? Quem é você?

\- Alguém que veio para ajudar. – disse Batman, a fitando.

\- O Morcego... de Gotham... – Lois lembrou mas perdeu os sentidos novamente.

\- Ela é tão esperta.

Clark, que estava irritado, tirou Lois do colo de Bruce e saiu com ela dali em supervelocidade. Bruce riu para si mesmo.

\- Pra você. Você sempre fica melhor quando come um donuts. – disse Clark, bem humorado, entregando um saco com donuts pra ela na redação no dia seguinte.

\- Obrigado, Clark. – ela mordeu um donut. Evitava olhá-lo mas resolveu que era bobagem e ergueu o queixo. – Eu tive um sonho estranho ontem. Que estávamos em um lugar insólito, você bancou o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante...

\- Eu sou seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante? – ele deu um sorriso.

\- No sonho, Clark. – ela esclareceu. – Enfim, no final, eu tentei te matar e o Morcego me salvou. Acredita?

\- Morcegos não podem salvar pessoas. – Clark afirmou, sem humor.

\- Batman pode. – ela lhe mostrou matérias sobre o Morcego. – Ele é bem conhecido em Gotham City. Começou a agir por lá e logo chamou atenção. Mandou até um psicopata louco, um tal Coringa, para Arkham, que é o presídio para gente doida e assassina lá em Gotham.

\- Então você acha que seu sonho era real? – indagou Clark. Se Lois achassse isso, ele teria que abrir o jogo.

\- Não. Claro que não. – ela mordeu o donut de novo. – Aquele lugar era surreal. E eu agindo feito uma bitch louca, totalmente psico, assassina, matando gente? Não, obrigado.

\- Quem você matou no... sonho?- quis saber Clark.

\- Hum... Eu não lembro... Algumas coisas ficaram vagas na minha mente...

Clark assentiu. Era melhor assim. Um funcionário abordou o reporter.

\- Sr. Kent? O senhor Wayne quer falar com você.

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares surpresos e Clark assentiu, obediente. Lois apenas observou. Mordeu o lábio com força. No sonho, Clark lhe dera um beijo que a fez voar. Mas aquilo era só sonho mesmo.

\- O que quer, Bruce? – Clark entrou na sala da presidência e fechou a porta.

\- Sempre gentil comigo. – Bruce ironizou. – Essa hostilidade toda é por causa da srta. Lane?

\- Não. – mentiu Clark. – E ah... eu quero agradecer por ter me ajudado ontem.

\- Eu imaginei que você não iria querer lutar fisicamente com Faora. Não no corpo de Lois. Eu também não tinha a intenção de lutar com ela.

\- É, foi uma boa decisão achar algo que prendesse Faora. Kara já fez com ela voltasse para a Zona Fantasma... Então... – Clark olhou para todo o escritório e depois para Bruce. – Quando você virou o Batman?

\- É uma longa história. Mas eu vi que ficar sentado olhando as coisas acontecerem e não fazer nada não era uma opção. Assim como você, Oliver e todos os outros, eu acho que devemos usar nossas habilidades para fazer justiça. Para ajudar aqueles que mais necessitam e não podem se defender.

\- E o que você e Oliver pretendem?

\- Formar uma Liga. A Liga da Justiça. E você é o nosso primeiro convidado. Só acho que você poderia melhorar o codinome. Blur não combina com tudo o que você pode fazer.

Clark lembrou que a Lois do futuro havia lhe sugerido Superman. Mas ficou calado.

\- Chloe já deve estar a par de tudo, né?

\- Chloe é a nossa Watchtower. E se você quiser fazer parte disso, poderá nos ajudar a formar a Liga.

\- Eu prometo pensar. Mas desde já, acho uma ótima iniciativa. – Clark disse e estendeu a mão para Bruce, que a apertou. – Bem vindo à Metropolis, Bruce Wayne.

\- Eu resolvi aceitar fazer parte da Liga. – contou Kara, na fazenda. – E você, primo?

\- Ainda não sei. Oliver e Bruce me querem lá, mas...

\- Mas? Kal, você faria a diferença na Liga. Mais do que já faz como Blur.

\- Eu não terminei o treinamento. Quando eu assumir o manto, será pra valer, sem deixar brechas.

\- Eu entendo. E fico feliz por você estar tão focado nisso.

\- Fico feliz de você estar aqui de novo, Kara. Desculpe se eu não fui te resgastar antes, mas eu não sabia...

\- Não é culpa sua, Kal. Brainiac quem me colocou ali.

\- Brainiac está sempre interferindo em nossas vidas... – ele lembrou dos relatos de Lois. – Por sorte, tudo ficou bem e Lois não lembra do que aconteceu na Zona Fantasma.

\- Eu vi você e Lois juntos... O modo como interagem... Alguma coisa me diz que Lois aguentaria muita coisa ao seu lado.

\- Lois e eu... somos só amigos.

\- Aham. – Kara deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Você quem sabe. Mas algo me diz que Lois Lane é aquela que pode sim dividir a vida ao seu lado.

\- Você acha mesmo?

\- Eu acho. – ela disse, segura. – Ela não entraria em pânico, Clark, não fugiria e nem enlouqueceria com tudo que envolve nossa vida. Ela pode ser uma parceira e tanto. Outras, no lugar dela, naquela situação, ficariam histéricas, mas Lois aguentou bem o tranco.

Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Bem-vindos à nova sede da Liga da Justiça! – Chloe anunciou, animada, mostrando a Torre de Vigilância aos heróis.

\- E futuramente, planejamos ampliá-la, mudar para um local mais neutro. – disse Bruce, fitando as pessoas ali reunidas. – A Liga tem de abranger todo o mundo, mas sem ligação com nenhum país.

\- Seria o ideal. – concordou Oliver. – Acho que a Liga pode agir em escala global.

Clark e Kara entraram na Torre de Vigilância. Bruce e ele trocaram um aperto de mão amistoso. Bruce já tinha percebido que Clark só ficava hostil quando Lois Lane estava entre eles. Parecia um cachorro tomando conta do território. Restava saber se a reporter aceitaria o alienígena como cão de guarda.

\- Você pensou melhor e decidiu se unir à nós, Clark?

\- Eu ainda estou em treinamento com Jor-El. Eu ajudo vocês, claro, mas sem nenhum vínculo com a Liga. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

\- Eu compreendo. – disse Bruce, paciente. Olhou para Kara. – Essa é sua prima kryptoniana?

\- Essa é Kara. Kara, esse é Bruce Wayne.

\- O Batman. – a loira cumprimentou Bruce. – Você é um morcego. Sabe voar?

\- Ainda não, mas estou providenciando isso. – ele disse, misterioso.

\- Como, posso saber? Você é humano. – lembrou Clark.

\- E você é de Krypton e nem por isso voa. – rebateu Bruce e Clark torceu a boca. – Lucius Fox está vendo como eu posso ''voar'' usando equipamentos da Wayne Tech.

\- Bruce é o rei das bugigangas. – disse Oliver, se aproximando.

\- Assim como você, a diferença que as suas são cópias das minhas. – falou Bruce, bem humorado.

\- Só porque eu tinha um flecha-plano e uma flecha-caverna, não quer dizer que eu copio você, bat-boy!

\- Você teve uma flecha-caverna? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Agora se chama Arrow Cave. – disse Oliver.

\- Que original. – Bruce debochou e Oliver rosnou. – Venha, Kara, quero lhe apresentar as outras mulheres da Liga.

\- Ok. Ah! Eu vim pensando, todos vocês tem dupla identidade, só eu é que não. Queria pensar em um bom nome para usar.

\- Falaremos com Chloe e ela providenciará isso. – disse Bruce, solícito.

Oliver e Clark observaram Bruce se aproximando das mulheres e sendo bem recebido por elas, com direito a sorrisinhos. Oliver bufou.

\- Sinceramente, não consegui entender o que tem demais nesse cara...

\- É bom Bruce não se aproveitar da ingenuidade de Kara, ela mal conhece o nosso mundo.

\- Bom, nesse ponto, eu não culpo Bruce por cuidar pessoalmente dela. – disse Oliver, com um sorriso cafajeste, levando um tranco no ombro de Clark, que quase o derrubou. – Com todo o respeito!

\- Acho bom! – bufou Clark, que era muito paternalista em relação à Kara.

\- Smallville! – Lois exclamou e foi entrando na sala como um furacão. Usava um headset e entregou outro para Clark. – Coloca no ouvido. – mandou.

\- Lois, pra que isso? – ele estranhou. – E eu não sabia que teria tanta gente assim para a organização da festa. – ele olhou em volta, vendo a movimentação de pessoas.

\- Claro que não, né, farmboy, você só entende das vacas e galinhas. – ela zombou e ele lhe lançou um olhar cheio de faíscas. – Deixa de ser bobo, Kent. Eu já disse que farei desse casamento o mais perfeito possível pra Chloe! Ela merece! E coloca logo o headset, estamos perdendo tempo!

\- Lois, a última coisa que eu preciso é da sua voz na minha cabeça. – ele provocou, só pra vê-la irritada.

\- Ou você coloca isso no ouvido, ou eu arranco as suas orelhas uma a uma! Escolhe!

\- Gostaria de ver você tentar... – ele murmurou.

\- Não me provoque, Kent! Não entre em uma luta que você não pode vencer! – ela lhe mostrou o punho.

\- Ok, ok, não quero provocar a fera. – ele disse, bem humorado e colocou o headset. – Pronto.

\- Mamãe Ganso para Papai Urso! Papai Urso na escuta? – ela indagou e Clark ficou olhando-a como se fosse louca. – Responde, Clark!

\- Lois, porque você simplesmente não me chama pelo nome?

\- Porque nós estamos trabalhando em código, Clark! – ela disse com ar de obviedade.

\- Lois, quantas xícaras de café você tomou hoje?

Lois rolou os olhos, impaciente.

\- Ai, Clark, apenas responda quando eu te chamar, ok? Agora precisamos de você nos arranjos das flores. Enquanto isso, eu vou ligar novamente para aquela loja de Metropolis, acredita que eles ainda não entregaram o seu smooking?

\- Lois, eu ia usar o que foi do meu pai e...

\- Muito sentimental, Smallville, mas primeiro, o smooking do seu pai tem uns mil anos; segundo, que você é mais alto e mais encorpado que o seu pai; terceiro porque seu senso fashion é péssimo e eu tive que escolher tudo.

\- Você sequer me deu a opção de escolher! – ele exclamou, enquanto era empurrado para fora de casa.

\- Porque senão você sacaria da cartola um terno de flanela xadrez! – ela exclamou. – Agora vai que nós estamos perdendo tempo! Daqui a pouco eu te chamo! – ela bateu com a porta na cara dele.

Clark deu um suspiro.

\- Ela é pior do que general Lane.

Clark caminhou até o celeiro, mas viu o carro de Oliver chegando e estacionando. O loiro saiu do carro com uma expressão séria.

\- Oliver? Veio ajudar na arrumação? A general Lane está dando ordens em todos. Se ela te vir, você é o próximo. – ele disse, bem humorado.

\- Imagino que sim. – Oliver parou em frente á Clark. – Eu achei pistas de Lex Luthor.

Clark ficou imediatamente sério. A Lois do futuro estava certa. Lex não havia sucumbido no Ártico.

\- Onde?

\- Em Cuba.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Não absoluta, mas irei lá para confirmar. Você vem comigo? Eu ia chamar Bruce, mas ele não está a par de tudo que Lex fez como nós.

\- Eu não sei se posso... Lois está organizando tudo para o casamento de Chloe e está no meu pé.

\- Você já escapou de cercos piores. Quando voltar, dê uma desculpa qualquer e ela não te mata. Eu acho.

\- Ah, que bom que você se preocupa com a minha integridade física. – ironizou Clark.

\- Clark, é você quem tem super poderes aqui, não Lois, apesar dela conseguir ser um pittbull quando quer.

Clark assentiu. Às vezes, tinha impressão que Lois podia mesmo quebrar suas pernas como ameaçara várias vezes, mas afinal ele era o futuro Superman, não é?

\- Ok, eu vou. Se Lex estiver lá... Eu não sei... – ele ficou tenso. – Oliver, você não está fazendo tudo isso por vingança, não é?

\- Não é vingança. É justiça. – afirmou Oliver, dizendo uma meia verdade. No fundo, ele sabia que tinha a ver com revanche também.

\- Oliver, não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada. Se Lex estiver mesmo vivo, temos que ter cuidado com o próximo passo. – afirmou Clark, sério.

\- Pode deixar. Vamos?

Clark deixou o headset na varanda e saiu da fazenda com Oliver.

\- Clark sumiu! Eu vou arrancar a pele do Smallville à unha! – Lois exclamou, irritada, andando de um lado pro outro no celeiro.

\- Com certeza ele teve que resolver algo importante, Lois, logo volta. – disse Chloe, tentando minimizar a situação. – E aí? O que achou do meu vestido de noiva?

Lois sorriu para a prima.

\- Está linda. Uma princesa. Jimbo é muito sortudo de casar com você. Ele deveria ser grato. – ela afirmou e Chloe achou graça. – Espero que você seja muito feliz.

\- Eu já me sinto assim. – Chloe sorriu, apaixonada e seu celular tocou. – Deve ser o meu pai. Ele está atrasado. – Lois saiu para deixar a loira mais à vontade e Chloe gelou ao ouvir a voz de Davis. – O que você quer?

\- Chloe, não se case. Por favor. – pediu o paramédico, desesperado. – Eu te amo. Eu só fico bem com você. Vou até aí te buscar.

\- Não, Davis. Eu te considero como um amigo querido, mas nada mais do que isso. Eu amo Jimmy e vou casar com ele.

\- Você nunca será feliz com ele. Seu destino é ficar comigo.

\- Davis, por favor. Chega. Eu vou me casar. Você é um cara legal, vai encontrar outra pessoa para te fazer feliz. E por favor, não me ligue mais. Hoje é um dia especial pra mim. Adeus.

Chloe desligou o celular e ficou tensa.

 **Cuba**

Oliver e Clark entraram no local indicado pelas buscas do loiro ao paradeiro de Lex Luthor. Era um galpão abandonado e escuro. Clark estava usando o uniforme do Blur e Oliver estava vestido de Arqueiro Verde. Os dois foram atacados por pessoas vestidas de preto. Iniciaram uma luta e Clark colocou uma pessoa contra a parede, lhe tirando o capuz. Ficou chocado ao ver quem era.

\- Lana?

\- Clark. – ela deu um sorriso saudoso.


	10. Chapter 10

**8.**

-O que você está fazendo aqui em Cuba, Lana? E lutando ainda por cima? – indagou Clark, curioso.

\- É uma longa história.

\- Sempre é.

Lana fitava Clark e um misto de sentimentos a invadia. Por um lado, estava feliz em vê-lo novamente depois de tudo. Por outro, aquilo a incomodava porque talvez Clark não fosse compreender os seus objetivos.

Clark estava um pouco surpreso de seu coração não disparar feito louco perto da sua grande paixão da adolescência e não ficar olhando pra ela feito bobo, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos. Lana era uma porta que não fechara completamente mas as coisas não lhe pareciam mais tão dolorosas quanto antes.

\- Clark, tem muita coisa que eu quero te contar. O porquê de eu ter ido embora. Acredite, foi para o seu bem.

\- É um discurso que eu conheço bem. Lionel falou a mesma coisa quando me aprisionou em uma jaula de kryptonita verde.

Lana arregalou os olhos, que umedeceram.

\- Clark! Não acredito que voce está me comparando com o Lionel! Daquia pouco vai dizer que eu sou parecida com o Lex e ...!

\- Bom, você casou com ele, não é? – lembrou Clark, deixando a mestiça boquiaberta. – E Lionel pelo menos tentou se tornar um homem melhor no fim da vida.

\- Você sabe muito bem que o meu casamento com Lex foi pra te proteger! Esse mesmo Lionel que você enaltece foi quem me obrigou!

\- Ah Lana, pelo amor de Deus! – Clark exclamou, exasperado. – Você poderia ter me contado da chantagem dele e nós dois daríamos um jeito nisso! Juntos! Mas não, você preferiu casar com Lex, viveu com ele e quando cansou de brincar de senhora Luthor, forjou a própria morte! Aliás, eu percebo um padrão aqui: você sempre forja alguma coisa para poder ir embora! Comigo foi assim também!

\- Clark, eu não estou te reconhecendo! Brainiac me deixou catatônica! Por que ele queria te atingir!

\- Eu me culpei muito por isso... – ele reconheceu.

Lana tocou no peito de Clark e sorriu.

\- Não foi culpa sua. Brainiac queria te atingir através de mim. Ele sabia o quanto nos amávamos. O quanto nos amamos.

Clark não respondeu e Oliver se aproximou dos dois.

\- Odeio interromper a DR do dia, mas preciso falar contigo, Clark. – Oliver puxou o amigo pelo braço para um canto. – Nada aqui. Parece que foi rebate falso. Eu só não entendo o que Lana Lang faz aqui. Pensei que ela tinha sumido no mapa.

\- Eu também. – Clark olhou de soslaio para Lana.

\- Você está bem com isso? Sei que você e Lana tem uma história e tanto.

\- É, uma história cheia de turbulência. – ele murmurou.

Lana se aproximou dos dois.

\- O que vocês procuravam aqui?

\- Nos diga você primeiro. – Clark a encarou. Lana hesitou. – Ou é algo que você não pode nos contar?

\- Eu preferia conversar com você à sós, Clark.

Oliver coçou a cabeça enquanto via a tensão entre Lana e Clark e as expressões dos dois não eram nada boas. Enquanto Lana parecia prestes a chorar, Clark parecia prestes a explodir.

\- Hum, que tal todo mundo relaxar no casamento de Chloe e depois de uns tragos, conseguir conversar?

\- Chloe me mandou um convite mas não sabia se ia... – Lana contou e olhou para Clark. – Não sabia se seria bem-vinda.

\- Se Chloe te mandou um convite, é porque é bem-vinda. – disse Clark, sério.

\- Ela é sua amiga. Claro que ficaria feliz em te ver depois de tanto tempo. – disse Oliver.

\- Então eu vou. – Lana sorriu.

Clark permaneceu sério.

Lois terminou de se arrumar para o casamento. Seria a madrinha e Clark o padrinho, mas sequer sabia onde ele estava. Mandara mensagens e ele não respondera. Iria puxar a orelha do farmboy. Lois desceu a escada e viu Clark entrando na sala já arrumado de smooking preto. Teve que segurar o suspiro. Ele estava lindo. Era rídiculo ficar babando pelo garoto da fazenda, mas Clark parecia só melhorar com o tempo. Clark também parou e olhou Lois embasbacado. Ela estava linda, era a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto e se perguntou como fora tão cego por anos. Clark não conseguia desviar o olhar. Lois quebrou o clima.

\- Parece que você está pronto. – ela desceu a escada.

– Tudo sob controle. Exceto as abotoaduras. – ele respondeu um tanto sem graça – Eram do meu pai e eu nunca tive que usá-las antes.  
– Não precisa de abotoaduras com um armário só com camisas de flanela, não é, fazendeiro? – ela gracejou e pegou seu braço – Garoto da cidade grande, eu ensino. Só precisa que esta parte fique reta e passe por aqui.

Clark ficou admirando-a e sentindo seu perfume, adocicado mas também um pouco selvagem. Lois sentiu o olhar de Clark queimando-a e o fitou. Trocaram olhares mais longos até que ela desviou. Não iria cair nessa. Mal sabia navegar nas águas turbulentas do amor e não tinha total certeza do que sentia por Clark. Quer dizer, era algo que vinha tomando conta dela, mas Lois preferia não pensar muito nisso. Porém, naquela sala, naquela ocasião, era difícil escapar do clima de romance no ar.

– O anel, dê a Jimmy quando o pastor sinalizar. Aqui estão os votos, se ele esquecer. – e ela lhe passou a caixinha com a jóia e um envelope, já se dirigindo para a sala.  
Clark abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

– "É muito difícil para mim pôr meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas desde que nos conhecemos eu soube que queria passar a vida com você." – Clark leu e já ia emendando – Os votos de Jimmy são muito doces. – e só então notou o olhar dela, ficando meio confuso com o que viu ali.

– É, ele é um verdadeiro Cyrano. – Lois respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

\- Lois, eu... - ele pigarreou. – Primeiro, queria dizer que você está linda... – ele sorriu timidamente.

Lois sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Clark. Você também não está nada mal. Não disse que você poderia confiar em mim para escolher a sua roupa? Meu senso fashion vive em dia.

\- E o meu vive no tempo das cavernas... – ele gracejou.

\- Não. É que você é muito partidário da moda caipira. Não me entenda mal, cai bem em você, o problema é que voce quer repetir o mesmo visual num looping infinito.

Clark sorriu e segurou as mãos delicadas de Lois, que ficou surpresa. O toque só aumentava o reboliço que acontecia dentro dela em relação aos seus sentimentos por Clark. Sabia que estavam mudando e ela tinha medo disso. Estava cansada de se machucar com relacionamentos frustrados.

\- Estou muito feliz por Chloe e Jimmy... E por nós também...

\- Por nós? Como assim? – ela franziu a testa.

\- É... Lois... hum... – ele gaguejou e resolveu falar. – Tem algumas coisas que eu quero te contar.

\- Que coisas, Clark?

\- Ahn... Esse não é exatamente o momento apropriado mas por outro lado parece ser, então... – ele pigarreou de novo. – O que eu quero dizer é que... hum... eu gosto de você, quer dizer, é muito legal estarmos juntos como parceiros no Planeta Diário, embora você não tenha gostado muito...

\- Não tenho problema em trabalhar com você, Clark. Enquanto me obedecer, estaremos ótimos. – ela piscou. – Brincadeira. Você é um bom repórter.

\- Não tão bom quanto voce. Voce é a melhor, Lois, todos sabem disso.

\- Obrigada, Clark. Mas você também tem potencial para fazer parte do grande time. Para alçar vôos mais altos. Seria legal poder voar até o topo não é, Clark?

Clark deu um sorriso misterioso.

\- Um dia, mais rápido do que se imagina, eu vou voar mesmo. – ele afirmou, falando de seus poderes.

Lois deu um soquinho no ombro.

\- Assim que eu gosto! Confiante! Tenho certeza de que chegará lá, Kent!

\- Obrigado por confiar em mim. Voce sempre me dá força quando eu preciso. Mas tem algo mais que eu quero falar...

Antes que Clark falasse algo, o cinegrafista chegou e pediu depoimentos de ambos para o casal Chloe e Jimmy. Lois até cometeu uma gafe e pediu para que fosse apagada. Ela estava empolgada e um pouco nervosa também. Não pelo casamento da prima e sim por Clark. Sabia que ele iria falar algo mais importante do que o trabalho deles no Planeta Diário antes de ser interrompido.

O pai de Chloe desceu a escada de braços dados com a filha. Lois e Clark observavam tudo nos seus lugares de padrinhos. Jimmy não conseguia parar de sorrir ao olhar para Chloe. Oliver e Lana entraram no celeiro e a mestiça sorriu ao ver Chloe ser entregue a Jimmy e depois olhou para Clark. Recebeu uma mensagem no seu celular: ''Eles acreditaram em você?''. Lana comprimiu os lábios com força e depois digitou. ''Está tudo sob controle''. Ela enviou a mensagem para a pessoa misteriosa.

Ao fim da cerimônia, Lois abraçou a prima.

\- Estou muito feliz, Chlo! Voce é a noiva mais linda do mundo! – ela olhou para Jimmy. – E voce, Jimbo, se não cuidar muito bem da minha prima, quebro suas pernas. – ela ameaçou e depois o abraçou. – Felicidades, Jimbo!

\- Obrigado, Lois! – ele sorriu. – Posso te chamar de prima?

\- Claro que não. – ela disse com a naturalidade própria da sua personalidade e todos riram.  
\- Vamos dançar? – Chloe sugeriu. – E depois eu vou jogar o buquê. – ela olhou incisivamente para Lois.

\- Nem vem, prima. Sabe que eu abomino essas convenções sociais.

\- Lois adora ser do contra. – implicou Jimmy. – Vai te dar trabalho, CK. – o fotógrafo deu dois tapinhas amistosos no braço de Clark e seguiu para a pista de dança com a noiva.

Lois franziu a testa e olhou para Clark.

\- O que ele quis dizer com isso? Jimbo devia beber menos. Já não basta o papinho dele quando o seu smooking chegou... – ela mordeu o lábio.

\- O que ele disse? – perguntou Clark, curioso.

\- Nada. – ela desviou o olhar. – Besteiras. Jimmy está apaixonado e está vendo romance em tudo. Pior, virou aquelas tias casamenteiras! Daqui a pouco está fazendo um sueter pra mim!

\- Ele acha que... combinaríamos? – sondou Clark. – Tipo como um ... casal?

\- Claro que não! – ela exclamou mais alto do que gostaria. – Nós somos como água e óleo, Smallville, somos como chocolate e...

\- Peixe. – ele completou, lembrando que ela havia feito a mesma comparação anos atrás. – Mas Lois, chocolate é gostoso mas peixe é nutritivo. Eu comeria peixe primeiro e depois saborearia uma boa barra de chocolate. – ele deu uma piscadela.

\- Sabe... eu gosto de cereja selvagem. Com um pouco de chocolate. – ela deu uma piscadela sapeca.

Clark e Lois se aproximaram mais.

\- Eu nunca experimentei cereja selvagem mas... estou disposto a ... mudar meu paladar.

\- Voce deveria, Smallville, aposto que gosta só do leitinho das vacas. – ela implicante.

Clark riu e segurou a mão dela.

\- Vamos dançar?

\- Acho que... devo dar um descanso para esses saltos. – ela apontou para os sapatos, recuando, hesitante.

\- Bobagem. Prometo que não piso no seu pé.

\- Acho bom, senão te dou um soco.

\- O que sempre me impressionou em voce... – ele estendeu a mão pra ela. - ... é a sua delicadeza.

Lois sorriu, sapeca e estendeu a mão mas logo se ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de Clark.

\- Clark? Podemos conversar? – perguntou Lana.

Assim o clima se quebrou. Lois viu Clark virar as costas para ela e fitar Lana. Nem precisava ver a expressão dele para saber que novamente iria começar uma reprise de Lana Lang e Clark Kent e ela não estava disposta a acompanhar. Lois saiu de perto deles e foi para a varanda. Pegou uma garrafa de champanhe e uma taça no caminho. Viu Bruce Wayne entrando na varanda.

\- Creio que cheguei atrasado.

\- Ainda não jogaram o buquê, voce ainda tem chances. – ela gracejou.

Bruce achou graça.

\- Ai de mim se perdesse esse momento. – ele gracejou e pegou a garrafa que Lois tentava abrir. – Pronto. – abriu e entregou para ela. – Vai brindar sozinha?

\- Voce pode me acompanhar. – ela lhe entregou a taça.

\- Mas é a sua taça?

\- Bem aqui. – ela sacudiu de leve a garrafa e encheu o copo dele. – Sei que voce está acostumado com coisas mais finas, mas fui eu quem escolhi esse champanhe, então, tenha a certeza que é de bom gosto.

\- Não tenho dúvida disso. – ele sorriu, charmoso e os dois brindaram. – A que vamos brindar?

\- A vida! E a burrice que às vezes acomete a todos nós, só que felizmente dá tempo de corrigir antes que a burrada seja maior! – ela exclamou e bebeu um pouco pelo gargalo.

\- Voce parece chateada. – ele observou.

\- Nada que bebida não possa curar. – ela bebeu mais.

\- Talvez voce devesse ir com mais calma. A festa mal começou. – ele disse, preocupado.

\- Pra mim, ela já acabou. Essa é só a saideira. Bebe comigo, Bruce! Se voce ficar bêbado, te levo pra casa! – ela brincou.

\- Eu digo o mesmo...

\- Pode falar, Lana. – Clark parou diante da ex-namorada. Estavam na parte de cima do celeiro. – O que você tem de tão importante pra me dizer? Eu ia dançar.

\- Com Lois. Eu vi... que voces parecem bem próximos. – Lana insinuou e Clark não respondeu. – Eu sei porque voce está assim... frio comigo. – ela suspirou. – Foi porque eu fui embora da ultima vez deixando só a mensagem em video. Voce viu, pelo menos?

\- Por meses a fio. Eu assistia e assistia para tentar encontrar uma resposta plausível e nunca encontrava nenhuma, a não ser o fato de voce ter sido atacada por minha causa.

\- Não foi voce. Foi Brainiac.

\- Mas voce sarou. Eu destruí Brainiac e mesmo assim, voce não voltou.

\- Eu não queria atrapalhar sua jornada. Eu sei que o mundo precisa de voce, Clark e eu não queria atrapalhar. Não queria ser um fardo. Voce tem uma missão, Clark e eu sou apenas uma humana... se nós fôssemos iguais.

\- Lana, eu não quero que ninguém faça sacrifícios por mim!

\- Mas é preciso! Todos nós, assim que conhecemos voce, o verdadeiro voce, temos nossas vidas mudadas!

\- Se eu sou tão nocivo...

\- Não é Clark! – Lana exclamou e tocou no peito dele. – Eu fiz tudo por amor à voce. Assim como seus pais, como Chloe, como Pete, até Lex.

\- Lex?! – ele repetiu e se afastou. – Lex era um maníaco que achava que poderia me controlar!

\- Ele tinha traumas por causa da chuva de meteoros e ainda havia as cobranças de Lionel...

\- Lá vem você justificando as atrocidades de Lex.

\- Voces já foram grandes amigos!

\- Ele NUNCA foi meu amigo! – Clark gritou, irritado. Lana arregalou os olhos e ele baixou o tom de voz. – Meu pai sempre teve razão. Os Luthor são perigosos. Lionel ainda se redimiu no fim da vida, mas Lex... Ah não. Ele desejou o meu mal. Ele achava que tinha direito de me usar para os propósitos dele!

\- Eu sei do que Lex é capaz. Nós dois sofremos nas mãos dele. – ela suspirou. – Lex até tinha um lado bom mas nunca deixou aflorar.

\- Sinceramente, Lana, não estou com estômago pra te ouvir justificando Lex Luthor... Com licença. – ele fez menção de sair dali.

\- Clark, por favor. – ela segurou o braço dele. – Eu voltei...voltei com um objetivo.

\- E qual é? – ele cruzou os braços.

\- Clark, eu sei que voce pensa que eu deixei de te amar, mas não deixei. Nunca. – os olhos dela estavam umedecidos. – Eu só quis te proteger. Só pensei no melhor pra voce. Mas a verdade é que eu fui obrigada a ir embora.

\- Como assim? – Clark franziu a testa.

\- Desconfio que foi obra de Lex. Eles me obrigaram a te deixar aquele vídeo. Eu não sei exatamente quem eram e vim aqui para descobrir. – ela contou.

\- Seria muita presunção minha achar que voce voltaria por minha causa também. – ele ironizou.

\- Clark, nossa relação sempre foi tão complicada... Eu não sei... Talvez Lana Lang e Clark Kent não estejam destinados a ficarem juntos.

\- Acho mesmo que não. – ele concordou e ela ficou surpresa. – Foi bom voce voltar Lana. Está na hora de colocarmos um ponto final e seguirmos em frente.

\- Vai desistir de nós assim tão fácil? – ela o fitou. – E se eu dissesse que voltei por voce?

\- Eu não acreditaria. – ele garantiu. – E não faz mais tanta diferença pra mim. Eu sempre terei carinho por voce, Lana, mas...

\- Não me ama? – ela indagou, parecendo que ia chorar. – Não acredito em voce. Não acredito que todo aquele amor tenha acabado assim!

\- Se transformou em carinho.

Lana colocou as mãos no rosto dele e então se ouviu um estrondo e as pessoas começaram a gritar. Clark se afastou de Lana e ficou boquiaberto ao ver Doomsday.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Lois ouviu os gritos. – Vem do celeiro!

\- Melhor voce ficar aqui! – Bruce disse, saindo correndo.

\- Mas Chloe está lá! – Lois excalmou. Ela mordeu o lábio com força e depois largou a garrafa. – Dane-se! – e saiu correndo.

Lois entrou no celeiro e sua impressão era que estava em um cenário onde tinha passado um furacão. Mas era Doomsday. Ela viu a fera atacando Oliver, que foi lançado contra a parede. Viu Clark correr em direção à Doomsday mas sem conseguir evitar que o monstro matasse Jimmy. Chloe deu um grito horrorizado e a fera a olhou. Clark tentou socar Doomsday, mas o monstro se mostrou mais forte e fez Clark atravessar a parede. Chloe chorava ajoelhada diante do corpo inerte do marido. Lois correu para tirar a prima dali quando viu o monstro se voltando para sua prima.

Clark se ergueu ainda tonto. Nunca imaginara que alguém na Terra pudesse ter poder suficiente para enfrentá-lo de igual pra igual. Batman parou em frente a ele.

\- Clark, temos que atacar pelos flancos. O Arqueiro está desacordado. Eu consegui tirar os civis daqui.

\- Ok. – Clark concordou. – Eu vou... – ele olhou para dentro do celeiro a tempo de ver Lois ser atingida em cheio por Doomsday. – LOIS! NÃO! – ele berrou, desesperado e entrou no celeiro em super velocidade, amparando a reporter pelos braços, impedindo que ela caísse no chão. – Lois...

Lois estava desmaiada e sangrava muito. Doomsday saiu dali levando uma desacordada Chloe e nem mesmo Batman conseguiu impedir. Lana parou diante do choroso Clark.

\- Ela está... ? – deixou a pergunta no ar.

\- Eu não a protegi como deveria. – disse Clark, com lágrimas saindo dos olhos.


	11. Chapter 11

**9.**

\- Como se sente, Clark? – Lana perguntou, ao sentar do lado dele na sala de espera do hospital.

\- Como você acha que eu me sinto? – ele falou, seco. – Lois está morrendo e a culpa é minha.

\- Clark... – ela tentou tocar no ombro dele, que se ergueu.

\- Chloe foi levada por aquele monstro e não tenho a menor ideia de como salvá-la. E quando a trouxermos de volta, ela vai ter que lidar com a morte de Jimmy e ... – ele respirou fundo. - ... com o que aconteceu com Lois...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Clark, voce vai ver. – Lana se levantou e o abraçou. – Eu estou aqui com voce.

Bruce se aproximou e pigarreou. Lana se afastou com um falso olhar tímido.

\- Smallville não tem recursos para cuidar da recuperação de Lois. Ela foi operada mas ainda corre risco. Eu providenciarei sua ida para Gotham. Lá, ela terá o melhor atendimento, com a melhor equipe de médicos inteiramente dedicada à sua recuperação.

\- Gotham? – Clark repetiu, não muito satisfeito.

\- Oliver sugeriu Star City, mas ele está fisicamente impossibilitado de levantar da cama do hospital e nós não temos tempo para decidir pra qual lugar Lois deve ir.

\- Eu pensei em Metropolis. – disse Clark. – Ou ela poderia ficar sob os meus cuidados e...

Bruce tocou no ombro de Clark.

\- Clark, eu compreendo suas boas intenções, mas Lois precisa de um lugar especializado para melhorar o quanto antes. Em Gotham ela terá toda a atenção e cuidados necessários. Eu lhe prometo isso. E voce poderá visitá-la quando quiser.

Clark acabou por concordar. Bruce tinha razão. Quanto mais cedo Lois fosse tratada, mais rápido ela se recuperaria e uma cidade pequena como Smallville não tinha recursos para isso. Clark gostaria de ter o poder de transferir sua força para Lois. Vê-la a beira da morte lhe deu mais certeza de que a amava. Seu coração parara de bater por um segundo ao tê-la em seus braços, inerte, com a pulsação fraca, os batimentos cardíacos quase imperceptíveis até mesmo para a super audição dele, todo aquele sangue saindo do corpo frágil dela... Clark faria qualquer coisa para que ela melhorasse.

\- Eu sei que vão cuidar bem dela, Bruce... – ele murmurou.

\- Pode estar certo disso. Eu prometo. – assegurou Bruce.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver. – Lana sorriu.

Bruce e Clark permaneceram sérios.

Lana andou por um corredor escuro até que uma porta se abriu. Lá dentro funcionava um moderno laboratório, com vários cientistas e médicos trabalhando. Tess se aproximou de Lana com um olhar irônico.

\- E como foi o seu retorno ao reino encantado de Smallville?

\- Cheguei a tempo de ver o seu bicho de estimação causar o caos no casamento de Chloe.

Tess deu um sorrisinho maléfico.

\- Já posso imaginar a cena. E Clark caiu no seu esterno joguinho de pobre-donzela-do-campo?

\- Clark sabe que pode confiar em mim.

\- Então voltaram ao amor açucarado? – Tess cruzou os braços e a olhou, sardônica.

Lana desviou o olhar, comprimiu os lábios e fitou Tess.

\- Acho que Clark ficou abalado com o modo que fui embora da última vez... – ela suspirou. – Ele não conseguiu compreender... Se eu contasse toda a verdade... Que você me obrigou.

\- Voce teve a opção de ir embora...

\- Nunca se tem opção com Lex Luthor!

\- Claro que se tem. Mas voce ambiciona algo mais. Não pense que nos engana. Voce quer ser tão poderosa quanto Clark às custas de Lex.

\- Só assim Clark e eu poderemos ficar juntos. E pra que Lex iria querer o nanotraje? Até onde sei, vegetais não podem ter poderes. – ela disse, maldosa mas Tess nem se abalou. – Seu querido Lex está inerte, praticamente morto, só sustentado por essa sua fixação, achando que um dia poderá fazê-lo voltar a vida. Sabemos que não é possível e ainda haveriam sequelas.

\- E voce adoraria que Lex tivesse morrido não é mesmo?

\- Pra mim, ele já está morto há muito tempo... Depois de tudo que ele me fez sofrer, de tudo que...

\- Me poupe, Lana. – Tess ergueu a mão. – Eu não sou alguém que voce pode enganar com cara de choro e ar sofrido! Voce se uniu a Lex porque quis! Ele nunca a iludiu! Clark sim. Clark mentiu pra voce... No entanto, voce ainda o quer...

\- Clark me ama.

\- Então porque eu não vi fogos de artifício quando os dois se reencontraram. Curioso que ele esteja mais preocupado com o estado da srta. Lane do que com voce, querida.

Lana desviou o olhar e depois empinou o queixo.

\- Clark se preocupa com todos. É a missão da vida dele. Ele sente culpado pelo seu bicho de eestimação ter sequestrado Chloe, matado Jimmy e quase matar Lois. É natural nele.

\- Entendo... – Tess murmurou, sem acreditar. A expressão no olhar da mestiça dizia outra coisa. – O que voce veio fazer aqui? Veio conferir se Lex ainda está vivo? Para sua tristeza, Lex Luthor não cairá tão facilmente.

\- Pouco me importa. Eu odeio Lex. A única coisa que quero é reerguer a minha vida.

\- Bancando a super Lana. – Tess deu uma risada. – Voce é hilária, Lang.

\- Eu só estou nessa por sua culpa! – explodiu Lana. – Voce me obrigou a fazer aquele video de despedida a mando de Lex! Quando Clark souber, ele...

\- Quando Clark souber, ele não fará nada porque é um idiota como voce! – Tess retrucou. – Ele é cheio de principios e moralidades, o sr. Certinho! Não à toa aquele cérebro de ameba se apaixonou por voce! Tem que ser muito idiota para gostar de uma mulher tão falsa por anos a fio! E outra coisa: voce só volta aqui quando for necessário! Do jeito que é imbecil, vai deixar rastros para os inimigos de Lex o encontrarem antes da hora!

\- Ninguém descobriu onde eu estava por meses! Eu sei me esconder quando quero!

\- Como é inteligente! – Tess ironizou. – Agora fora daqui. Tenha um bom dia, srta. Lang.

\- Eu ainda sou uma Luthor. – Lana lembrou e olhou de cima em baixo para Tess, querendo mostrar superioridade.

\- Voce nunca será uma Luthor. Seu cérebro é muito limitado para isso.

Tess se afastou diante do olhar de ódio de Lana. A mestiça tinha um plano que ia além dos planos de Tess para ela.

\- Voce vai ver com quem está lidando, Mercer. Voce e Lex. Não perdem por esperar.

Lana saiu furiosa do lugar secreto onde Lex estava escondido.

Clark foi até o quarto de Lois. Viu-a deitada na cama, sedada, imóvel, na UTI. Sentia-se imensamente culpado. Deveria tê-la protegido e impedir que ela se machucasse. Falhara com Lois, com Chloe e com Jimmy. Era dificil acreditar que um dia seria mesmo um grande herói.

Tinha muitas coisas para dizer a Lois mas teria que esperar e torcer para que ela melhorasse logo.

\- Não é culpa sua. Ela nunca te culparia.

Clark olhou para o lado, surpreso e viu uma menininha morena de olhos incrivelmente azuis usando um vestidinho azul com uma fita vermelha no cabelo amarrada como um arco. A menina deveria ter uns cinco, seis anos se tanto. Ela lhe sorriu. Clark franziu a testa.

\- Quem é voce? – ele indagou.

\- E voce? Quem é? – ela retrucou.

\- Clark Kent. Qual o seu nome? Onde estão os seus pais? Voce mora aqui? Sabe que não pode transitar por aqui?

\- Nossa, como voce faz perguntas. – ela coçou a cabeça. – Deve ter aprendido com ela. – a menininha olhou para Lois. Tinha que se colocar na pontinha dos pés para ver através do vidro do quarto onde Lois estava.

\- Voce a conhece?

\- Mais uma pergunta. Talvez eu também seja reporter quando crescer. – ela colocou o dedinho no queixo com um olhar pensativo.

\- Não vai me dizer nem o seu nome? Não é bom uma criança andar sozinha por aqui. – ele disse, preocupado.

\- É, eu sei, meus pais dizem que eu não devo falar com estranhos também.

\- É verdade. Melhor chamar algum funcionário pra te levar até seus pais.

\- Mas eu estou com os meus pais! – ela riu, como se fosse engraçado, mas Clark não entendia. – E voce não é estranho, então não estou quebrando as regras. – ela deu um pulinho.

\- Voce não me conhece.

\- É claro que eu conheço. Voce é que não me conhece ainda. – ela afirmou, segura.

\- Hum... De onde voce conhece a mim e à Lois? É filha de algum reporter do Planeta Diário?

\- Sou. De dois reporteres. Agora posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela levantou a mão. – Posso? Posso? Por favor!

Clark resolveu concordar. Talvez assim descobrisse quem era a menina.

\- Claro. Pergunte.

\- Ok. Voce gosta dela? – apontou para Lois. – Gosta muito, muito, assim, de montão?

Clark sorriu timidamente.

\- Eu gosto muito.

\- De montão?

\- Sim.

\- Eu sabia. – ela disse, satisfeita. – O seu amor é bem grandão, assim, desse tamanho? – ela abriu os braçinhos o máximo que podia.

Clark achou graça.

\- Sim e ainda mais do que isso. – ele confessou.

\- Eu sabia! – ela vibrou. – Eu também gosto dela de montão! E gosto de voce também. De montão. – ela sorriu e Clark sorriu de volta, comovido com seu olhar inocente. – Mas eu gosto mesmo é de voar com voce.

Clark levou um susto mas logo se recuperou, fazendo cara de paisagem, a mesma que ele fazia quando escondia seu segredo das pessoas.

\- Pessoas não podem voar, anjinho.

\- Mas voce pode. – ela afirmou, segura. – Não agora, mas vai poder.

Clark a olhou com atenção. A menina lhe lembrava alguém mas sua memória estava traindo-o porque não conseguia associar a menina à ninguém.

\- Quem mandou voce aqui?

\- Ninguém. Eu vim porque quis. – ela sorriu. – Eu só queria ver como voce está. Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem. – olhou para Lois e depois para ele.

\- Como voce pode saber disso?

\- Porque eu sei, oras. –ela rolou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Clark ia falar algo mas Oliver se aproximou, ainda ferido, com ataduras no peito e tocou no ombro de Clark.

\- Como ela está, Escoteiro?

Clark olhou para o amigo.

\- Está estável, segundo os médicos mas precisa de cuidados maiores, coisa que não tem aqui em Smallville. Bruce vai levá-la para Gotham.

\- Sim, ele me falou. Eu sugeri Star City mas o grande morcego precisa ter a última palavra né? – o loiro torceu a boca. – E voce sabe algo sobre Chloe?

\- Nada ainda. Vou começar as buscas.

\- Eu ajudo.

\- Oliver, voce não está em condições.

\- O que? Esse machucadinho a toa? Tiro de letra, Clark! Já passei por coisas piores! Além do mais, to devendo umas porradas naquele monstro cretino! - ele exclamou e depois ficou sério. – E o funeral de Jimmy?

\- Oliver, não é bom falar disso perto de uma criança...

\- Que criança, Clark? – Oliver não entendeu.

Clark olhou em redor mas a menina tinha simplesmente sumido. Do mesmo jeito repentino que surgira, havia desaparecido.

-Mas... mas... ela estava aqui e... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, confuso.

\- Clark, acho que voce está precisando descansar. – disse Ollie, preocupado. – Lois vai ficar bem.

\- Eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Temos que unir forças para achar Chloe. Não quero nem pensar no que ela pode estar passando nas garras daquele monstro.

\- Faremos isso. Não pudemos salvar Jimmy mas Chloe iremos encontrar e trazê-la sã e salva pra cá.

Clark assentiu.

Clark acompanhou Lois sendo transferida para Gotham. Bruce deu todas as coordenadas ao seu fiel mordomo, Alfred. Bruce teria que ficar em Smallville para ajudar Clark e Oliver na busca por Chloe e ainda tinham que providenciar o funeral de Jimmy.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

Chegou em casa, sentou no sofá sentindo-se subitamente muito cansado, estafado, afagou o pelo de Shelby e ficou pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seu maior temor virara realidade. Aqueles com que se preocupava e quem amava estavam feridos por causa da vida turbulenta que levava como herói. Racionalmente, sabia que o melhor era se afastar de tudo e todos, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ainda mais de Lois. Não queria abrir mão dela. Nem da filhinha que um dia possivelmente iriam ter juntos.

Clark franziu a testa. Lembrou da menininha que o abordara no corredor e que parecia conhecê-lo tão bem. Recordou-se da foto que a Lois do futuro lhe mostrara.

Lara.

Seria possível?

Clark nem teve tempo de pensar muito nisso quando alguém bateu na porta. Clark abriu e viu uma sorridente Lana na varanda.

\- O que voce quer aqui? – ele perguntou, seco.

\- Voce já me recebeu de formas melhores, Clark. – ela se queixou e depois forçou um sorriso. – Eu sei que a minha chegada repentina deixou voce confuso. Eu entendo. Pensei em vir aqui e nós conversamos. Eu posso fazer lasanha, sei que voce adora.

\- Não estou com fome. Só estou cansado.

\- Te faço uma massagem então.

\- Eu sou de aço, sua massagem não surtiria efeito.

\- Como assim, Clark? – ela riu. – Voce pode ser de aço, mas tem sensações sim, eu sei! Lembra daquela vez que voce disse que estava tenso com tantas responsabilidades e eu subi nas costas quando voce estava deitado na cama e te fiz uma massagem?

\- Não era eu. – ele disse, hostil. – Devia ser o Bizarro. Não me surpreende que voce não saiba a diferença até hoje.

Lana ficou sem jeito. Aquele fora um grande fora. As lembranças com Bizarro foram fortes, mas também como ela podia adivinhar que era apenas uma cópia? Os dois eram idênticos!

\- Desculpe, Clark. A maioria das pessoas não consegue distinguir gêmeos.

\- Ele não era meu irmão gêmeo! Era uma cópia! Um ser que tomou a minha forma! – ele exclamou e depois passou as mãos pelos olhos, cansado. – Lana, é melhor voce ir embora. Eu preciso descansar. Cada minuto que eu perco meu tempo com voce, é um minuto que eu deveria estar gastando no resgate de Chloe.

\- Nunca pensei que voce acharia que ficar comigo é perda de tempo. – ela disse, magoada. – Nosso amor não pode ter sido reduzido a isso. Porque eu te amo, Clark. Voce é o homem da minha vida. – ela o puxou para um beijo.

Clark se desvencilhou para surpresa da mestiça.

\- Lana, o que deu em voce?! O mundo está desabando e voce quer reviver um romance adolescente?!

\- Clark! Nosso amor é muito mais que romance de adolescente, voce sabe! Eu voltei e voltei pra voce! Por voce!

\- Chega! Eu não mandei voce ir embora e muito menos voltar! – ele exclamou, impaciente.

\- Meu Deus, Clark, eu não estou te reconhecendo mais! O que aconteceu com voce?! Voce me ama! Me ama! – ela tentou beijá-lo de novo e foi afastado.

\- Não! Eu não te amo! Ok?! Agora chega! – ele gritou e depois bufou, estressado.

Lana arregalou os olhos e depois começou a chorar. Jamais esperaria ouvir isso de Clark. Ele a amara a vida toda. Ele sempre esperara por ela. Sempre pronto para recebê-la de braços abertos.

\- Desculpe, Lana, eu deveria ter sido mais... delicado, sei lá, mas agora voce já sabe. – ele disse, mais calmo.

\- Eu não acredito... – ela disse, inconformada. – Depois de tudo que vivemos... De tudo que passamos... De todo nosso sacrifício para ficarmos juntos... voce me descarta assim?!

\- Eu não te descartei! Mas eu não te amo mais! Acabou, Lana! Não se pode mandar nos próprios sentimentos! Ainda podemos ser amigos, mas...

\- Não quero ser sua amiga. – ela disse, chateada. – Eu sou o amor da sua vida!

\- Lana, por favor...

\- Clark, me diz que tudo que vivemos não significou nada? Me diz que todo aquele amor foi em vão? Porque se voce disse, sei que estará mentindo!

\- Significou sim. E eu sempre terei carinho por voce. Mas não posso mentir dizendo que ainda te amo. Não mais daquela forma. Porém, eu estendo a minha mão para uma nova amizade. – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Lana deu um tapa forte na mão de Clark, com raiva.

\- Não pense que eu serei como Chloe! Nunca! Não vou aceitar migalhas, Clark! – ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Eu vou te deixar sozinho pra pensar melhor. E amanhã eu volto. Voce vai entender que é o nosso destino ficarmos juntos. Porque um amor como o nosso não morre assim do dia pra noite! Não morre! – ela gritou, inconformada e saiu da fazenda furiosa, dirigindo a toda velocidade.

Clark ficou surpreso. Não esperava algo assim de Lana. Ela sempre fora tão meiga e calma, de repente, parecia transformada em algo assustador. Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente. As coisas estavam saindo do controle.

Ele olhou para o celeiro e Shelby começou a latir quando viu uma luz forte dentro do local. Clark correu até lá em supervelocidade e ficou surpreso ao ver três jovens no celeiro.

\- Olá, Clark Kent. – saudou-o um dos rapazes. – Eu sou Rokk Krinn.

\- De onde voces vieram? – Clark perguntou, confuso. – E como sabem o meu nome?

\- Sabemos muita coisa sobre voce. – afirmou o rapaz ruivo. – Eu sou Garth Ranzz.

A moça de profundos olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos sorriu para Clark.

\- Nós somos a Legião dos Super Heróis do Séc XXX e viemos te ajudar e pedir sua ajuda, Clark.

Clark ficou boquiaberto.


	12. Chapter 12

**10.**

\- Então Doomsday foi programado para me matar? – perguntou Clark, olhando para os legendários.

Os quatro estavam na sala da fazenda e Clark havia servido café para eles.

\- Isso mesmo. É preciso conter a fera o quanto antes. – disse Rokk. – Nós já sabemos para onde ele levou Chloe.

\- Ótimo, então temos que resgatá-la antes que ele a mate. – disse Clark, ansioso.

\- A morte da Srta. Sullivan não afetaria o futuro. Ela é uma incógnita. – disse Garth.

\- Ela é minha melhor amiga! – exclamou Clark. – Eu não desistir de salvá-la porque voces a consideram uma ''incognita''!

\- Eu entendo, Clark. – disse a moça.

\- Voce não me disse seu nome.

\- Me chamam de Ultra Woman. – ela sorriu. – Não vou deixar que aquele monstro faça mal à Chloe, pode deixar. Já basta a morte de James Henry Olsen...

\- Sim, hoje é o funeral do Jimmy... – disse Clark, sentido.

\- Não foi culpa sua, Clark. – garantiu a Ultra Woman, colocando a mão no ombro dele. – Voce não é Deus. Não pode resolver todos os problemas do Universo. Todos nós somos frutos das nossas escolhas, é o que a minha mãe sempre me diz.

Clark assentiu, um pouco mais conformado.

O funeral de James Henry Olsen foi assistido por: Clark, Oliver, Bruce, os heróis do futuro e em cima do caixão estava uma coroa de flores mandada pelo Planeta Diário.

\- Ele achava que nós e Lois formaríamos um grande time... – comentou Clark, triste.

\- O melhor time da cidade. – Ultra Woman citou. – Voces serão. – ela garantiu.

\- Mas Jimmy morreu.

\- Esse sim. Mas esse não é o único Jimmy Olsen do mundo. – ela deu uma piscadela.

\- O que mais voce sabe sobre o futuro? – perguntou Clark, curioso.

\- O suficiente para saber que não posso te contar. O futuro perde a graça se voce já sabe o que vai acontecer. – ela disse, simpática. – Minha... quer dizer, a Lois do futuro já te falou coisas demais.

\- Então o futuro dela realmente aconteceu?

\- Sim, mas deixou de existir. A linha temporal mudou. Na outra versão desses mesmos eventos, Henry Olsen não morreria no dia do seu casamento e Lois não seria atingida tão gravemente. O futuro está se realinhando. Por isso, voltamos.

\- E Lois vai ficar bem? – ele quis saber, ansioso.

\- Lanes envergam mas não quebram. – ela garantiu.

\- Acho que isso me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo... – ele murmurou e a olhou com atenção. – As vezes acho que voce me lembra alguém...

\- Impressão sua. – ela deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro dele e se juntou aos outros.

Clark franziu a testa, intrigado.

\- Doomsday está na Fortaleza da Solidão. - afirmou Rook, para surpresa de Clark.

\- Como eu não pensei nisso? – perguntou-se o herói.

\- Porque seria óbvio demais. – disse Batman, entrando na sala da fazenda. – Temos que detê-lo a qualquer custo.

\- Eu não mato. – afirmou Clark.

\- Ele é um monstro, Escoteiro. – disse Oliver, se aproximando. – Não é humano. Aliás, nem sabemos o que aquilo é!

\- Foi feito por Zod e Faora para ser um matador implacável. Zod sempre quis dominar esse mundo. – explicou Ultra Woman. – Zod e Faora estão presos na Zona Fantasma mas o monstro foi liberado.

\- Por quem? – quis saber Clark.

\- Por quem mais senão Lex Luthor? – Lana entrou na sala, atraindo os olhares de todos. – Lex não vai sossegar enquanto não te destruir Clark.

\- E como voce sabe disso? – quis saber Bruce, fitando a mestiça.

\- Lex é o responsável por todas as desgraças na minha vida. – disse Lana, amargurada.

\- Será mesmo? – questionou Ultra Woman.

\- O que voce quer dizer? – Lana fitou a adolescente.

\- Lex não é do time dos anjos, mas sempre foi um cavalheiro com as mulheres. Ele pode ter te seduzido de alguma forma, mas nunca te obrigado. A sua escolha te levou a decisões equivocadas.

Lana deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Voce não sabe nada sobre mim!

\- Sei muito mais do que gostaria.

Lana cruzou os braços, irritada e Clark pigarreou.

\- A Ultra Woman, Garth e Rook são do futuro. – explicou.

\- Ultra Woman? – repetiu Lana, com deboche. – Voce não tem um nome, menina?

\- Eu não sou menina e pra voce, é meu codinome já te basta. – afirmou a heroína, olhando firme para a mestiça. – Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Vamos. Não sabemos quanto tempo Chloe irá resistir nas garras de Doomsday.

\- Tem razão, vamos. – disse Oliver, ajeitando o arco.

\- Voce não vai, garoto verde. – disse Bruce, que atalhou os protestos dele. – Ainda está fisicamente debilitado.

\- Eu estou ótimo!

Bruce deu um soco no estômago de Oliver, que se inclinou e saiu um pouco de sangue na sua camisa.

\- Você é louco?! – Oliver gritou.

\- Agora vai ter consertar os pontos. – disse Bruce, com calma, enquanto a Ultra Woman segurava o riso.

\- Ti... o Bruce... ele é demais mesmo. – a loira disse, divertida.

\- Eu vou com voces resgatar Chloe. – anunciou Lana.

\- Pra que? Pra atrapalhar? – Ultra Woman indagou e Lana ficou irritada.

Rokk deu uma cutucada de leve em Ultra Woman, que apenas cruzou os braços.

\- Ultra Woman tem razão. – Clark concordou e a garota empinou o queixo, vitoriosa. – Voce não iria ajudar, Lana.

\- Mas Clark! – Lana ainda tentou protestar.

\- Vamos, pessoal. – Clark abriu a porta e os outros foram atrás dele.

Ultra Woman e Lana trocaram olhares hostis e a garota fechou a porta na cara da mestiça, machucando o seu nariz.

Os heróis tiveram que unir forças para derrotar Doomsday e livrar Chloe do jugo dele. A loirinha voltou ao normal mas ainda atordoada. Ela abraçou Clark.

\- Tudo isso é uma loucura!

\- Eu sei. – disse Clark. – Não queria que voce passasse por isso, Chloe.

A loirinha assentiu mas desmaiou em seguida. Estava muito fraca. Doomsday atacou os heróis. Ultra Woman voou e deu um super soco no monstro, fazendo-o bater contra os cristais da Fortaleza. Batman a olhou.

\- Voce é tão forte quanto o seu pai.

\- Voce não sabe quem é meu pai. – ela desviou o olhar.

\- Eu sempre sei com quem estou lidando, especialmente os aliados. – ele garantiu. – Mas não se preocupe. Não direi nada.

\- Eu sei que não. – ela falou, tranquila.

\- Precisamos matá-lo! – gritou Rokk. – É o único jeito de pará-lo!

\- Mas Doomsday só será derrotado pelo Superman! – lembrou Garth.

\- Então temos de dar um jeito de aprisioná-lo! – Ultra Woman gritou e foi atingida pelo monstro.

Clark atacou Doomsday e os dois trocaram socos até que o monstro voltou a sua forma humana. Era Davis Bloome, o que deixou os heróis do presente chocados.

\- Davis? – Clark o olhava sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Chloe! – Davis gritou, olhando pra loirinha, deitada em um local da Fortaleza. – Voces não podem me tirar ela! É a única que me deixa são!

\- Bom, voce vai ter que viver sem isso, amigão! – ironizou Ultra Woman. - Chloe não é remédio de tarja preta para voce usar!

Davis se enfureceu e atacou o grupo, mas Clark conseguiu segurá-lo. Ultra Woman tirou um símbolo do bolso da calça que usava. Era um S em forma de triângulo na cor azul. Clark arregalou os olhos. Só os descendentes da Casa de El possuíam aquele símbolo. A heroína usou o símbolo contra Doomsday, mandando-o direto para a Zona Fantasma. Todos respiraram aliviados. A Fortaleza, que estava escura, voltou a ficar iluminada.

\- Jor-El, pode me ouvir? – Clark gritou.

\- Kal-El, meu filho. A ameaça Doomsday não será a única que irá enfrentar. Os seus inimigos não dormem.

\- Eu sei. Ele ficará preso na Zona Fantasma agora. Apenas ummembro da Casa de El poderá tirá-lo de lá. – ele olhou de soslaio para a Ultra Woman. – Voce reconhece essas pessoas aqui?

\- Não precisa perguntar pra ele. – interveio a garota. – Pode perguntar diretamente pra mim.

\- Ok. – Clark a fitou. – Qual é o seu nome? O seu nome verdadeiro.

A moça suspirou.

\- Voce não deveria saber mas... ok. – ela suspirou de novo. – Meu nome é Lara Kent.

Clark arregalou os olhos.

\- Kent?

\- Isso.

\- Voce é...

\- Sua filha sim. – ela deu um sorrisinho, adivinhando o pensamento dele.

Num impulso, Clark deu um abraço forte e carinhoso em Lara.

Lara desceu a escada da fazenda Kent. Clark estava preparando suco e servindo as pessoas.

\- Tia Chloe vai ficar bem. Tio Bruce deu um sossega leão nela, porque tia Chloe estava muito agitada. – ela contou. – Quando eu era pequena, uma vez surrupiei o cinto de utilidades do tio Bruce só pra saber o que tinha dentro. Ele me deu a maior bronca. – ela riu, saudosa.

\- Então voce é minha filha com Lois. – Clark foi diretamente ao assunto.

\- Voce quem está chegando a essa conclusão. – ela tentou despistar.

\- Eu conheci a Lois do futuro. Ela me mostrou uma foto sua. Mas no futuro dela... – ele fez uma pausa. – Lara morria com três anos de idade por causa de uma doença misteriosa...

\- Há vários futuros possíveis. Quando a minha mãe voltou a essa época, acontecimentos foram alterados.

\- Então ela conseguiu te salvar.

\- É o que tudo indica. – Lara sorriu. – Clark... Pai... – ela falou e ele ficou emocionado. – Pense bem nas suas escolhas daqui pra frente. E por favor, não fique com a minha mãe só porque voce já sabe um pouco do futuro. Ela merece ser amada pelo que é.

\- Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Lara, depois de ver a sua mãe quase morta nos meus braços após o ataque de Doomsday, eu tive só a confirmação de uma certeza que já havia dentro de mim. Eu amo Lois. E quando ela acordar, é isso que direi à ela. – ele disse, seguro.

Lara deu um sorriso igual ao de Lois e abraçou o pai.

\- Eu sabia que o amor de vocês é verdadeiro. É muito mais do que destino Muito mais do que algo imposto. É real. – ela falou, emocionada. – Espero um dia poder viver algo assim.

\- Voce vai. – ele garantiu, beijando a testa dela. – Mas por enquanto voce é muito novinha pra isso.

Lara rolou os olhos. Clark percebeu que fisicamente sua filha se parecia muito com ele, mas os trejeitos eram todos de Lois.

\- Qual é! Eu já tenho 17 anos!

\- Dezessete anos?! – ele repetiu, boquiaberto. – E te deixam participar da Liga?! Voce é uma criança! Quem foi que autorizou isso?!

\- Ah, pai, para, eu não sou criancinha! Até o tio Bruce já me treinou!

\- Bruce, hein? Vou ter uma conversa séria com ele! Voce tem é que estudar! Nada de ficar correndo riscos desnecessários!

\- Mas pai, se eu e os meus amigos não viessem aqui, Doomsday poderia até te matar!

\- E poderia ter te matado também! – ele disse, alarmado. – Não, a partir de agora, nada de lutar junto com a Liga, mocinha!

\- Pai, nem vem, a gente já teve essa discussão antes! A mamãe deixou! – ela bateu o pé no chão, birrenta.

\- Sua mãe às vezes tem ideias malucas, voce sabe disso! – ele a olhou de alto a baixo. – E estou achando esse seu uniforme muito colado no corpo.

\- Cacete, pai, era melhor eu não ter contado, voce vive me tratando como uma bebezinha! – ela reclamou.

\- Olha a boca, menina! – ele lhe chamou atenção e Lara bufou.

\- Minha mãe xinga e voce não fala nada!

Clark passou a mão pelo rosto.

\- Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com a Lois...

 **Gotham City**

Lara entrou pela janela do quarto de hospital voando. Lois estava deitada, sedada, sendo alimentada por soro e com um respirador nasal. Lara pousou suavemente no chão e se aproximou da cama de Lois. Tocou suavemente no rosto dela e sorriu. Lara de um beijo na testa da morena.

\- Fique boa logo, tá? Eu te amo, mamãe.

Lara saiu voando e não viu o monitor cardíaco apitar um pouco mais alto e uma lágrima rolar do olho da inconsciente Lois.


	13. Chapter 13

**11.**

Clark estava acordando quando sentiu um beijo no seu rosto. Sorriu mas quando abriu os olhos, levou um susto. Era Lana. Clark deu um pulo da cama.

\- Lana! O que faz aqui?

\- Lembra quando nos encontrávamos no celeiro e ficávamos juntos, só nós dois? Sinto falta disso. – ela sorriu.

Clark cruzou os braços e a olhou seriamente.

\- Nós éramos adolescentes. E eu não quero que voce invada mais o meu quarto. Não te dei liberdade pra isso.

\- Clark! – ela exclamou, horrorizada.

\- Eu já disse que podemos ser amigos. Mas só isso. Por favor, não force uma situação.

\- Clark, eu sei que voce ficou chateado porque eu fui embora e retornei só agora, mas voce tem que entender...

\- Lana, por favor, sai do meu quarto. – ele pediu, abrindo a porta.

\- Foi Lex. – ela afirmou e ele a fitou. – Lex me obrigou a te abandonar. Eu jamais te deixaria por vontade própria. Ele ordenou e Tess Mercer executou o serviço. Era isso ou eles me matavam. Eu tive que ir embora para te proteger.

\- Lana, eu não sou nenhum garotinho de cinco anos. Eu sei me defender muito bem, obrigado. Se Lex realmente estava te ameaçando, voce deveria ter me contado e não fugido! Voce já tinha feito algo semelhante antes, isso nem me surpreende mais.

\- Clark, eu fiz por voce! Porque eu te amo!

\- Quando eu precisar que eu alguém faça algo por mim, eu mesmo peço. – ele disse, friamente. Já estava saturado. – Agora, por favor, sai do meu quarto.

\- Eu te amo, Clark, será que voce está tão cego que não vê isso?! Não é possível que a sua mágoa seja maior que o seu amor por mim!

\- Eu não te amo! – ele gritou, irritado e ela começou a chorar. Clark suspirou. – Desculpe. Mas voce não vê que só está me aborrescendo? Eu te amei sim, Lana, muito, não nego, mas acabou. É hora de seguirmos em frente. Esqueça Lex, esqueça tudo isso. Siga com a sua vida e seja feliz.

\- Só serei feliz no dia em que Lex morrer e voce estiver comigo. – ela declarou.

Clark a observou.

\- Voce fala como se soubesse onde Lex está. Lex sumiu no Ártico. Ninguém mais teve notícia dele. Voce sabe onde ele está, Lana? Afinal, voce ainda é a esposa dele.

\- Não. – ela mentiu. – E não quero ser esposa dele. Pensei em Lana Lang Kent. O que voce acha?

\- Blergh, vou vomitar! – Lara gritou do corredor e Clark escondeu o sorriso. – Acho que comi algo estragado! – a adolescente abriu a porta. – Lang? Perdeu o caminho para casa? Daqui da fazenda, voce não irá para Oz, Dorothy. – ela ironizou.

Lana a fuzilou com o olhar mas Lara nem se abalou.

\- Voce deveria ser um pouco mais educada. Não pode entrar assim no quarto das pessoas.

\- Ué, voce entrou sem permissão, porque eu não posso? Quem é voce para me dar lição de moral? – Lara colocou a mão no quadril.

\- Escuta aqui, fedelha! – Lana exclamou, irritada e lhe apontou o dedo.

\- Recolhe esse dedo se não quiser ficar sem ele. – ameaçou Lara.

\- Ok, ok. – Clark resolveu interferir. – Lana, voce já estava indo embora, não é? E Lara, queria conversar algo com voce.

\- Tá bom, pai. – Lara concordou.

\- Pai?! – Lana repetiu, chocada. – Ela é sua filha?! Como?!

\- Do futuro,que-ri-da, ou voce acha que ele tem idade, nessa época, de ser meu pai? – Lara ironizou e deu uma batinha leve na cabeça da mestiça. – A luz está acesa mas não tem ninguém em casa.

\- Voce deveria me respeitar, menina! Clark e eu nos amamos e eu sou sua mãe! – protestou Lana.

Lara deu uma gargalhada alta. Ela ria tanto que Clark estava se esforçando para não rir junto. Lara riu até sair lágrimas dos olhos.

\- Ai, meu Deus, o stand up comedy está perdendo um talento! – ela exclamou. – Se voce fosse minha mãe, eu já teria me atirado num poço! Se liga, minha filha!

\- Lara, por favor... – Clark a olhou, pedindo que ela maneirasse. Lara deu de ombros.

Lana passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Clark, se essa menina não é nossa filha, então é de quem? Clark, o meu sonho era casar com voce e podermos ter uma vida juntos... Não acredito que voce jogou tudo isso pela janela!

Lara fechou os olhos e fingiu roncar alto.

\- Dormi aqui! – ela olhou para a irritada Lana. – Pelo amor de Deus, sra. Luthor, cada palavra sua, me dá vontade de te dar um tiro! Voce é maluca mesmo! Olha, Lex Luthor é um bicho ruim, mas nem ele merece isso, socorro, Superman! – Lara revirou os olhos.

Lana olhou com rancor para Clark.

\- Não acredito que voce jogou nossa felicidade fora assim... E voce, menina, sua mãe deve ser uma ogra para ter uma filha tão sem modos!

\- Opa! – Lara se eriçou e segurou Lana pelo pescoço. – Lava sua boca com sabão pra falar da minha mãe, hein?! Eu te quebro ao meio, galinha de despacho!

\- Lara, solte a Lana, por favor! Por favor! – Clark pediu e Lara soltou Lana, que caiu no chão. – E voce, Lana, não admito que ofenda a mãe de ninguém! Agora, vá embora! Voce não vê que está sobrando?

\- Voce não tinha nem que estar aqui, lesma! – Lara a fitou.

Lana se ergueu, olhou com raiva para os dois e respirou fundo.

\- Isso não fica assim.

Lana saiu do quarto pisando duro. Lara ainda gritou.

\- Não fica mesmo! Se mete comigo de novo que eu te quebro a fuça! Tampinha abusada! Chingling!

\- Lara! – Clark chamou atenção da filha. – Voce tem o gênio da sua mãe. – ele riu.

\- Tal mãe, tal filha. – Lara piscou, sapeca. – Se eu fosse voce, mandava detetizar a casa para tirar as pulgas que a outra deixou aqui. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Porque voce odeia Lana?

\- Eu não odeio, só acho ela uma insuportável. – disse Lara, sincera. – E aí? O que voce quer me perguntar?

\- Como eu estou no futuro? Eu serei esse heroi que a Lois esperava que eu fosse?

\- Eu sei que voce tem uns grilos com isso... – disse Lara, compreensiva. Os dois foram descendo a escada para ir à cozinha. – A gente conversava muito sobre a sua descoberta de poderes, porque só eu tenho e o Chris não, então...

\- Chris? Quem é Chris? – Clark quis saber.

\- Afe. Eu e minha boca grande. Vem na fabricação das Lanes. – ela deu de ombros e sentou num banquinho. – Me faz um daqueles big sandubas que só voce sabe fazer e eu te conto quase tudo!

\- Quase tudo? – ele começou a preparar o sanduíche.

\- Claro, pai, voce não pode saber de tudo, já disse! Só o que eu já falei já me fez levar uma tremenda bronca do Rook. Só porque é mais velh líder da Legião, um saco. – ela rolou os olhos.

\- Lara, ainda acho que voce é muito novinha para ser heroína...

\- Ai, pai...

\- Pelo menos me diga que voce tira boas notas na escola. – ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Bom... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Voce quer a verdade nua e crua ou só enfeitada?

\- Lara! – Clark a fitou. – Filha, estudar é muito importante, assim voce poderá decidir o que quer ser na vida! Ter uma carreira!

\- Eu já decidi e já tenho uma carreira, sou heroína! – ela exclamou e Clark a olhou, sério. – Ai, é que tem umas matérias super chatas, pai, eu não sou cdf feito o Chris, ok?

\- Mesmo que as matérias sejam difíceis, voce precisa estudar bem. Com certeza, mesmo no futuro, eu não te negaria ajuda nisso. E quem é Chris?

\- Meu irmão mais novo e super gênio. – ela botou a língua para fora.

Clark ficou surpreso e depois sorriu.

\- Então Lois e eu temos dois filhos?

\- Chris é todo certinho, mamãe disse que lembra voce, só que ao contrário de voce, ele é mais inteligente. – Lara contou e epois percebeu a gafe ao ver a expressão de Clark. – Não que voce seja burro, porque não é, voce resolve um monte de confusão e muitas vezes sozinho! E olha que o tio Bruce é o rei dos planos, mas voce quando tem que se virar sozinho, se sai muito bem! E já ganhou até prêmios como jornalista! – ela sorriu. – Lane & Kent, o dinâmico duo do Planeta Diário!

\- Parece muito bom. – ele sorriu para si mesmo.

\- E é. – confirmou Lara. – Voces ganharam vários prêmios... O Chris quer ser repórter também, mas como ele é um mega hiper blaster power ultra big gênio, pode ser que ele invente a cura de alguma doença ou crie uma nova espécie, sei lá, tem uns professores que vivem puxando o saco dele. – ela contou, com pouco caso e Clark achou graça do ciúme. – Eu que sou a burra da família.

\- Voce não é burra, filha. – ele serviu o sanduíche para Lara.

\- Voce sempre me diz isso para me consolar. – ela deu de ombros. – Pelo menos eu tenho poderes e ele não tem! Rá! – ela abocanhou um pedaço do lanche. – Que delícia! Eu sempre disse que se voce não fosse o Superman, deveria ser cozinheiro chef! Aliás, pai, porque os homens são chamados de chef e as mulheres que cozinham só de cozinheiras? Que status idiota! Não que a mamãe cozinhe, coitada, às vezes ela tenta, mas sabe como é, Lois Lane só sabe fazer brigadeiro e café. Eu lembro quando ela fez o peru no último natal, quer dizer, tentou né, porque ela não quis que voce ou eu ajudasse com os poderes, daí que o peru tostou todinho! O vovô Sam riu tanto! Ele contou que a vovó Ella era assim também! Ah, sabia que o meu nome do meio é Ella? Lara Ella Lane Kent. Pomposo, né?

Clark aproveitou a pausa que Lara fez na tagarelice, concentrada em comer. A adolescente era uma cópia de Lois. Mas assim como Lois, Clark não ficava irritado com tanta falação, ele achava engraçado e encantador. No caso de Lara, e agora sabendo sobre Chris, acreditava que eram pequenos milagres. Clark acreditara por anos que seu destino era ficar sozinho, que ninguém suportaria o fardo de ficar ao lado dele, que ele seria sempre O Último Filho de Krypton, mas Lara era a prova via que a vida sorrira para ele.

\- Já está com aquele olhar pensativo de novo... – comentou Lara. – Voce sempre fica assim quando a gente se reúne na sala e fica conversando. Isso até o Chris bancar o super gênio e eu socar a cara feia dele.

\- Mas seu irmão não tem poderes. – disse Clark, preocupado. – Lara, voce nunca bateu no seu irmão, né?

\- Hum... – ela continuou comendo o sanduíche.

\- Lara... – Clark a olhou fixamente.

\- Ah pai, eu naõ tenho culpa se aquele super cabeção genial é tão grande e pesado que às vezes afunda da neve! – ela justificou. – Com minha ajudinha, é claro. – ela piscou.

\- Lara, não podemos abusar dos nossos poderes e...

\- _Porque podemos correr o risco de machucar pessoas que não podem se defender._ – ela repetiu um discurso que conhecia de cor. – Já sei, pai. Eu não fiz mais isso. Mamãe ameaçou torcer minha orelha até ela mudar de lugar. Afe.

\- Voce tem ciúme do seu irmão, né? Acha que ele é mais protegido? – ele sondou.

\- Ele é! Só porque não tem poderes! É culpa minha? É culpa minha se eu peguei ele pelos braços, voei bem alto e atirei ele na piscina?

\- Lara! – Clark exclamou escandalizado.

\- Eu tinha doze anos e ele me chamou de siriema! Foi culpa dele!

\- Ai, meu Deus... – Clark colocou a mão na cabeça. Já imaginva o quanto Lois e ele tinham trabalho com as brigas dos filhos noo futuro. – Me diga que pelomenos são amigos.

\- Claro que somos. O Chris é chato mas é legal. E quando eu preciso de conselhos e voce, nem mamãe estão por perto, ele me dá conselhos legais. Ele sabe como falar as coisas. Não é como eu que falo tudo que vem à cabeça. Ele é um bom garoto. – ela reconheceu e sorriu. – Mas eu te proíbo de falar isso pra ele, pai! – ela sacudiu o dedo.

\- Eu não conto. – Clark prometeu, achando acertadamente que Chris já sabia que a irmã o admirava.

\- Mamãe disse que Chris se parece muito com voce. No jeito de ser. – ela contou. – Aliás, eu fui vê-la no hospital.

\- Como ela está? – perguntou Clark. – Eu também pretendo ir vê-la em Gotham.

\- Ainda adormecida. Estava pálida, mas... mamãe é forte. Não vai ser aquele bicho feio que vai derrubá-la assim. – disse Lara, confiante.

\- Fico mais tranquilo sabendo que Lois está bem no futuro. Eu quase pensei... – ele suspirou. – Pensei que fosse perdê-la.

\- Que isso, pai, Lois & Clark é para sempre, voce não sabia? – Lara brincou e deu uma piscadela. – Ah. E sobre aquele saco de ossos da Lang. Fica atento. Ela é obcecada por voce. E sempre será uma Luthor.

\- Lex está mesmo vivo, não é? – indagou Clark, preocupado.

\- Voce irá ver. – Lara disse em tom misterioso. – Entenda, eu não posso contar tudo sobre o futuro. A minha presença aqui já está o alterando e eu não sei o que vou encontrar quando retornar.

\- Voce tem que ir embora, né? – ele falou, um pouco triste.

\- A gente se vê num futuro próximo, pai, fica frio. – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

\- Última pergunta. Quantos anos tem o Chris?

\- Quatorze e com a cabeça crescendo cada vez mais. Parece aquele ratinho do desenho do Pink e o Cérebro! – ela zombou e riu.

\- Lara, voce é fogo. – Clark sorriu.

\- Ah, tem gente que acha ele bonito. – ela deu de ombros. Tirou uma foto do bolso e mostrou para Clark. – Tá aqui o cabeção.

Clark sorriu ao ver a foto de Chris. Era uma foto de família, Clark, Lois, Lara e Chris em um dia de neve, com um boneco de neve atrás deles e aos pés de Clark havia um cão branco. Eram uma família. Clark se sentiu feliz por isso.

\- O nome do cachorro é Krypto. Acho que não demora muito para ele aparecer. – contou Lara. – Eu gostei do Shelby. Mamãe conta histórias engraçadas sobre ele.

\- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. – Clark confessou e Lara sorriu.

 **Projeto Fênix. Em algum lugar de Smallville.**

Tess caminhou pelo corredor até uma porta se abrir. Dentro do lugar branco e acéptico, havia uma câmara onde havia um homem deitado. Lex Luhtor. Tess olhou para um dos cientistas.

\- E então?

\- Acreditamos que enfim teremos sucesso na pesquisa.

\- Acho bom mesmo. Pelo preço que pagamos, já deveriam ter mil Lex aqui nessa sala.

\- Os clones apresentaram problemas genéticos e... – tentou justificar o cientista.

\- Não preciso ouvir esse discurso de novo. – Tess o interrompeu. – Podem prosseguir com o procedimento.

\- Sim, srta. Mercer.

O cientista injetou algo em um tubo que levava soro para o corpo de Lex. Todo o seu corpo fora regenerado geneticamente graças aos clones produzidos por aquela divisão oculta da LuthorCorp. O líquido entrou no corpo desacordado de Lex. Por um momento, Tess acreditou que o projeto havia falhado novamente mas então, aos poucos, dedos das mãos e dos pés do homem começaram a se mexer. Não demorou muito para que Lex abrisse os olhos. Ele virou a cabeça e seu olhar frio fitou Tess. Ela sorriu.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Lex Luthor.

 **Gotham City**

Bruce conversava com o médico que cuidava de Lois quando Clark apareceu com um ramo de flores. Ele foi falar com o novo amigo.

\- Como Lois está? – perguntou, preocupado.

\- Segundo o Dr. Monroe, está progredindo melhor do que esperavam. – contou Bruce.

\- Lois é uma lutadora. – Clark sorriu. – Posso vê-la?

O Dr. Monroe concordou e Clark entrou no quarto. Ele colocou o ramo de flores em um vaso de vidro que tinha em cima de uma mesinha. Olhou para Lois e segurou sua mão com delicadeza.

\- Sentimos falta de voce, Lois... Eu sinto. Muito. Queria que voce pudesse acordar logo. Tem muitas coisas que eu quero te dizer.

Lois inspirou fundo e suas pálpebras começaram a se mexer lentamente. Aos poucos, ela foi voltando a si, diante da expectativa de Clark e também de Bruce, que se aproximou. Lois piscou duas vezes até abrir os olhos. Seus olhos verdes fitaram os dois homens no quarto.

\- Ei, Lois. – Clark sorriu. – Que bom que voce voltou.

\- Se sente bem, Lois? – perguntou Bruce.

Lois olhou para sua mão que Clark estava segurando. Ela soltou a mão com rapidez, para estranheza de Clark.

\- Lois?

\- Me...me desculpe... mas... quem são voces? – ela indagou.

Bruce e Clark ficaram boquiabertos.


	14. Chapter 14

**12.**

 **Gotham**

\- O Dr. Monroe cuidará de tudo,Clark, não se preocupe, ele é um ótimo médico.

\- Como ela não sabe quem somos nós? – Clark estava desconsolado. – Ela lembra do próprio nome, dos pais, da irmã, até da Chloe! Menos de mim!

\- Clark, voce ouviu o Dr. Monroe, a nossa mente é um mistério. Temos que dar tempo ao tempo. Logo ela recupera a memória. Pelo menos foi uma perda parcial.

\- Ela lembra de tudo antes de ir à Smallville... – murmurou Clark. – Logo agora que eu pensei que as coisas estavam se encaixando, que tudo daria certo...

\- Clark, menos pessimismo, por favor. Lois é forte. E aqui em Gotham ela terá toda a assistência necessária.

Oliver chegou perto deles com um grande buquê de flores vermelhas.

\- Fiquei sabendo que a nossa doentinha favorita acordou.

\- E pra que tantas flores? – Clark perguntou, enciumado.

\- Ora, depois de dias, ela irá ver o seu loiro preferido, que sou eu. – Oliver sorriu. – Tenho que causar uma boa impressão.

\- Oliver, ela está sem memória. – contou Clark e Oliver arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Parcial. – esclareceu Bruce. – Ela lembra de algumas coisas, mas não de tudo.

\- E isso com certeza inclui voce. – Clark fez questão de dizer a Oliver.

\- Bom, então é minha missão reativar a memória dela. – Oliver deu um sorriso sacana e entrou no quarto. – Olá, linda!

Clark bufou e cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Bruce teve vontade de rir. Clark era engraçado quando estava com ciúmes. Chloe chegou ao hospital.

\- Hey! – ela cumprimentou os amigos. Ainda estava abatida. – Pelo menos uma boa noitícia... Fiquei feliz ao saber que Lois acordou. E Clark... será que voce poderia ir comigo depois visitar o túmulo de Jimmy? Eu acho que devo uma última despedida à ele. Se não fosse por mim, ele estaria vivo... – ela baixou os olhos.

\- Chloe, não fica se culpando. – disse Clark, consolando-a.

\- Srta. Sullivan, eu não a conheço direito, mas posso afirmar que a culpa da morte de Henry Olsen não foi sua. Doomsday era um monstro e mataria qualquer um que cruzasse o caminho dele. – assegurou Bruce.

\- Mas Davis Bloome... ele tinha fixação em mim... ele me ligou no dia do casamento e eu pedi que ele se afastasse... ele queria ficar comigo mas eu falei que casaria com Jimmy. – contou Chloe, que suspirou. – Eu me sinto...

\- Não se sinta. – Bruce colocou a mão no ombro dela, que refreava as lágrimas. – A senhorita fez o certo. Ele quem era o psicopata.

Chloe assentiu e sorriu fracamente.

\- Pode me chamar de Chloe, se quiser, sr. Wayne.

\- Só se me chamar de Bruce. – ele deu um sorriso charmoso.

Bruce e Chloe trocaram um aperto de mão. Clark olhou para o quarto e viu Lois rindo com Oliver. Ele bufou de novo.

\- Chloe, não é melhor ir ver Lois? Ela lembrou de voce.

Chloe assentiu e todos entraram no quarto. Lois sorriu para a prima.

\- Chloe!

\- Lois!

A loirinha deu um beijo na testa de Lois. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

\- Nunca me perdoaria se voce também tivesse... – C hloe não conseguiu completar a frase e enxugou as lágrimas.

\- Chloe, eu não me lembro como vim parar aqui, mas posso te assegurar que estou bem. – afirmou Lois. – E o General? Ele já sabe?

\- Sim, eu consegui fazer contato com ele e Lucy. O tio Sam disse que em breve irá para Smallville te ver.

\- É engraçado... – Lois murmurou. – Voces falam dessa cidade e eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde é. E nem me imagino morando numa cidadezinha. Não sei porque, mas às vezes esse nome, _Smallville_ , me soa como um apelido. – ela disse,pensativa.

Todos olharam para Clark, que pigarreou.

\- É como voce me chama quando quer implicar comigo. – ele contou timidamente.

\- Nós somos amigos? – Lois quis saber.

\- Sim. E trabalhamos juntos no Planeta Diário.

\- Nossa, eu não lembro de nada disso! – Lois colocou a mão na testa. Olhou para Chloe. – Quem diria, hein, Chlo, eu, Lois Lane, uma jornalista! Parem as prensas! – ela brincou. – O General deve ter surtado quando soube! – ela riu consigo mesma. – E voce trabalha lá também, Chloe?

\- Não. Eu trabalhei, mas saí. Agora trabalho para Oliver. – ela olhou para o loiro.

\- Ollie estava me contando umas histórias engraçadíssimas das viagens dele! – contou Lois.

\- Isso porque eu ainda não contei das **nossas** viagens. – Oliver deu uma piscadela.

\- Isso é notícia velha, Oliver. – disse Clark, enciumado.

\- Mas Lois não lembra, e eu quero que ela lembre de tudo sobre mim. Sobre _nós_. – insistiu Oliver, também querendo provocar Clark. – Aliás, Lois, se voce quiser ir para Star City, minha casa está de portas abertas pra voce. – ele piscou.

\- Não sei não, Ollie, voce parece não ter lá muitas boas intenções. – Lois flertou com ele.

Clark estava querendo subir pelas paredes com aqueles gracejos de Lois e Oliver. O loiro sorriu.

\- Imagina! A minha única preocupação é cuidar de voce, linda.

\- Ela terá todo o cuidado necessário aqui em Gotham. – afirmou Bruce.

\- Se bem que o ideal é que voce voltasse para casa, Lois. –disse Clark, preocupado. – Lá, nós poderíamos cuidar melhor de voce.

\- Obrigado, Clark, mas eu nem lembro onde fica minha casa. Eu prefiro esperar falar com o General primeiro. – disse Lois e Clark concordou. Ela bocejou. – Posso não me lembrar de todos, mas estou feliz em ter tantos amigos... Apesar de eu lembrar que odeio hospitais...

\- É melhor voce descansar, Lois, ainda está debilitada. – disse Chloe.

\- Que nada, Chlo! Eu estou... ótima... – ela bocejou de novo e fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

Os amigos saíram do quarto, deixando Lois dormir sossegada.

 **Metropolis**

Chloe olhava fixamente para o túmulo de Henry James Olsen e chorava. Nem aos menos puderam ter uma lua de mel, ela pensava. Pelo pouco tempo que tiveram juntos, foram felizes, ela achava. Henry a ajudou a esquecer um pouco do seu amor não-correspondido por Clark Kent. Ela achava firmemente que Henry seria seu Cara Certo, mas o destino lhe dera uma rasteira. A loirinha suspirou e olhou para trás. Clark estava a poucos metros dali, lhe dando privacidade. Era um bom amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Mas ele nunca voaria para ela e a veria como a mulher da sua vida.

Primeiro havia sido Lana. A grande paixão da adolescência. Clark só pensava em Lana Lang e tentara lutar contra um destino que sempre os separava. Até que a paixão se findou.

E agora era Lois Lane. Chloe bem que tinha percebido os ciúmes dele por Lois estar rindo das graçinhas de Oliver. Lois e Clark eram daqueles tipos de pessoas que não poderiam ficar juntos sem ter discussões infinitas que não levavam à lugar algum, mas também não conseguiam se afastar. Eram como imãs que sempre se atraíam. Fora assim desde o começo. Chloe lembrava muito bem das reações de ambos quando Lois derrubara Clark dentro do tanque de água da escola. O sorriso dele fora tão genuíno e ela nunca vira aquele brilho em seu olhar. Clark vivia brigando com Lois, mas no fundo o que ele queria mesmo era impressioná-la. Mostrar que não era apenas o farmboy. Por outro lado, ele se sentia à vontade com Lois de um jeito que não se sentia com ninguém. Lois era aquela que o fazia sorrir por coisas bobas e sair pulando de prédio em prédio para salvar a intrépida repórter por causa de mais uma loucura do dia.

Chloe deu um suspiro. Talvez fosse o destino. Já ouvira dizer que ele não deixava brechas.

Chloe enxugou a lágrima, jogou um beijo para a lápide do falecido marido e se aproximou de Clark. Eles trocaram um abraço fraternal.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo comigo, Clark.

\- Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra voce. – ele disse, compreensivo.

\- Não mesmo. – ela abaixou a cabeça e depois o fitou com atenção. – Mas sei que sempre posso contar com voce.

\- Sempre. – ele assegurou, amigo.

Chloe se inclinou com a intenção de beijá-lo mas Clark deu um sutil passo para trás e afastou a cabeça. Aquilo doeu em Chloe. Mas foi o gesto final para ela entender de uma vez por todas que jamais seria o amor de Clark. Sempre seria a amiga. Era uma pena. Ela teria sido uma boa mãe para Lara. Mas a verdade era que Lara se parecia muito mais com Lois.

\- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou, estranhando a atitude dela.

\- Tudo. Só uma bobagem que me passou pela cabeça. – ela suspirou. – Clark, voce sabe que eu te amo desde o colegial...

\- Chloe...

A loirinha o interrompeu.

\- Eu sei que voce não me ama. Não do jeito que eu sempre sonhei. Voce nunca voaria de volta pra mim. Eu pensei que quando voce esquecesse Lana, eu teria uma chance, mas de alguma forma, a vida já estava te preparando para um amor de verdade. Lois. – ela disse, conformada. – Voces sempre tiveram essa... química. Sempre parecia que algo iria acontecer e Lara é a prova de que vai mesmo. Eu aceito, Clark. De verdade. Eu fico feliz em ser sua amiga.

\- Minha melhor amiga. – ele disse, carinhoso.

\- Eu sei. Eu só tive esse momento porque... sei lá... Jimmy morreu e eu fico pensando se um dia alguém vai me amar.

\- É claro que vai! Voce é incrível, Chloe! Tenho certeza que um dia irá aparecer um cara que irá te amar e voce vai amá-lo na mesma proporção. Então voces serão muito felizes. Pode acreditar. – ele sorriu, gentil.

\- Obrigado, Clark. Obrigado por ser tão meu amigo. – ela limpou o rosto das lágrimas. – E vamos esquecer o que quase aconteceu aqui. Foi uma idiotice. – ela abanou a mão. – E quando a memória de Lois voltar, voces irão escrever mais um capítulo da sua história.

\- Isso se Oliver não parar de ficar cercando ela. – ele disse, enciumado e Chloe achou graça. – Precisava aquilo tudo? Oliver não se manca? O que eles tiveram foi há séculos e já terminou! Lois mesma me disse na época que não tinha volta!

\- Oliver é um palhaço, voce sabe. – Chloe justificou. – Não sei se ele tem sentimentos por Lois, mas por mais desmemoriada que ela esteja, não acho que Lois ainda seja apaixonada por ele. Fica tranquilo, Clark.

\- Ficaria se ela ficasse em Smallville. Na fazenda, ela poderia descansar e pensar melhor em tudo.

\- E principalmente ficaria perto de voce. – Chloe deu uma piscadela. – Mas Clark, voce acha que seria bom Lois conhecer Lara?

\- Não sei. Até porque antes de tudo e quando Lois recuperar a memória, eu pretendo lhe contar o meu segredo.

Chloe ficou verdadeiramente surpresa.

\- Clark! É a primeira vez que eu te vejo querendo contar seu segredo voluntariamente!

\- Eu acho que pra fazer dar certo, se Lois me quiser, eu tenho que ser honesto com ela.

Chloe assentiu, concordando e depois sorriu.

\- Voces tem a minha torcida. Lois é a companheira ideal para alguém como voce. Ela vai saber lidar com todos os bônus e pacotes que vem com Clark Kent.

Clark deu um sorriso tímido e Chloe achou graça.

 **Mansão Luthor – Smallville**

Lex olhava a pequena cidade de sua varanda. Passara muitos momentos ali. Não se recordava de tudo, pois o acidente no Ártico lhe tirara partes de suas lembranças. Ele tinha quase certeza de que eram lembranças importantes e não iria descansar até recuperá-las.

Tess se aproximou de Lex.

\- Como se sente hoje?

Lex ajeitou a bengala que o sustentava. Sua mão tinha uma luva preta. Havia crescido barba em seu rosto mas não cabelo. Por causa da chuva de meteoros, ele lembrava. Lex olhou para Tess.

\- Quero fazer a barba.

\- Vai ser providenciado.

\- Posso fazer eu mesmo.

\- Sua mão ainda não está firme.

\- Ela está queimada e deformada. Pode falar claramente, eu não sou nenhuma criança de quem se tem que esconder a verdade.

\- Eu sei. – Tess disse, submissa. – Ninguém ainda sabe de sua recuperação. A maioria das pessoas acredita que voce tenha morrido no Ártico.

\- Que pensem assim então. Eu pretendo retornar à Metropolis e cessar as dúvidas de todos.

\- Pensei que continuaria em Smallville...

\- Essa mansão era mais de Lionel. Eu não preciso disso. Além do mais, Smallville é muito pouco para minhas aspirações. – garantiu Lex. – Eu posso não lembrar de tudo, mas lembro-me do suficiente. E esse lugar provinciano definitivamente não é pra mim.

\- Pretende convocar uma coletiva de imprensa quando voltar? – quis saber Tess.

\- Sim. Seria interessante. Quero todos os jornalistas presentes. Haverá mudanças, a começar pela LuthorCorp. Está na hora da empresa ter uma nomenclatura mais do meu agrado.

\- Bastardo Luthor, quem sabe. – Lana disse, entrando na varanda.

\- Voce não pode entrar sem se anunciar. – repreendeu Tess.

\- Eu ainda sou a Sra. Lana Lang Luthor. – a mestiça disse e as duas mulheres trocaram olhares hostis. – E meu querido marido me deve algo.

Lex deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Lana, querida, sempre pensando primeiro em si mesma do que nos outros.

\- Devo ter aprendido com voce.

\- Não, isso já nasceu contigo, só que voce esconde com sonseira. – ele afirmou, divertido e Lana estreitou os olhos. – Por falar em gente sonsa, e o seu amado Clark Kent? Ainda a pessoa mais perfeita da face da Terra? Não é assim que todos o vêem? – ele ironizou.

\- Voce só tem inveja de Clark porque ele é melhor do que voce. E porque eu me casei com voce, mas é Clark quem eu amo.

\- Se esse amor é tão grande e açucarado assim, porque não estão arrulhando um para o outro ao invés de voce estar aqui atrapalhando a minha recuperação?

Lana se calou e Tess deu um sorriso maldoso.

\- Parece que Clark finalmente acordou do sono alucinógeno.

Lex riu e Lana trincou os dentes, com raiva.

\- Se até mesmo um descerebrado feito Clark Kent consegue abrir os olhos, o mundo não está mesmo perdido!

\- Clark e eu só podemos ficar juntos se formos iguais. – disse Lana, chateada.

\- Querida, voce nunca será como ele. Porque Clark é idiota e cheio morais elevadas, mas isso é da natureza caipira dele. Voce é dissimulada e se finge de boa menina, é bem diferente.

\- Eu não era assim! Voce me mudou!

\- Sim, eu também devo ter lançado um meteoro sobre a Terra! – Lex ironizou. – Poupe-se, Lana, eu nunca te obriguei a nada, se voce chegou até aqui desse jeito, a culpa é única e exclusivamente sua!

\- Seu desgraçado!

\- Ofensas pessoais não são permitidas. – Tess disse. – Agora, retire-se.

\- Voce não passa de um capacho! – Lana olhou com desprezo para Tess, que no segundo seguinte, torceu o braço da mestiça com força. – Ai! Maldita!

\- Vai ser um prazer quebrar cada osso do seu corpo, sra. Luthor! – Tess exclamou.

\- Deixe, Tess, eu me divirto com os devaneios dessa mulher. – disse Lex e Tess soltou Lana. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, Lana. Voce me devolve os dez milhões de dólares que afanou de mim e nós ficamos quites.

\- Voces me fizeram deixar Clark e me prometeram algo! Eu quero!

Lex suspirou, entediado.

\- Quando eu quiser e na hora que eu desejar. Agora estou cansado, pode sair.

\- Lex, eu...!

\- Já chega! Fora! – Tess foi arrastando Lana pelo braço até praticamente jogá-la porta afora da mansão.

Lana olhou com rancor para Lex, que a fitava da varanda com um sorriso cínico.

\- Ainda não terminou, Lex!

\- Ao contrário, querida. Só começou.

 **Gotham City**

\- Lois, em breve o Dr. Monroe disse que vai lhe dar alta... – começou Bruce, mas ela o interrompeu.

\- Por mim, posso ir embora agora. Odeio hospitais.

\- Chloe vai ficar hospedada na minha casa e quando voce for liberada, poderá ir para lá também.

\- Hum... Gotham parece divertida. Vi na televisão falando de um tal de Coringa. Dizem que ele se veste como um palhaço.

\- Mas ele não é engraçado. É um criminoso. – afirmou Bruce.

\- Pois é, mas como o Clark e voces todos me contaram, eu agora sou uma repórter do Planeta Diário. Seria interessante fazer uma matéria sobre esse Coringa, né?

\- Lois... – Bruce ficou preocupado. – Voce ainda está se recuperando... E o Coringa é perigoso. Imprevisível. Não se meta com ele.

\- Voce se preocupa comigo.

\- Claro.

\- Desde quando somos amigos?

\- Acho que ficamos mais amigos depois que voce sofreu o ataque no casamento de Chloe. E a Wayne Inc. tem a maioria das ações do Planeta Diário.

\- Então voce é o meu chefe.

\- Prometo não descontar esses dias da sua recuperação. – ele deu um sorriso charmoso.

Lois sorriu de volta. Bruce era atraente e bonito. Apostava que as mulheres disputavam a tapas a atenção dele. Já Oliver Queen era engraçado. Um verdadeiro fanfarrão. Chloe lhe contara que ela e Oliver namoraram no passado mas Lois não conseguia vê-lo mais do que um amigo. Quem lhe intrigava era Clark Kent. Ela tinha a impressão que deveria saber mais do que o pouco que sabia sobre ele e Clark parecia esperar algo mais dela. Só não sabia o quê.

\- E voce e Clark além de patrão e empregado, também são amigos... – ela observou.

\- Clark é uma boa pessoa.

\- Parece ser um bom amigo. – ela colocou a mão na testa. – Só não me imagino morando num fim de mundo e ainda mais na minha adolescência. Chloe falou que eu morei na casa dele!

\- Eu não sei muito dessa história, mas a senadora Martha Kent ligou preocupada com voce e mandou lembranças. Ela não pode se ausentar no momento por causa de uma votação importante no Congresso mas me disse que a considera como uma filha. – contou Bruce.

\- Eu gostaria de poder me lembrar... – Lois mordeu o lábio, angustiada.

\- Com o tempo, voce irá. – ele garantiu. – Não force demais. Naturalmente, suas memórias voltarão.

Lois assentiu, concordando. Chloe chegou no quarto com uma bolsa enorme.

\- Oh meu Deus, é natal e eu não estou sabendo! – Lois brincou.

\- Trouxe alguns albuns de fotos e matérias do Planeta Diário para voce ver! – disse a loirinha, empolgada.

\- Oba! Diversão! – Lois pegou primeiro as matérias. Ela franziu a testa. – Quem é Red Blue Blur? E que nome feio! Ele não tem um melhor?

\- Foi voce quem o batizou assim. – disse Chloe e Lois fez uma careta. Bruce e Chloe acharam graça.

\- Vou achar um nome melhor, pode deixar. – prometeu Lois. – Super poderes, hein? – ela lia interessada. – Supervelocidade, super força, super sopro, visão de raio x... Só falta voar!

\- Com o tempo isso deve acontecer. – disse Bruce, pensativo. Lois o fitou. Ele deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar. – Eu acho. Esses vigilantes sempre tem habilidades escondidas.

\- Como o Batman? – Lois indagou. – Eu li sobre ele. É o Cavaleiro das Trevas que os bandidos daqui temem.

\- É só um maluco fantasiado. – disse Bruce, com pouco caso.

\- Está ficando mais e mais interessante. – disse Lois, com seu faro jornalístico sendo reativado.

\- Hum, eu conheço esse olhar... – disse Chloe. – É seguido por voce correndo perigo e Cla...o Blur saindo em super velocidade para te salvar.

\- Ué, nós estamos em Gotham. Porque não o Batman? – Lois deu um sorriso sapeca e voltou a ler.

Bruce e Chloe trocaram olhares preocupados. Lois era do tipo de repórter kamikase. Enquanto ela estivesse presa no hospital tudo ficaria bem, o problema seria controlá-la fora dali.

Lois estava dormindo e sonhando com um homem de capa vermelha. Ela estava no alto do Planeta Diário e aquele homem vinha voando em sua direção. Ela não via o seu rosto mas sabia que ele não era uma ameaça. Eles se conheciam. Eram ínitmos. Ela só não sabia como.

Lana entrou no quarto de hospital. Observou Lois adormecida. Pensara bastante em quem poderia ser a mãe de Lara. Chloe não era, não com a personalidade que Lara possuía. E Clark não era o tipo de homem que tinha muitas mulheres. Lana já percebera o quanto Clark estava preocupado com o estado de Lois e no início achou que fosse só por culpa e amizade mas e se fosse algo mais.

Lana nunca teve nada contra Lois. Nunca foram amigas, mas também não eram inimigas. Era-lhe quase indiferente. Mas se fosse Lois a responsável por mudar o seu futuro feliz com Clark, Lana precisava tomar alguma providência.

A mestiça pegou um travesseiro e colocou contra a cabeça de Lois. Começou a sufocá-la. Lois começou a se debater.


	15. Chapter 15

**13.**

Lois estava quase perdendo as forças. Seu fôlego estava sendo roubado pelo travesseiro que Lana apertava contra sua cabeça. A mestiça estava tão concentrada em eliminar sua nova inimiga que não viu quando Lara chegou voando, a agarrou e jogou com força contra a parede, fazendo-a desmaiar. Lara correu para perto de Lois, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, vermelha e tossindo muito.

Chloe entrou correndo no quarto e olhou a cena sem entender nada.

\- O que..?

\- Cuide dela. – mandou lara, que pegou Lana e saiu voando.

\- Lara! – Chloe gritou, em vão. Ela foi ver Lois. – Prima? O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não sei! Eu estava... – Lois abriu os olhos, viu Chloe e colocou a mão na garganta. – Eu estava dormindo e sonhando e de repente senti como se alguém estivesse me sufocando! Mas não vi nada! – Lois tossiu. – Que droga foi essa?!

\- Talvez ainda seja resquícios dos seus ferimentos... – mentiu Chloe, para acalmá-la. – Vou buscar um copo dágua. – Chloe saiu do quarto e telefonou para Clark. – Clark, é melhor voce ir atrás de Lara. Acho que ela ainda está em Gotham. Ela pegou Lana e saiu voando. Parecia furiosa. –Chloe fez uma pausa. – É horrível pensar nisso, mas acho que Lana tentou matar Lois. Sim, eu sei... É difícil de acreditar. Vá atrás de Lara antes que ela faça uma besteira, Clark. Ok. Tchau.

Chloe voltou para o quarto e deu um copo de água para Lois. A loirinha suspirou.

Lara voou com Lana até o alto de um prédio de Gotham. Lana acordou e se viu pendurada de cabeça pra baixo, com Lara segurando-a pelas pernas.

\- O que?! – Lana se agitou. – Socorro!

\- Agora voce pede socorro?! Mas na hora de matar a minha mãe voce não pensou em nada, não é, sua vaca! – Lara gritou, furiosa.

\- Eu sabia que ela era sua mãe, sabia! Não era pra ser assim! Eu sou a mulher da vida de Clark!

\- Voce é um encosto, isso sim! Mas eu sei como despachar um! Quer conhecer melhor o asfalto de Gotham, Laninha?! Com a sua cara sem-vergonha batendo diretamente nele?!

\- Não! Voce não pode! Voce é filha de Clark! Ele nunca te perdoaria se voce me matasse!

\- Minha filha, é capaz de eu ganhar até aumento de mesada!

\- É bem filha daquela Lois Lane mesmo! – Lana gritou, irritada. – Só ela seria capaz disso! Clark é um homem digno!

\- Mas voce é uma vaca mesmo! Tenta matar a minha mãe e ainda fala mal dela! Já chega! Vai aprender a voar agora! – Lara soltou uma perna de Lana, que gritou aterrorizada.

\- Não! Não, por favor! Eu sei que voce me odeia, mas isso não! Lara, voce não entende! Voce deveria ser minha filha e não de Lois! Eu só estou tentando consertar o futuro!

Antes que Lara soltasse Lana e a fizesse cair prédio abaixo, Clark apareceu e chamou a filha.

\- Lara! Não é assim que resolvemos nossos problemas!

\- Essa anã de jardim tentou matar a minha mãe sufocada!

\- É mentira! – Lana gritou. – Clark, me salva!

\- Lara, por favor... – Clark se aproximou da filha. – Eu sei que dá raiva e parece uma solução fácil, mas se você a matar apenas se igualará a ela. Você é melhor do que isso, filha. Por favor... sou eu quem está te pedindo.

Lara deu um suspiro pesado e assentiu, concordando. Ela jogou Lana no chão, o que fez a mestiça quebrar o braço esquerdo.

\- Sua...! Clark, ela me machucou!

Clark nem deu atenção e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Lara, a fitando.

\- Filha, com os nossos poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades...

\- Ih, essa frase é do Homem-Aranha, pai, olha os direitos autorais. – Lara falou e ele sorriu.

\- Filha, eu sei que com os nossos poderes temos a impressão de que podemos fazer tudo. Até que estamos acima do Bem e do Mal. Que nada pode nos deter. Mas o meu pai, seu avô, me ensinou que o que faz uma pessoa digna não é o que ela possui. E sim o seu caráter. E eu sei que você é boa garota e que mesmo que esteja com raiva de alguém, não vai mais dispor da vida dela como se isso fosse correto. A vida é muito preciosa e a última coisa que eu quero é que você se torne uma assassina. Sua mãe concordaria comigo.

Lara assentiu, já calma e abraçou o pai. No futuro de onde viera, Clark era a pessoa que mais admirava, assim como sua mãe. E naquele presente ele provava que sempre foi um herói de verdade, mais preocupado com os outros do que consigo mesmo.

\- Eu entendo e não vou te decepcionar, prometo. Vou controlar o meu gênio.

\- Eu sei que sim. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela. – Vou levar Lana para o hospital e você vai para casa.

Lara assentiu, obediente, ainda olhou feio para Lana e saiu voando.

Lana se ergueu e olhou para Clark com carinho.

\- Sabia que você viria me salvar...

\- Só vim por causa da minha filha. – ele disse, sério. – Você tentou matar Lois. Porque? Enlouqueceu? O que deu em você?! Lois poderia ter morrido!

\- Eu não fiz isso! – ela negou descaradamente.

\- Não minta! Lara não ficaria tão furiosa se não fosse verdade!

\- Você prefere acreditar nela do que em mim?!

\- Ela é minha filha!

\- Uma filha do futuro que você nem sabia que existia! – Ela retrucou. – Eu sei que você está assim porque acha que, de alguma forma, isso torna Lois Lane importante, mas, eu sou a mulher que você ama! Sempre fui! E nós poderemos ter filhos juntos! Eu posso dar um jeito de sermos iguais!

\- Do que você está falando? Ficou louca? Acho que Lara te sacudiu muito, vamos, vou te levar para o hospital.

\- Clark, você só poderá ser feliz com alguém igual a tudo que você é! E Lois é inferior! Olha como ela criou a filha! Lara é uma louca!

\- JÁ CHEGA! – ele berrou, irritado, surpreendendo Lana. – Mais uma palavra sobre Lois ou Lara e eu te deixo aqui sozinha!

\- Clark, por favor, abra os olhos! O amor da sua vida está diante de você e você está jogando isso pela janela pelo o que? Por nada!

\- Não é por nada! É por tudo! Elas significam tudo para mim! TUDO! Entenda de uma vez e pare de nos importunar!

Lana começou a chorar. Clark sempre fora dela, quase como um cachorrinho, sempre esperando por ela, desejando-a, sofrendo, implorando, lutando pelos dois e agora isso. Tudo por causa de Lois e aquela menina maldita, pensou a mestiça.

Sem muita paciência, Clark segurou Lana no colo e em super velocidade, deixou-a na porta do hospital e foi embora.

Lana deu um grito, chamando a atenção de quem estava ali.

\- Isso não fica assim! Eu nunca vou desistir!

Clark chegou na fazenda e viu Lara conversando com Rook e Garth. A adolescente se aproximou do pai.

\- Hey. Jogou a tripa seca no buraco mais próximo? – perguntou, bem humorada. – Mas tem que ser bem fundo, que aquilo é igual zumbi, você pensa que matou, ela escala o buraco e tenta morder sua cabeça.

Clark achou graça. Lara tinha muito da personalidade de Lois. E pelo que a filha havia contado, Chris era mais parecido com ele. Era um equilíbrio interessante.

\- Deixei-a na porta do hospital.

\- Eu deixaria no necrotério, que aquilo é uma morta-viva. – disse Lara.

\- Lara é difícil... – começou Rook, mas a garota o interrompeu.

\- Não sou não!

\- Mas ela é uma boa garota desde que não tente jogar pessoas prédios abaixo. – Rook gracejou. – Clark, nós temos que ir. Precisamos voltar ao nosso futuro. Nossa missão foi cumprida aqui.

\- Mas já? – Clark perguntou, arregalando os olhos. – Vocês poderiam ficar mais um pouco...

\- Infelizmente temos que ir mesmo, Super. – disse Garth. – Mas foi uma honra conhece-lo. Você é a nossa inspiração. – ele cumprimentou Clark, que deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Mas fica frio, pai, eu só vou quando a mamãe estiver bem e longe daquela ratazana de olhos puxados. – disse Lara, sorrindo.

Clark ficou feliz por isso. Queria mesmo conviver um pouco mais com a filha. Rook e Garth usaram o anel da Legião, não sem antes recomendarem a Lara que fosse cautelosa e menos geniosa. Lara concordou.

\- E aí, vamos comer uma pipoca? – Lara perguntou a Clark, que a abraçou.

 **Gotham** **City**

Lana estava andando pelo corredor depois de ter o braço engessado. Fora precipitada em tentar matar Lois daquele jeito. Teria que ser mais inteligente. Teria que provar ser melhor do que a repórter, assim Clark voltaria a ser dela. Ela viu Chloe e acenou.

\- Chloe!

A loirinha ficou logo séria. Caminhou em direção à Lana, que esperava um abraço, mas levou um sonoro tapa no rosto. Lana ficou boquiaberta e tocou na face quente.

\- Se você tem problemas com Clark, o problema é seu. Se você tenta machucar minha prima, o problema se torna meu. Se você encostar nela de novo, eu não vou gostar. – Chloe aproximou seu rosto de Lana, com os olhos semicerrados e expressão de fúria contida. – E você vai gostar menos ainda. Está avisada.

Chloe saiu de perto dela e Lana ficou estática, mortalmente surpresa. A sua vida estava virando um turbilhão. Lana respirou fundo, pegou o celular do bolso da calça e fez uma ligação.

\- Lex? Sou eu. (...) Não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas! (...) Lex, você abusa demais, pode acabar se queimando! (...) Não me ameace! – ela bufou. – É claro que eu não vou deletar o seu número! – ela fez uma pausa e ficou tensa. – Eu sei do que você é capaz de fazer, mas sei que você é o único que pode me ajudar. (...) Lex, eu preciso do nanotraje... Sim, eu quero Clark, você sabe que sim! – fez outra pausa. – Eu sei que tudo tem um preço. Eu pago. Qualquer que for. (...) Sim, estou indo para aí. – ela desligou o celular.

Chloe entrou no quarto de hospital e viu que Lois não estava em sua cama. Alfred pegando uma mala.

\- Alfred? Onde está Lois?

\- A senhorita Lane está se vestindo no banheiro nesse momento. Vou conduzi-la até a casa do patrão Bruce. Acredito que a senhorita irá também, não é, srta. Sullivan?

\- Alfred, eu já disse que pode me chamar de Chloe. – ela disse, simpática e ele concordou. – O médico já liberou Lois?

\- Eu me liberei! – Lois saiu do banheiro já arrumada. – Não aguento mais esse lugar e estou ótima! Vamos, prima! Te pago um sorvete no caminho! – ela disse, animada.

\- Lois, você não pode simplesmente sair do hospital! O médico tem que te examinar e...!  
\- Nem vem, Chlo! – Lois a cortou. – Estou ótima! Novinha em folha! E ficar deitada numa cama dia e noite comendo essa comida horrível de hospital e recebendo soro na veia não é a minha ideia de diversão!

\- Lois, mas se você...

\- Mas nada, Chloe. Já disse que estou em perfeito estado! O Alfred aqui concorda comigo! – ela sorriu para o mordomo de Bruce Wayne.

\- O patrão Bruce solicitou que tudo fosse preparado na casa para a estadia das duas jovens e caso aconteça algo, eu serei o primeiro a trazer a srta. Lane de volta ao hospital. – ele assegurou, para tranquilizar Chloe.

\- Mas não vai precisar, porque a bateria está quase que totalmente carregada! – Lois deu um tapa no próprio bumbum. – Vamos, Chloe! Há coisas para ver e histórias para contar! Perry está animadíssimo e já me incumbiu da missão!  
\- Missão? Perry? – repetiu Chloe. – Lois, não é possível que o seu editor-chefe seja mais louco do que você! Meu Deus! – Chloe colocou a mão na cabeça. – Que missão?

\- No caminho, eu te conto! Agora vamos! Cheiro de hospital me dá enjoo!

Lois segurou a prima pelo braço e as duas saíram do quarto, sendo seguidas por Alfred.

 **Smallville**

Clark desligou o celular e olhou para Lara, que comia sua pipoca e olhava um filme, sentada no sofá. Shelby estava deitado perto dela, esperando alguma sobra de comida.

\- Minha mãe está ansiosa para te conhecer.

\- Vovó Martha é um amor. – Lara sorriu. – E ela faz comidas que... hum! – Lara deu um suspiro deliciado. – Eu só não virei uma baleia porque não tenho tendência a engordar. Chris e eu nos acabamos de comer quando vamos visitar a vovó aqui na fazenda... Quer dizer, no futuro.

\- Fico feliz em saber que minha mãe está bem no futuro. – ele sorriu. – O futuro que a Lois... a outra Lois me contou... era apavorante.

\- A linha do futuro é tênue e sempre está em constante mudança. As nossas decisões no passado e no presente sempre afetarão o futuro.

\- É, eu sei. – Clark ficou pensativo. – Ainda não acredito que Lana se tornou essa pessoa horrível.

\- Ela não se tornou. Ela é. Eu já disse, pai e vou repetir, abre o teu olho com aquela chingling! Ela não é flor que se cheire! E não vai me surpreender se um dia ela voltar a se aliar à Lex!

\- Você acha que Lex já pode estar... não sei... acordado em algum lugar? Planejando algo?

\- Bom, Lex sempre planeja algo, igual ao tio Bruce. A diferença é que os planos de Lex são sempre para o mal. E ele te odeia. Se ele ainda não apareceu, pode apostar que vai aparecer. E quando isso acontecer, eu te aconselharia a dormir com os dois olhos abertos. – ela disse, séria.

\- Lois também me alertou sobre ele. Papai sempre esteve certo. Lex nunca foi meu amigo. Ele queria me dominar quando descobriu sobre meus poderes e quase me matou lá no Ártico.

\- Eu sei. Por isso que você tem que ficar ligado. Aquele careca não dá ponto sem nó. E recomendo jogar a macaca Lang num zoológico mais próximo. – ela voltou a comer.

Clark começou a rir e Lara o acompanhou. O celular de Clark tocou e ele atendeu. Era Perry White.

\- Sim, sr. White. Pode deixar. Eu vou sim. Não se preocupe. Sim, eu sei lidar com a Mad Dog Lane. – ele deu um sorriso. – Ok. Tchau. Boa noite. – Clark olhou para Lara. – Temos que ir para Gotham City. Lois conseguiu convencer Perry White a fazer uma matéria sobre a cidade. Sobre o Batman e tudo que o cerca. – Clark suspirou. – Já estou imaginado em quantas confusões Lois vai se meter...

\- Parece divertido. – Lara sorriu e Clark meneou a cabeça. Era igualzinha à mãe.

\- Mas Lara, eu não acho prudente que você e Lois se encontrem. Não antes que eu conte tudo sobre mim. Você entende?

\- Tudo bem. – Lara concordou. – Vai dizer que eu sou sua prima como a tia Kara?

\- Que remédio... – ele disse, conformado e Lara riu.

Lara alçou voo e olhou para Clark, que continuava com os pés pregados no chão. Ele se sentiu envergonhado. Sua filha já sabia voar e ele só conseguia usar a super velocidade. Lara percebeu e pousou no chão.

\- Podemos ir de avião.

\- É embaraçoso saber que você voa e eu...

\- Ah não fica assim, pai. – Lara o consolou. – Minha mãe falou que o dia em que você voou foi inesquecível. Tudo tem seu tempo certo.

Clark assentiu, um pouco menos sem graça. Lara deu um pulinho animado.

\- Ei! Podemos apostar corrida! Você vive apostando com o tio Barry! No futuro, claro...

\- Ele já apostou corrida comigo quando nos conhecemos aqui em Smallvile. – lembrou Clark.

\- Eu sei e ele disse que você nunca o ganhou. O homem mais rápido do mundo! The Flash! –Lara exclamou. – Foi o Cisco que o batizou assim. Aliás, o Cisco ficou frustrado por não ter podido te dar um codinome também. Minha mãe foi mais rápida.

\- Cisco? – repetiu Clark sem compreender.

\- Cisco Ramon. Ele ajuda o tio Barry em suas missões lá em Central City. É um cara legal, mas quer dar codinomes para todo mundo, é uma fixação. – ela explicou e Clark assentiu. – Então, acha que ganha de mim na corrida? – ela desafiou.

\- Bom, o pai aqui sou eu, não é? Você acha que me supera?

\- Até de olhos fechados, paizão! – ela riu e já começou a correr.

\- Ei, não vale! – Clark exclamou, rindo e saiu em super velocidade atrás dela.


	16. Chapter 16

**14.**

 **Gotham City**

Lois digitava sem parar no notebook quando Chloe entrou no quarto com duas canecas na mão. As duas estavam hospedadas em dois luxuosos quartos na mansão Wayne, mas Lois estava mesmo interessada nas nuances de Gotham, em Batman e em todos aquele que cercavam o misterioso Cavaleiro das Trevas. Chloe colocou a caneca de café em cima da mesa.

\- Não que voce precise ficar mais alerta do que já é, mas eu trouxe café. Alfred faz um café ótimo.

\- Obrigado, Chlo. – Lois bebeu um pouco de café. – Hum, delícia! Preciso mesmo de combustível! – Lois olhou para a loirinha. – Pelo visto, voce já conhece bem a mansão Wayne...

\- Eu fiquei hospedada aqui enquanto voce estava no hospital, Bruce fez questão.

\- E Bruce, esse moço tão charmoso, não te chamou atenção? – Lois deu um olhar sapeca para a prima.

\- Lois, eu acabei de perder um marido...

\- Eu sei, prima, não to dizendo pra voce namorar o playboy de Gotham, mas voce tem que reconhecer que ele é gato.

\- Sim, ele é atraente mesmo... – reconheceu Chloe e Lois sorriu. – Mas só isso! Eu ainda não superei a morte do meu marido.

\- Sim, foi terrível o que aconteceu... – Lois segurou a mão de Chloe com carinho. – Se voce quiser desabafar... Sei como é perder alguém que a gente ama...

\- Eu pensei que Jimmy e eu seríamos para sempre... – Chloe murmurou, triste.

\- Ele te amava muito. Jimmy morreu pra te proteger do monstro, a gente só arrisca a própria vida por outra pessoa se a amar mais do que tudo. – declarou Lois.

Chloe enxugou uma lágrima furtiva e depois balançou a cabeça. Já bastava o quanto chorava no travesseiro. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que honrar o sacrifício do seu falecido marido. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Então, sobre o que exatamente será a sua matéria?

\- Sobre Gotham. – Lois disse, voltando a olhar para a tela do notebook.

\- Lois, você não me engana. Nos conhecemos praticamente do berço, esqueceu? Só falar sobre a cidade não te empolgaria. Tem mais. O que é?

Lois voltou a olhar para a prima.

\- Gotham tem muitas possibilidades, prima. E tem o Batman.

\- Você vai tentar entrevistar o Batman? – indagou Chloe. – Igual você tenta com o Blur há tempos?

\- Isso também mas... Gotham é mais do que Batman. Sabia que muito da cidade tem o legado dos Wayne? Não é à toa que Bruce é um cara popular. E... – ela fez uma pausa. – Há também aqueles que são combatidos pelo Batman para que a justiça seja feita. Justiça essa que é muito questionada? O Batman tem o direito de agir contra esses vilões? Ou ele é a causa desses vilões? Ele ajudou a criar o Coringa ou o Coringa surgiu de tudo que Gotham é?

\- Lois, você está querendo mexer num vespeiro... – disse Chloe, preocupada. – Não é melhor você cuidar da sua saúde e esquecer isso?

\- Eu estou perfeitamente saudável, Chlo! E que repórter seria eu se deixasse uma chance dessa passar? Gotham é quase um ser orgânico... Reparou como é ela é diferente de Metropolis? É como se tivesse vida própria... Como se ela tivesse gerado toda essa gente... Sabe o que eu acho? Que o Batman é o produto da própria Gotham, assim como aqueles que o Homem-Morcego persegue na sua luta por justiça. E isso dá uma ótima matéria!

Chloe suspirou. Já podia ver Lois se metendo em um monte de confusão.

Lara chegou à mansão Wayne, seguida por Clark. Ela deu um pulinho, animada.

\- Eu venci! Você perdeu, pai! Vai ter que me pagar um sorvete!

Clark sorriu, indulgente. Ele deixara a filha ganhar a corrida.

\- Não há maior alegria para um pai quando um filho o supera. – ele deu um beijo na testa da filha. – Pago o sorvete, mas só se voce me prometer almoçar bem.

\- Qual é, pai, não tenho mais seis anos! – ela exclamou e a ele a fitou, sério. Ela vufou. – Ok! Mas eu não sou ruim de garfo não! Como o que vier! O Chris que é cheio de frescura! Até vegetariano virou, você acredita?! Ok, eu acho as vaquinhas simpáticas, mas não é por isso que vou me privar de um bom x-burguer!

Clark achou graça e os dois foram recebidos pelo sempre educado Alfred.

\- Sr. Kent... Srta...? – ele indagou.

\- Laner-Kent! – ela exclamou mas levou um cutucão do pai. – Só Kent... – corrigiu.

\- Ok. Sejam bem-vindos. – Alfred abriu a porta. – O patrão Bruce já vem para recebê-los, ele está resolvendo um assunto importante.

\- Está na bat-caverna? – quis saber Lara. Alfred e Clark olharam para ela. – O que? Ele vive enfurnado lá! E só porque eu e o Robin quebramos umas coisinhas brincando de pega-pega quando éramos crianças, ele ficou de cara feia!

\- Você não é fácil, hein, mocinha? – Clark a olhou.

\- Mamãe sempre diz que uma mulher não pode ser avulsa e mostrar que pode sim, muitas coisas! Por isso que eu dei umas boas pancadas no Robin pra ele deixar de ser chato e machistinha!

Alfred sorriu.

\- A senhorita tem muito dos genes da sua mãe... – ele observou.

\- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Lanes são inconfundíveis. Pai, a gente não pode visitar o vovô General? Por favor! – ela pediu, com as mãos postas. – O vovô sempre me levava para passear com ele no tanque de guerra!

\- Lara, voce sabe que ninguém mais pode saber da sua existência. – ele falou e ela fez bico. - E a última coisa que quero ver é a minha filha num tanque de guerra... Do jeito que o General Lane é, quis te treinar como soldado.

\- Fui a soldado número 1, ganhei até medalha! O Chris morreu de inveja! – ela se empinou, orgulhosa.

Clark suspirou.

\- Oh meu Deus, outra coisa conversa séria que eu tenho que ter com a Lois e com o pai dela no futuro... Minha filhinha sendo treinada como soldado, é um absurdo!

\- Ai, pai, voces já tiveram essa discussão e o vovô disse que se você tivesse tido o treinamento adequado, seria mais desperto e ágil.

Alfred achou graça da dinâmica de Clark e Lara. Bruce havia comentado sobre a menina e o quanto ela era parecida com Lois Lane. Alfred tinha certeza disso só de olhar para ela.

\- O General Lane nunca gostou de mim... – murmurou Clark. – Ah, mais uma coisa, Lara. Você não vaipoder me chamar de pai perto de Lois.

\- Pai, não é melhor voce contar logo tudo pra ela? – sugeriu Lara.

\- Eu tenho que ir com calma, Lois, ainda está debilitada, se recuperando e...

-Ei, Smallville! – Lois gritou, descendo a escada, seguida por Chloe. – O que te traz à Gotham?

Clark sorriu e Lara ficou toda empolgada, quase se esquecendo que não podia contar nada.

\- Você lembrou do meu apelido. – disse Clark, contente.

\- É, me veio assim de estalo na cabeça! Estranho, né? – Lois franziu a testa. – Acho que é um bom sinal...

\- O sr. White me mandou vir aqui para fazer a matéria sobre Gotham com você. – ele contou.

\- Não preciso de babá! – ela protestou.

\- Não é ser babá, Lois, mas voce acabou de sair do hospital, ainda está se recuperando, aliás, nem deveria fazer matéria nenhuma e o Sr. White me contou que você quer saber mais a fundo sobre os vilões de Gotham, até quem sabe entrevistar o Batman, Lois isso é perigoso e...!

\- Tá bem, mamãe, eu choro se eu precisar de colo! – Lois zombou e Lara achou graça. – Clark, eu querro deixar uma coisa bem clara entre nós: eu faço as perguntas e voce observa. Eu mando e você obedece. Eu fico por cima e voce por baixo. Compreende?

Clark estava boquiaberto. Mesmo sem parte da memória, Lois continuava incrivelmente mandona.

\- Entendi. Voce gosta de ficar por cima. – ele falou, malicioso.

\- Não tente medir forças comigo, Smallville. Voce está fora do seu ambiente, garotão. – Lois falou, séria e Chloe deu uma risadinha. Lois olhou para Lara. – Desculpe, eu esqueci de te cumprimentar, é que o Clark fica me tratando como um bebê!

\- Sei como é isso... – disse Lara, compreensiva. Estendeu a mão. – Lara La...- ela parou. – Lara Kent.

\- Kent? Como em Clark Kent? – Lois franziu a testa. – Vocês são parentes?

\- Ela é minha... prima. – mentiu Clark e Chloe apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Clark tem duas primas agora... Kara e Lara. – falou Chloe.

\- Ah sim... – Lois assentiu, acreditando, já que não se lembrava de tudo. Ela cumprimentou Lara e sentiu algo diferente. Um flash passou pela sua cabeça. Ela conhecendo Clark no campo de milho. Lois franziu a testa e soltou a mão. – Olá, Lara.

\- Olá, ma... Lois. – Lara sorriu. – Tudo bem? Voce fez uma cara estranha...

\- Tudo... tudo bem. – Lois forçou um sorriso. Ela olhou para Clark. – Smallville, já que voce veio me a-ju-dar e não ficar me monitorando, vamos lá pra cima que eu vou te contar das minhas ideias! – ela olhou para Lara. – Foi um prazer te conhecer.

\- Digo o mesmo. – Lara sorriu de volta.

Lois subiu a escada com Clark no seu encalço. Chloe olhou para Lara.

\- Voce acha que ela pode ter... sei lá... te reconhecido?

\- Impossível, porque ela não sabe quem eu sou. Mas pode ter tido uma intuição. Mamãe sempre teve um bom faro pra tudo. Não é à toa que ela é chamada de Mad Dog Lane.

\- E você não fica preocupada com isso?

\- Claro que não, tia Chloe! O papai falou que vai contar tudo pra mamãe e então vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse, tranquila. – Tô com fome. Corri demais. Tem alguma coisa pra comer?

\- Posso lhe preparar um lanche, srta. Kent. – disse Alfred.

\- Oba! Mas me chama só de Lara. Srta . Kent é estranho...

Alfred assentiu, concordando.

 **Smallville – Mansão Luthor**

Lex estava vendo alguns arquivos sobre os acontecimentos estranhos que tiveram em Smallville e ao ler matérias do Planeta Diário, notou que os acontecimentos pareciam ter ''migrado'' para Metropolis. E se Smallville alguém misterioso muitas vezes salvara tanto ele, como Lana, Pete, Chloe, os Kent, Lois, entre outros, em Metropolis o padrão se repetia, só que em larga escala. Lex sentiu que precisava descobrir quem era esse Blur. Tinha quase certeza de que poderia ser o mesmo de Smallville. E pelo que checara, a pessoa estudara no Smallville High School. Lex ficou pensativo. Precisava fazer mais pesquisas. Tinha a forte sensação de que se descobrisse quem era o Blur, iria descobrir coisas importantes que a sua falta de memória levara.

Lana irrompeu o escritório. Lex riu ao vê-la engessada.

\- Não me diga que voce tentou se atirar de algum lugar e falhou? Deveria ter me pedido, Lana, querida, eu mesmo a jogaria abismo abaixo.

\- Não tenho tempo para suas gracinhas, Lex. – ela disse, mau humorada. – Estou cansada. Eu preciso do nanotraje. Eu quero mostrar que eu posso.

\- Porque voce quer tanto impressionar Clark Kent? O que há sobre ele que você não me contou?- ele questionou.

\- Nada. – ela desviou o olhar. – Eu amo Clark. Eu acho que... ele vai ficar impressionado se me ver com super poderes. Quem sabe eu não possa me tornar uma heroína de verdade? Já escolhi até um codinome: Valkirie.

Lex começou a rir.

\- Voce? Heroína? Faça-me o favor! E ainda com um codinome ridículo desses! Eu deveria era parabenizar Clark Kent por ter se livrado de um chupim como voce!

\- Voce me amou também, Lex. Não sossegou até me tirar de Clark.

\- Como voce é idiota, Lana. Eu não fiz o que fiz por amor.

\- Voce inveja Clark.

\- Eu não tenho inveja de quem é inferior à mim. – ele disse, com desprezo.

\- Inveja sim! – ela reafirmou e uma veia do pescoço de Lex pulsou. Estava irritado. – Se eu ainda estivesse com Clark , voce estaria me bajulando! Mas agora como ele está interessado naquela sonsa da Lois Lane... Pensando hoje com calma, ela sempre esteve na espreita, só esperando uma chance. Clark está magoado comigo e ela atacou. É pior do que Chloe. Porque Chloe não tem competência para ter ninguém como Clark, até aquele inútil do marido dela, Chloeperdeu! – Lana deu uma risada maldosa, enquanto Lex franzia a testa. – Mas Lois, do jeito que é, com certeza jogou as teias dela no Clark! Ela é bem daquele tipinho que não pode ver homem que já vai logo atacando!

\- Essa definição se aplicaria melhor em voce, querida esposa. – Lex ironizou e Lana cerrou os dentes, irritada. – Então Clark Kent finalmente quis coisa melhor para a vida dele? Até as lesmas evoluem... – Lex deu um sorriso cínico. – Lois Lane é uma mulher e tanto. Não acho que Clark tenha competência para ficar com uma mulher como ela. Ele lida melhor com projetos de baratas, feito voce.

\- Não acredito! – Lana exclamou. – Voce vai querer ficar com Lois agora?! O que é isso, Lex?! Voce é um cretino mesmo! – ela brigou mas depois pensou melhor. – Se bem que... não é má ideia... Lois teve perda parcial de memória após o ataque do tal Doomsday... Ela não se lembra de Clark e nem da época que viveu em Smallville.

Lex achou aquilo interessante. Lana percebeu.

\- Se quiser, eu te ajudo a se aproximar dela. Em troca, voce me dá o que eu quero e eu fico com Clark. É uma troca justa.

\- Não faço barganhas com voce, Lana. Voce é traiçoeira.

\- Eu juro que te ajudo! Vou descobrir onde ela está.

\- Voce tentou matá-la, sua burra, o que te faz pensar que Lois Lane não vai enfiar a mão na sua cara?

\- Eu peço desculpas. – ela disse e fez uma carinha de carente. – Eu sempre peço desculpas e as pessoas entendem. Clark me entende.

\- Por tudo que voce me contou, Kent quer te ver pelas costas.

\- Ele me ama, só está confuso.

Lex olhou para Lana achando que ela estava louca. Mas não era problema dele. Clark Kent era uma pessoa que um dia ele achou que poderia ser seu verdadeiro amigo, até um irmão. Mas os dois se afastaram e Lex sabia que Clark mentia para ele sobre algo. Ele só tinha que descobrir o porquê. E talvez Lois Lane fosse um atalho mais fácil para chegar até os segredos de Clark Kent do que Lana Lang fora.

\- Lex, voce tem que me ajudar. Se voce me ajudar a recuperar Clark, eu nunca mais atravesso o seu caminho. Juro. – ela prometeu.

\- Por mim, vocês dois podem se atirar de uma ponte bem alta. – ele disse, com desprezo. – Mas que voce quer tanto... O que um marido devotado como eu não é capaz de fazer por uma esposa pilantra feito voce? – ele ironizou e ela bufou. – Voce vai experimentar o nanotraje. Mas só experimentar. Ainda não está aperfeiçoado. Faça tudo direitinho que assim eu vou continuar a minha vontade de te queimar viva.

\- Nós já tivemos bons momentos, Lex.

\- Eu não estava em meio juízo perfeito, portanto não conta. – ele disse com desprezo. – Srta Mercer, venha até aqui, por favor.

Tess prontamente entrou na sala e ela e Lana trocaram olhares hostis.

\- O que quer eu faça com ela, sr. Luthor? – perguntou Lex, já com a mão na arma que ficava na sua cintura.

\- Nada tão bom como tirar a existência dessa coisa da face da Terra. – ele disse, irônico e Lana ficou mais irritada ainda. – Srta. Mercer, Lana irá experimentar o nanotraje.

\- Ela? – Tess perguntou, surpresa. – Essa criatura não merece isso e sim estar há sete palmos debaixo da terra!

\- Eu posso mandar voce pra lá! – ameaçou Lana.

\- Antes disso, eu faço te corto em pedaços antes que voce pronuncie uma só palavra.

\- Voce é muito abusada pra quem só é uma empregadinha.

Tess, num golpe rápido, derrubou Lana no chão e pisou em cima da barriga dela.

\- Me dê um bom motivo pra não te matar agora! – exclamou a ruiva.

\- Srta. Mercer, tudo tem seu tempo certo. – disse Lex, calmamente. – Não suje suas mãos com quem não merece.

Tess tirou o pé de cima de Lana, que se ergueu , aborrecida.

\- Voce está mexendo com a pessoa errada, Mercer.

\- Pois voce está mexendo com a pessoa certa, Lang. A pessoa que vai te matar.

\- Senhoritas, por favor. – pediu Lex. – Apesar de ser divertido, eu ainda tenho uma empresa para dirigir e preciso cuidar de meus projetos futuros. Mercer, leve a Lana até o laboratório e faço os testes necessários.

\- Sim, sr. Luthor. – Tess obedeceu. Olhou feio para Lana. – Se voce aprontar uma pequena coisa que seja, irá se ver com os meus punhos.

As duas trocaram olhares raivosos e saíram da sala. Lex riu consigo mesmo. Depois pensou no que Lana lhe dissera sobre Lois Lane.

Tess voltou ao escritório.

\- Lex, eu sei que o que você faz é bem pensado, mas essa Lana...

\- Ela vai se destruir sozinha, Tess, voce verá. – ele afirmou, despreocupado. – Mas eu tenho uma missão pra voce: quero que descubra tudo sobre Lois Lane. Eu me lembro que ela servia bolinhos no Talon, mas agora ela parece ter progredido na vida. Descubra tudo e me traga um relatório completo.

\- Será feito, Sr. Luthor. – disse Tess, obediente, saindo da sala.

Lex sorriu para si mesmo. Aquele novo caminho tinha muitas possibilidades.

 **Gotham City**

\- Lois, eu não isso prudente.

\- Que novidade, né, Clark, você não acha nada do que eu faço prudente. – ela revirou os olhos.

\- Porque voce quer se jogar no olho do furacão voluntariamente! – ele exclamou, preocupado. Segurou suas mãos. – Eu me preocupo com voce.

Lois sentiu uma eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo com aquele simples toque. Clark também sentiu. Lois mordeu o lábio e sorriu.

\- Eu sei e agradeço , mas também sei me virar sozinha. – ela se afastou e mexeu no cabelo. – Clark, eu já te vi nu?

Clark corou em vários tons diferentes de vermelho. Lois achou graça.

\- Pela sua cara, eu vi. A gente já... voce sabe... já se pegou?

\- Hum... É complicado... – ele murmurou, tímido.

\- Complicado porque? É só voce me falar! Transamos ou não?

\- Não! - ele exclamou, sem graça.

\- Mas já te vi nu, não é?

\- Sim, voce me socorreu quando eu perdi a memória e me levou ao hospital. Foi assim que nos conhecemos.

\- Num campo com um bilhão de milhos. – ela lembrou.

\- Voce está recordando? Sua memória voltou? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

\- Não, foi só... um flash... estranho... – ela mordeu o lábio de novo. – Pode ser bobagem, mas essa memória veio quando eu cumprimentei a sua prima?

\- Lara?

\- É. – ela confirmou. – E sei lá, esse nome não me é estranho... Eu já ouvi ele alguma vez?

\- Hum... – ele fez uma pausa mas decidiu contar. – Lara era o nome da minhamãe biológica.

\- Uau. Nossa, deve ter sido legal seus tios homenagearem sua mãe assim...

Clark apenas assentiu. Era errado alimentar ainda mais mentiras. Com Lana, fora esse um dos fatores para a relação deles dar errado.

\- Hum, Lois, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

\- Voce pode me contar no caminho, eu quero ver se consigo uma entrevista com Harvey Dent, o promotor de Gotham. – ela pegou sua bolsa. – Chamam ele de ''O Cavaleiro Branco de Gotham''.

\- Ok. Depois conversamos. É que o assunto é sério. É sobre mim. Sobre nós.

\- Espera, voce disse que a gente nunca transou. – ela falou e ele corou. – Voce já me viu nua, sim ou não, Clark Kent?

\- Já, mas foi um acidente. Voce saiu do banheiro achando que eu era um ladrão e quis me bater com uma escova de banheiro.

Lois começou a rir.

\- Jura?! É o tipo de coisa que eu faria mesmo! Parece que somos bem próximos, não é, Clark?

\- Somos. No começo brigavamos muito mas viramos bons amigos.

\- Legal. - Ela sorriu. – E Oliver? Ele foi meu namorado, Chloe me contou. O que voce acha dele?

Uma onda de ciúme invadiu Clark e ele teve que se controlar para não falar mal de Oliver.

\- É um cara legal. Só que é muito... voce sabe, avulso. Não consegue parar com mulher nenhuma.

\- Ele me traiu? – quis saber Lois. – Por isso que eu o deixei?

\- Não. Voce o deixou porque disse que não poderia ficar em segundo plano na vida de ninguém. Que a missão dele era tão maior que voce não conseguiria suprir isso.

Lois ficou pensativa.

\- Porque será que eu disse isso? É estranho... Oliver me parece só mais um playboy bilionário sem muita coisa pra fazer...

\- O que eu tenho que te contar engloba tudo isso.

\- Então me conta logo! – ela mandou, ansiosa.

\- Não sei se é a melhor hora... Voce mal se recuperou de um ataque e...

\- Clark, eu não sou de vidro. – ela disse, séria. – Aguento mais impactos do que voce possa imaginar. Poxa, Clark, tem uma lacuna na minha vida sem várias memórias e eu quero recuperá-las! E se voce me ajudar, fica mais fácil.

Clark assentiu, concordando.

\- Ok. – ele respirou fundo. – Lois, Chloe me falou que voce leu muitas matérias para saber sobre sua vida de jornalista lá no Planeta Diário. – ele começou e ela assentiu. – Voce tinha muita vontade de entrevistar o Blur.

\- Ainda vou arranjar um codinome melhor pra ele. – ela interrompeu. – Mas continua.

\- Pois é... – ele suspirou. – Lois, durante toda a minha vida eu tive medo de muitas coisas... Medo do que eu era, do que eu podia fazer, de machucar alguém, de virar as vidas das pessoas do aveso... Eu sei que todos que me conheceram tiveram mudanças em suas vidas, principalmente aqueles que sabiam tudo sobre mim...

\- E o que seria tudo sobre voce? – ela perguntou, inrigada.

\- Lois, eu tive medo que me aceitassem como eu sou. Tive medo também de me usarem e isso, infelizmente, já aconteceu. Cada pessoa reage de uma forma e nem todas são boas... Enfim... Durante meses voce se perguntou quem era o Blur. Como era o rosto dele. A sua identidade. – ele fez uma pausa longa diante da atenta Lois. – Eu sou ele. Eu sou o Blur.

Lois arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Depois começou a rir. Gargalhava de sair lágrimas nos olhos. Ela sentou na beirad ada cama diante do olhar surpreso de Clark.

\- Ai meu Deus! Clark, por favor! Voce, o Red Blue Blur! Acho que voce bebeu leite estragado das vacas!  
\- É a verdade. – ele assegurou.

\- Clark, voce precisa fingir que é um heroi para me impressionar, Smallville. Eu gosto desse seu jeitinho. – ela piscou e se ergueu. – Ser Clark Kent não te desabona em nada.

Clark a segurou no colo e saiu correndo em super velocidade. Voltou quase no mesmo instante para o quarto e a soltou. Lois estava boquiaberta.

\- Meu Deus! – ela exclamou. – Isso é... isso.. estou sem palavras e olha que eu sempre tenho muitas... – ela respirou fundo.

\- Está com medo de mim? – ele perguntou, receoso.

\- Não. Não é isso. É só que... – flashes vieram à cabeça dele. – Era voce... O cara que me salvou e a minha irmã Lucy quando estavamos presas em um caminhão... Quando eu reagi a um assalto e quase fui atropelada... Voce impediu que eu morresse afogada... – ela foi se lembrando e tocou na testa. – Clark, voce é um freak?

\- Não. Eu vim de um planeta que não existe mais: Krypton.

\- Uau. Voce é um alienígena? Eu jurava que eles eram verdes e tinham rabo. – ela falou e ele ficou sem jeito. – Não to te criticando. – ela quis deixar claro. – É que é tudo muito novo pra mim.

\- Eu sei. Só não quero que voce pense que eu sou uma aberração.

\- Claro que noce não é, Smallville! – ela deu um soquinhono braço dele. – Se voce fosse mesmo verde e com cauda, eu acharia um jeito de achar isso bonitnho. – ela piscou e ele sorriu. – Então voce é de Krypton... É tipo, como o Bono! – ela exclamou, animada. – Smallville, precisamos fazer uma matéria legal sobre voce! Sobre seu alter ego! – ela exclamou e ele ficou preocupado. – Fica frio. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Mas eu acho que Metropolis merece saber mais sobre seu herói misterioso. Um cara tão super... – ela mordeu o lábio e seus olhos verdes brilharam. – Super... Superman! O que voce acha?

\- Eu não sei, Lois... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Não sei se estou preparado para tudo isso. Ainda prefiro me esconder nas sombras.

\- Voce não é o Batman, Smallville. Não é sombrio, nem sortuno. Voce já se disfarça sendo o repórter bobão...

\- Não sou bobão! – ele fez bico igual Lara.

\- ... então seu alter ego pode mostrar as caras! Voce poderia usar óculos! Combinaria com o seu jeito de nerd!

\- Nem todo nerd usa óculos... – ele arrastou o pé no chão como um garotinho.

\- Mas seria um disfarce perfeito pra voce. Pense nisso. Voce ficaria bem de óculos. Só aumentaria seu fator nerd. – ela piscou. – Me dê um nerd com óculos todos os dias... – ela falou e um flash veio na sua memória. – Eu já falei isso pra sua mãe! Quando eu fui pra Smallville procurar...procurar voce! – ela tocou na cabeça. Estava doendo. – Estou me esforçando, mas tem coisas que não veem na minha mente.

\- Não força, Lois. – ele aconselhou e a fez se sentar na cama. – Com o tempo voce lembrará de tudo. E eu posso te contar várias coisas.

Lois colocou sua mão sobre a de Clark. Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Fico feliz por voce ter confiado seu segredo à mim. Chloe já sabe, não é?

\- Sabe. Ela me ajuda muito.

\- E outros também né?

\- Sim... Bruce, Oliver, Lana, minha mãe e amigos... especiais... como eu também sabem. – ele contou. – Eu só não te contei antes porque queria te proteger. Saber sobre mim parece que coloca um alvo vermelho na testa das pessoas.

\- Se essas pessoas escolheram te proteger e ao seu segredo, elas não te culpariam por nada. – ela disse, sabiamente.

Os dois trocaram olhares carinhosos. Clark se inclinou e lhe deu um beijinho. Lois correspondeu e depois mordeu o lábio.

\- Clark, isso é muito novo pra mim.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu só... queria te pedir paciência. – ela pediu. – Eu sei que rola alguma coisa entre nós. Nada sério, mas existe uma atração né?

\- Sim. Eu só demorei um tempo pra aceitar. – ele confessou. – Estava cego para algumas coisas... Eu espero o tempo que for preciso. Por voce.

Lois sorriu e o abraçou. Sentiram-se bem como se houvesse uma conexão. Não era assustador, mas era algo novo e poderoso. Lois o fitou.

\- Hey! Voce voa também?

\- Ainda não. Mas vai acontecer. – ele assegurou.

\- Quando voce voar, me chame para um voo pela galáxia. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo, sentindo-se feliz como há muito tempo não sentia.


	17. Chapter 17

**15.**

\- Ah tio Bruce, o que custa?! – Lara pedia, seguindo Bruce pela bat-caverna.

\- Não. – negou, pela milésima vez.

\- Ah poxa, nunca te pedi nada!

\- Não pediu nesse presente, mas tenho certeza de que pediu no futuro. – ele concluiu, acertadamente.

\- Eu só iria usar uma vez.

\- Não.

\- Poxa, tio! Não seria legal te verem voar por aí!? Eu sou o Batman, eu ando nas sombras, eu sou o perigo, eu voo, me temam! – ela fez uma voz cavernosa e imitava as orelhas pontudas da máscara com os dedos.

\- Você não é o Batman.

\- Eu poderia ser. – ela cruzou os braços e o encarou.

\- Não, não poderia. – ele afirmou, sério.

\- Shii, eu sou o Batman. – ela fez uma voz misteriosa.

\- Não, voce não é.

\- Afe! – Lara começou a mexer nas coisas da caverna. – A Barbara pode se vestir de Batgirl, porque eu não posso?! Hein?!

\- Porque seu pai me mataria e não mexa nisso. – ele tirou uma adaga da mão dela.

\- Até parece que voce tem medo do papai... – ela resmungou e ele teve que concordar internamente. – Vai, tio, libera pelo menos o cinto de utilidades!

\- Não.

Alfred apareceu na bat-caverna com uma bandeja com lanche.

\- Alfred, fala para ele! Eu só quero brincar um pouco de Batgirl! O que custa?

\- Não seria muito sensato, srta. Kent.

\- Claro que não, porque não é brincadeira. – disse Bruce. – Eu não sei como é que o Clark permite que voce, uma criança, saia por aí combatento o crime.

\- Eu já tenho dezessete anos, tio Bruce.

\- Isso não faz de voce uma adulta. – ele retrucou e ela bufou.

\- Mas não seria uma má ideia lhe deixar usar um uniforme, por exemplo. O senhor queria testar para que num futuro provavel pudesse vir a ter uma ajudante, então... – sugeriu Alfred.

Bruce estreitou os olhos para Alfred, enquanto Lara deu um pulo.

\- Isso! Já que eu não posso ser a Supergirl, que aliás, cairia muito bem em mim, mas tia Kara tem os direitos autorais... puff! – ela fez uma careta. – Agora poderei ser a Batgirl!

\- Você não será a Batgirl. – esclareceu Bruce e ela fez bico de choro. Bruce suspirou. – Mas pode usar o uniforme de teste... – Ele autorizou. – Mas dentro de casa, nada de sair por aí a fora como vigilante, mocinha!

Lara deu um gritinho e beijou o rosto de Bruce.

\- Valeu! Você sempre foi o mais legal dos meus tios!

\- Eu sou? – ele deu um sorrisinho. – Melhor do que o pretensioso do Oliver, com certeza.

\- Muuuuito melhor! – ela exclamou e olhou para Alfred. – Quero testar a roupa agora! Vai ser o máximo! Vou tirar uma selfie, o Chris vai se rasgar de inveja!

Lara saiu saltitando e Bruce suspirou. A menina era um furacão. Mas era uma boa menina quando não estava ligada no 220v.

Lois e Clark desceram a escada e na sala, Lois olhou para ele.

\- Estava pensando da gente e ir no cinema. Ou em quem ir no Lago Crater lá em Smallville. Fazer um piquenique...

\- Seria legal, Clark, mas antes a gente tem trabalho em Gotham. – ela disse e ele assentiu, um pouco decepcionado. – Mas a gente pode perguntar ao Bruce qual o melhor cinema de Metropolis. Poderíamos ir até nós quatro juntos, eu, voce, ele e Chloe.

\- Chloe e Bruce são só amigos.

\- Eu sei. – ela fez um olhar sapeca.

\- Lois... Chloe acabou de perder o marido...

\- Eu sei! Não sou insensível! Mas Chloe agora só fica presa no quarto dia e noite e às vezes que sai pra falar comigo! Só queria que ela se distraísse e Bruce parece ser uma boa companhia. Tudo muito inocente.

Clark olhou para Lois e o olhar dela não parecia tão inocente assim mas ele deixou passar. Lara surgiu na sala vestida de Batgirl. Clark arregalou os olhos.

\- O que é isso?!

Lara colocou a capa na frente do rosto, mostrando somente os olhos.

\- Eu sou a noite... – ela fez uma voz cavernosa.

\- Lara, nada de uniformes. – disse Clark, sério. – Onde Bruce estava com a cabeça de permitir isso?

\- Ah pa...! Quer dizer, Clark! – ela se corrigiu a tempo.- É só uma brincadeira!

\- Lara, eu te conheço e voce vai querer sair por ai fazendo alguma maluquice e eu vou ter que te salvar!

\- Eu sou bem grandinha e posso me salvar sozinha, sr. Kent! – Lara balançou os ombros.

\- Lara... – ele a olhou feio e ela bufou.

\- Poxa, eu só quero me divertir!

\- Espera aí! Bruce Wayne é o Batman? – perguntou Lois e os dois olharam para ela.

\- Não... – Clark mentiu. – De onde voce tirou isso?

\- Aonde essa menina acharia um uniforme de Batgirl se não fosse com o próprio Batman? E voce disse que ia falar com o Bruce!

\- Sim, mas... é que o Bruce deve ter comprado isso pra ela... – ele murmurou. – E foi errado! – ele apontou para a menina, que bateu o pé no chão, contrariada.

\- Clark, eu não sou idiota. Depois de tudo que voce me contou, acha que eu não liguei os pontos? Se é pra ter uma relação com mentiras, é melhor nem começarmos uma! – ela sentenciou.

\- Tem toda razão! – Lara apoiou.

Clark segurou a mão de Lois.

\- Desculpe. É que não é um segredo meu. Mas sim, voce tem razão, não podemos mentir um para o outro... Bruce é o Batman.

\- Sabia! E Oliver Queen é o Arqueiro Verde! – Lois exclamou e Clark ficou surpresa. – Eu li as matérias que fiz sobre ele no Inquisitor. – ela explicou. – Como eu não percebi antes?

\- E olha que voce nem viu o que um óculos pode fazer para mudar a cara de uma pessoa! – Lara exclamou. – Né, Clark?

\- Que engraçado... – Lois murmurou. – Eu falei com Clark sobre isso, para ele usar óculos e ficar mais nerd...

\- Tô adivinhando pensamentos agora! – Lara exclamou. – Mas voce sempre teve ideias boas, ma... Lois. – ela se segurou a tempo e Clark ficou em pânico. Já estava antevendo que logo Lara daria com a língua nos dentes. – Ele tem cara de quatro-olhos mesmo. – ela implicou e Clark fez cara feia. – Mas isso não te deixa feio, pa... Clark!

Lois olhou bem para a adolescente. Ela estava usando máscara e uniforme mas havia algo de familiar, Lois só não sabia precisar o que era.

\- Quantos anos voce tem?

\- Dezessete.

\- E seus pais deixaram voce viajar para Gotham com Clark ou voce mora aqui?

\- Meus pais deixaram. Na verdade, meu pai não sabe sobre isso... – confessou Lara.

\- Seu pai não sabe?! – Clark repetiu. – Não acredito! Lara, voce não pode sair por aí viajandos em permissão!

\- Foi às pressas, não deu tempo de avisar! Era questão muito séria! E eu precisava provar o meu valor, ok?! – ela falou, referindo-se à Liga. – Mas eu deixei um bilhete.

\- Um bilhete... – Clark repetiu. – Lara, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa MUITO séria!

\- Ah, cacete, lá vem bronca!

Lois começou a rir.

\- Engraçado, voces se comportam como pai e filha! – ela observou e eles ficaram calados. – Vamos, Smallville, eu preciso pegar Harvey Dent no pulo, essa gente é difícil de conceder entrevistas. A gente se vê depois, Lara!

\- Tchau! Bom trabalho! – a menina acenou para os dois.

Clark retornou e olhou para a filha.

\- Voce pode até ficar com esse uniforme aqui dentro, mas nem sonhe em sair por aí dando uma de Batman, ok? Nada de ideias malucas, mocinha! Quando eu voltar, não quero ter que sair por aí te procurando!

\- Pai, eu só estou experimentando o uniforme, fica frio. Sem nenhuma má intenção.

Lara fez o mesmo ar de falsa inocência de Lois e ele suspirou.

\- Me obedeça, por favor. Eu só quero o seu bem.

\- Eu sei, pai, fica frio.

\- Smallville, é pra hoje ou não?! – Lois gritou do lado de fora.

Clark saiu de casa e Lara rodopiou com sua capa.

\- Isso ficaria maravilhoso com o cinto de utilidades... – ela disse para si mesma.

Harvey Dent estava descendo a escadaria do fórum, quando foi abordado por Lois e Clark.

\- Sr. Dent. Lois Lane e Clark Kent, Planeta Diário. – anunciou Lois. – Soube que está fazendo uma cruzada para caçar os bandidos de Gotham que, até pouco tempo, achavam que poderiam ficar impunes diante uma suposta polícia corruptível. A Promotoria está se esmerando nisso.

\- Apenas queremos o melhor para nossa cidade, Srta. Lane.

\- Algo que a Promotoria tem em comum com o Batman. O que acha dele?

\- É só um sujeito fantasiado que não está agindo junto com a Lei.

\- Mas ele prende bandidos. Semana passada deixou três amarrados na porta da delegacia.

\- Srta. Lane, veja bem: a Lei existe para ser cumprida. Para isso, existem seus agentes, na forma de policiais. Por mais bem intencionado que esse... Batman... pode estar, ele não passa de uma maluco fantasiado que ainda pode causar problemas.

\- Ele pode inspirar pessoas. – sugeriu Lois.

\- Ou pode fazer com que pessoas se machuquem seguindo a ideia dele de vigilância. A cidade não precisa de vigilantes.

\- Nem de heróis?

\- Se ele fosse mesmo um herói, mostraria o rosto. Não confie em alguém que ande por aí de máscara, você não sabe o que pode estar atrás dela.

\- Batman está só tentando ajudar. – opinou Clark.

\- Ele ajudaria mais se não desse ideias malucas para as pessoas normais. – retrucou Dent. – A Lei irá cuidar dos criminosos de Gotham e não um sujeito que se entitula Homem-Morcego. Gotham é uma cidade, não um baile de carnaval.

\- Não é o que pensa o Coringa. – disse Lois.

\- Um sujeito que quer brincar com as autoridades, mas assim que for preso, a graça acaba. Isso vale para o Batman também.

\- Sr Dent...

\- Srta. Lane, eu preciso ir.

\- Poderíamos marcar uma entrevista depois. O Planeta Diário tem muito interesse em Gotham.

Harvey tirou uma moeda do bolso.

\- Cara, eu dou entrevista. Coroa, voce perde. – ele girou a moeda no ar e depois a olhou no dorso da sua mão. – Cara. Está com sorte, Srta. Lane. Nós conversaremos amanhã no escritório da Promotoria. Esteja lá pelas 10:00hs. E pode levar o seu parceiro.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Dent. – disseram Lois e Clark juntos.

Antes que Harvey entrasse no carro, seu segurança o abriu e houve uma grande explosão. Clark protegeu Lois com o corpo e depois foi socorrer Harvey, que por estar longe, não foi atingido, apenas se assustara.

\- O que foi isso?! – Harvey perguntou, atordoado.

\- Parece que alguém quis deixar um recado. – opinou Clark, olhando em redor, com sua visão de raio x mas não viu ninguém.

Lois pegou no chão, uma carta de baralho. Virou-a e mostrou a Harvey e Clark.

\- Um coringa.

\- Lois, você está querendo mexer num vespeiro. – disse Clark, preocupado. – Viu o que aconteceu com Dent! Ele poderia ter morrido!

\- Mas não morreu! Relaxa, Smallville, eu sei me cuidar!

\- Lois, esse tal Coringa é um psicopata! É perigoso!

\- E o que não é perigoso na nossa profissão? Clark, atravessar a rua pode ser perigoso, eu já vi gente ser atropelada na calçada! A vida tem seus riscos. Eu não posso ficar na janela e vendo a banda passar! Não é o meu estilo, voce sabe disso!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu me preocupo...

\- Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas essa matéria está cheirando a coisa muito boa! Quem sabe um Pullitzer! Ah e voce tem que fazer a matéria sobre o Superman! – ela lembrou.

\- Eu acho que seria estranho, eu, falando de mim mesmo... – ele meneou a cabeça. – Voce faz essa matéria. Voce me conhece muito bem. Às vezes mais do que eu mesmo.

Lois ficou emocionada e o abraçou.

\- Obrigado por confiar em mim. Não vai se decepcionar.

\- Sei que não.

Os dois trocaram um beijinho e se abraçaram. Clark viu Lara voando do lado de fora e olhou para Lois.

\- Vou pegar uma caneca de café pra voce. Porque voce não sobe e começa a preparar as perguntas pro Dent?

\- Querendo ganhar o meu estômago, não é, Smallville? – ela gracejou.

Lois subiu a escada e Clark correu para fora.

\- Lara! O que eu falei sobre os voos?

\- Que eu não posso voar perto de estranhos. – ela pousou. – Mas aqui todo mundo é conhecido.

\- Lois não sabe que voce é do futuro e muito menos que tem poderes. Por favor, Lara, voce prometeu colaborar.

\- E vou cumprir! Relaxa!

\- Pelo menos tirou o uniforme de Batman... – ele observou, aliviado.

\- Estou pensando em pedir pra vovô Martha fazer um pra mim. – ela comentou e ele ficou sério. – O que? Ela fez um pra voce! Eu quero também!

\- Lara, primeiro voce estuda, constrói uma carreira e depois, só depois, conversamos sobre essa história de virar heroína.

\- Afe, pai, eu já disse que eu já sei o que quero ser! Eu ajudaria muito na Liga!

Clark ia falar algo mas uma luz forte surgiu e os dois colocaram as mãos na frente dos olhos. Clark ficou boquiaberto ao ver um garoto que parecia uma mini cópia dele. Lara deu um gritinho desgostoso.

\- Chris, o que está fazendo aqui?!

\- O que mais, senão vir te buscar?! Ainda bem que papai não sabe ainda que voce saiu viajando com a Legião, mas mamãe está uma fera e me mandou vir atrás de voce!

\- E porque ela mesmo não veio?

\- Porque senão haveriam duas Lois Lanes numa mesma época, dur! – ele revirou os olhos e mostrou a língua.

\- Que pirralho chato. – Lara resmungou e olhou para Clark. – Pai, esse é o Christopher. Chris, coloca os óculos e cumprimenta o papai.

Chris sorriu e colocou um par de óculos sem armação. Lara cochichou para Clark.

\- O Chris é ceguinho.

\- Não sou não! – Chris protestou. – Eu tenho um pequeno grau de miopia.

\- Acho que no fundo, ele só quer te imitar. – disse Lara, implicante.

\- Não sou eu que me visto de super qualquer coisa e fica bancando a heroína que não é!

\- Sou mais heroína que voce, meu filho, que só vive enfiado com a cabeça em livros e computadores!

\- Eu não tenho culpa de voce mal saber ligar um notebook, irmãzinha! Se não sou eu para olhar o seu computador, iria ter tanto vírus que a nossa casa explodiria!

\- Eu posso te explodir agora mesmo com a minha visão de calor! – ela ameaçou mas Clark a segurou pelo braço.

\- Ok, ok. Eu já entendi que voces são irmãos que brigam o tempo todo. – ele disse, tentando controlá-los. – Chris, eu não sabia que a sua irmã tinha saído de casa sem avisar.

\- Claro que não, pai, a Lara é uma louca que só faz o que vem na ideia dela. – acusou Chris e Lara quase o chutou. – Só porque tem poderes, acha que pode fazer parte da Liga. Bem, não pode!

\- Voce só fala isso porque tem inveja já que nasceu vazio! – Lara acusou.

\- A sua cabeça que é vazia, garota!

\- Meu Deus, voces são sempre assim? – Clark quis saber.

\- É culpa dele, pai, eu sou mais velha mas esse cabeção não me respeita! – Lara exclamou

Chris deu uma risada debochada.

\- Voce só tem dezessete anos e eu sou mais ajuízado do que voce, milho verde!

\- Milho verde é a...!

\- Chega! – Clark gritou e os dois se calaram. – Meu Deus, estou até zonzo... Lutar contra Brainiac é simples perto disso... – ele murmurou. – Crianças, eu sei que voces precisam voltar pra casa, então vou levá-las à Fortaleza no Ártico. Eu e Lois, no futuro, devemos estar preocupados.

\- Bom, voce... quer dizer... o meu pai.. voce no futuro... – foi falando Chris. – Teve que ir para uma outra dimensão, um negócio envolvendo os kandorianos, mamãe não entrou em detalhes. Então já faz uma semana que voce não aparece. – ele contou. – Por isso que eu vim buscar essa mulinha aí, porque quando papai voltar, ele sequer vai saber, embora Lara vai ter a orelha puxada pela mamãe, isso é certo. – ele sorriu e olhou, implicante para a irmã. – Vai apanhar, Larinha.

\- Eu sou de aço, meu filho. – Lara se sacudiu.

\- Isso nunca impediu nossa mãe de te dar um corretivo. – ele lembrou. – Eu por outro lado, nunca apanhei da mamãe.

\- Claro, voce é o maior puxa-saco... – revidou Lara. – 'Quero ser reporter como os meus pais, ó, como sou inteligente...', - ela o imitou.

\- Mais inteligente do que voce, com certeza! – exclamou Chris, irritado.

\- É, mas quando um freak te atacou, eu quem salvei sua bunda! Isso voce não vê!

\- Lara, modere a língua. – pediu Clark. – Chris, voce quer ser reporter mesmo ou...

\- Claro que sim. Fazer perguntas está no meu sangue. – Chris afirmou.

Chloe apareceu e viu os três reunidos.

\- Quem é o novo membro da trupe? – a loirinha quis saber.

\- Chris Kent. – o menino se apresentou. – Seu cabelo está curto, tia Chloe!

\- Claro né, bobão! – Lara se meteu. – Estamos no passado!

\- Pelo visto vou deixar meu cabelo crescer... – comentou Chloe.

\- Depois que a Jade nasceu, voce só usou cabelo comprido... – contou Chris, que levou um soco no braço da irmã. – Ai! Quer me quebrar?

\- Foi um soquinho leve, cowboy, se eu tivesse usado os poderes, voce estaria na Lua! E vê se fecha esse bico!

Chloe estava surpresa.

\- Eu vou ter uma filha? – ela sorriu. – Com quem?

\- Não podemos contar, tia Chloe, sinto muito. – disse Lara e Chris assentiu.

\- Eu entendo... – Chloe se conformou, mesmo curiosa. – Voce também vai passar um tempo aqui, Chris?

\- Mamãe disse que era para eu voltar antes de papai dar as caras em casa e ver que a pentelha sumiu com o anel da Legião. – olhou para Lara, que lhe mostrou a língua.

Chloe achou graça e olhou para o ainda atordoado Clark.

\- É, dessa vez voce acertou na loteria, Clark. Não vai ser fácil cuidar desses dois prêmios.

\- Hum, agora eu entendo os meus pais melhor... – ele murmurou.

Chloe achou graça.

Lana vestiu o nanotraje. Fez testes de força e rapidez. Era como se tivesse novamente os poderes de Clark. Isso faria com que ele voltasse para ela. Tess apenas observava. Lex se aproximou.

\- Então, Tess, como estão os testes?

\- Muito bons, apesar de ainda achar essa Lana Lang uma desajustada.

\- Ela servirá ao meu propósito e isso é o que importa. E o dossiê que eu solicitei?

\- Está aqui.- Tess lhe entregou uma pasta. – Tudoo que sabemos sobre Lois Lane. Ela é uma boa reporter, mas ainda não é do time dos grandes. Trabalha no porão do Planeta Diário.

\- Hum, pelo que conheci da , isso deve ser provisório. E eu me lembro que ela andou me investigando antes de eu ir para o Ártico. Ela é abelhuda e isso pode se mostrar uma ameaça.

\- Se Lois Lane se tornar uma, eu cuido dela.- Tess tocou em sua arma.

\- Prefiro que sejamos mais sutis primeiro. A Srta Lane não se lembra de mim. Pretendo fazer uma boa apresentação dessa vez. – ele sorriu.

\- Mas e se ela estiver tendo um caso ou namorando mesmo o tal Clark Kent como Lana sugeriu?

\- Então, eu terei que lutar com as minhas armas. – ele disse, com um olhar maldoso. – Por enquanto, eu só precisarei da colaboração da srta. Lane. Se isso render bons frutos, melhor ainda.

\- Acredito que já tenha uma estratégia. – achou Tess.

\- Lana Lang e Lois Lane irão servir para os meus planos. Elas só não irão saber agora. Mas no momento certo, elas verão o quanto me ajudarão.


	18. Chapter 18

**16.**

 **Gotham City**

Harvey Dent estava sendo parabenizado por todos. O bandido conhecido por Coringa havia sido preso após meses de investigação do capitão Jim Gordon e a Promotoria protegia deixa-lo preso para sempre em Arkham. Harvey recebeu Lois e Clark em sua sala.

\- Srta. Lane... Sr. Kent... é um prazer revê-los.

\- Deve estar muito contente de ver que o Coringa foi preso. – começou Lois.

\- A polícia de Gotham agiu com rapidez e eficiência. É isso que os cidadãos esperam. Agora Gotham está livre de mais um psicopata.

\- Ele já foi interrogado? – quis saber Clark.

\- O capitão Jim Gordon cuidará disso. O Coringa já se mostrou um sujeito de alta periculosidade. Ele ficará encarcerado em Arkham para sempre se depender de mim.

\- Olá B de Batman! – a voz do Coringa soava na gravação, Bruce ouvia,, sério, enquanto Chloe analisava. Estavam na bat-caverna. A gravação estava amarrada a um civil morto vestido como o cavaleiro das trevas. – Achou que eu iria esquecer de você? Nunca! – Coringa ria. – Gostou do presente que te mandei? Toooodos querem ser o Batman! Mas não sabem que há um preço a se pagar por isso! Além do mais, a diversão é só entre a gente, né? – ele riu histericamente. – Quando você ouvir essa gravação, eu estarei preso. Ó, a polícia eficiente de Gotham! Palmas para eles! – ele riu mais.

Chloe olhou para Bruce.

\- Ele dá a entender que se deixou prender.

\- Resta saber porque motivo. – disse Bruce, sério.

\- Boa coisa não é. – Chloe sentiu um mau pressentimento e continuou a passar a gravação.

\- Voce sabe, Batsy, que não há verdadeira diversão sem que as coisas saem do controle! O mal das pessoas dessa cidade é querer seguir as regras! É tudo mecânico,, tudo organizado, tuuuudo padronizado! Não. Não. – ele riu. – Você e eu sabemos que isso é tedioso! Nós só funcionamos bem em meio ao caos! Gotham está uma calmaria depois que você resolveu sair dos becos e prender os bandidos. Voce quer ser como um deles, Batman. Voce quer ser como essas pessoas certinhas que seguem as regras... Mas eu e você sabemos que você não pode seguir essas regras. Nós sabemos que você e eu nunca seremos um deles! Nunca! Nós somos iguais, Morcegão! Nós precisamos do caos! Nós precisamos agitar o que está guardado no fundo do copo! E eu sou o agente do caos! – ele riu histericamente. – Mas é claro que eu não ia te deixar fora da diversão! – ele riu mais ainda, escandalosamente. – Eu plantei duas lindas bombinhas em dois lugares opostos da cidade. Nesse momento, um bondoso e eficiente policial deve estar me interrogando! É divertido mas não é tanto como com você fazendo parte da festa! – ele riu mais. – Eu deixei uma linda bombinha de presente para o cavaleiro branco de Gotham e uma especial para a noivinha dele. Agora é com você, Morceguinho!

Do seu, Coringuinha.

Bruce ficou em pânico. A noiva de Harvey Dent era sua amiga de infância e paixão platônica, Rachel. Eles não ficaram juntos porque Rachel não sabia lidar com a vida dupla de Bruce. Com Harvey havia uma normalidade, ela alegara. E agora, Rachel estava no olho do furacão. Bruce olhou para Chloe.

\- Rastreie as duas bombas. Coringa vai deixar rastros, porque ele quer um confronto, ele quer que eu o pegue.

\- Já estou analisando mais profundamente a gravação. – a loirinha disse, digitando rapidamente no teclado do computador. – Vou avisar Clark. Ele pode ajudar. Voce não pode se dividir em dois lugares. O Coringa pode ter planejado estourar as duas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Talvez. Mas isso seria rápido demais e ele gosta da agonia. Ele quer me ver correndo contra o tempo.

Bruce colocou a máscara e saiu da bat-caverna com o bat-móvel. Chloe respirou fundo. Aquilo não parecia que acabaria bem.

\- Acabamos de sair do escritório de Harvey Dent na Promotoria e... – Clark falava com Chloe, quando ouve uma grande explosão. – Ele protegeu Lois com o corpo.

Lois ficou boquiaberta ao ver os carros dos seguranças de Harvey pegando fogo.

\- Coringa?

\- O próprio. – confirmou Clark. – Você volta para a mansão. Estará mais segura lá. – disse Clark e Lois quis protestar. – Lois, eu não posso lutar me preocupando com a sua integridade física! Faça isso, por favor!

Lois acabou assentindo e entrou no carro, saindo dali. Clark respirou fundo, trocou a roupa pelo uniforme de Blur e saiu em super velocidade. Pequenas explosões começaram a acontecer na cidade e as pessoas entraram em pânico. A maioria fugia para as pontes de saída da cidade e Lois se viu no meio do tumulto.

\- Merda! – ela deu um soco no volante. – Não deveria ter ouvido o Clark!

\- Sem mais perguntas? – Coringa olhou para Gordon. – Ora, você é o novo Comissário da cidade, pensei que tivesse mais questões comigo. Aliás, esqueci de parabeniza-lo! – Coringa bateu palmas ironicamente, enquanto Gordon só o observava. – Comissário Gordon! Nada melhor do que engordar o seu bolso de dinheiro, né? Afinal, você tem uma família para criar.

Gordon olhou além do Coringa e saiu. A luz da sala de interrogatório se apagou.

\- Surpresas para mim? – perguntou o Coringa. – Eu adoro novidades! – ele sentiu sua cabeça sendo batida com força contra mesa.

A luz se acendeu e Batman apareceu atrás da cadeira onde Coringa estava sentado.

\- Você tem cinco minutos. – avisou Gordon.

\- Só cinco? – repetiu o Coringa. – É só esse tempo que você pode gastar comigo, Batsy? Fiquei magoado. Pensei que significasse mais pra você. – ele começou a rir.

\- Sem piadas, Coringa. – disse Batman, rodeando a mesa. – Onde eles estão? Quero a localização exata, senão você não sai daqui vivo.

\- Me poupe, Batsy. – Coringa revirou os olhos.- Voce não faria isso porque se encaixar nos altos padrões deles. – olhou para o vidro que escondia os policiais que observavam o interrogatório. – Mas você nunca será. Porque você é como eu. As regras não servem para você.

\- Está gastando o meu tempo. – Batman deu um soco no rosto dele. – Onde eles estão?! Onde estão Dent e a srta. Dawes?!  
\- Srta Dawes? – repetiu o Coringa rindo. – Não precisa ser tão formal! Eu notei que vocês são mais próximos! Ou talvez, você queira ser! Ninguém se atira de uma janela com tanto ímpeto para salvar outra pessoa se ela não significar nada... – disse o Coringa sabiamente. – Vai ser divertido quando ela explodir!

Batman jogou Coringa contra a parede. Gordon tentou entrar mas o herói bloqueou a porta com uma cadeira. Ele socou novamente o arqui-inimigo.

Coringa ria sem parar.

\- Voce é hilário, Batsy! Por isso eu gosto de você! Por isso exigi você aqui! Você sabe como tornar um interrogatório divertido!

\- Você tem dez segundos, Coringa, para me falar!

\- Qual é, Batsy, eu te conheço! Voce já deve ter colocado alguém para rastrear as minhas bombinhas! – ele falou e viu que acertou em cheio. – Sempre tão previsível! Se você ficasse do meu lado, iria render muito mais, sabe disso! Eu iria te ensinar que da loucura vem o caos e do caos vem a perfeição! É só no caos completo que as pessoas mostram verdadeiramente o que são! – ele riu e levou outro forte soco.

\- Nomes, palhaço! – exigiu Batman.

\- Ok, ok! Vou te dar as coordenadas só porque você é o meu amigão! O seu dilema será: salvar a mocinha ou deixar a mocinha morrer e salvar o símbolo de esperança de Gotham? A escolha é sua, Bats!

Lois ia sair do carro quando ouviu a explosão. A ponte foi dinamitada e muitas pessoas morreram ou estavam feridas. O carro de Lois oscilou no que restara da ponte. Ia morrer. O carro caiu em direção ao gelado e extenso rio de Gotham mas logo Lois se viu alçada aos ares. O carro foi colocado no chão. Ela saiu do carro pensando que fosse Clark, mas era uma garota vestida de azul e vermelho com uma máscara preta no rosto.

\- O melhor voo e o mais seguro ainda é o de avião, srta Lane! – exclamou Lara.

\- Espera! Quem é você? – quis saber Lois.

\- Uma amiga. – Lara disse e saiu voando para salvar quantas pessoas pudessem.

Lois entrou no carro e resolveu dirigir de volta à cidade.

\- Batman, eu consegui localizar Harvey e Rachel. As coordenadas do Coringa eram verdadeiras. – disse Chloe, comunicando-se com o herói. – Mas eles estão em lados extremos da cidade. Eu falei com Clark. Ele vai te ajudar nessa.

\- Essa é uma guerra minha, Chloe. – disse Batman, tenso, dentro do bat-móvel.

\- Mas somos seus amigos. E faremos o que puder para ajudar.

\- Ajudem Gotham. Coringa deve ter feito outras coisas que não me disse. – adivinhou Batman.

\- As pontes de saída da cidade foram explodidas. – contou Chloe. – A cidade está sitiada.

Alfred apareceu na bat-caverna.

\- A srta. Lane-Kent sumiu. – contou. – Presumo que ela foi tentar ajudar os cidadãos.

Chloe fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Ai, Clark vai nos matar...

Lois parou em frente à delegacia. Os policias corriam e entravam nas viaturas. Lois saiu do carro e viu Jim Gordon.

\- Srta. Lane é melhor sair daqui! Agora! – ele avisou. – Arkham foi invadida. Os presos saíram de suas celas e estão saqueando a cidade! Vá para um local seguro e não saia de lá!

\- Foi o Coringa, não é?

\- Ele pegou Harvey Dent e Rachel Dawes. – contou Gordon e Lois mordeu o lábio com força.- O Batman foi tentar resgatá-los, mas não sei se ele consegue chegar a tempo.

\- Ele vai ter ajudar e vai conseguir. – assegurou Lois, pensando em Clark. – Tenha fé.

Lois e Gordon se afastaram um do outro e Lois entrou no carro. Assim que ligou o carro, sentiu o frio gelo do metal de uma faca no seu pescoço. Olhou para o lado e viu Coringa vestido de policial.

\- Dirija, querida.

\- Vá á merda.

Coringa riu e a feriu no braço com a faca.

\- Gostei de você, amor! Vou te matar por último! Agora, dirija ou te mudo de ideia e te corto aqui mesmo em pedacinhos! - ele ordenou.

Lois bufou mas deu partida no carro. E sentia que nem Clark poderia ajuda-la nessa. Coringa olhou pela janela.

\- Ó, a cidade está linda, não é? As pessoas correndo e se divertindo! – ele comentou, enquanto via as pessoas desesperadas e os bandidos atacando. – Eu não poderia privar os bons cidadãos de Gotham dessa diversão.

\- Voce é um psicopata! – Lois exclamou, indignada. – O que você ganha com isso?! É dinheiro que você quer?

\- Só se for para queimar uma pilha inteira de dólares! – ele riu histericamente. – Veja, eu sou um homem de poucas necessidades... Bombas, armas e pessoas dispostas a matar me são o suficiente. Eu estou na vanguarda.

\- Você é louco!

\- Todos nós somos um pouco loucos, meu bem! – ele riu. – Só que alguns de nós se esconde atrás de uma máscara! A loucura é uma linha tênue que qualquer um pode passar desde que seja dado o empurrão certo. – ele piscou. – Vamos para perto da Baía de Gotham. Eu tenho mais um presentinho para o Batsy.

\- Ele foi resgatar os inocentes que você quer ferir!

\- Oh, como eu sou mal, não é? O Batman é o herói! Voce irá ver, querida, que nós dois, apesar de não seguirmos a mesma cartilha, temos métodos bem parecidos! Somos o complemento um do outro!

\- Eu sei o que você quer! Voce quer matar o Batman!

\- Matar?! – Coringa repetiu e riu. – Nunca! Nós dois precisamos um do outro! Agora eu só preciso esperar ele vir atrás de mim! - ele riu mais. – E acredite, ele virá. É o nosso destino, amor. Você acredita em destino? – ele tirou sangue do pescoço de Lois.

\- Toma esse destino pra você!

Lois girou o volante com força e fez o carro bater contra uma parede. Achava que iria morrer, mas pelo menos não deixaria aquele psicopata ganhar. Os air bags abriram e os salvaram. Coringa começou a rir como louco.

\- Meu amor, você é muito divertida! É hilária! Gosto de gente assim! – ele a segurou com força pelo braço e a tirou do carro. Lois ainda estava tonta mas tentou lutar. Deu um soco no rosto do Coringa, mas ele a derrubou no chão e pisou na sua barriga.

\- Gostaria de saber como eu ganhei essas cicatrizes?

Lois sentiu medo. O olhar do Coringa era de um mal que ela nunca presenciara. Coringa encostou a faca no rosto dela.

\- Meu pai era um homem violento. Ele batia muito na minha mãe. Um dia ele a matou a facadas. Eu cheguei em casa e vi o corpo da minha mãe e todo aquele sangue. Não consegui falar nada. Meu pai me olhou e me perguntou: Porque está tão sério? Vou colocar um sorriso no seu rosto. E agora eu estou sempre feliz! – ele riu.

\- Vai me matar?

\- Eu já disse que você será a última. Promessa é dívida. Eu te acho divertida. Vai ser mais divertido ainda quando o Morcegão se juntar à nós.

Coringa deu um forte soco no rosto de Lois, desacordando-a.

Batman olhava desolado para o prédio em destroços. Rachel havia morrido. Clark chegou em super velocidade e parou diante de Bruce.

\- Eu consegui salvar Dent. Infelizmente, ele teve parte do rosto deformado. Está em carne viva. Foi levado para o Gotham Hospital.

\- Eu sei. Coringa acelerou a contagem da bomba que estava amarrada em Rachel. Ele fez porque queria me ver sofrer.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Ele quer me ver cruzar a linha.

\- E você vai fazer isso? – indagou Clark, preocupado. O celular tocou. – Chloe? Sim, fomos para os lugares certos mas o Coringa acelerou a contagem. Rachel se foi. Dent está no hospital em estado grave. Lois e Lara estão bem? – quis saber. – Chloe, o que você não está me contado?

Bruce olhou para Clark.

\- Sua filha é impetuosa, Clark. Ela está ajudando a salvar as pessoas.

\- E você deixou?! Ela é uma criança! – Clark gritou, irritado. – Não acredito nisso, Bruce! – ele voltou a falar no telefone. – Chloe, eu... O que? Lois não apareceu? Oh não... Eu vou acha-las, mas continue a tentar rastreá-las. Obrigado, Chloe. – ele desligou o celular.

\- Sua filha é uma garota valente. Lois também. Elas não são duas bonequinhas de vidro. Lara saberá o que fazer. – disse Bruce, com calma.

\- Voce fala isso porque não é sua filha. – retrucou Clark. – Voces deveriam ter me contado!

\- Pra que? Isso não iria impedir Lara! – rebateu Bruce. – Pare de trata-la como um bebê! Eu entendo que você seja o pai dela e quer protegê-la mas Lara não pode viver dentro de um bolha fora do mundo! Ela tem um dom, um dom herdado de você e sabe usá-lo com sabedoria! Voce deveria dar mais crédito à sua própria filha ao invés de tentar podá-la!  
\- Eu nunca irei me perdoar se algo grave acontecer à ela e Lois... Não quero perde-las.

\- Eu sei o que é perder alguém. Já perdi muitas vezes. – Bruce disse, referindo-se aos pais e à Rachel. – Mas eu nunca tentei impedir as pessoas de viver. Não faça isso com sua filha. – Bruce recolocou a máscara. – Agora vamos. Precisamos deter o Coringa.

Clark assentiu e saiu em super velocidade.

Lois acordou amarrada a um pilar de um prédio em construção. Havia uma bomba relógio amarrada na sua cintura. Coringa a olhou.

\- A bela adormecida acordou! Que bom! Quero que você assista de camarote!

\- Voce só vai parar quando morrer não é?

\- É a sina de alguns. – ele deu de ombros. – Estava ouvindo o rádio enquanto você dormia confortavelmente... – ele ironizou e ela cerrou os dentes, irritada. Percebeu que seu rosto estava dolorido. - ... eu fiquei sabendo que as minhas bombinhas fizeram sucesso. Dent ainda está vivo mas a doce Srta Dawes se despediu desse mundo cruel...

\- O que? – Lois ficou chocado. – Voce é um monstro mesmo! O que ganha com isso?! O que ganha com o sofrimento das pessoas?!

\- Uma nova perspectiva, querida! – ele segurava o controle que ativaria a bomba no corpo dela. – Vamos ver se o Morcego se importa mais com uma única vida... – apontou para Lois. – Ou com várias outras...

Clark viu Lara detendo os bandidos e desacordando-os. Clark parou diante da filha prestes a lhe passar um sermão mas se segurou. Lara estava ajudando. Sem ela, ficaria ainda mais difícil para ele e Bruce controlarem o caos em que Gotham estava mergulhada.

\- Pai, eu sei que você falou para só voar dentro da mansão mas...

\- Eu sei. – disse Clark, compreensivo e a garota sorriu.- Voce pegou bastante gente, né?

\- Eu sou uma Lane, afinal de contas. – ela empinou o queixo. – Lane-Kent. – corrigiu-se. – Só que eu não sei aonde a mamãe está. Liguei pra tia Chloe e ela também não sabe. Eu a impedi de cair da ponte e pensei que ela voltaria para a mansão... Estou preocupada.

Clark também não estava com um bom pressentimento.

\- Vamos procura-la juntos. Voce, pelo ar e eu, por terra. Vamos encontrá-la. – ele assegurou.

Lara assentiu e os dois saíram pela cidade em super velocidade.

\- Antes de unir você aos cadáveres de Gotham, Lois, querida, quero te dar um presente. Como eu gosto muito de você, vou te deixar com um sorriso igual ao meu.

Lois se mexeu, desesperada, tentando escapar, mas era em vão. Com calma, Coringa pegou uma faca e colocou dentro da boca de Lois. Ela não queria chorar, mas seus olhos umedeceram. Coringa ia matá-la e ela nem falara metade das coisas que queria para Clark.

\- Vai ser indolor, meu amor. Apenas relaxe. Será como uma picadinha de mosquito.

Coringa levou um forte soco e foi jogado para longe de Lois. Era o Batman. Ele a olhou.

\- Você está bem?

\- Defina bem.

Coringa começou a rir.

\- Batsy, você nunca falha, né?! Eu sabia que você se juntaria à nós! Antes que salve a donzela indefesa, tenho uma charada para você. Opa, vilão errado. – ele riu mais. – Há duas bombas-relógio dentro de cada uma das barcas que estão na Baía. Uma delas está lotada pelos bons cidadãos de Gotham. A outra, pelos criminosos mais perigosos de Gotham. Você só conseguirá salvar apenas uma barca. – Coringa ligou o relógio da bomba que estava em Lois. – Os três estão cronometrados. Você tem... dois minutos para decidir. – ele riu. – E aí, gostou do que eu fiz com a jovem Rachel? Aposto que nem conseguiram contar os pedacinhos dela depois da explosão! – ele riu mais.

Batman deu um soco forte em Coringa, que só ria cada vez mais. Lois gritou.

\- Batman, para, você está caindo no jogo dele!

Lara surgiu voando e tirou a bomba do corpo de Lois. Desamarrou-a com a visão de calor e saiu voando. Coringa viu.

\- Opa, quem chamou a borboleta alada? Batsy, Batsy, você está cheio de truques, hein, amigão!

Coringa ativou a bomba e se ouviu a explosão. Lois deum grito. Logo viram Lara voltar voando e Clark surgiu, prestes a tirar Lois dali em super velocidade mas Coringa, mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto em meio às sombras da noite, conseguiu se livrar de Batman e atirou em Clark. Era uma bala de kryptonita verde.

\- Mas eu também sempre estou preparado! Eu leio muito o Planeta Diário! Sou seu fã, docinho! – ele riu.

Lois correu para socorrer Clark.

\- Clark! O que posso fazer para te ajudar? – ela viu o ombro dele ferido e o efeito da green-k se espalhando pelo corpo dele. – Oh meu Deus! Coringa, você é um desgraçado!  
\- Lois... você tem... que tirar a... bala.

\- Ok, ok... – ela disse, desesperada e procurava por algo pontiagudo. Achou a faca do Coringa. – Se eu tenho algum curso de enfermagem, eu não lembro. Está certo que quer que faça isso mesmo?

\- Faça. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Confio a minha própria vida à você.

Lois sorriu, emocionada e começou a retirar a bala, sofrendo ao ver o quanto Clark sentia dor.

Batman atirou Coringa janela a baixo mas o segurou com uma das suas bat-cordas.

\- O código para desativar as bombas!

\- Voce é engraçado, Bats! Mesmo que eu faça isso, você nunca vai conseguir salvar aquelas pessoas! Eles mesmos vão se matar! Os criminosos não vão perder a oportunidade de fazer jorrar mais sangue em Gotham e os bons cidadãos finalmente farão sua própria justiça! Arrancar o mal pela raíz! Ou melhor, explodindo tudo! – ele riu.

Batman olhou para a contagem do relógio. Coringa tinha razão. Tudo dependia das pessoas.

\- Eles farão a escolha certa. Não vão cair no seu truque.

\- Voce leva muita fé nessas pessoas! O ser humano é corruptível! São honrados até onde é permitido, quando eles não estão no olho do furacão! Voce verá! É o fim da Gotham que conhecemos!  
\- Eu posso voar até lá, Batman. – disse Lara.

\- Não é hora de criança estar na cama, não? – provocou o Coringa. – Trazendo menores para as suas longas noites? Cuidado que isso dá até cadeia, Batman!

\- Não daria tempo de salvar os dois barcos. – disse Bruce, acertadamente.

\- Mas... mas e as pessoas? – Lara perguntou, confusa.

\- Teremos de ter fé nelas. – disse Batman, resignado.

Lois conseguiu tirar a bala do ombro de Clark e o corpo dele se regenerou automaticamente. Ele se ergueu.

\- Lara, você e eu vamos até as barcas!

\- Não dá mais tempo! – Bruce gritou.

Coringa ria sem parar.

\- E lá vamos nós! - ele gritou, empolgado mas ficou surpreso ao ver que nenhuma bomba havia sido deflagrada. – Ora...

\- Essa você perdeu, palhação! – Lara exclamou e deu um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o desmaiar. – O feio adormecido vai dormir por um bom tempo. – Lara pousou no chão.

Lois olhou com atenção para a garota e depois para Clark.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... Sua prima disfarçada de Super?

Clark deu um sorriso sem jeito e Lara colocou as mãos nos quadris, empinada.

 **Mansão Wayne**

\- Acho que já passou da hora de nós irmos embora, Lara. – disse Chris, olhando para a irmã.

\- Mas está tão divertido... E pensar que o Coringa só piorou com os anos... Voce lembra que ele quase matou todo mundo no Planeta Diário?

\- Se não fosse o papai chegar rápido... – Chris murmurou. – Mas a gente não pode ficar mais aqui! Estamos interferindo nos acontecimentos! Vamos embora! Mamãe já deve estar aflita, eu disse que te acharia e levaria logo pra casa!

\- Voce promete muita coisa que não consegue, meu filho.

\- Lara, deixa de ser chata, vai? Eu sei que você está é evitando dar de cara com o papai, porque, com certeza, ele vai te passar um sermão por você ter viajado no tempo sem permissão!

\- Eu fiz isso para que nem a tia Chloe não morresse e a mamãe ficasse em coma por anos por causa do ataque do Doomsday! E eu nem avisei ao papai que o Doomsday é cria do Lex!

\- Ainda bem que não! A gente não pode se intrometer desse jeito! E que quando se salva uma vida, outra é cobrada, você sabe! Por isso, o Henry James Olsen morreu! Voce sabe que o Jimmy Olsen se inspirou no irmão para ser fotógrafo!

\- Ué, ele pode continuar sendo fotógrafo e se inspirando do Henry do mesmo jeito! – Lara resolveu e Chris balançou a cabeça, inconformado. – Além do mais, de qualquer forma, infelizmente, o Henry Olsen morreria mesmo! O ataque do Doomsday só adiantou as coisas. O Dr. Destino falou que o ataque de Brainiac na realidade da outra Lois alterou as coisas e que era preciso realinhá-las! Portanto, eu não fiz nada de errado!  
\- Não, só se meteu numa missão que deveria ser do papai!

\- Tá, aí o papai viria pra cá, iria rolar uma confusão enorme com dois Clarks na mesma realidade e iria despertar desconfianças em quem não deveria ter nenhuma! Tipo, o carecão do Mal! Imagina se ele visse dois Clarks, pior, um do futuro, já agindo como o Superman?! Ahn? Pensa, meu filho! – ela deu cutucadas na cabeça do irmão. – Voce é o super gênio da família, não é? Quando eu penso, eu penso em tudo, em todos os detalhes, sem deixar nenhuma linha de fora! Aprendi com o melhor! Com o tio Bruce!

\- Se papai te houve falar assim, vai ficar chateado. – observou Chris.

\- Papai também é bom de planos, consegue resolver problemas, mas vamos combinar que o tio Bruce está sempre um passo a frente!

\- E agora a gente sabe o porquê... – Chris murmurou. – Foi a partir desse dia, o Dia da Escuridão de Gotham, o dia em que muitas vidas foram perdidas, em que o Batman realmente nasceu...

\- É, eu fiquei com pena do tio Bruce também... Mas nada com um dia após o outro e uma Mulher-Gato no meio. – Lara deu uma piscadela. – Tá bom, vamos embora... Eu ouvir um monte de coisas do papai e da mamãe, mas só estou adiando o inevitável.

\- Finalmente você resolveu pensar com essa cabecinha. – implicou Chris.

\- Ah vai te catar, garoto! – ela deu um empurrão no irmão, que caiu em cima da cama do quarto.

Lara e Chris desceram a escada e pararam diante de Clark. Ele notou que os dois estavam sérios.

\- O que foi dessa vez? – ele já esperava uma bomba.

\- Pode ser a versão mais nova do papai, mas ele sempre espera que a gente bote algum lugar abaixo em algum momento. – Lara achou graça.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo, pai. – disse Chris, sorridente. – Nós só viemos nos despedir. Precisamos voltar ao nosso tempo.

Clark ficou triste. Ele sabia que era o certo mas sentiria falta das crianças.

\- Eu entendo...

\- A gente se vê no futuro. – Lara lhe deu um abraço carinhoso e um beijo no rosto. – Foi muito legal ficar esses dias com você.

\- Eu também achei. – ele disse, emocionado. Abraço Chris. – Foi muito bom te conhecer.

\- Também achei legal.

\- Ah! E se no futuro, um de nós derrubar catchup no carpete, saiba que foi o Chris. – Lara apontou para o irmão.

\- Eu, nada! – Chris protestou. – Foi você! É muita cara de pau sua, Lara!

\- Meu filho, eu posso ter feito duas vacas da fazenda voarem com o super sopro porque estava resfriada, mas quem come catchup em tudo quanto é lanche é você! Não tira o seu da reta não!

\- Pelo menos eu não arranco a porta da nossa casa! Duas vezes! – Chris gritou.

Antes que Clark falasse algo para acabar com mais uma discussão, Lois chegou e bateu palmas com força.

\- Vamos parar?! – ela gritou e os filhos a olharam. – Meu Deus, vocês não sabem conversar sem gritos e acusações?

\- A culpa é dela!

\- Não, é dele!

\- Sua milho verde!

\- Seu cabeçudo!

\- Escuta aqui, ô sua...!

\- Aponta esse dedão feio pra mim de novo que eu arranco ele!

\- CHEGA! – Lois berrou e os dois se calaram. – Meu Deus, meus ouvidos estão doendo! Além do meu rosto, claro... – ela tocou no rosto ainda inchado pelo soco do Coringa.

\- Lois, você deveria estar descansando... – disse Clark, preocupado.

\- Descansar? Eu mandei foi a matéria para Perry! Ele ficou louco! Primeira página, Smallville! – ela vibrou. – E vocês, pestinhas, que tal pararem de brigar e irmos tomar um sorvete? – ela ofereceu.

\- Oba, vamos! – Lara logo concordou.

\- Seria legal, mas... – Chris segurou Lara. – Nós temos que voltar pra casa. Nossos pais estão nos esperando.

\- Mas eu to com fome! – Lara protestou.

\- Seu estômago não vai deteriorar por causa de umas horinhas. – ele disse e Lara mostrou a língua para o irmão. – Está na hora de ir. – Chris pegou o anel da Legião.

Lara deu um abraço em Lois. Flashes em alta velocidade vieram á mente de Lois, que ficou um pouco tonta. Lara, Chris e Clark a olharam preocupados.

\- Tudo bem, ma... Srta Lane? – perguntou Chris.

\- Tudo. – ela mentiu e colocou a mão na testa. – Acho que... foi muita ação em pouco tempo... E pode me chamar de Lois.

\- Ok. Tchau, Lois. – Chris a abraçou e ativou o anel da Legião. Ele e Lara sumiram em meio à luz.

Clark olhou para Lois, que estava pensativa.

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação estranha de que os conhecia antes de vir para Gotham?

\- Talvez um dia nós o reencontremos. – disse Clark, vago.

Lois sorriu e o abraçou.


	19. Chapter 19

**17.**

 **Metropolis**

Uma chuva torrencial caía sobre a cidade quando Lois saiu do carro em frente à rua do Planeta Diário. Ela colocou a bolsa no ombro e pegou a mala, que acabou abrindo e molhando suas roupas. Um carro passou e a molhou mais ainda.

\- Oh! Obrigado, Metropolis! É bom estar em casa também! – ela ironizou.

\- Lois! – Clark veio correndo e a ajudou com a mala. – Desculpe, eu tive que ajudar num salvamento e...

\- Tudo bem,Smallvile. – ela o desculpou. – Só estou entrando no clima da cidade. – ela disse, bem humorada. Olhou-o com atenção. Clark estava todo molhado.

\- O que foi? – ele indagou.

\- Nada. – ela mordeu o lábio. Achou-o bem sexy molhado. – E então, sailor, pronto para mais um dia emocionante no jornal?

\- Com a melhor professora que exise, claro que sim. – ele sorriu, carregando a mala, enquanto eles caminhavam para perto da porta.

\- Não se iluda, Smallville, não vou segurar na sua mão. Mas posso te dar umas dicas. – ela piscou.

\- Hum, Lois... – ele pigarreou. – Você gostaria de tomar um café? Quer dizer, tem uma cafeteria legal aqui perto e eu pensei que poderíamos conversar... É bem bonito.

\- Com flores e jardim?

\- Eu posso providenciar isso. – ele garantiu.

\- Tenho certeza que pode. – ela sorriu. – Ok, Smallville, a gente se vê a noite após o expediente.

Lois pegou a mala e entrou no prédio. Clark sorriu, todo bobo. Ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dele.

\- Hum, para um garoto meio bobo, voce leva jeito com as mulheres...

Clark olhou para trás e franziu a testa ao ver Linda Lake. Era uma mulher com o poder de se transformar em água e entrar em qualquer lugar que quisesse.

\- O que voce quer?

\- Voce mudou de nível. Antes fazia parte de um triângulo amoroso com Lex Luthor e Lana Lang, mas agora optou pela monogamia? Mas querer justamente uma repórter que trabalha no porão? Pelo menos Lana tinha um marido bilionário.

\- Porque voce não entra no esgoto e nos poupa da sua existência? – ele disse, sem paciência.

\- Um pouco de convivência com a srta Lane e já absorveu a falta de educação dela. – Linda riu. – É, eu estou fora do foco ultimamente, mas tive uma ideia para voltar ao topo.

\- Sinceramente, não me interessa. – Clark resolveu entrar no prédio.

\- Clark Kent é o Red Blue Blur. – Linda disse e Clark parou. – Sabia que chamaria sua atenção. Essa é a matéria do século! Posso ganhar um Pulitzer com isso! Estou aqui para voce me conceder a exclusiva.

\- Não pode fazer isso.

\- Claro que posso.

\- Não é seu direito! – ele exclamou, irritado.

\- Cada um joga com as cartas que tem. Você é o meu ás. Depois que essa matéria sair em todas as mídias, serei a repórter mais requisitada do mercado! Voce será minha escada para o sucesso!

\- Não vou permitir! – ele tentou segurá-la mas Linda se transformou em água e sumiu. Clark ficou inconformado. Entrou no prédio e foi até a mesa de Lois. – Lois, posso falar com voce um instante? – ele a olhou, com urgência.

\- Claro. – ela perceveu que havia algo de errado. – Vamos para sala de arquivos. Preciso pegar algo lá. – os dois foram até a sala. – Preciso de um novo fotógrafo que tope me seguir em minhas investigações com Henry, que Deus o tenha... Preciso de uma foto legal do Blur... Ou seja, de voce. – ela sorriu. – Perry quer que eu consiga uma exclusiva... Eu vou fazer a matéria, mas Clark, voce não acha que precisa de um uniforme novo?

\- Lois... – ele falou quando ela parou de tagarelar. – Linda Lake esteve aqui?

\- Aquela jornalista de quinta? Ela não estava totalmente por baixo que ninguém quer contratá-la?

\- Sim, mas pelo visto ela quer subir de novo na vida. E às minhas custas. Ela quer revelar a todos que eu sou o Blur.

\- Oh meu Deus. – Lois ficou assustada. – Mas será que as pessoas estão preparadas para saberem dos seus poderes? Quer dizer, eu acho legal, mas a gente sabe que tem gente que odeia os vigilantes.

\- Eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Eu preferia continuar anônimo, acredite. Mas eu conheço a Lake e ela não vai desistir. Lois, voce tem que fazer a matéria primeiro do que ela.

\- Clark, tem certeza que quer revelar seu segredo ao mundo?

Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Não tenho alternativa. Mas sei que voce fará o melhor. Se alguém tiver que revelar meu segredo ao mundo, que esse alguém seja voce.

Lois o abraçou com carinho. Os dois trocaram um beijo. Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Farei o melhor que puder, Smallville.

 **Mansão Luthor**

 _Clark Kent é um alien! Ele é o Red Blue Blur. By Lois Lane._

Lex olhava para o jornal sentindo seu sangue ferver. Então esse era o grande segredo de Clark.

\- Maldito seja. – Lex amassou o jornal com raiva e atirou no chão.

Lana entrou no escritório feito um furacão.

\- Voce viu isso?! Viu o que Lois Lane fez?! Aquela desgraçada! Eu a odeio!

\- Cale a boca... – Lex massageou a cabeça.

\- Não acredito que ela vai levar o crédito por Clark! Agora sim eu terei prazer em matá-la!

\- Fecha essa matraca! – Lex gritou e se ergueu. Ele segurou o braço dela com força. – Voce sabia disso o tempo todo e não me falou! Eu deveria te dar um tiro! É isso que voce merece!

\- Não devo lealdade à voce, Lex!

\- Voce nunca foi leal à ninguém! – ele a jogou com força em cima do sofá. – Clark... ele era meu amigo... eu não lembro de todos os detalhes, mas ele era sim... O pai dele me odiava. Sr. Kent... Aquele homem cheio de ilibada moral e bons costumes... Tão diferente do meu pai. Os pais de Clark o amavam... Faziam tudo por ele... Sempre o protegendo... – ele andava de um lado para o outro. – Claro, por causa desse segredo! Por isso, Chloe, Pete, até voce o protegiam! – ele deu um murro na mesa. – Maldição! Eu não aceito isso!

Lana se ergueu e deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Porque agora voce tem certeza de que Clark é melhor do que voce?

\- Se eu fosse voce não ficaria tão animada, querida esposa. – ele segurou o queixo dela com força. – Se Lois Lane fez essa matéria, é sinal de que o alien deu o aval.

\- Ele nunca faria isso.

\- Não seja idiota. É óbvio que sim. Lois Lane só faltou colocar o ET no altar! – ele soltou Lana rispidamente. – No mínimo, estão juntos. Aliados com certeza. Amantes? Bem provável.

Lana ficou desorientada.

\- Clark e Lois se odeiam!

\- Mas voce é uma burra mesmo! Eles nunca se odiaram! Só voce mesma para não ver a atração que sempre existiu entre os dois! – Lex afirmou e Lana ficou chocada. – Só não imaginava que fosse dar em algo, ele era cego por voce, aquela ameba. – Lex olhou para Lana de alto a baixo. – Eu investi na mulher errada. Lane ao menos é mais interessante...

\- Lois & Clark? Um casal? Não. Não! – ela gritou, furiosa. – Aquela peste da Lara vai ser filha deles mesmo?! Eu não aceito!

\- Quem é Lara?

\- Não é ninguém, porque eu vou acabar com isso antes de começar! O nanotraje funciona em mim. Pergunte à sua capanga de cabelos vermelhos, está quase tudo pronto. Clark e eu ficaremos juntos porque seremos iguais.

Lex ia dizer alguma coisa mas de repente lhe veio uma ideia à mente. Ele sorriu diabólicamente.

\- Faça isso, querida. O alien deve estar procurando uma igual... Você não é grande coisa, mas irá servir.

Lana olhou irritada para Lex.

\- Ele ainda me ama. Só precisa ser lembrado disso.

\- É claro. Quando amamos alguém, precisamos ser lembrados do fato por outros. – ele ironizou. – Mas voce terá de provar ser digna do alienígena.

\- Eu sou. Não preciso provar nada.

\- Apesar da sua óbvia burrice, acredito que voce não seja analfabeta. Esse artigo de Lois Lane deixa claro, nas entrelinhas, que ele é mais do que um simples super herói para ela. E pelo dossiê da srta. Lane, ela sempre se sentiu atraída pelo Blur. Agora ela sabe quem ele realmente é. Faça as contas, docinho.

\- Lois jamais estará a altura de Clark. E eu vou cortar o mal pela raíz. Não vou permitir que Lara nasça.

\- Suponho que essa Lara seja a filha deles. O curioso é como voce conhece essa menina, já que há de se supor que ela é algo do futuro.

\- É uma longa história. Ela até me pendurou em um prédio.

Lex começou a rir.

\- Parece ser bem divertida! Uma pena que não a atirou de lá!

\- Não seja chato! – Lana reclamou. – Clark me salvou! – ela sorriu, vitoriosa. – É a prova de que ele ainda me ama. Ele se preocupa comigo.

\- Se ele se acha um herói, ele se preocupa com todos. – disse Lex, com obviedade.

\- Comigo é diferente. – Lana afirmou.

\- Claro que é... – Lex fez um ar de indiferença. – Então pare de cacarejar e faça algo de útil. Mostre a Clark o seu novo eu. Agora saía da minha frente, sua presença me dá ânsia de vômito.

\- Ainda temos mais uma questão. Voce precisa me dar o divórcio. Não posso me casar com Clark e ainda ser casada com voce.

\- Isso nunca foi um problema pra voce, querida. Voce sempre ciscou em vários terrenos.

\- Lex, por favor...

\- Felizmente eu não faço questão de ter uma esposa como voce. Considere o divórcio como certo. Agora saia, eu tenho assuntos importantes a resolver.

Tess entrou na sala e ela e Lana trocaram olhares hostis antes da mestiça ir embora. Tess bufou.

\- Um dia ainda vou enfiar uma bala na cabeça dela.

\- Mas não hoje, Tess. – ele sorriu. – Ainda não está na hora da diversão. Quero que faça algo pra mim. É sobre Lois Lane.

\- Pode dizer. – falou Tess, obediente.

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois foi saudada por vários amigos repórteres. Alguns a olhavam com inveja por causa da matéria sobre o Blur. Lois entrou no elevador e viu Cat Grant.

\- Lane... Não devia estar endeusando o seu alien?

\- Grant... Pensei que hoje era o dia da troca de silicone...

\- Voce não nem um décimo de mulher que eu sou.

\- Certamente que não, a minha cama não é ponto para viver com fila de machos.

\- Lane, só um ET mesmo para dar atenção à voce. É o único homem que voce conseguiria pegar. Mas eu entendo a sua dor de cotovelo.

\- Dor de cotovelo? – Lois achou graça. – Minha querida, não sou quem tem mais horas de cama do que urubu de voo!

\- Jura? E eu que tinha quase certeza de que todo o Exército te conheceu biblicamente!

Lois deu um tapa forte na parede do elevador, encarando Cat, que ficou até assustada.

\- Eu posso fazer voce atravessar essa parede com o soco que eu vou te dar.

\- É bem a sua cara ser uma cavalgadura mesmo! Não tenho medo de voce, Lane! Tenho pena é do homem que um dia tiver que te aguentar, se bem que eu duvido que voce tenha competência para isso! Nem feminina voce é!

\- Com esse ''feminina'', você quer dizer, piranha? Porque se for isso, que é totalmente aplicável a sua pessoa, eu não tenho mesmo!

O elevador se abriu e Cat saiu de lá espumando de raiva. Olhou para Lois.

\- Vaca!

\- Cadela! - Lois rebateu, enquanto as portas se fechavam.

Lois ficou bufando até chegar ao telhado do jornal. Ela viu Clark olhando a paisagem da ensolarada Metropolis.

\- Ei, Smallville.

\- Ei, Lois. – ele sorriu. – É tão diferente de Gotham... Eu queria poder voar aqui.

\- Como Lara? – Lois perguntou. – Eu sei que ela tinha os mesmos dons que voce... Sempre que penso nela, a acho tão familiar, no entanto nunca a tinha conhecido antes de Gotham.

\- Pois é... Acho que Lara causa impressão nas pessoas... – Clark desconversou. Não podia contar a Lois que Lara era a filha dela no futuro, pois isso poderia implicar em mudanças. – Eu li o jornal. Obrigado pelo o que fez.

\- Tentei fazer o melhor. Perry está enlouquecido. Nunca se vendeu tanto jornal e até o site oficial do Planeta caiu de tantos acessos.

\- As pessoas estão me olhando diferente, mas não é como se eu fosse uma ameaça ou algo assim. Hoje, um garotinho me pediu um autógrafo e usava uma jaqueta vermelha igual a minha. – ele contou, tímido e Lois achou graça. – Talvez me revelar ao mundo não seja tão ruim assim.

\- Imagina então quando voce começar a usar capa.

\- Eu não gosto de capas. – ele fez uma careta.

\- Dizem que ajuda na aerodinâmica. E voce me prometeu um voo pelas estrelas. – ela lembrou.

\- E vou cumprir. – ele assegurou e lhe deu um beijo. Sua super audição captou algo. – Tenho que ir. A gente se vê no café.

\- Ok. – ela sorriu.

Clark saiu em super velocidade e Lois sorriu para si mesma. Ela voltou ao jornal e viu que Perry estava tenso.

\- O que houve, Chefe?

\- Lois, tem umas pessoas do governo que querem falar com voce. É sobre o Blur. – ele disse, baixinho. – Se eu fosse voce, saíria daqui logo até as coisas esfriarem.

\- O Blur não é uma ameaça, Chefe.

\- Voce e eu sabemos disso, mas não é como todos pensam.

Um homem engravatado saiu da sala do editor-chefe com dois policiais armados.

\- Srta Lane, temos perguntas a lhe fazer.

Lois saiu correndo e os policiais iam atirar nela, mas Clark foi mais rápido e a resgatou com sua super velocidade, levando-a ao celeiro.

\- Tudo bem? – ele quis saber.

\- Tudo. – ela respirou fundo.- Clark, que loucura é essa?

\- Pessoas estão questionando a presença de um alien em Metropolis. Estão me culpando por tudo de ruim que os freaks em Smallville e os vilões aqui em Metropolis já fizeram. Dizem que eu atraí tudo isso. Acho que eles tem razão.

\- É claro que não, Clark, que besteira! As pessoas tomam as decisões por si próprias! Voce não tem culpa se uma pessoa com poderes o utiliza para o mal!- ela bufou. – O governo deveria agradecer por voce salvar as bundas deles!

\- Lois, nem todos iriam me aceitar, eu já esperava isso, só não esperava um ataque tão rápido.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Smallville, eu vou escrever outro artigo, irei na TV, qualquer coisa!

\- Lois, voce não pode se colocar na mira de tudo por mim...

\- Não posso deixar voce ser metralhado por nada! – ela protestou. O celular tocou. Era Chloe. – Oi, prima. É, estou sabendo. Eu fiz a matéria por que a louca da Linda Lake queria ferrar Clark. O que? Ela o que? Aquela piranha! – Lois exclamou, irritada e olhou para Clark. – Smallvile, Linda Lake está na TV tentando jogar a opinião pública contra voce. Até te culpa indiretamente pelo caos que Metropolis ficou na Quinta-Feira Negra.

\- Foi quando Lex foi possuído pelo fantasma de Zod. – ele lembrou, desgostoso. – Lois, isso está saindo de controle.

\- Eu sei. – ela voltou a falar com Chloe.- Vou fazer o que puder para ajudar... Ah não. Não me diga isso, Chloe... Ele não tem esse direito! Afe! Ok, ok, eu vou falar com ele! Tchau, prima. – Lois desligou o celular diante do olhar curioso de Clark. – O General quer que voce seja detido para maiores averiguações. Meu pai sempre foi surtado com esse negócio de vigilantes e poderes... – ela bufou, contrariada. –Eu vou falar com ele.

\- Ok, Lois. Tome cuidado.

\- Voce também, Clark.

Os dois trocaram um forte abraço e um beijo. Clark saiu em super velocidade e Lois deu um suspiro puxado. Estava realmente preocupada.

\- Tudo pronto, Mercy? – Lex quis saber.

\- Sim, Lex. – ela assentiu. – Posso dar a ordem?

\- Faça isso. – Lex deu um sorriso sinistro. – Vamos ver até onde vai a capacidade desse alien.

Torre de Vigilância

Chloe estava agitada, convocando a Liga e mexendo nos computadores. Bruce entrou na sala.

\- Chloe, precisamos manter a calma e conter os danos.

\- Linda Lake fez com que parte da opinião pública se voltasse contra Clark. Eles estão sugerindo que ele é uma ameaça! E o tio Sam quer prendê-lo! Lois foi falar com ele.

\- Já imaginava que algo assim acontecesse por causa dessa matéria de Lois. Foi imprudente.

\- Ela não teve alternativa. Foi a pedido de Clark. Linda Lake iria revelar tudo sobre ele.

\- Talvez tivesse sido melhor deixar Linda Lake fazer isso. Muito provavelmente ninguém lhe daria crédito, dada a reputação dela. Clark e Lois deram munição ao inimigo.

\- Oh meu Deus...

\- Precisamos achar Clark e tentar resolver essa situação.

Clark entrou em super velocidade no Torre.

\- Falando nele...- Chloe olhou para Clark e o abraçou. – Tudo bem?

\- Na medida do possível. – Clark olhou para Bruce. – Se voce está aqui, é sinal de que as coisas estão piorando.

\- É como uma reação em cadeia. Todos os vigilantes estão, mais do que nunca, na mira das autoridades. O general Sam Lane já está querendo criar um controle de mutantes.

\- Não sou mutante.

\- Não. É um alien. O que na visão de Sam Lane e do governo, o torna ainda mais perigoso.

\- Eu posso dar uma entrevista coletiva. – sugeriu Clark.

\- É uma boa ideia. – concordou Chloe.

\- Não sei, sua imagem não é tão forte assim perante o público. Até pouco tempo, ninguém sabia qual era o seu rosto. Voce era só um rastro azul e vermelho.

\- Bom, Batman também não está no topo da popularidade. – Clark rebateu e Bruce apenas deu um sorrisinho irônico no canto da boca. – De qualquer forma, tem que haver um jeito de parar isso.

\- Isso é uma caça às bruxas! – exclamou Lois, andando atrás do pai pela base militar.

\- Lois, não me venha questionar as minhas decisões, não hoje! – Sam disse, sem paciência.

\- Pai, o Blur não é uma ameaça, ele já salvou incontáveis vidas, voce sabe disso!

\- A única coisa que eu sei, Lois Joanne Lane... – ele parou de frente para a filha. – É que voce quase morreu por causa de um ataque de uma criatura vinda sei lá de onde! E não me surpreenderia se o alienígena tivesse trazido a criatura na bagagem!

\- O senhor está sendo intransigente! Está julgando sem saber!

\- E voce parece saber muito desse alien, não é? – ele cruzou os braços.- Eu nunca gostei desse Clark Kent e agora sei porque! Meus instintos não me enganam! Eu quero voce longe desse rapaz, Lois! É uma ordem!

\- Eu não sou o seu soldado! – Lois gritou, irritada

\- Mas é minha filha! E não vou deixar que voce corra risco de vida só porque caiu na convers de um extra-terrestre!

\- Pai, Clark é mais humano do que muita gente que eu conheço!

\- Voce tem muita intimidade com ele, não é, Lois? – perguntou o general à queima-roupa e Lois desviou o olhar. – Voce e ele...? Não acredito, Lois! Minha própria filha! – ele estava irritado. – Já chega, voce ficará detida aqui até isso tudo se resolver!

\- O que?! Não pode fazer isso!

\- Posso e vou! Eu sou seu pai!

\- Isso tudo é uma palhaçada! Não sou nenhuma criança! Sim, eu e Clark estamos juntos e daí?!

\- Cale-se Lois. – o general olhou em redor. – Isso pode terminar mal para voce. O alienígena será considerado uma ameaça. Não sabemos nada sobre ele.

\- Como assim, eu contei tudo sobre ele no artigo!

\- Eu duvido muito. – disse o general acertamente. Ele a segurou pelo braço, levou-a até seu escritório e a olhou. – Eu faço pelo seu bem, Lois.

\- Pai, o senhor não...!

Lois nem terminou de falar e a porta foi trancada. O general chamou dois soldados.

\- Ela não sai daqui enquanto eu não retornar, ninguém entra lá dentro e quem tentar, deve ser alvejado. Fui claro?

\- Sim senhor! – os dois soldados responderam.

\- PAI! O senhor não pode fazer isso! Não pode me prender aqui! Pai! – Lois gritava enquanto esmurrava a porta.- Não acredito nisso!

A Torre de Vigilância soltou um alerta vermelho. O local estava sendo invadido. Bruce pegou Chloe e a tirou dali. Clark se preparou para o confronto. A porta se abriu com uma explosão e de lá saíram soldados e o General Sam Lane. Ele e Clark se encararam.

\- Voce pode enganar minha filha, rapaz, até meio mundo se quiser. Mas eu sei o que voce é e voce vem comigo. – ordenou o general.

\- Onde está Lois? Ela foi falar com o senhor.

\- Eu sei cuidar da minha filha.

\- Não sou uma ameaça. – garantiu Clark e Sam o olhou friamente. – Por favor, me diga que Lois está bem.

\- Longe de voce? Ela está ótima. – garantiu o general. – Voce se rende ou prefere vir a força.

\- Não vou a lugar algum.

\- Atirem. – ordenou o general.

Os soldados começaram a atirar mas as balas ricocheteavam em Clark. Batman surgiu e derrubou alguns soldados. Sam Lane apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Clark.

\- Não vou deixar um alienígena ameaçar a segurança nacional!

\- Eu não sou uma ameaça! Se tivesse escutado Lois, o que é óbvio que não fez, saberia disso!

\- Não se atreva a chegar perto de Lois, a sequer falar dela! Eu não vou admitir! Lois está fora do seu alcance! Ela quase morreu uma vez por sua culpa, não vou deixar que aconteça novamente!

\- Não foi minha culpa! E eu amo sua filha!

\- Cale-se! – ordenou o general, irritado.

Clark resolveu sair dali. A situação fugira do controle. Bruce estava sendo atacado por vários. Clark usou a super força para derrubar alguns. O general atirou em Clark pelas costas. Ele caiu no chão, sentindo-se fraco. Era kryptonita verde. Batman tentou socorrer o amigo, mas foi detido. O general se aproximou do ofegante Clark.

\- Um presente de um velho amigo: Lex Luthor.

Clark arregalou os olhos, chocado.

Lois estava quase escapando pela janela quando a porta se abriu. Lois viu os soldados desmaiados e Tess Mercer armada até os dentes. A ruiva lhe sorriu.

\- Lois Lane?

\- Eu conheço voce?

\- Não. Mas conhece quem me mandou. Lex Luthor.

Lois ficou chocada.

\- Lex? Ele está vivo?

\- Nem mesmo uma imensidão gelada seria capaz de deter Lex Luthor. – disse Tess, referindo-se ao Ártico.

\- Imagino que não. – murmurou Lois. – O que ele quer? Porque mandou a Tomb Raider aqui?

Tess sorriu levemente.

\- Ele quer conversar com voce. E não acha justo que a prendam sem um bom motivo.

\- E se eu não quiser ir?

\- É uma opção. – Tess disse, tranquila. – Mas talvez seja de seu interesse saber que Lana Lang está usando um nanotraje que pode ser fatal contra Clark Kent. E acredito que a senhorita se importa com Clark.

\- E deixe-me adivinhar: Lex quem produziu esse nanotraje?

\- Sim, mas era um plano de emergência. Não contávamos que a senhorita Lang roubasse o nanotraje. Ela é incrivelmente obcecada por Clark, não é mesmo? Imagine o que ela pode fazer com todo esse poder... É como uma bomba-relógio.

\- E Lex quer discutir isso comigo por que?

\- Só conversando com ele para saber... E então. O que me diz, ? Prefere ficar encarcerada aqui ou enfim tirar a prova de que Lex está mesmo vivo? Ser a primeira repórter a vê-lo antes de todos? O que acha?

O instinto jornalístico de Lois falou mais forte. E ela sabia que precisava ver Lex. Sabia que ele era uma ameaça maior do que qualquer um. Tinha que saber qual seria o próximo passo de Lex e o quanto ele sabia.

\- Eu vou. Nem sequer me serviram um café aqui. – ela disse, em tom falsamente relaxado.

\- Tenha a certeza de que o sr. Luthor a receberá em condições melhores.

\- Mas como vamos sair daqui? Estamos em uma base militar.

\- Isso não é problema pra mim. – garantiu Tess.

Lois apenas assentiu e seguiu a ruiva.


	20. Chapter 20

**18.**

 **Mansão Luthor – Smallville**

Tess abriu a porta do escritório de Lex, dando passagem à desconfiada Lois. Ela entrou e viu que havia alguém sentado na poltrona. Tess saiu e a poltrona se virou. Lex deu o seu sorriso cínico para Lois, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Então voce saiu mesmo do mundo dos mortos.

\- Eu estive lá, mas não era tão bom quanto aqui.

Os dois se olharam, com desconfiança e curiosidade. Lex se ergueu.

\- Aceita um drinque?

\- Eu não bebo em serviço. – disse Lois e Lex apenas assentiu, servindo-se com um uísque. – O que voce quer Lex? Não me lembro de ser sua pessoa favorita no mundo, no entanto, voce mandou a Kill Bill ruiva para me tirar da base militar do meu pai.

\- Não achei justo seu pai a deixar presa lá. – ele disse, simplesmente e bebeu o uísque. – Era o preferido do meu pai.

\- Que morreu em circustâncias misteriosas. – lembrou Lois.

\- Ele cometeu suícidio, infelizmente.

\- Me poupe, Lex. – Lois deu uma risadinha. – Seu pai não era do tipo que faria isso. Do jeito que ele era, enganaria até a própria morte. Só seria vencido por alguém mais sagaz. – ela falou, olhando diretamente para ele, que apenas sorriu. – Porque me contou sobre o nanotraje de Lana e me atraiu até aqui?

\- Espero que Tess não a tenha obrigado.

\- Não. Obrigar não é o seu estilo. Voce é sempre mais sutil.

Lex a olhou, admirando-a.

\- Sabe, eu não lembro muito sobre voce, srta. Lane... mas pelo pouco que a conheço, acredito que mereça sua fama de intrépida.

\- Coloque logo as cartas na mesa, Lex. – ela exigiu.

\- Ok. – ele colocou o copo em cima da mesa e a fitou. – Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, um sujeito simplório como Clark atraiu sua atenção. E agora tem uma mestiça enlouquecida e com os poderes dele, completamente obcecada na sua cola.

\- Clark está longe de ser simplório.

\- Eu poderia supor que os poderes dele a atraíram...

\- Está supondo errado. – Lois rebateu, irritada. – Não que seja da sua conta.

\- Uma mulher como voce merece alguém super. Mas apesar de todos os dons que aquele alien possui, ele não está a sua altura. Muito poder mas pouco potencial.

\- Agora voce é um especialista... – ela ironizou.

\- Eu conheço as pessoas. Eu sei o que o poder faz com as pessoas. Todo aquele poder com Clark e ele nunca fez nada de realmente grandioso com o que possui.

\- Clark salva vidas. É um herói. – defendeu Lois.

Lex deu uma risadinha cínica e Lois controlou sua vontade de lhe dar um soco.

\- É claro. Vindo de um planeta distante e disfarçado de filho de fazendeiro até que virou um repórter de meia tigela em um porão fedido no Planeta Diário... Um excelente disfarce. – ele a fitou. – Voce sabe que ele nunca será como nós, não é? Ele nunca será aceito.

\- As pessoas sabem do bem que o Blur espalha por aí e vão confiar ainda mais nele quando Clark mostrar que só que o melhor para todos.

\- Que grande coração. – ironizou Lex. – Mas... seria uma pena se... de repente as coisas saíssem do controle... Se ele não fosse só o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante mas sim uma ameaça. Afinal, não sabemos de verdade quem ele é. Não sabemos de todo o seu potencial. O que ele pode fazer. Especialmente se um dia, por qualquer motivo que seja, deixar de ser o bom moço.

Lois ficou tensa. Ela olhou para os lados e depois para Lex.

\- Porque voce me trouxe aqui, Lex? O que voce realmente quer? Porque me atraiu até aqui? O que voce realmente quer?

\- Tenho certeza de que é uma mulher perspicaz, srta Lane. – ele disse com calma. – E sabe que é preciso conhecermos mais do nosso não mais tão misterioso amigo. É preciso saber até onde ele é capaz de ir. O que ele pode fazer.

Lois tremeu diante do olhar frio de Lex.

\- Lana só pode ter tido acesso ao nanotraje porque voce deu à ela. Ela nunca conseguira pegar algo assim de voce. Não com aquele capataz ruivo na cola. – ela disse, referindo-se à tess. – Voce fez de propósito.

\- Um dia, srta Lane, eu jurei que acabaria com Lana Lang e Clark Kent. Por tudo o que eles fizeram contra mim. Por Lana ser uma traidora ralé e por Clark ter cometido o maior de todos os crimes: traído a minha amizade.

\- Como se algum dia voce tivesse sido amigo dele! Voce só gosta de si mesmo, Lex!

\- Clark era como um irmão pra mim e ele me atraiçou!

\- Voce sempre soube da novela Clark e Lana e se meteu nela porque quis! Que coisa idiota, brigar com Clark só porque voces dois ficaram com a mesma mulher! Eu pensei que voce fosse melhor do que isso, Luthor.

\- Não é por causa daquela rameira. – ele parou de frente para Lois, que o encarou. – É por causa de Clark. Ele poderia ter se aliado a mim. Nós dois poderíamos ter mudado o mundo...

\- Mudar o mundo no seu ponto de vista é fazer todos se ajoelharem e dizer amém pra voce, não é assim? – ela falou, sarcástica. – Clark fez o que deveria ter feito. Ele não podia falar para ninguém sobre seu segredo, sua origem, porque pessoas como voce iriam transformar tudo em algo pior! Eu nunca deveria ter concordado em fazer aquela matéria! Pintei um alvo na testa de Clark... – ela se lamentou.

\- Ele mesmo pediu por isso, srta. Lane. – afirmou Lex. – Um dia eu iria descobrir. E esse dia chegou.

\- E voce ainda não sabe porque ele nunca te contou nada...

\- Porque não era meu amigo de verdade. – disse Lex, irritado.

\- Porque voce cravaria um punhal nele na primeira oportunidade ou tentaria manipulá-lo! – Lois afirmou e pegou o celular. – A conversa foi indigesta e pra mim já basta, Luthor. Faça o que quiser com Lana Lang, não é problema meu. Mas não vou deixar voce atingir Clark por causa do seu ego de megalomaníaco ferido. – Lois tentou abrir a porta e não conseguiu. Estava trancada. Lex tirou o celular da mão de Lois, jogou-o no chão e o quebrou com um pisão. – Lex, voce não pode fazer isso! Voce não tem esse direito!

\- Eu nasci com esse direito! – ele rebateu, furioso e depois se acalmou. – Eu sou o vilão dessa história, não é assim? Pois cumprirei o meu papel.

\- Lex, seu filho da...

Lois ia dar um soco em Lex, mas Lana surgiu em supervelocidade e segurou a mão da repórter. Lois arregalou os olhos. Lana parecia ter os poderes de Clark.

\- Oh merda... – Lois murmurou.

\- Olá, Lois. – saudou-a Lana. – Vamos fazer um passeio.

Lana segurou Lois e saiu dali em supervelocidade. Lex sorriu para si mesmo.

Lana deixou Lois no Planeta Diário. As duas se olharam.

\- Não é nada pessoal, Lois. Bom, talvez seja um pouco... Clark precisa de alguém melhor, alguém à altura dele e voce não é essa pessoa. Sinto muito. – Lana deu de ombros.

\- Lana... Nós nunca fomos amigas... Mas também não somos inimigas... Se voce vai fazer algo contra Clark, não faça. Acha que ele aprovaria isso? Ver voce aliada à Lex Luthor?

\- Lex só me deu o nanotraje pra que Clark e eu fossemos felizes.

Lois deu uma risada nervosa e passou a mão pelo rosto.

\- Lana! Lex não quer ver ninguém feliz! Muito menos voce e Clark! Ele odeia voces! Acorda! Isso está cheirando a armadilha e voce vai se dar mal no processo! Nunca confie em alguém como Lex!

\- Ele só pediu pra te deixar aqui. Clark precisa fazer uma escolha. E sei que ele escolherá a mim. Ele me ama desde sempre. Voce foi só... um pequeno desvio no caminho...

\- Lana, isso é mais do que escolha de namoradinhos! Voce não percebe? Não consegue ver o embuste?! Não é possível que seja tão cega! – Lois exclamou, desesperada.

\- Voce só está assim porque Clark irá me escolher... Ele me ama.

\- Lana, a sua história com Clark não me interessa e nem me diz respeito. Mas Lex não faria tudo isso só pra juntar os dois pombinhos. Voce está com os poderes de Clark, pelo amor de Deus! Lex quer testar Clark, mas eu ainda não sei como! Mas com certeza tudo isso fede a Lex Luthor! Ele quer armar algo grande e vidas inocentes pagarão por isso!

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... – disse Lana, sem dar ouvidos a Lois.

Clark apareceu no Planeta Diário. Só haviam os três no prédio aquela hora da noite. Clark franziu a testa ao ver a ex-namorada.

\- Lana?

\- Clark! Finalmente! – Lana sorriu. – Lois e eu estamos aqui para que voce se decida.

Clark não entendeu e Lois gritou.

\- Clark, isso é uma armadilha de Lex! Foi ele quem deu pra Lana esse traje maldito! Ele me atraiu até a mansão Luthor e falou sobre testar os seus limites!

Clark olhou em volta, preocupado.

\- Será que Lex colocou algo aqui? Uma bomba?

\- Explodir o Planeta Diário? Mas está vazio... Tem que ser algo mais do que isso... Ele quer atingir voce. Ele quer que as pessoas duvidem do Blur... – disse Lois.

\- Clark! – Lana o segurou pelos ombros. – Eu tenho os seus mesmos poderes agora! Poderemos ficar juntos como sempre quisemos! Eu posso te ajudar na sua vida de herói! Seremos imbatíveis juntos! – ela o abraçou com força.

Lois desviou o olhar. Aquilo a incomodava, mas a iminência de algo grande planejado por Lex suplantava seus sentimentos. Ela começou a andar pelo lugar procurando algo. Clark afastou Lana.

\- Se voce tem os meus mesmos poderes, me ajude a encontrar a armadilha de Lex. Porque ele mandou voce vir até aqui e trazer Lois?

\- Pra voce escolher! E eu sei que voce vai me escolher! Eu te amo, Clark. Voce me ama. E nada mais poderá nos afastar. Nada.

Lois mexeu em um dos computadores, ele ligou e uma imagem surgiu. Era o vilão conhecido como Toyman.

\- Olá. Se tudo saiu como Lex planejou, imagino que eu esteja diante de Lois Lane, Clark Kent e Lana Lang. – Toyman riu. – É um prazer conhecê-los. É uma pena que um dos três não ficará vivo para ver o depois de Metropolis. – ele riu mais. – Antes, uma grande metrópole, depois, uma obra prima assinada por mim. E obrigado a quem apertou a tecla. A contagem começa agora. - Uma numeração surgiu na tela. – Bye, bye.

A imagem do Toyman sumiu. Lois olhou boquiaberta para Clark.

\- É uma contagem regressiva! Clark, eu... me desculpe!

\- Não é culpa sua. – ele disse. – As duas, saíam do prédio! Eu vou achar a bomba e desativá-la!

\- Não! – Lana segurou Clark. – Eu fico com voce! Nós dois, juntos, certo? E a mim que voce quer, e não a ela...

\- Lana, eu e voce somos só amigos, voce tem que parar com isso. –ele pediu. – Se quer me ajudar, tire Lois daqui.

\- Não. – Lana cruzou os braços, indignada.

\- Lana! – Clark exclamou, chocado. Depois bufou. – Que seja! – Clark pegou Lois no colo e saiu em supervelocidade. Deixou Lois na esquina do prédio. – Lois, dê um jeito de falar com Chloe. Talvez ela possa fazer algo. Eu vou voltar lá e desativar a bomba.

\- Tome cuidado, Clark. – Lois segurou a mão dele. – Não acho que seja uma bomba comum... Se Lex quer mesmo te testar, ele não faria algo que voce possa facilmente deter. – ela ponderou, acertadamente.

Clark concordou em pensmento mas preferiu não falar para não afligir Lois ainda mais. Ele lhe deu um beijo.

\- Eu volto.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade diante da apreensiva Lois.

\- Voce escolheu ela à mim. – Lana choramingou.

\- Lana, uma bomba vai destruir esse prédio se não a acharmos antes. Então que tal voce se focar no que realmente importa e deixar as lamúrias de lado? – ele a fitou. – Se não vai me ajudar, ao menos não me atrapalhe. – Clark começou a usar a visão de raio-x. – Não consigo ver nada.

\- Lex disse que iria provar que voce será a desgraça de Metropolis. Que irá destruir a todos nós. Nisso, Lois tem razão. Ele te odeia.

Clark usou a super audição e conseguiu detectar onde estava a bomba. Foi até lá em supervelocidade. O globo gigantesco do Planeta Diário. Lana o seguiu.

\- É assim que ele pretende criar o caos. – disse Clark para si mesmo, mas quando se aproximou mais, sentiu o efeito da green-k.

\- Clark! – Lana se aproximou dele.

\- Eu não... é kryptonita... – Clark tentou se aproximar da bomba, mas ela irradia kryptonita. Ele caiu de joelhos, sentindo muita dor. – Ele sabia... ele sabia que eu não conseguiria... deter...

Lana olhava boquiaberta para o globo de metal. Clark nunca conseguiria parar a bomba e suas veias estavam ficando verdes. A kryptonita estava drenando sua força. Batman pousou no prédio.

\- Clark, voce precisa sair daqui! – ordenou o Homem-Morcego.

\- Não... Batman... as pessoas... os inocentes... – Clark murmurou, fraco.

\- Voce irá morrer. Deixa que eu cuido disso. – Batman olhou para Lana. – Voce, menina, faça algo de útil e tire Clark daqui.

\- Não... – Clark caiu no chão. – Eu não... posso... deixar as... pessoas... morrerem...

\- Ninguém vai morrer e isso inclui voce. – afirmou Batman, que mexeu na bomba seguindo as coordenadas que Chloe lhe dava da Torre de Vigilância. Mas a contagem acelerou. – Droga!

\- Isso vai atingir milhares de pessoas e matar Clark. – disse Lana. – Lex planejou tudo... Eu quem tenho que fazer a escolha... – ela disse, chorando.

\- Seja lá o que for fazer, se for ajudar, faça de uma vez. – ordenou Batman.

Lana assentiu. Ela olhou para Clark.

\- Eu te amo de verdade e vou te provar isso. Afastem-se.

Lana usou os poderes do nantraje para drenar a kryptonita verde na bomba. Batman e Clark apenas podiam olhar. Lana conseguiu sugar toda a kryptonita e depois desmaiou, caindo no chão.

Lana acordou e olhou em volta. Estava no celeiro dos Kent, deitada no sofá. Ela se ergueu e viu Clark no final da escada.

\- Clark! Voce está salvo! Eu te salvei! – ela exclamou, feliz.

\- Voce salvou vidas em Metropolis. Aquela bomba não tinha só kryptonita. Aquilo poderia ter devastado quarteirões da cidade e matado muitos inocentes. Eu, em nome da Liga, agradeço por isso. Batman já está procurando o Toyman.

\- E Lex?

\- Lex sempre faz tudo de um jeito que apesar de ter a assinatura dele, não tem como provar. – Clark disse, chateado. – Mas um dia isso irá mudar e ele pagará pelos seus crimes.

\- E agora voce viu que eu te amo de verdade. – ela tentou correr para perto dele.

\- Melhor ficar aí. – ele estendeu a mão. – Voce está irradiando kryptonita verde.

Lana ficou chocada.

\- Lex! Ele fez isso! Ele fez de propósito! Ele sabia que isso ia nos separar! Desgraçado!

\- Lana, Batman tem recursos e voce poderá ir para Gotham City tentar reverter isso e voltar a ser uma pessoa normal.

\- E aí ficaremos juntos.

\- Não. – ele disse, sério e ela começou a chorar. – O que tivemos no passado, fica no passado. Eu consigo entender que voce fez tudo porque está... desestabilizada... Mas em Gotham, voce terá uma nova chance e seguirá em frente, como eu segui.

\- Com Lois. – ela disse, chorando ainda mais. – Não consigo aceitar que voce me esqueceu assim.

\- Lana... eu te amei muito... e te esquecer demorou para passar... mas passou. Eu não posso mentir e dizer que te amo, porque seria uma inverdade. Já chega de mentiras para nós dois, não é?

Lana enxugou as lágrimas.

\- Voce não me ama. Voce nunca mais vai esperar por mim. E sequer podemos nos tocar. Lex vai pagar por isso. – ela saiu em supervelocidade.

\- Lana! – Clark gritou.

Lana chegou na mansão Luthor e tentou atingir Lex, mas levou um tiro de Tess. Lana caiu no chão. Seu ombro estava sangrando. Tess deu um sorrisinho.

\- Balas de kryptonita azul.

\- Não vai me impedir de matá-lo.- Lana olhou com ódio para Lex, que sorria. – Voce planehou tudo!

\- Nos mínimos detalhes. – ele confirmou. – Claro que havia a possibilidade de voce ser egoísta o suficiente e deixar todo mundo morrer para ficar com Clark mas as chances de voce bancar a heroína para impressioná-lo eram muito maiores. – ele suspirou. – Mas eu também contei com a possibilidade do alienígena se sacrificar em prol de Metropolis, mas voce acabou interferindo.

\- Voce não presta! Desgraçado! – Ela se ergueu e tentou correr, mas levou um tiro na perna. – Lana se jogou em cima de Tess e a socou. – Não irá me impedir.

\- Lana, para com isso! – falou Clark, tirando-a de cima de Tess. – Para! Voce está fazendo o jogo dele!

\- Não! Eu não vou...!

Lana não teve tempo de concluir sua frase porque Tess atingiu a mestiça com um tiro certeiro.

\- Bem no coração. – Tess disse e sorriu, maléfica.

Lana estava morta nos braços do perplexo Clark. Lex balançou a cabeça.

\- Que triste... – ele disse, cinicamente. – Ela quis ser tanto como voce e morreu por isso. Mais uma morte para anotar na sua lista, ET.

\- Voce é um covarde, Lex. – Clark disse, indignado, colocando o corpo de Lana no chão. – Voce é o culpado disso.

\- Eu? Tem certeza? Não fui eu quem ela quis impressionar. Não fui eu quem mentiu por anos a fio para ela e para todos. Voce cavou tudo isso, alienígena. Nós somos frutos das suas mentiras! Voce mudou nossas vidas para a pior! Desde aquela maldita chuva de meteoros! Eu fiquei careca permanentemente e os pais de Lana morreram! E agora, ela morreu! Por sua culpa! Só sua!

\- Voce é louco, Lex. Não pode brincar com as vidas das pessoas assim!

\- Voce deu sorte, alien. Eu pensei em matar Lois Lane no lugar de Lana, mas decidi que a srta Lane é deveras interessante. Ela percebeu minha jogada com muita agudeza. – ele sorriu e depois ficou sério. – Esse é o preço que cada um dos seus amigos, amores, protegidos terão de pagar por ficar perto de voce. Acostume-se. É só o começo.

Os dois arqui-inimigos se encararam. Havia muito ódio, ressentimento e mágoas entre os dois.

\- Não importa o que voce faça, Luthor, eu estarei lá para impedi-lo.

\- Veremos, alienígena. Veremos.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Lex olhou para Tess.

\- Eu sempre venço.

Clark foi até a Torre de Vigilância. Ele e Lois trocaram um longo abraço.

\- Tudo foi planejado por Lex. Ele estava nos manipulando como bonecos.

\- Eu sei. – Lois suspirou. – Onde está Lana?

\- Morta. – Clark contou e Lois arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Não pude impedir. Ela estava enlouquecida.

\- Lex a matou?

\- A capanga dele, mas é como se fosse ele. – Clark tirou o anel da Legião do bolso da calça. – Foi um erro revelar o meu segredo ao mundo e agora eu vejo. Não posso me revelar, não com pessoas como Lex por aí. Ele usou a todos nós.

\- O que vai fazer? – Lois olhou para o anel.

\- Vou voltar no tempo. Esse dia. Será como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

\- Assim Lana se salva né? – Lois falou, mordendo o lábio.

\- Eu não sei. Só sei que não posso deixar que Lex Luthor descubra que Clark Kent e o Blur são a mesma pessoa. Nunca. Será a pior coisa de todas. Voce poderia ter morrido assim como Lana. – ele tocou no rosto dela com carinho. – Preciso consertar isso.

\- Eu entendo. E vai avisar Lana nessa nova realidade?

\- Eu vou. Mas como voce mesma já disse uma vez, tudo é fruto das nossas escolhas. Eu espero que Lana escolha o caminho certo dessa vez. – ele lhe deu um beijo e usou o anel da Legião.

 **Tempo atual**

 **Celeiro dos Kent**

\- Lex fará isso? Ele me dará o nanotraje? – Lana perguntou à Clark.

\- Sim. Voce não deve aceitar. Deixe o passado para trás. Siga em frente.

\- Clark, voce não vê que isso é uma oportunidade de ficarmos juntos? – ela tentou tocá-lo e ele se afastou.

\- Lana, por favor... Não somos mais aqueles adolescentes... Nunca deu certo entre nós...

\- Mas poderá dar certo com o nanotraje! Eu teria os seus mesmos poderes! Seríamos uma dupla de heróis! Ou melhor... um casal!

\- Não vai acontecer. – ele garantiu.

\- Voce reverteu o tempo por minha causa!

\- Eu reverti o tempo para que Lex continuasse sem lembrar do meu segredo! – ele corrigiu. – Lex feriria milhares de pessoas só pra me atingir! Porque ele me odeia!

\- Por minha causa. Por que nos amamos. Sempre foi assim. Ele nunca foi dono do meu coração como voce. – ela segurou a mão dele.

\- Lana, eu não sei porque voce voltou mas não foi por minha causa. Voce ficou obcecada por Lex. – ele se afastou. – E no dia alternativo, voce pagou um preço caro por isso. Não repita o mesmo erro.

Lana começou a chorar.

\- Eu voltei mesmo para atingir Lex. Pra me vingar. Ele acabou com a minha vida. Eu tive até que fingir minha morte, voce lembra! – ela fungou. – Mas eu tinha esperança de ficarmos juntos.

\- Não posso mentir pra voce sobre os meus sentimentos, só pra voce se sentir feliz. – ele disse, sério.

\- Eu nunca verdadeiramente feliz. – ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Perdi meus pais ainda garotinha, voce me escondeu seu segredo por anos, quando se revelou, priorizava seu lado heróico a mim, fui manipulada pelos Luthor, atacada por Brainiac, novamente coagida por Lex através daquela cretina da Tess Mercer... E agora voce abre mão de nós como se não tivesse sido nada.

\- Eu fui muito apaixonado por voce, Lana. Mas acabou. Entenda isso. – ele pediu. – Podemos ser amigos.

\- Não quero ser sua amiga. Eu queria ter uma vida em comum com voce. Ter filhos com voce. Eu poderia ser a mãe de Lara.

\- Voce nunca seria mãe de Lara. – ele afirmou. – Voces duas são completamente diferentes.

\- Tem razão, ela é mal educada como a mãe. – Lana torceu o nariz, se referindo a Lois.

\- Não quero que fale mal de Lois. – ele pediu, sério. – Voce sabe que isso me irrita. Lois é uma pessoa especial.

\- Nunca será mais especial do que eu fui na sua vida. – Lana afirmou e Clark muniu-se de paciência.

Num arroubo, Lana beijou Clark, mas ele não correspondeu. Ela ficou chocada.

\- Então é assim que vai acabar? – ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Adeus, Clark.

\- Adeus, Lana.

A mestiça saiu sem olhar para trás. Clark respirou fundo. Era melhor assim. Agora os dois poderiam seguir em frente.

 **Mansão Luthor – Smallville**

Lana chegou no escritório de Lex com uma arma dentro da bolsa. Iria acabar com tudo aquilo. O culpado por sua infelicidade era Lex Luthor e ele pagaria com a vida. Lex estava sentado na sua poltrona.

\- Imaginei que viria me procurar, querida esposa.

\- Nunca mais serei sua esposa. – disse Lana, magoada.

\- Tem razão. – ele a olhou, friamente. – Voce pra mim, é nada.

Lana levou um tiro pelas costas e caiu no chão agonizando. Tess e Lex trocaram olhares frios. Tess deu o tiro de misericódia em Lana Lang. Lex suspirou.

\- Agora estou oficialmente viúvo. Voce sabe o que fazer, Mercy.

\- Sim, Lex. – Tess assentiu, obediente. – E quanto ao seu retorno à Metrópolis?

\- Clark Kent e seus amiguinhos mal perdem por esperar. – Lex deu um sorriso cínico. – Eu posso não me lembrar de tudo, mas do que me lembro, irei usar. Clark vai me pagar por ter me virado as costas. E Metropolis terá a mim como o seu guardião.

Lex sorriu diabolicamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**19.**

 **Planeta Diário**

A redação estava agitada como sempre. Clark olhou para Lois. Suas mesas ficavam uma de frente para outra. Lois estava digitando uma matéria. Ele olhava como bobo para ela, pensando o quanto era linda e o quanto estava feliz por eles estarem juntos. Não era oficialmente um namoro, ninguém no Planeta Diário sabia, aliás, ninguém em lugar algum e eles nem falaram a palavra namoro. Mas estavam juntos, não é? Haviam se beijado várias vezes. Clark franziu a testa, em dúvida.

\- Lois?

\- Ahn? – ela falou, olhando para a tela do computador.

\- O que nós temos... exatamente? – ele quis saber.

\- Como assim, Clark? Nós somos parceiros... Aliás, temos que investigar aquele roubo na Baía de Metropolis... – ela falou, ainda olhando para o computador. – Preciso de uma outra boa matéria, Perry ficou louco com a entrevista que fiz com Bruce Wayne! Primeira página! Todos os pontos para Lois Lane! – ela sorriu para si mesma. – Bruce foi tão gentil... Ele é tão charmoso e ...

\- Voce acha Bruce charmoso? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, enciumado.

\- Todas acham. – ela disse com obviedade. – Ele é o ''príncipe de Gotham''. – ela citou e depois de uma risadinha. – Sabe, estava até pensando em...

\- Em que? Em virar a _princesa_ dele? – Clark se ergueu, irritado e foi para a sala de cópias.

\- Clark! – Lois estranhou, se ergueu e foi atrás dele. Clark tirava cópias. – Smallville, o que deu em voce? – ela fechou a porta.

\- Em mim? Nada. Em voce? Bruce Wayne, eu suponho... – ele falou, com ciúmes e ela riu. – O que? Voce acha engraçado?

\- Sim! Voce está com ciumes? – ela quis saber.

\- Deveria estar?

Lois achou graça e deu um beijinho nele, mesmo assim Clark ficou bicudo. Parecia um garotinho de dez anos, contrariado.

\- Clark, isso é uma besteira! Eu estava pensando em juntar Chloe com Bruce, não eu com ele! Pra que eu quero um morcego, se posso ter um super cara? - ela deu uma piscadela.

\- Não sou tão super assim, não sei voar... – ele lembrou e suspirou, frustrado. – Kara sabe. Ela disse que ia me ensinar. – ele bufou. – E Chloe e Bruce?! Não é uma boa ideia, Lois!

\- Porque não? Os dois são livres, lindos e solteiros.

\- Chloe mora em Metropolis...

\- Bruce pode se mudar para Metropolis. Com o dinheiro dele, Bruce pode comprar uma ilha particular para os dois.

\- Chloe é viúva.

\- Exato. Está sozinha e solteira. – Lois disse e Clark balançou a cabeça, discordando.

\- É muito cedo! Henry Olsen mal desce a sepultura e voce já quer colocar outro no lugar?

\- Por isso que a ideia está apenas na minha cabeça. – ela disse, com um olhar sapeca. – Enquanto isso, Bruce e Chloe estão trabalhando juntos, voce sabe, a proximidade, os mesmos propósitos, valores parecidos, são atraentes, inteligentes, divertidos – quando querem... Isso costuma atrair as pessoas...

\- Acho Bruce muito complicado para Chloe... – disse Clark, pensativo. – Aliás, acho ele complicado para qualquer pessoa...

\- Ele tem seus traumas. Quem não tem? – Lois deu de ombros. – Talvez ele precise de uma pessoa que o ensine a sorrir mais... Já reparou que o Batman não sorri?

\- Faz parte do uniforme,a cho... – Clark deu de ombros.

\- O uniforme veio sem dentes? – Lois questionou, irônica e Clark deu de ombros. – Por falar nisso, quando voce vai mudar o seu?

\- O meu? Eu gosto do meu uniforme?

\- Aquilo não é um uniforme, é uma jaqueta vermelha surrada com um jeans mais surrado ainda! – ela falou.

\- Então vamos entrar de novo nessa conversa sobre o meu senso fashion?

\- Voce não tem um. – afirmou Lois. – Se voce pudesse, socorreria as pessoas com a sua camisa de flanela.

\- Se voce odeia tanto as minhas camisas de flanela, porque roubou quase todas? – ele a encarou.

\- Eu não roubei as suas camisas! – ela protestou.

\- Eu tive que comprar novas, porque só achei duas no meu armário. E eu te vi usando as minhas. Várias vezes. – ele afirmou, se divertindo a indignação dela. – Confesse que voce gosta das minhas camisas.

Lois arfou, irritada e saiu da sala de cópias batendo a porta. Clark deu um pequeno suspiro.

\- Agora eu sei de onde veio o gênio da Lara...

Lois voltou e gritou.

\- Quer saber, Clark Kent?! Eu vou agora em casa, vou pegar todas as camisas que voce ACHA que eu roubei, vou colocá-las dentro de uma caixa e jogar na sua cabeçona!

Lois saiu irritada da redação sem dar ouvidos à Clark.

\- Lois, não precisa...! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Cat passou perto dele.

\- Parece que alguém acordou o dragão... Quando voce quiser uma gata e não um monstro que vai te devorar, sabe onde me achar. – ela piscou pra ele.

Clark deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Um perfume que libera feromônios nas pessoas? – perguntou Lex, enquanto o alfaite o arrumava.

\- Voce pode ver por si mesmo. – disse Miranda, sorrindo para ele. – Capaz de liberar o lado instintivo das pessoas. A paixão animal. Nua e crua.

\- Miranda, os seus outros projetos não deram certo e eu não invisto em perdedores. – disse Lex, olhando-se no espelho e gostando do que via. – Além do mais, Metropolis terá mais do que um mero perfume...

\- Não é um mero perfume. – disse a cientista, indignada. – Eu fiz por mim. Por voce. Quem voce quiser, poderá amá-lo instantâneamente.

\- Claro que sim... – ele disse, em dúvida. Viu Tess entrar na sala. – Está tudo pronto, srta. Mercer?

\- Sim, sr. Luthor. Os acionistas o aguardam na LuthorCorp.

\- Não será LuthorCorp por muito tempo. – ele afirmou.

Miranda ficou surpresa.

\- Voce irá voltar para Metropolis?

\- E porque eu não retornaria ao meu lar? – ele sorriu, cinicamente.

 **Planeta Diário**

Clark, olhava, boquiaberto, a chegada de Lex Luthor à Metropolis, anunciando que daria uma entrevista coletiva sobre seu inesperado e surpreendente retorno e sobre seus planos para a LuthorCorp. Clark lembrou de que ele teve que usar o anel da Legião naquele mesmo dia e que Lois havia conversado com Lex. Clark estava tenso.

\- Lex Luthor de volta à Metropolis. Vivo! – Perry White exclamou. – Essa sim é a matéria do ano! Onde está Lois?

\- Ahn.. Ela deu uma saidinha, Sr. White. – disse Clark.

\- Quando ela chegar, mande vir ao meu escritório. Quero voces dois na cola de Luthor. Esse retorno merece matéria especial.

\- Sim, sr. White. – Clark assentiu, enquanto sua mente fervilhava.

Não podia haver nada de bom no retorno de Lex. Clark precisava saber se Lex lembrava do seu segredo. Ali estava a grande questão e que definiria qual posição Lex tomaria e como Clark poderia se defender do ataque. Clark não se iludia. Lex não voltaria como amigo.

Lois estava dentro do elevador com uma caixa onde haviam as camisas de flanela de Clark que estavam em sua casa e que ela havia encontrado. Chloe começara a rir e achara tudo uma grande besteira mas Lois estava simplesmente furiosa. E nem sabia explicar o porquê. Miranda estava ao lado de Lois e lhe borrifou a sua fórmula com ferômonios. Lois espirrou, com alergia.

\- Credo, parece fedor de bicho morto! – Lois exclamou para si mesma.

Miranda espalhou o feromônio em toda a redação do Planeta Diário. O único não afetado foi Clark, porque não foi usado kryptonita na fórmula do perfume. Lois foi em direção a Clark segurando a caixa e a jogou com força em cima da mesa.

\- Clark Kent! – ela gritou e ele a olhou de olhos arregalados.

\- Escuta, Lois, se eu te aborreci, eu peço desculpas e.. – ele foi dizendo, mas Lois sorriu.

A química do perfume começou a agir no organismo da reporter.

\- Me aborrecer?! Voce, Clark? – ela o abraçou pelopescoço, surpreendendo-o. – Voce nunca me aborrece, Smallville! Já te disse o quão fofo voce está hoje? – ela bateu os cílios, apaixonada.

\- Fofo? – ele repetiu, surpreso.

\- E lindo. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele. – Eu amo esses seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos, sua carinha de bebê, seu jeito bobo que esconde um super cara, eu amo tudo em voce! – ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Olhou dentro dos olhos dele. – Eu te amo, Clark Kent!

Clark ficou sem fala.

De repente, parecia que a redação havia enlouquecido. As pessoas só pensavam em amor e todo o local estava decorado com corações, balões, fitas, ninguém trabalhava, apenas suspiravam e ficavam juntas em pares. Clark achava que aquilo não poderia ser normal.

Lois o viu e veio correndo em sua direção. Ela estava vestida toda de rosa e com flores nas mãos, que ela jogava enquanto corria. Lois pulou em seu colo.

\- Smallville! Que saudade! Porque demorou tanto para voltar?! Não posso ficar longe de voce!

\- Lois, por mais que eu esteja lisonjeado com toda essa atenção, eu estou achando tudo isso muito estranho. Voce não está? Hoje de manhã voce ficou brava porque falei das minhas camisas de flanela e...

\- Não se preocupe! Eu já guardei todas! Eu amo as suas camisas, são tão confortáveis! Mas vou contar um segredo... – ela olhou para os lados e depois cochichou. – Eu só gosto porque tem seu cheiro. – ela sorriu, meiga.

Clark sorriu timidamente. Achara aquilo bonitnho da parte dela.

\- Voce pode ficar com as camisas, Lois, eu acho que elas ficam melhores em voce. – ele disse, sincero. Lois lhe deu um beijo. – Mas Lois, acho que a gente deveria investigar esse comportamento estranho das pessoas, voce não acha?

\- Clark, o que está acontecendo aqui é o amor! Simplesmente o amor! Aliás, voce ainda não me disse se me ama. – ela cobrou.

\- Claro que eu amo.

\- EU SABIA! – ela berrou, animada. – Clark é meu, cobras, afastem-se! Principalmente a galinha da Grant! Aliás, cadê aquela gata de rua?! – Lois olhou em redor. – Que se dane! Clark, nós seremos tão felizes juntos!

\- Não tenho dúvida disso, mas antes, Lois, não dá pra voce me ajudar nessa investigação?

\- Se voce quer tanto... Eu faço tudo que voce quiser. – ela sorriu.

Clark começou a pesquisar por respostas e Lois sentou no colo dele. Dava beijinhos em seu pescoço, bochecha, queixo... Clark a olhou.

\- Lois, assim voce me distrai.

\- Clark, esquece isso! Esquece o mundo! Esquece tudo! Concentre-se só em nós!

\- Lois, é sério, voce não vê que não está no seu estado normal? Voce nunca foi cordata assim!

\- Eu só quero que voce fique feliz comigo. – ela justificou.

\- Eu já sou feliz com voce, não precisa fazer tudo isso. – ele fez um gesto vago. – Aliás, Lois, quando voce se recuperar, vamos falar sobre Lex Luthor. Ele voltou. E já se anunciou para toda cidade. Perry quer que a gente cubra a chegada dele.

\- O careca do mal, é? Ele que venha! Vou dar um chute bem no meio das pernas secas dele! – Lois fingiu chutar o ar e Clark achou graça. – Clark! – ela gritou e bateu palmas. – Voce me ama e eu te amo, né?

\- Até agora nas pesquisas, os resultados foram esses. – ele brincou.

\- Então... – ela pegou uma caixinha dentro da gaveta. Ajoelhou-se e Clark começou a ficar sem jeito, pois cabeças se voltaram para olhá-los. – Clark Kent... Voce quer casar comigo?

Um silêncio ficou no ar. Lois o olhava em expectativa, assim como todos na redação. Clark pigarreou.

\- Lois... – ele a ajudou a se erguer. – É melhor discutirmos isso quando voce estiver sã.

\- Eu estou sã! – ela afirmou. – Eu amo voce! Mas voce... – Lois fez cara de choro. – Voce não me ama... Nunca me amou! Fez até o tempo voltar por Lana! É ela né? É ela que voce ama!

\- Não, Lois! – ele a levou para um canto. – Eu já te disse que usei o anel da Legião pra deter Lex! Ele me odeia!

\- Bom, ele deve ter seus motivos! – ela disse, emburrada. – Clark, voce quer casar ou não comigo?

\- Lois, eu...

\- Já vi que não! – ela jogou a caixinha com o anel nele, com força. – Nunca mais fale comigo!

\- Lois!

Clark saiu correndo atrás de Lois, que chorava. Ela entrou no elevador e soluçava. Havia se enganado com Clark. Suas emoções estavam a flor da pele e ela se sentia vulnerável demais. Lois saiu do elevador, saiu do prédio e quase foi atropelada. Ela gritou. Tess saiu do carro.

\- Tome mais cuidado!

Lois ia falar algo mas Lex saiu do banco de trás. Ele caminhou e parou em frente à Lois.

\- Lois Lane...

\- Lex Luthor... Voce está vivo mesmo.

\- Mais do que nunca. – ele sorriu. – A senhorita se machucou?

\- Não. Não fisicamente. – ela disse, pensando em Clark.

Clark saiu do prédio e foi ao encontro de Lois. Ele e Lex trocaram um olhar de confrontamento.

\- Luthor.

\- Kent.

\- Lois, voce está bem? – perguntou Clark.

\- Estou ótima, Kent. – ela disse, chateada e sequer o olhou.

\- Lois, essa não é uma situação normal... Se voce não estivesse desse jeito,e u...

\- Voce o que?! Ahn? Ficaria murmurando sobre Lana? É isso que voce vive fazendo desde que eu te conheço!

\- Lois, isso não tem nada a ver com Lana, ela é passado!

\- Nossa, como voce esquece grandes amores facilmente não é, Clark? – Lex espicaçou e Clark cerrou os dentes.

\- Um grande amor, voce quer dizer, Lex. – disse Lois, chateada. – Porque eu fui só um estepe, né?!

\- Lois, não, não é nada disso, por favor...

\- Não quero falar com voce, Clark! Eu te pedi em casamento e voce disse não!

\- Eu não disse não! – ele rebateu, já desesperado.

\- Clark Kent recusou Lois Lane? – Lex falou, achando graça. – Nunca soube usar a cabeça mesmo... – Lex beijou a mão de Lois. – Eu jamais diria não. Não é qualquer homem que está destinado a uma mulher como Lois Lane... – ele disse, charmoso.

Lois sorriu e Clark teve vontade de esganar Lex.

\- Lois, por favor, vem comigo. – pediu Clark.

\- Não! – Lois gritou.

\- Voce está aborrecendo a moça, Kent. – disse Lex. – Lois, se voce permitir, a levo a qualquer lugar que queira ir para relaxar. Voce me parece muito tensa.

\- Eu agradeço Lex e aceito a gentileza. – Lois deu o braço à Lex diante do olhar estupefato de Clark. – Adeus, Kent!

Lois entrou no carro com Lex. Tess deu um sorriso cínico para Clark, entrou no carro e saiu dali.

Lois entrou na cobertura de Lex que ficava no centro de Metropolis. Olhou em redor. Tudo ali exalava luxo e riqueza. Aquilo não impressionava Lois. Lex a levou até a varanda.

\- O que eu mais gosto dessa vista é toda Metropolis tem que olhar para cima para me ver. É o prédio mais alto da cidade.

Lois o olhou de alto a baixo. Estava sob o efeito do perfume mas seus sentidos não estavam mortos.

\- Lex, eu só vim como voce porque estou magoada com Clark. Mas voce tem que saber de uma coisa: o único homem que eu amei e vou amar até o final da vida é Clark Kent. – ela disse, segura.

\- Uma pena que ele não corresponde a um amor tão grandioso.- disse Lex, com maldade. Lois abaixou a cabeça. – Não fique assim, querida. – ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, consolando-a.

\- Não me chame de querida. – Lois se afastou. – Só irei ficar aqui até esfriar a cabeça e depois vou conversar com Clark.

\- Como quiser, Lois. Sinta-se em casa. – ele disse, simpático. – Pedirei a srta Mercer que mande lhe servir algo para comer e beber. E se quiser se deitar, haverá um quarto a sua inteira disposição.

\- Obrigado. – ela disse, educada. – Apesar de ser estranho, vindo de voce.

\- Eu sei ser um bom anfitrião, srta Lane.

\- Voce sempre me detestou, Lex. – ela lembrou.

\- Acho que sempre foi o contrário, Lois. Pense bem. Talvez voce só esteja impregnada demais de Clark Kent. Uma desintoxição e talvez me veja de outra forma.

\- Dificilmente.

Lex apenas meneou a cabeça e saiu de perto de Lois. Ela suspirou.

 **Torre de Vigilância**

\- Clark, como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?! – Chloe perguntou, surpresa.

\- Não sei. Só sei que Lois está com Lex em algum lugar de Metropolis e isso está me consumindo...

\- Lois deve ter ficado muito chateada mesmo.. Eu entendo... Porque voce não aceitou o pedido?

\- Chloe, ela estava fora de si, assim como todos na redação! Além do mais, eu imaginei que seria **eu** a fazer o pedido... – ele murmurou, frustrado.

Chloe achou graça.

\- Voces dois só precisam conversar. E tirar da cabeça da Lois essa ideia de que voce ainda ama Lana. Que voltou o tempo por ela. Se eu bem me lembro, voce fez isso no passado.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado. Estava cansado de se explicar.

\- Jor-El fez o tempo voltar...

\- A seu pedido. Porque Lana havia morrido. – lembrou Chloe.

\- Eu era um adolescente. – ele justificou. – E até hoje não me perdoo pela morte do meu pai.

\- Clark, voce não matou seu pai...

\- Se eu não tivesse pedido para Jor-El reverter o tempo, meu pai estaria vivo, Chloe. Jor-El avisou que outra vida seria tomada quando poupasse a de Lana. Não pode haver falhas no destino.

\- Seupai jamais o culparia por isso. – disse Chloe, acertadamente.

\- Eu sei. Mas não faz a culpa ser menor. – ele disse, sentido. – E dessa vez, não foi por Lana. Foi por Lex! Lex sabia o meu segredo e fez da minha vida um inferno! E pior que eu não sei se ele, de alguma forma, lembra do meu segredo mesmo... A última vez que nos vimos foi quando Lex fez a Fortaleza do Ártico vir abaixo... Eu não sei se ele lembra e isso me angustia. E aposto que ele usaria Lois contra mim sem o menor escrúpulo.

\- Isso é verdade. – Chloe concordou. – Quer que eu ligue pra ela?

\- Por favor. Ela não responde às minhas ligações, nem às minhas mensagens... – ele disse, desanimado.

Chloe telefonou para Lois.

\- Ei, Lo.

\- Ei, Chlo.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Só um pouco chateada... – Lois murmurou e bebeu um pouco de suco. – Hum, geladinho... Tá um calor aqui em Metropolis...

\- Lois, onde voce está? Numa lanchonete?

\- Na cobertura Luthor.

\- Lois!

\- Ah qual é, Chlo! O Lobo Mal não me devorou, se voce quer saber! Lex foi muito respeitoso e gentil, aliás...

\- Claro, Lex, é um gentleman, mas isso é só uma fachada para esconder o que ele verdadeiramente é.

Lois deu um suspiro.

\- Eu sei. Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu conheço o Luthor! Ele sabe que eu só estou aqui para esfriar a cabeça!

\- Voce pode vir pra cá e nós conversamos. Eu compro sorvete.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... E onde voce está, Clark está também...

\- Lois, Clark está preocupado com voce... Ele não aceitou o seu pedido mas não foi por maldade, ou porque ele não te ama... É por que voce está... diferente.

\- Sou a mesma Lois Lane de sempre. Clark que é um covarde. Por isso que nem voar, ele voa!

\- Que maldade, Lois! – Chloe olhou para Clark, que felizmente, não estava usando sua super audição para ouvir a conversa.

\- Chloe, eu estou aborrecida, ok?! Humilhada! Eu passei vergonha na frente de toda a redação do Planeta Diário, poxa! Mas ok! – ela respirou fundo. – Diga a Clark que vou encontrá-lo na fazenda e a gente conversa.

\- Tudo bem. Quer que eu vá te buscar?

\- Não precisa. Tchau, Chlo. – Lois desligou o celular.

Chloe olhou para Clark.

\- Pelo menos ela quer conversar com voce... Na fazenda... Vá com calma, Clark. Ela está muito chateada...

\- Eu sei. – ele suspirou e saiu em super velocidade.

Miranda entrou na cobertura e viu Lex conversando com Lois.

\- Se quiser, eu a levo, srta Lane.

\- Obrigada, Lex, mas não precisa. – disse Lois, educada. – Voce foi muito gentil... Há uma possibilidade de me conceder uma entrevista sobre esse seu retorno inesperado a Metropolis?

\- Marcaremos um dia. Peço para que a srta. Mercer entre em contato. – ele disse, gentil. – Clark Kent trabalha com voce, não é?

\- É o meu parceiro. – contou Lois, deixando Lex interessado. – Mas não por muito tempo.

\- Voce merece alguém mais sagaz, Lois.

\- Alguém como voce, suponho? – Lois o olhou, sardônica.

\- Talvez...

Lois apenas deu uma risadinha irônica e saiu dali. Miranda olhou para Lex, que acompanhou com o olhar a saída de Lois.

\- Ela fala e anda como uma rainha.- comentou Lex. – Sabe que terá toda a atenção. Lois Lane mudou muito desde Smallville. Amadureceu.

\- E pelo visto, voce aprova. – Miranda cruzou os braços, enciumada.

\- E porque não? Eu gosto de mulheres com mais iniciativa. – ele sorriu e se serviu de uísque. – O que a traz aqui, Miranda? Mais um dos seus insucessos?

\- Sucesso, voce quer dizer. – ela o borrifou com a fragância. – O Planeta Diário é a prova de que o meu perfume é perfeito.

Lex a olhou e bebeu um gole de uísque.

\- O que aquele pasquim tem a ver com o seu perfume?

\- Tudo. Vá lá e confira. Os feromônios não falharam. E eu estava pensado em nós dois também... – ela colocou a mão no peito dele. – De ampliar nossa parceria como antes... Amigos, aliados e amantes.

\- Nunca fomos amigos. – ele se afastou. – Voce me serve, é verdade, mas é como uma coceira que eu elimino e não me amola mais. – ele disse, friamente.

\- Vai se arrepender por isso, Lex.

Lex deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Não tenha arroubos na minha sala, comi faz pouco. Srta Mercer, queira acompanhar a srta. Miranda.

Tess surgiu e Miranda teve que sair do lugar. Lex achou graça.

 **Kent Farm**

Clark havia preparado um jantar com luz de velas para ele e Lois. A reporter entrou como um furacão na casa e o olhou. Depois pra a mesa.

\- Jantar a luz de velas?

\- Quando voce está com o estômago cheio fica mais calma.

Lois franziu a testa e depois assentiu.

\- Verdade. – ela concordou. – Clark, eu vim dizer, que por mais que me doa, eu entendo que voce não me ame. Eu entendo porque voce não aceitou casar comigo. Voce só teve um amor e infelizmente nunca fui eu.

\- Lois, nada disso... – ele segurou as mãos dela. – Lois, eu não aceitei porque alguém jogou uma substância em todas as pessoas na redação. Voces estavam fora de si. – ele disse e até mostrou as fotos. – Está vendo? Essa mulher borrifou perfume em todas as pessoas.

Lois olhou com atenção as fotos.

\- Eu vi essa mulher na cobertura de Lex hoje.

\- Claro, só podia ter dedo de Luthor nisso. – Clark resmungou, aborrecido. – Lois, eu te amo. Mas quando houver um pedido, tem que ser com nós dois sãos, voce não acha?

Lois deu um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Então vai ter pedido? Então... voce gosta de mim mesmo?

\- É claro, Lois! Sempre e...

\- Eternamente? – ela o fitou, apaixonada.

\- Sim.

Lois deu um pulinho animado e depois lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

\- Clark, eu acho que já passou da hora de irmos para um... novo nível na nossa relação não?

\- Lois, eu...

\- Pensei em fazer a dança do ventre! É bem sexy! – ela deu uma piscadela.

\- Lois, eu não posso me aproveitar de voce assim... não sob o efeito do perfume e...

\- Então deixa que eu me aproveito! – Lois o jogou em cima do sofá. – Vamos ver até onde voce é de aço, Kent... – ela mordeu o lábio dele. – Me diga, voce sente tudo como nós?

\- Tudo. Menos dor. A não ser que seja kryptonita...

\- Não quero te deixar fora de combate, Smallville, quero voce entrando no jogo comigo! – ela beijou o seu pescoço.

\- Lois, eu não sei se está certo...

\- Está mais do que certo... – ela abriu a camisa dele com um puxão. Passou a mão pelo tórax dele. – Essa sua roupa esconde muita coisa...

Lois voltou a beijá-lo e Clark já estava excitado quando Lois simplesmente desmaiou. Clark ficou frustrado mas entendeu que o efeito da química havia passado.

Lois acordou com dor de cabeça, deitada na cama de Clark. Ele estava no quarto que fora dos pais. Lois desceu a escada e viu Clark fazendo o café da manhã. Achou graça ao vê-lo esquentar o leite com visão de calor.

\- Quer dizer que voce é um fósforo ambulante...

\- Ei, Lois, bom dia. Às vezes, usar meus poderes fica mais fácil. – ele disse, tímido.

\- Me diz, Clark. Eu fiz muita maluquice ontem? Eu me lembro de algo, mas é tudo vago.

\- Nada que vá te incriminar perante o juiz. – ele brincou e ela riu e pegou uma torrada. – A parte pior foi voce ter ido para cobertura de Lex.

\- O que?! – Lois quase engasgou. – Lex Luthor está vivo?!

\- Mais do que nunca. E se aproveitou que voce estava sobre efeito de uma droga pra me afrontar.

\- Me conte tudo. – ela pediu.

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Lois e Clark! Quem eu queria ver! – Perry exclamou ao ver os dois jornalistas. – Quero voces indo agora para a LuthorCorp! Luthor fará um pronunciamento!

\- Eu posso ir com eles, Chefe? – um garoto sardento se aproximou. – Eles precisarão de boas fotos!

\- Espera. Eu conheço voce? – Lois perguntou, achando-o familiar.

\- James Olsen! – o próprio se apresentou para surpresa de Lois e Clark. – Mas... todo mundo me chama de Jimmy, como chamava o meu...

\- Irmão. – Clark completou. – Nós conhecemos o Henry. Chloe, a prima de Lois, é a viúva dele.

\- É, eu sei. – Jimmy coçou a cabeça. – Henry me deu essa câmera e ele falava muito de voces e como era no Planeta! Seria muito legal o time mais quente da cidade juntos, não é não? – Jimmy perguntou, empolgado.

Lois achava que o rapaz deveria ter uns dezenove anos, se tanto. Era parecido com Henry Olsen, só que mais entusiasmado, como se tivesse ligado numa tomada.

\- Ok, Olsen, voce vai com a gente! Mas tire boas fotos, olha lá! Seu irmão era dos bons! Vou apostar em voce também!

\- Obrigado, srta Lane! – Jimmy falou, alegre.

\- Só Lois. – ela sorriu, simpática.- Perry, eu acho que consigo uma entrevista exclusiva como careca.

\- Coloquei voce e Clark nessa. Não vão me decepcionar.

\- Claro que não, Chefe. – os dois disseram.

\- Agora vão! – ordenou Perry, gritando. – Matérias não caem no colo!

Lois, Clark e Jimmy saíram as pressas.

 **LuthorCorp**

Os reporteres estavam todos reunidos. Jimmy começou a tirar fotos quando Lex surgiu com sua aura de poder. Clark estava tenso e sério. Lois o olhou de soslaio e voltou a olhar para Lex.

Os reporteres fizeram várias perguntas e Lois ergueu a mão.

\- Lois Lane, Planeta Diário! O senhor – literalmente – voltou dos mortos, sr. Luthor. Como explica isso?

\- Uma fênix também renasce das próprias cinzas.

\- O senhor não é uma ave mitológica.

\- Mas pretendo deixar a minha marca em Metropolis.

\- E qual seria?

\- Eu pretendo melhorar o legado de meu pai, Lionel Luthor. Ele fez muito por essa cidade, mas eu farei mais. Metropolis é a Cidade do Amanhã! A nossa cidade merece mais do que já possui! Nós seremos a cidade do futuro!

\- Os Wayne também planejaram parte de Gotham assim. – lembrou Lois.

\- Mas Bruce Wayne não soube manter o legado, o que não é surpresa. – ele alfinetou. – Ao contrário do sr. Wayne, eu fui criado para me superar. Para deixar meus pais orgulhosos. Eu não vou permitir que tipos como o ... Batman... ou qualquer outro vigilante de capa e roupa colante destrua tudo o que essa cidade é. Metropolis não será como Gotham. Isso eu lhes garanto. – Lex prometeu.

Lois se aproximou de Lex ao final da entrevista. Ele sorriu para ela. O efeito da químic que Miranda jogara nele começava a surtir.

\- Posso dizer que está ainda mais bela hoje?

\- Obrigado, mas não foi para discutir a minha beleza que vim aqui. – disse Lois, enquanto Clark se aproximava com cara de poucos amigos. – Acho que voce teria muito mais a dizer do que falou nessa entrevista.

\- Pode ser. – ele olhou para Clark. – Como vai, Clark? Quanto tempo... Até repórter voce virou.

\- Eu sempre gostei disso, desde a época da escola.

\- Ah sim, eu me lembro de voce e Chloe brincando de grandes repórteres. Só que ela parou no meio do caminho.

\- Ou melhor, foi parada. Por voce. – disse Clark. – Voce a expulsou do Planeta Diário.

\- Não havia mais lugar para ela naquele pasquim. Que aposto que está pior agora que a Wayne Inc tomou conta.

\- Muito pelo contrário, melhorou. – afirmou Lois. – Agora temos mais liberdade.

\- Liberdade é um bem precioso. Clark sabe disso... Tanto que ele recusou seu pedido de casamento, Lois Lane. – lembrou e Lois mordeu o lábio com força. – Engraçado que com Lana, ele não pensou duas vezes em querer passar o resto de sua vida com ela...

\- Não viemos discutir nossa vida privada com voce, Lex. –disse Clark, hostil.

\- Mas voce nunca se furtava em se envolver na minha e na de Lana, Clark. – lembrou Lex. Clark ficou incomodado. – Mas eu entendo que agora voce queira Lois Lane. Além dela ser linda e tão inteligente, agora voce é ... como se diz? Viúvo? Porque é o que sou.

\- Como assim? – Clark franziu a testa.

\- Não ficou sabendo? Lana Lang está morta. Um infeliz acidente. Pobre coitada. – Lex balançou a cabeça diante dos chocados reporteres. – Srta. Lane, terei o maior prazer em ser entrevistado pela senhorita. Agora, se me der licença...

Lex saiu de perto deles. Lois e Clark se entreolharam.

\- Lana está morta? – Lois repetiu.

\- E Lex falou de um jeito como se ele tivesse só perdido um botão da camisa. – observou Clark. – Na outra realidade, aquele dia que eu apaguei com o anel da Legião, Lex havia matado Lana. Ele pode ter feito isso de novo.

\- Mas o que ele ganharia com isso?! – Lois passou a mão pelo cabelo. – A não ser te ver sofrer.

\- De Lex eu espero tudo. Tome cuidado, Lois. Ele não é confiável. Fique sempre com os olhos abertos e com o pé atrás.

Clark disse e saiu dali. Lois mordeu o lábio. Achava que Clark ainda sentia algo pela ex-namorada e isso a corroía por dentro. Lex observava Lois de longe.

\- Porque contou a eles? – quis saber Tess.

\- Aposto que Clark está se roendo de culpa e vai até visitar o túmulo da defunta. – dise Lex friamente. – E Lois Lane está com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela conhece bem a história de Clark e Lana. Todo aquele melodrama barato.

\- Voce quer que eles se separem?

\- E porque não? Lois Lane merece alguém que lhe trate como a rainha que ela é.

\- E esse alguém é voce? – Tess perguntou e ele a olhou. – Voce gosta dessa Lois ou só quer provocar o sr. Kent?

\- Quero provocar o Kent, mas... do meu jeito... torto e sem medidas... eu estou apaixonado por Lois Lane. Irremediavelmente. – ele anunciou. – Fui derrotado, Mercy. – ele reconheceu. – E não vou sossegar enquanto não tiver a mulher perfeita pra mim nos meus braços.


	22. Chapter 22

**20.**

A temperatura continuava subindo na cidade. Ninguém entendia o porque já que deveriam estar no inverno. Os ventiladores e ar condicionado mal davam conta do calor.

\- Efeito estufa talvez. – sugeriu Jimmy. – A temperatura geral no planeta vem subindo há tempos.

\- Não, mas em New York eles estão com um frio de menos dez graus! E a gente aqui fritando! – Lois se abanou com um leque. – Tem algo estranho... Daqui a pouco, vamos cozinhar aqui em Metropolis!

Jimmy olhou para além de Lois com um ar malicioso.

\- Mas tem as suas vantagens...

Lois rolou os olhos ao ver Cat Grant em roupas mínimas. Lois usava um vestido mais fresco mas jamais se vestiria como Cat. Não em um local de trabalho.

\- Porque ela não veio logo de calcinha e sutiã? – ironizou Lois.

\- Com esse calor, ela pegaria um belo bronzeado. – comentou Jimmy, secando Cat. Ele se calou ao ver o olhar duro de Lois.

\- Ei, Lois... – Cat se aproximou. – Essa convenção de religiosas que você vai, já chegou a cidade? – zombou.

\- Porque? A sua convenção de vacas já está acontecendo? Pelo visto, você já está divulgando.

Cat deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Querida, estou preparada para o calor do milênio em Metropolis, você é quem está se comportando como a dama de ferro aqui.

Lois se levantou da cadeira e encarou Cat. Jimmy sentiu que as coisas iriam ficar feias.

\- Melhor ser uma dama de ferro do que uma piranha.

\- Não fui quem dormiu com todo o exército americano enquanto viajava com o papai General.

\- Ora, sua!

Antes que Lois desse um soco no rosto de Cat, Clark surgiu em super velocidade e segurou a mão de Lois. Cat o olhou.

\- Chegou... rápido... Clark. Nem te vi entrar.

\- Cheguei agora, mas vocês estavam muito ocupadas discutindo. - ele falou e Lois revirou os olhos.

\- A Lois não consegue esconder a inveja que sente de mim.

Lois deu uma gargalhada.

\- Eu não vejo piranhas!

As duas iam se atracar aos socos e pontapés quando se ouviu a voz trovejante de Perry.

\- Já chega, as duas! – ele as olhou firme e Lois e Cat se separaram, não sem lançar olhares de ódio uma para a outra. – Deus, vocês nunca param?

\- Ela quem começou, Chefe!

\- Não foi ela!

\- Não quero saber! – Perry as cortou e as duas bufaram. – Grant, onde está a matéria sobre o Clube Windigate?

\- Vou já trazer, Chefe... – Cat saiu dali, mas não sem antes passar a mão no ombro de Clark e lhe lançar um olhar sedutor. – Quando quiser uma parceira menos agressiva, sabe aonde encontrar.

\- Oferecida! – Lois gritou e Cat apenas lhe jogou um beijo, deixando Lois mais irritada.

\- Lois, a assessoria de imprensa de Lex Luthor ligou. – contou Perry, atraindo a atenção de Lois e Clark. – Luthor aceitou ser entrevistado por você.

Lois vibrou. Clark ficou preocupado.

\- E vão precisar de boas fotos desse momento, não é? – Jimmy mexeu em sua câmera.

Perry hesitou mas Lois se intrometeu.

\- Deixa, Chefe. Qualquer coisa, eu puxo a orelha dele.

\- Que seja... – Perry concordou. – Eu quero que seja A matéria, hein, Lane! E boas fotos, veja lá, Olsen!

\- Pode deixar, Chefe! – exclamou Jimmy, empolgado. Perry foi para sua sala. – Uau! Uma matéria com Lex Luthor! Agora sim eu vou ter um pouco de respeito do Chefe! Ele acha que eu só sirvo para servir café!

\- Então trate de caprichar, Olsen. – disse Lois. – Lex Luthor vai ser a minha matéria de capa! – ela disse, confiante.

\- Pode deixar, Lois! – Jimmy saiu dali empolgado.

Clark olhou preocupado para Lois, que teve que dar tapas no ventilador de mesa, para ele voltar a funcionar.

\- Lois, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

\- Clark, Luthor voltou dos mortos e eu quero saber como. Não só eu, como toda Metropolis.

\- Eu sei mas... – ele suspirou e sentou na cadeira. – Eu não confio nele.

\- Nem eu. Mas isso não irá me impedir de fazer a matéria. Voce queria entrevista-lo também? Porque para Perry, nós somos uma dupla, então...

\- E pra você? O que somos? – ele quis saber.

\- Eu não sei, Clark. O que você acha que somos? – ela o encarou.

\- Nós estamos juntos. Embora não seja algo público. E você já disse que me ama...

\- Eu estava sob efeito daquele perfume maldito! – ela protestou.

\- Eu falei com o Dr. Hamilton e ele disse que o perfume só fez efeito porque antes é preciso que haja uma atração da pessoa pela outra pela qual ela se apaixona. – ele deu um sorrisinho.

\- Você adoraria, né? – ela o fitou.- Que eu ficasse pensando em você a cada hora do dia, chorando na banheira com uma garrafa de cerveja e ouvindo Lionel Ritchie porque você não liga pra mim. – ela ironizou. – Não crie esperanças, Smallville.

\- Lois, eu ligo pra você! – ele exclamou. – Eu me importo com você. Por isso, estou tão preocupado com esse lance de Luthor e...

\- Eu sei me virar sozinha. Não sou criança. E sou filha de um general quatro estrelas, por favor! – ela se abanou. – Maldito calor! Acho que o ar condicionado quebrou... – ela o olhou. – É tão bom não sentir nada como você, não é, super cara? Você nem está suando. – ela observou e ele passou a mão pelo rosto. – Voce sente alguma coisa? Quer dizer, qualquer coisa...

\- Claro que sinto, Lois, que pergunta é essa? – ele estranhou.

Lois pegou um lápis de ponta afiada e tentou enfiá-lo na mão de Clark, mas o lápis quebrou na hora. Ele ficou boquiaberto.

\- Lois!

\- Só estou fazendo um teste.

\- Lois, eu sou invulnerável para certas coisas sim, mas você não precisa me atacar pra saber, é só perguntar.

\- Legal. Depois que entrevistar Luthor, vou entrevistar você. Blur... – ela falou baixinho. – Esse codinome não combina com você. Superman. Isso sim. Bem... super. – ela sorriu.

\- Faça como quiser. – ele beijou a mão dela. – Eu sinto todos os seus beijos e adoro todos. – ele sorriu.

Lois lhe deu uma piscadela. Segurou-o pela mão e o levou até a sala de cópias. Trancou a porta.

\- Clark, eu acho que já passou da hora de irmos para a segunda e terceira base.

\- Voce quer dizer...

\- Isso mesmo! – ela o agarrou e beijou. Ela o encostou contra a parede.

\- Lois! Lois, podem ver a gente...

\- Ninguém aqui tem visão de raio-x além de você, Smallville e a graça está na possibilidade de sermos pegos. – ela disse, com um olhar malicioso e voltou a beijá-lo.

A porta se abriu e Lois e Clark levaram um susto ao verem Cat e Jimmy olhando para eles. Jimmy parecia sem graça mas Cat tinha um ar divertido.

\- Lois Lane quer ser a donzela mas logo ela mostra as garras e até ataca sexualmente um colega de trabalho. Veio no seu contrato, querida? Pelo que me lembro, ele não é o primeiro. Qual era o nome do outro mesmo? Gabriel alguma coisa... – ela tentou lembrar e Lois estreitou o olhar para a loira.

\- A gente pensou que a porta estava emperrada, desculpe. – disse Jimmy.

\- Tudo bem, Jimbo.

Clark apenas fechou os dois botões da camisa, que haviam sido abertos. Cat estalou os dedos.

\- Gabriel Grant! Lembrei. – Cat sorriu maldosamente. – Boatos que ela se agarrava com ele na sala do editor-chefe. Ele foi o chefe antes do Perry. – contou Cat, olhando para Cat, enquanto Lois rosnava baixinho com raiva. – Aliás, com Perry também já rolou, querida?

Lois avançou em Cat e a jogou no chão. A loira começou a gritar enquanto seu rosto era estapeado.

\- Sua vaca, nojenta, cretina, desgraçada, gata de rua! Vou te quebrar tanto que nem o melhor cirurgião do país vai conseguir reconstruir essa sua cara! - Clark tirou Lois de cima de Cat. A morena dava chutes no ar.- Me solta, Clark!

\- Lois, se acalma, por favor!

Jimmy ajudou Cat a se erguer. O rosto dela estava todo vermelho e arranhado.

\- Voce me paga, Lane! Sua maldita!

Cat se desvencilhou de Jimmy e saiu bufando porta afora. Clark soltou Lois.

\- Lois, você não tem que dar trela para o que a Cat fala!

\- É! – concordou Jimmy. – Ela tem inveja de você, Lois!  
Lois passou as mãos pelo cabelo e se acalmou.

\- Vocês acham? – ela indagou e os dois assentiram. Lois sorriu, satisfeita. – Claro, ela nunca vai ser como eu! E vai se roer ainda mais quando eu ganhar o meu Pulitzer!

Lois saiu toda animada da sala.

 **LuthorCorp**

Lex estava sentado na cadeira na sala da presidência. Olhou para janela e um flash de memória veio à sua mente. Ele jogando o pai, Lionel, janela abaixo. Fora ali que soubera que não havia mais volta. Não havia mais redenção. Ele nunca seria como Clark. Ele nunca teria a vida que Clark Kent tinha. E só ficaria feliz no dia em que destruísse o ex-melhor amigo.

Tess entrou na sala com um envelope na mão.

\- Lex?

\- Achou algo que prestasse, Mercy?

\- Dois vídeos. Ambos para Clark Kent. Voce quer assistir?

\- Tenho certeza de que você verificou antes de mim. E eu não fico muito à vontade em olhar para os mortos, mesmo em vídeo. – ele disse, friamente.

\- No primeiro vídeo, é uma despedida, o término do romance deles. Lana declarou que ela precisava de Clark mas o mundo precisava ainda mais dele.

\- Hum... – Lex ficou pensativo. – O que aquele ser simplório poderia oferecer ao mundo? Mercy, quero dados detalhados sobre a vida de Clark Kent. Absolutamente tudo. Eu sempre achei que os Kent escondiam algo. Só preciso saber o que.

\- Será feito, senhor. – disse Tess, obediente. – No segundo vídeo, Lana declarou que amava Clark, que um dia ele compreenderia suas atitudes, que odiava ao senhor, Lex... – ela contou e ele deu uma risadinha. - ... agradecia tudo que Clark fizera por ela, que sabia que o amor dele era tão grande que ele seria capaz de voltar o tempo por ela e que ela sabia que Clark só escolhera Lois por causa de Lara.

\- Quem é Lara? – Lex perguntou, interessado.

\- Lana Lang não especificou. Mas imagino que seja alguém importante para ser citada assim. Lana disse que ela queria ter sido a mãe dos filhos dele.

Lex ficou entediado.

\- Que drama barato. Lana tinha mesmo tendência a dramalhões sem sentido. Mercy, tente descobrir quem é essa Lara.

\- Do jeito que Lana falou, parecia alguém que, de alguma forma, liga Lois Lane à Clark Kent.

\- Isso explica porque alguém como Lois está com um idiota como Clark. Precisamos saber tudo. Cada ínfimo detalhe mesmo que pareça bobo. Se eu quero tirar Lois de Clark, preciso ter todas as armas em mãos. Guarde os dois vídeos, especialmente o segundo. Ele me será útil na hora certa. – ele deu um sorriso maligno.

Tess assentiu, obediente.

 **Kent Farm**

\- É o segundo jantar à luz de velas que você faz. – observou Lois, comendo um pouco. – Hum, e está uma delícia.

\- Voce merece. – ele sorriu. – Se bem que da primeira vez eu fiz para que você se acalmasse. – ele segurou a mão dela. – Esse é para nós. Lois, eu andei pensando e... acho que não tem nenhum mal assumirmos nosso namoro, não é? E assim evitamos situações constrangedoras como foi hoje com Cat.

\- Aquela gata fedorenta. – Lois rosnou e depois riu. – Vai precisa de muita maquiagem para esconder os hematomas que deixei naquela cara feia. Ela mereceu!  
\- Nunca vou entender essa rivalidade das duas...

\- Nós nunca fomos amigas. Sempre discutimos. Sabe quando você conhece uma pessoa e por mais que se esforce, não consegue gostar dela? Foi antipatia à primeira a vista. Igual quando você me conheceu.

\- Eu não tive antipatia por você.

\- Não no modo Kal-El sem roupas, mas quando voltou ao normal... – ela meneou a cabeça.

\- Eu não tinha antipatia por você, Lois, eu só não sabia lidar com você. – ele disse, sincero. – E você implicava comigo o tempo todo.

\- Oh, pobre Clarkie. – ela fez bico, zombando e ele riu. – A titia Lois metia medo em você, né?

\- Eu nunca tive medo de você! Quando você ameaçava quebrar as minhas pernas, eu achava graça, porque você nunca conseguiria causar um arranhão em mim.

\- O que?! – ela aprumou o corpo. – Kent, você pode ser de aço e isso não impediria de quebrar cada osso do seu corpo! Não me subestime, Smallville, eu venço você a qualquer hora do dia!

\- Lois, você não precisa provar que é a melhor o tempo todo... E não, você não me venceria. Eu quem tenho os super poderes aqui. – ele se vangloriou.

\- Ok, Kent, você quer me encarar! Você quer mesmo me enfrentar?! Porque você vai perder!

\- Só se você tiver kryptonita verde estocada.

\- Eu só preciso dos meus punhos, garotão! – Lois se ergueu e ficou de frente para ele. – Vamos lá! Uma melhor de três! Quem vencer, pode pedir o prêmio que quiser!

\- Lois, isso é ridículo, não vou lutar com você!

\- Está com medo, Clarkie? – ela provocou. – Sempre soube que você não era de nada.- ela lhe deu um empurrão. – Vamos! Não seja mole!

Clark se ergueu e a olhou.

\- Lois, isso é insano...

Lois pulou em cima dele e o derrubou no chão.

\- Você é um franguinho mesmo. Aposto que se fosse o Bruce, ele já teria me vencido. – ela provocou.

Clark estreitou os olhos. Como se Bruce Wayne fosse melhor do que ele! Era só um playboy metido que brincava de ser herói! Clark nunca deixou de ter ciúmes de Bruce com Lois. O relato da Lois do futuro sobre a relação dela com o Homem-Morcego nunca lhe descera goela abaixo.

Clark conseguiu se virar e ficar por cima de Lois. Dosou sua força para não machucá-la mas a imobilizou.

\- Não é à toa que já me chamaram de O Homem de Aço. – ele se gabou.

\- Isso é trapaça! – ela protestou e tentou sair dali, em vão. – Você está usando poderes!  
\- Ué, você disse que me vencia em qualquer situação! – ele provocou, só para irritá-la.

\- Afe! Clark, quando eu sair daqui, você vai ver!

\- Quem diria, a intrépida Lois Lane, sendo dominada por um caipira do Kansas, hein? Vale ou não uma primeira página? – ele provocou e riu.

\- Caipirão mesmo! – ela exclamou e deu um chute entre as pernas dele, que óbvio, não fez nenhum efeito.

Clark achou graça e a soltou. Ambos ficaram sentados no chão.

\- Lois, você joga sujo! Chute no meio das pernas?

\- Não espere clemência vinda de mim, Smallville. – ela estava emburrada.

\- Não acredito que você está chateada porque não me venceu! – ele exclamou, rindo.

\- Se não tivesse esses poderes, não daria nem pro cheiro. – ela assegurou, cruzando os braços.

Clark meneou a cabeça e deu um beijo em Lois.

\- Eu te amo, sua bobinha. Você sempre será a minha kryptonita.

\- Também te amo, seu bobão.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Clark acordou e viu que Lois dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça sobre o seu peito. A noite havia sido inesquecível. Pela primeira vez, ele se relacionara com uma mulher sem ter medo de seus poderes machucarem-na na hora da relação sexual.

Clark se deu conta que estava acima da cama. Estava flutuando! Ele ficou surpreso. Conseguiu pousar sem acordar Lois. Saiu da cama, vestiu a roupa com a intenção de fazer um belo café da manhã para os dois, mas sentiu uma vontade imensa de voar. Clark olhou para a janela aberta, se concentrou e saiu voando.

Ele estava voando! Clark estava maravilhado. Finalmente ele tirara os pés do chão. Clark voou por toda extensão dos campos de Smallville. Era uma sensação magnífica. Agora sim ele tinha controle sobre todos os seus poderes. Ele voou até voltar para a fazenda.

Pousou em frente à casa e foi recebido pelo alegre Shelby. Clark afagou o pelo do cão.

\- Ei, garoto! – ele afagou o cão, que abanava o rabo. - Talvez agora eu possa ser realmente o herói que esperam que eu seja. – disse, pensativo. Ouviu um pedido de socorro. – Shelby, você toma conta de Lois que eu já volto.

Clark colocou a sua jaqueta vermelha e o jeans e saiu voando. Shelby latiu e entrou correndo em casa.

Lois foi acordada pelo celular. Olhou para a cama e Clark não estava mais lá. Só Shelby, que a olhava e abanava o rabo.

\- Ei, Shel. Sabe onde está o seu dono? – ela perguntou e o cachorro latiu. – Vou ter que aprender a língua dos cães. – ela atendeu o celular.- Jimmy, o que é?

\- Lois! A cidade enlouqueceu! Um cara salvou uma mulher de ser assaltada e ele estava voando! Voando! Ela disse que acha que foi o Red Blue Blur porque ele saiu em super velocidade e só deu para ver as cores azul e vermelho, mas ela não tem certeza! Lois,a cho que temos um novo herói no pedaço! Perry quer saber se isso é verdade! Onde você está?

\- Ahn... – Lois saiu da cama, usando somente a camisa de time de futebol que Clark tinha e olhou pela janela. Clark se aproximava voando. – Em... casa. Mas já estou indo para o Planeta. Voce disse que ele... voava?

\- Sim! Acho que Metropolis vai ganhar um novo herói! O Blur que se cuide!  
\- Um homem-pássaro... Uau. – ela sorriu. – Vou desligar, Jimmy, a gente se fala depois. – Lois desligou o celular e olhou para Clark, que pousava no quarto com o maior sorriso do mundo. – Parece que você conseguiu sair da gaiola, passarinho.

\- Eu acordei e simplesmente voei! – ele contou. – É incrível, Lois! Eu posso mesmo voar!

\- É claro que pode! Kara pode, porque você não poderia? – ela sorriu. – Metropolis já está falando de você. Jimmy me ligou todo empolgado falando de um herói alado que salvou uma pessoa.

\- É... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Eu nem pensei. Só fui lá e a salvei. Voce acha que alguém viu o meu rosto?

\- Não, fica tranquilo. – ela disse e ele respirou aliviado. – Clark, você vai precisar ter cuidado redobrado agora. Se antes o Blur já chamava atenção, imagina agora que ele pode voar também. Aposto que Jimmy já está pensando em tirar a melhor foto.

Clark ficou um pouco preocupado mas resolveu pensar nisso depois. Ele estendeu a mão para Lois.

\- Quer voar comigo?

Lois sorriu, empolgada e Clark a pegou no colo. Ele alçou voo e Lois o segurou com mais força pelo pescoço. Ela sabia que Clark não a derrubaria, mas aquilo era novo demais até para ela. Depois, a repórter foi relaxando até aproveitar a viagem. Ela estava voando nos braços de um Super cara!

Os dois aterrissaram e Lois deu um suspiro, encantada e apaixonada.

\- Isso foi super... Superman. – ela mordeu o lábio com força. – Clark, você precisa de um novo uniforme e uma nova identidade.

\- Eu gosto de ser Clark Kent...

\- Não, lerdinho! – ela riu. – Eu digo como super herói! Você vai para as páginas do Planeta Diário como Superman! – ela deu um pulinho, animada.

Clark ficou pensativo.

 **Torre de Vigilância**

\- Superman, hein? – Chloe repetiu, olhando para Lois. – É um codinome e tanto.

\- E voar então? Foi incrível! – Lois exclamou, encantada.

\- Deve ser legal mesmo... – Chloe disse, com um pouco de inveja. Ela sabia que Clark jamais a veria como algo além de melhor amiga, mas não podia evitar seus sentimentos. – Vocês voaram por Metropolis?

\- Só Smallville. – Lois disse, se servindo de café. – Não podemos correr o risco de pessoas verem Clark voando por aí. Especialmente se forem pessoas como Lex Luthor.

\- Pois é, Luthor... Sabia que andam dizendo que ele vai fazer mudanças na empresa?

\- Sabia. – Lois bebeu o café. – É uma das coisas que quero perguntar para ele quando for entrevista-lo.

\- Lois, eu não acho que seja muito prudente... – disse Chloe, receosa.

\- Chloe, ele não vai comer a minha cabeça! É só uma entrevista! Eu preciso saber o que Lex quer e até onde ele pretende ir!

\- Se eu conheço bem o Luthor, ele é capaz de ir tão longe que todos acabam sendo afetados. Lex não tem moral, nem limites. – disse Chloe, séria.

\- Exato. Por isso que Clark tem que estar blindado.

Bruce entrou na sala.

\- Por sorte, eu estava esperando que os poderes de Clark evoluíssem e sabia que ele não poderia ficar eternamente nas sombras e sendo conhecido como Blur.

\- Até porque as sombras já são suas, não é, Bruce? – Lois brincou e ele deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca. – Você faz alguma coisa nas horas vagas? Não é possível que só viva pulando de prédio em prédio em Gotham.

\- Meu nome está sempre nas revistas de fofoca. –ele falou, desinteressado.

\- Não, eu digo, fazer coisas sem intenção de esconder sua bat-identidade. Coisa de gente normal, sabe? Ir ao cinema, a um show, comprar um sorvete com a namorada, coisas assim...

\- Eu tenho muitos problemas a resolver.

\- Por isso que é tão sisudo! – ela exclamou. – Bruce, a vida está aí para ser aproveitada! Voce não pode viver a vida toda dentro da caverna, morceguinho!

\- Os vilões de Gotham não descansam.

\- Sim, mas o Batman já os colocou em Arkham. – ela retrucou. – Bruce, não fuja da vida.

\- Lois, porque você está me dando esse tipo de conselho?

\- Porque você é um cara bonitão e charmoso e acho que merece uma folguinha da vida de bat-herói. – ela deu uma piscadela. – Quem sabe com uma garota para dividir essa vida dupla? – ela olhou rapidamente para Chloe.

\- Não acredito que exista alguém que irá conseguir entender o que minha vida é.

Uma mulher morena entrou pela janela da Torre e pousou no chão. Lois ficou surpresa. A mulher estava vestida como uma guerreira amazona.

\- Olá à todos. Falei com minha mãe, Hipólita e ela compreendeu que entender o mundo dos homens será vital para o meu aprendizado. Portanto, eu farei parte da Liga.

Chloe vibrou.

\- Que bom! Lois, essa é Diana Prince, a princesa amazona.

\- Uau. Foi uma entrada e tanto. – Lois cumprimentou Diana. – Lois Lane. E você é a Mulher-Maravilha?

Diana franziu a testa.

\- Nunca me chamaram assim...

\- É um bom codinome e você está precisando de um, Diana. – disse Bruce.

\- Hum... Apesar não entender direito porque todos vocês tem codinomes, eu aceito. Mulher-Maravilha. – Diana repetiu para si mesma. – Parece bom.

\- Quer dizer que eu te batizei?! – Lois exclamou, empolgada. – Então que tal uma exclusiva? Você, poderosa assim, ficaria ótima na primeira página do Planeta Diário!

Diana ficou sem entender e Bruce veio em seu socorro.

\- Lois Lane é repórter do Planeta Diário e adora exclusivas. Especialmente com heróis.

\- Mas isso não é... não sei... arriscado? – perguntou Diana, em dúvida. – Porque as pessoas não podem saber que Diana Prince é a Mulher-Maravilha.

\- E nem irão saber! Seu segredo está seguro comigo! – garantiu Lois. – Mas você faria um grande sucesso! As meninas se espelhariam em você! E os meninos iriam babar... – Lois deu uma piscadela.

\- Ah... Se vocês acham que seria bom, eu aceito a... exclusiva. – disse Diana.

\- Ótimo! – Lois vibrou. – Só preciso que Jimmy tire umas boas fotos suas!

Diana olhou para Bruce, sem entender e ele explicou o quanto Lois era viciada em trabalho e que ela matava e morria por uma matéria. E que Jimmy Olsen era o irmão de Henry Olsen, viúvo de Chloe. E Jimmy sempre topava participar das matérias malucas de Lois.

\- Aliás, vocês repararam o quanto está esquentando em Metropolis? – comentou Chloe.

\- Nem fala! E é só em Metropolis! – Lois exclamou. – Smallville não está assim! Tem algo acontecendo, mas eu vou descobrir o que é. – ela prometeu.

\- Estou pronto.

Todos olharam em direção à voz. Era Clark, descendo a escada, usando o uniforme criado pela Wayne Tech para ser a nova vestimenta do herói. Clark estava tímido. Se sentia exposto com todos os olhares voltados para ele. Clark olhou para Lois.

\- O que acha? Será que vão reconhecer o meu rosto?

\- Com um uniforme desse, a última coisa que farão é olhar para o seu rosto. – Lois brincou e ele corou. Lois riu.

\- Está ótimo, Clark. – disse Chloe.

\- Sente como se fosse uma segunda pele? – perguntou Bruce.

\- Sim. – confirmou Clark. – Acho que por isso me sinto tão esquisito.

\- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – garantiu Bruce. – A roupa foi projetada especialmente para você. Aliás, temos uma para a Mulher-Maravilha também. – ele olhou para Diana.

\- Quem é a Mulher-Maravilha? – quis saber Clark.

\- Eu. – Diana sorriu.

\- Fui eu quem batizei! – Lois exclamou. Ela tocou no **S**. – Muito melhor em technicolor...

\- Não sei se vou usar o uniforme... – disse Clark, hesitante e todos reclamaram. – As pessoas vão me olhar e vão me reconhecer!

\- Espera. – Lois tirou um par de óculos da bolsa e colocou no rosto de Clark. – Que tal?

\- Um óculos? – Clark duvidou. – As pessoas não irão me reconhecer por causa de um simples óculos?

\- As pessoas só veem o que elas querem ver. – garantiu Lois. – E não é só o óculos. É a sua postura, o jeito de ser, de falar. Como super, você será um semideus. Como Clark, é só o garoto do Kansas.

\- Lois tem razão. – disse Bruce, concordando.- E podemos pedir a Zatanna para fazer uma alteração nesse óculos.

\- Ah não, sempre que Zatanna resolve fazer suas mágicas, acontece alguma confusão.

\- Isso é verdade. – Chloe concordou.

\- Eu darei a instruções exatas para ela. – Bruce garantiu e estendeu a mão. Clark lhe entregou o óculos. – Vai dar tudo certo. Todos tem que pensar que a vida toda te viram com esse óculos.

\- Boa, Bruce! – Lois concordou. – E com o tempo, todos estarão tão acostumados que ninguém vai estranhar. – Lois tirou o óculos da mão de Bruce. – Mas como eu não confio totalmente na Zatanna, porque ela é uma maluca, Clark e eu vamos fazer o teste no Planeta Diário!

\- Lois, mas sem o feitiço? – Chloe perguntou, preocupada.

\- Claro! – Lois confirmou. – Voces vão ver! As pessoas só enxergam aquilo que elas querem ver! Vai dar certo! – ela assegurou. – E depois Zatanna usa a magia e só altera as fotos em que Clark aprece sem óculos! Pronto!

Clark ficou tenso.

\- Não sei, é muito arriscado...

\- Não seja mole, Clark! – Lois exclamou. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo! Ou você topa, ou a gente luta e você vai fazer o que eu quero do mesmo jeito!

\- Lois, você tem poderes também? – quis saber Diana.

\- Não. Mas sei fazer umas coisas que Clark logo concorda comigo. – ela deu uma piscadela, maliciosa. – ''Sim, Lois! Isso, Lois! Agora, Lois!'' – ela exclamou e riu ao ver o namorado vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Melhor irmos logo para o Planeta! – Clark segurou Lois no colo e os dois saíram voando.

Diana olhou para Bruce e Chloe.

\- Voces entenderam? Eles são sempre assim?

\- Sempre. – Chloe garantiu, rindo.

\- Pelo menos, Lois é mais decidida do que Clark. – disse Bruce. – Se fosse por ele, nem usaria o uniforme. De alguma forma, eu acho que eles se completam.

Diana sorriu.

\- Acho que é isso que procuramos a vida toda.

Os três ficaram pensativos.

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois chegou sozinha à redação e foi recebida pelo empolgado Jimmy.

\- Lois! O cara que voa apareceu de novo! E impedindo um assalto a banco! – ele contou mas Lois já sabia disso. Clark ouvira o roubo com sua super audição e a deixara no Planeta e foi impedir o assalto. – Foi incrível! É o que todos descreveram! Infelizmente ele voou logo e s[o tirei essa foto... – o jovem lamentou e mostrou para Lois a foto de Clark voando. Ela sorriu, orgulhosa. – Um uniforme azul e capa vermelha! Aliás, eu me amarrei na capa, deve ajudar muito na aerodinâmica!

Clark se aproximou dos dois já usando o óculos. Até esbarrara em Perry, que estava saindo da sala de editor-chefe.

\- Desculpe, sr. White.

\- Tudo bem, filho. – disse Perry, que olhou com atenção para Clark, que ficou tenso. – Mudou algo?

\- E-eu? – Clark gaguejou.

\- Cortou o cabelo?

\- Ahn? Ah sim! – Clark passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Acho que... que estava grande...

\- Está certo, filho, um bom profissional tem que se preocupar com uma aparência limpa! – Perry disse e gritou para todos os repórteres do jornal. – Tem um sujeito que usa capa vermelha e roupa colante voando por aí e salvando o dia! Quero saber tudo sobre ele! TUDO! O que ele come, o que ele gosta, pra que time torce, o que pretende fazer aqui em Metropolis! E quero pra ontem! VÃO! As notícias não caem no colo! – Perry despachou os repórteres, que ficaram ainda mais agitados. – Lois! Voce acha que consegue uma exclusiva com esse cara?

\- Considere feito, Chefe! – Lois sorriu.

\- E você, Kent? – Perry olhou para Clark. – Acha que consegue? Lois é a rainha das exclusivas, mas talvez você me surpreenda!

\- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance, sr. White. – disse Clark, humilde.

Jimmy olhou para Clark.

\- Desde quando você usa óculos, CK?

Clark gelou e Lois se intrometeu.

\- Ele sempre usou! Você não lembra, Jimbo?! Ele usa mas tem vergonha de mostrar! Acha que fica muito nerd!

\- Ah... – Jimmy concordou e sorriu. – Ficou legal, CK, relaxa! – deu tapinhas no ombro de Clark, que sorriu, aliviado.- Eu vou à caça de boas fotos do Azulão! Já está rolando aposta entre os fotógrafos para ver quem clica ele primeiro!

\- Isso, Olsen, iniciativa! – aprovou Perry. – E vocês, Lane e Kent, quero uma entrevista com esse super cara antes de qualquer outro jornal! Ao trabalho!

Perry saiu dali e Clark respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Nunca ficara tão tenso.

\- Pensei que eles fossem descobrir...

\- Eu te disse que ia dar certo. – ela falou, tranquila e ajeitou a gravata dele. – Mas eu acho que você deve fazer a matéria do Superman. Voce o conhece melhor do que ninguém. – ela piscou.

\- Lois, a gente já falou sobre isso. E eu prefiro que seja você. Voce às vezes parece me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo. – ele falou e ela sorriu. – E além do mais, você batizou o herói.

\- Superman... – ela repetiu, saboreando o nome. – Tão bom quanto Mulher-Maravilha. Ei, Clark! Vamos fazer o seguinte! Voce entrevista a princesa guerreira e eu fico com o super cara!

\- Feito!

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão e ela lhe deu um beijinho. Algumas pessoas olharam, inclusive Cat.

\- Eu sabia! – Cat exclamou, chateada.

\- O que estão olhando? – Lois encarou os colegas de trabalho. – O show acabou! E Perry vai comer nossas cabeças se não voltarmos a trabalhar!

As pessoas voltaram aos seus afazeres e Clark mexeu no óculos.


	23. Chapter 23

**21.**

\- A minha fonte disse que todo esse calor está vindo de algum lugar aqui mesmo em Metropolis. – disse Lois, enquanto Jimmy colocava o mapa em cima da mesa. – E tudo indica que é de uma usina da LuthorCorp.

\- E as pessoas acusando o super cara... – Jimmy lamentou. – O cara veio para ajudar e estão falando que ele é a causa de tudo isso.

\- Mas nós iremos provar que não é. – Lois e Jimmy analisaram o mapa. – Viu? Aqui é a fonte de calor. Não o cara alado. – disse Lois. – A gente só precisa de provas.

\- Luthor nunca vai nos deixar entrar lá. – disse Jimmy.

\- É por isso que teremos de dar um jeito de entrar por nós mesmo, Jimbo. – ela piscou. – Sua câmera está pronta?

\- Sempre a postos, Lois. – o garoto mexeu na câmera.

A TV mostrou as autoridades de Metropolis reunidas e Lex ao lado do prefeito. Todos acusavam o novo herói de ser a fonte do calor que aumentava em Metropolis.

\- Lex é um rato mesmo. – Lois rangeu os dentes. – Dando aval para o que o prefeito está falando!

\- A LuthorCorp tem interesse em ser a nova geradora de fonte de luz e energia de Metropolis. – lembrou Jimmy.

\- Isso! Claro! Só poderia haver algum interesse escuso nisso! – Lois pegou a bolsa. – Jimmy, nós vamos para entrevista com o prefeito e depois vamos colocar a LuthorCorp contra a parede! Algo me diz que encontraremos o que procuramos na usina da empresa!

\- Falou, Lois!

Os dois foram até o helicóptero onde deveriam entrar para ir entrevistar o prefeito. Jimmy, Lois e o piloto entraram no helicóptero e colocaram o cinto. Porém, na hora de alçar voo, algo de estranho aconteceu. A nave começou a cair. O piloto bateu com a cabeça e desmaiou.

\- Lois, nós vamos cair! - gritou Jimmy, desesperado.

\- Fica frio, Jimbo! – Lois tentou guiar o helicóptero. – Meu pai é um general quatro estrelas do Exército!

\- E desde quando isso te classifica como piloto?! – o rapaz gritou desesperado.

\- A gente vai sair dessa, se acalma! – Lois gritou mas a porta se abriu e ela foi jogada para fora, segurada apenas pelo cinto.

\- LOIS! – Jimmy berrou e tentou segurá-la mas foi jogado contra a outra porta.

\- Ai meu Deus! – Lois gritou desesperada. – Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Socorro!

O cinto se rompeu e Lois se viu em queda livre. Ela gritou desesperada e achou que fosse morrer. De repente, se viu nos braços de Clark. Ela sorriu.

\- Pretendendo ir à algum lugar? – ele indagou, sorrindo, charmoso.

\- Só se você me acompanhar. – ela sorriu mas logo ficou boquiaberta ao ver o helicóptero vir na direção dos dois, com Jimmy berrando desesperado dentro dele. – Vai nos esmagar!

Clark segurou o helicóptero com uma mão e as pessoas nas ruas começaram a aplaudir e tirar fotos. Clark colocou o helicóptero no chão e Jimmy respirou aliviado. Lois foi colocada gentilmente no chão e sorria, encantada.

\- Isso foi super...

\- Voce está bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

\- Estou ótima!

Clark viu Jimmy se aproximando e já tirando fotos.

\- Espero que depois disso, não fique com medo de voar. E lembre-se senhorita, voar ainda é o meio mais seguro.

Clark saiu voando e Jimmy se aproximou de Lois.

\- Uau! Esse cara é demais!

\- Ele é super... Superman! – Lois olhou para Jimmy, que aprovou o codinome.

\- SUPERMAN! – berrou Perry na redação. – Eu quero tudo sobre ele! TUDO! Lane, o que você está fazendo para conseguir uma exclusiva com o Azulão?! Todos da imprensa querem ele!

\- Eu também quero. – Cat disse, com uma voz melosa, que deixou Lois irritada. – Aquele traje é bastante revelador...

\- Bem que alguma coisa me dizia que você tinha que usar a cueca por cima da calça... – Lois murmurou baixinho, de um modo que só Clark poderia ouvir.

\- Cueca não se usa em cima da calça. – ele respondeu.

\- Vocês dois querem dividir conosco as novidades? – perguntou Perry, irônico.

Lois e Clark negaram com a cabeça. Cat passou a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Hum, se eu me jogar de um prédio, ele vem me resgatar também?

\- Eu deixaria cair. – Lois respondeu, ciumenta.

\- Lois! – Clark a repreendeu e ela apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você usou o truque, Lane e nem assim o homem voador parou para conversar com você. – disse Cat, invejosa.

\- Não foi truque, o helicóptero ia cair mesmo! – protestou Jimmy. – Aliás, tirei altas fotos do Azulão! Cara, aquilo foi demais! – Jimmy elogiou, empolgado e Clark mexeu timidamente no óculos.

\- É, mas agora as autoridades insistem em afirmar que é o Superman a causa desse calor fora de hora em Metropolis. – comentou Steve Lombard.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – protestou Lois. – O Superman quer ajudar a todos! Não acredito que querem fazer a caveira do Super!

\- Bom, se ele é a causa, então, devemos investigar, não é? – sugeriu Clark, para surpresa de Lois.

\- Exatamente, Kent! – concordou Perry. – E mais uma coisa! Quem conseguir a exclusiva com o Homem do Amanhã, ganha uma primeira página e um bônus no salário!

Os repórteres se agitaram.

\- Mas o Superman é meu! – Lois protestou e Clark escondeu um sorrisinho. Todos olharam para ela. – Quer dizer... eu quem o batizei... – ela murmurou.

\- Não vi o seu nome escrito no **S** dele, Lane. – provocou Cat.

\- Isso porque você deveria estar olhando para outra coisa, Grant.

\- Definitivamente. – Cat deu um sorriso malicioso que deixou Lois mais irritada ainda.

\- Bem, Lois, tenho que concordar que você não tem direito de propriedade sobre o Superman. – disse Perry e Lois fez bico. – Ele pertence à Metropolis, quiçá, ao mundo. Então é isso! Quem conseguir a matéria com o Superman será o repórter do mês! Mexam-se! – ordenou Perry.

Lois e Clark foram até o telhado. Lois o fitou.

\- Porque você sugeriu que investigássemos o Superman? Não é você quem está causando essa onda de calor!

\- Eu não sei, Lois... – ele meneou a cabeça, em dúvida. – Eu tenho um melhor domínio dos meus poderes, mas eu só os tenho por causa do sol amarelo. E se for eu mesmo a causa do calor?

\- Isso é um absurdo, Clark. Se fosse assim, Smallville já estaria em chamas!

\- Mas em Smallville eu usava meus poderes em muito menor escala do que aqui em Metropolis. – ele justificou. – Talvez por eu usar mais os meus poderes, talvez eu esteja mudando algo no sol e...

\- Clark, menos, tá? – ela o cortou. – Você não é Deus. Tem poderes magníficos sim, mas isso não te faz mudar a rotação da Terra. Então, relaxa. Jimmy e eu vamos provar que Superman não é a causa desse calor.

\- Você e Jimmy? Lois, o que está planejando? – ele perguntou, receoso.

\- Nada. – ela mentiu. – Como você mesmo sugeriu, investigando. Só isso. Bem inocente.

\- Lois, cada vez que você resolve fazer uma das suas investigações ''inocentes'' eu tenho que pular para te salvar.

\- Pois então não pule! Relaxa, Smallville! – ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele.

Clark ia falar mais alguma coisa mas ouviu um pedido de socorro.

\- Eu tenho que ir mas... tome cuidado. Por favor.

Lois assentiu, com um ar inocente que deixou Clark ainda mais preocupado. Aquilo era prenúncio de confusão. Clark saiu voando, Lois acenou e depois desceu correndo para a redação.

\- Olsen! – ela chamou e Jimmy logo apareceu. – Está com a câmera pronta?

\- Sempre a postos, Lois! – ele exclamou.

\- Vamos ir atrás do catalisador de todo esse calor. Faço questão de esfregar nas fuças de todo mundo! – ela disse, decidida.

 **Usina LuthorCorp**

Lois e Jimmy estavam correndo enquanto a usina parecia que ia explodir. O núcleo gerava tanto calor que não estava mais conseguindo ser contido. Jimmy tentou abrir uma porta mas a maçaneta estava emperrada e quente.

\- Ai! Lois, acho que a gente não vai conseguir sair daqui! – exclamou Jimmy, desesperado.

\- Deve ter outra saída! – Lois olhou em redor, aflita.

\- Não tem!

\- Eu não vou fritar nesse lugar! Não é assim que eu vou terminar! Ainda tenho um Pulitzer para ganhar!

\- Acho que o que a gente vai ganhar é um bronzeamento forçado!

Lois ligou para os bombeiros mas sabia que o socorro iria demorar. Lois começou a gritar.

\- Socorro, Superman! Essa é uma boa hora para você nos ouvir! Socorro!

\- Socorro! Socorro! – Jimmy a acompanhou nos gritos.

\- Ah, Jimmy, eu acho que dessa vez...

Lois não terminou de falar pois logo Superman arrebentou uma parede. Ele balançou a cabeça, reprovando. Sabia que Lois e Jimmy iam se meter em alguma encrenca.

\- Superman, graças a Deus! – exclamou Jimmy, aliviado.

\- Superman, o núcleo da usina que está causando todo o calor! – Lois apontou para o local. – Mas está vendo?! Parece que vai explodir!

\- Afastem-se. – Clark ordenou e usou o sopro gelado para resfriar o núcleo. Logo, o calor parou. Lois e Jimmy respiraram aliviados. – Vamos embora daqui.

Clark pegou Lois e Jimmy e saiu voando com eles. Deixou-os no telhado do Planeta Diário. Lois sabia que iria ouvir um sermão sobre segurança só de olhar para a expressão de Clark. Lois bateu no ombro de Jimmy.

\- Revele suas fotos. Essa matéria vai dar o que falar.

 **Coletiva de imprensa na LuthorCorp**

\- E a nossa empresa lamenta pelos danos gerados pela antiga usina, que já foi desativada para maiores reajustes. – disse Lex, olhando para os repórteres. Clark o achou muito cínico. – Ficamos felizes pelo vigilante de azul e vermelho não ser a causa de tudo. – Lex mentiu e Clark estreitou os olhos. Lois apenas o fitou. – A antiga gestão da LuthorCorp tem procedimentos atrasados e ainda está arraigada a velhos costumes. Por isso que comunico aqui, à todos, um novo tempo nas empresas Luthor. Que agora levarão o nome de LexCorp. – o empresário mostrou o logo em um telão, fazendo todos falarem entre si.

Jimmy batia fotos e Lois cochichou para Clark.

\- Nem um pouco narcisista. – ela ironizou. – Lois Lane, Planeta Diário! – Lois levantou a mão, chamando a atenção de Lex. – Sr. Luthor, se o problema era no núcleo da usina, porque a empresa acusava publicamente o Superman de ser a causa do calor?

\- Nós não o acusávamos, srta. Lane. Apenas achávamos que poderia ser uma das causas. Os cientistas da Prefeitura também fizeram a mesma suposição. – disse Lex, tranquilo.

\- E agora com a LexCorp, o que muda nas empresas Luthor? O legado de Lionel Luthor será seguido? Afinal, ele – literalmente – morreu por essa empresa. – Lois cutucou.

Lex deu apenas um sorrisinho.

\- Infelizmente, meu pai cometeu suicídio. Foi o que disse o laudo dos peritos, a senhorita mesma pode avaliar lendo-os. – Lex cutucou de volta mas Lois nãos e abalou. – E a LexCorp terá o seu próprio legado. É um novo tempo. Para nós e para Metropolis.

\- Clark Kent, Planeta Diário. – Clark levantou a mão e ele e Lex trocaram olhares frios. – É uma pena que Lana Lang Luthor não poderá desfrutar de toda essa inovação. A morte dela não foi solucionada pela polícia.

\- Ainda não. Infelizmente, eu perdi a minha esposa de maneira trágica... – Lex fingiu lamentar.

\- Parece um traço da família Luthor. – Clark disse, fitando Lex.

\- Nem todos tem padrões morais elevados como os de algumas pessoas, sr. Kent. – disse Lex, olhando diretamente para o repórter. – Minha esposa foi uma vítima dessa cidade cada dia mais violenta. Foi assaltada e levou um tiro nas costas. Espero que compreendam que me dói falar nesse assunto. – ele fingiu e Clark cerrou o dentes. – Mas eu espero que a justiça seja feita.

\- Ela será. – prometeu Clark, murmurando baixinho.

Lois apenas observou a guerra fria dos dois arqui-inimigos. Era óbvio, para quem conhecia a história deles, que Lex e Clark se odiavam. E que Lana Lang era um dos maiores motivos de toda aquela rivalidade.

Ao final da coletiva, Lex se aproximou de Lois.

\- Srta. Lane...

\- Luthor.

\- Se lhe for conveniente, hoje mesmo poderei lhe conceder a entrevista. À noite, em um jantar. Se não houver problema.

\- Não há. – Lois assegurou. – Lex, você sente falta de Lana?

\- Ela já tinha deixado de ser minha esposa há anos. Era uma Luthor apenas no papel.

\- Entendo. Então não deve ter sido tão doloroso assim perde-la.

\- Uma perda sempre nos afeta de algum modo.

\- Como a perda do seu pai? – Lois indagou e ele ficou calado. – Duvido que você acredite mesmo que Lionel Luthor se suicidou. Um homem como ele jamais pularia de um prédio, seja lá porque motivo fosse.

\- Talvez os motivos dele fossem muito fortes.

\- Ou talvez alguém o tenha empurrado. – Clark sugeriu, se aproximando.

Lex deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- O que sugere, Clark? Que eu tenha dado o empurrão? Seria muito ''inteligente'' da minha parte atirar meu próprio pai de um prédio, sendo este o prédio da minha própria empresa, onde há câmeras por todos os lados. Eu seria facilmente filmado.

\- A câmera da sala da presidência não estava funcionando direito na noite da morte de Lionel. – rebateu Clark. – Só registrou a queda dele. Há falhas na gravação.

\- Por isso que eu mudei toda a equipe de segurança. – Lex disse, cinicamente. – Clark, você sabe mais do que ninguém, que havia coisas que meu pai jamais gostaria que fossem vistas por todos.

\- Lionel se redimiu no fim da vida. Ele errou sim, muito, mas estava tentando consertar.

\- Ah, eu esqueci que ele estava bancando o seu pai postiço. – Lex disse, com inveja. – Não soube ser um bom pai para mim, mas para Clark Kent, ele era um santo. Meus parabéns, Clark, mais uma alma redimida por você. – ironizou. – Devo direcionar minhas orações para a sua pessoa?

Clark estreitou os olhos, enraivecido.

\- Você não mudou nada, Lex. Não sei como pude ser tão cego por anos e achar que você era meu amigo.

\- Eu era seu amigo, mas não me encaixava nos seus elevados padrões. – Lex rebateu.

\- Você nunca gostou de ninguém. Nem de mim, nem de Lana. Você só nos usou. – acusou Clark e Lois mordeu o lábio, incomodada. Lex percebeu.

\- Ah, então toda a questão aqui é Lana. Você deve estar arrasado pela morte dela, não é, Clark? Deve ser difícil mesmo perder o grande amor da sua vida. Anos e anos de luta incessante para poder ficar com ela e no fim, nada adiantou. Que pena. – Lex ironizou.

\- Lana foi um amor do passado. Estou falando do presente. Da morte suspeita dela.

\- Não há nada de suspeito em um assalto. Mesmo com aquele vigilante sem senso do ridículo voando por aí como se fosse o dono da cidade, a violência não se extinguiu em Metropolis. Minha esposa foi mais uma vítima. – ele sustentou a mentira. – Mas já que você está sofrendo tanto assim, Clark, meu caro, pode visitar o túmulo dela. Foi enterrada em Smallville, ao lado dos pais. Satisfeito?

\- Isso não acabou aqui, Luthor. – afirmou Clark.

\- Nunca irá acabar, Kent. – rebateu Lex.

Os dois se encararam como os grandes inimigos que eram. Clark olhou para Lois.

\- Vamos, Lois.

\- Eu quero falar mais uma coisa com Lex. Vai na frente, Clark. – ela disse, para surpresa dele, que acabou por concordar.

Lex deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto Clark saía resignado na LuthorCorp. Lois olhou para Lex.

\- Porque toda essa provocação, Lex? O que você ganha com isso?

\- E o que você ganha defendendo Clark, Lois? – Lex perguntou. – Eu não disse mais do que verdades. Você mesma viu o quanto Clark estava alterado. Até me fez uma ameaça velada, vê se pode, um homem tão pacato quanto o Kent. – ele sorriu e Lois permaneceu séria. – Só você não enxerga que Clark ainda sofre por Lana. Ele nunca deixou de amá-la. Ele só aceitou o inevitável. Você conhece tão bem quanto eu a história de Clark e Lana. Sabe que se ela voltasse dos mortos, Clark seria o primeiro a recebe-la de braços abertos. E posso apostar com você que ele irá direto para Smallville visitar o túmulo da grande paixão de sua vida. Clark apenas irá seguir em frente. Mas o coração dele sempre estará com Lana. – Lex tocou no ombro de Lois. – Não desperdice a sua vida com alguém que só a vê como uma substituta. Você é muito mais do que uma segunda opção. Você merece uma coroa de rainha e não os restos de outra mulher. Pense nisso.

Lex saiu de perto de Lois, que ficou hesitante. Lex e Tess a observaram de longe e viram a repórter sair apressada da empresa. Lex sorriu para Tess.

\- Viu, Mercy? Pessoas apaixonadas são tão previsíveis. Pegue o carro. Vamos ver até onde Lois Lane irá. Se eu estiver certo, esse é o começo do fim da dupla Lane e Kent.

 **Cemitério de Smallville**

Lois parou o carro em frente ao cemitério. Hesitou em sair do carro. Lex havia lhe provocado, ela sabia, era o jeito dele que tinha para manipular a situação mas Lois achava que havia um sentido de verdade em todo aquele falatório de Lex. Lois precisava ver com os próprios olhos. A repórter saiu do carro e foi andando hesitante pelo local. Viu Clark parado diante de um túmulo. Lois suspirou. Sabia que era o de Lana Lang. Nem precisava se aproximar muito para ter certeza.

A limusine de Lex parou diante do cemitério. Tess estava na direção e abaixou o vidro escuro para que Lex visse Lois Lane. Lex deu um sorriso diabólico. Seu plano ia as mil maravilhas.

Clark tocou no túmulo de Lana.

\- Se foi Lex o responsável pela sua morte, ele irá pagar. Já chega de Lex Luthor fazendo tudo o que quer sem ter nenhuma punição.

\- E se Lex disse a verdade? – Lois questionou, fazendo Clark olhar para trás, surpreso.- Ela levou dois tiros. Um pelas costas e outro na cabeça. – Lois contou e Clark fechou os olhos, lamentando. – Sei que é duro para você, Clark. O corpo foi encontrado em um beco escuro em Metropolis. Pode ter sido mesmo um assalto.

Clark abriu os olhos.

\- E você acredita mesmo nisso, Lois? Seu faro de jornalista não te diz nada? Pra mim, isso foi uma encenação montada por Lex Luthor!

\- Você vê tanto mal em Lex que acha que tudo é culpa dele.

\- Lois, você já esqueceu do caso da usina? Ele estava tentando incriminar Superman!

\- Foi um erro da antiga gestão. – ela justificou e ele ficou boquiaberto. – Clark, me desculpe, mas Lionel Luthor também não era nenhum santo! E a LuthorCorp ficou praticamente abandonada antes de Lex retornar! Uma empresa sem um chefe é um sinônimo de caos!

\- Lois, não acredito que você está dando ouvidos às mentiras de Lex!

\- Lex não é um anjo. Eu sei bem disso. Ele é fruto da criação de Lionel Luthor. Mas ele voltou, sem memória e está tentando seguir com a vida. Deixar o passado para trás. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

\- Lex me provoca o tempo todo. Na coletiva mesmo, você viu! E eu te falei que quando usei o anel da Legião para apagar aquele dia, Lex havia matado Lana. Ele poderia ter feito de novo!

\- Clark, todo esse seu rancor é por causa de Lana. Você fez o tempo voltar por ela e nem assim adiantou. – disse Lois, sofrendo, mas sem demonstrar. – Eu sei o quanto você a amava. O quanto lutou pelo romance dos dois, mas nunca dava certo. É uma grande frustração. Você só não quer aceitar que, por mais poderoso que seja, não é capaz de trazer ninguém dos mortos.

\- Lois, não é nada disso. – Clark a segurou pelos ombros, mas Lois estava fria. – Lex pode estar sem memória, mas ele ainda é perigoso. E eu duvido que ele tenha esquecido de tudo. Tem coisas que ele ainda lembra e eu temo o dia em que ele descobrir que eu sou o Superman. Porque todos que eu amo serão um alvo.

\- Como Lana foi.

\- Lois...

Lois se afastou e deu um suspiro.

\- Vou deixar você se despedindo dela. Eu sei o que é perder um amor e o quanto dói. – ela disse, pensando no próprio Clark. – Pelo menos, você foi correspondido.

Lois se virou e saiu caminhando para longe de Clark. Ele pensou em detê-la mas desistiu. Era melhor esperar que ambos estivessem com a cabeça fria. Clark deu um suspiro pesado.

 **Smallville**

Clark abriu a porta e Lois entrou. Ele sabia que ela estava mais fria com ele. Lois estava silenciosa e aquilo nunca era um bom sinal. Clark forçou um sorriso para tentar quebrar o gelo.

\- Agora Metropolis voltou a esfriar. Está até começando a nevar. Com sorte, podemos fazer um boneco de neve, o que acha?

\- Já passei dos sete anos, Clark. – ela disse, fria.

\- Claro... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Fiz lasanha. A sua favorita. Sabia que estaria com fome depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Você só bebe café. – ele sorriu e ela apenas assentiu. – Lois, não tem motivo para você estar assim comigo...

\- Assim como, Clark? E eu estou normal. – ela afagou o pelo de Shelby, que entrou na sala correndo, animado ao ver a morena. – Ei, garoto! Bom menino!

\- Lois, você está tratando o cachorro melhor do que eu. – disse Clark, queixando-se. Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu sei que você pensa que eu estou sofrendo por Lana, mas não é verdade. Quer dizer, não totalmente. Claro que eu fiquei com pena. E fiquei chocado também. A morte dela foi horrível e Lana não merecia isso... mas ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não usei o anel da Legião para salvar a vida dela. Foi por causa de Lex. Porque eu vi o que ele faria se descobrisse que eu sou o Superman. Ele me odeia. Ele fará de tudo para me destruir.

\- Antes eu até poderia concordar. Mas agora só temos suposições. Lex não fez nada contra você, Clark.

\- Porque ele não sabe do meu segredo! Lex quis saber o meu segredo! E pra me dominar! Foi assim na Fortaleza da Solidão! Ela foi destruída porque Lex queria me usar para os objetivos dele! Lex nunca irá mudar!

\- Mas ele já foi seu amigo...

\- Eu pensava que ele era meu amigo. – corrigiu Clark. – Meus amigos de verdade foram Chloe, Pete e você; As pessoas que protegiam e protegem o meu segredo e se arriscam por isso. Meus pais, você, Chloe, Oliver, Bruce, Lana ... Meu pai morreu por minha causa.

\- Como? – Lois franziu a testa, sem entender. – Seu pai morreu por causa de um ataque cardíaco.

\- É verdade. Mas eu fui a causa. – ele disse, sentindo-se culpado.

\- Como pode ser, Clark? Voce sempre foi o filho perfeito. Jamais daria um desgosto ao sr. K a ponto dele enfartar.

\- Eu pedi para Jor-El e ele reverteu o tempo. Mas tudo tem um preço. E o preço foi a vida do meu pai. – contou Clark para a surpresa Lois. – Eu era um adolescente. Eu... havia pedido Lana em casamento porque não queria que ela ficasse com Lex. Só que Lex não se conformou em ser abandonado. Ele seguiu Lana numa perseguição de carros e ela morreu. Eu fiquei desesperado.

\- Então pediu para o seu pai voltar o tempo por ela. – disse Lois, magoada.

\- Foi uma infantilidade. Agora eu vejo que era o destino dela mesmo. Ninguém foge do seu destino.

\- Nós fazemos o nosso próprio destino. – disse Lois, dura. – Lana escolheu Lex. Você, claro, não se conformou e tentou ficar com ela de novo. Aposto que mostrou os seus poderes, estou certa?

\- Ahn... Eu... eu a levei a Fortaleza e... mostrei os meus poderes... – ele contou, sem jeito. - O que eu podia fazer. Eu a pedi em casamento lá...

\- Aposto que foi um belo pedido. – Lois disse, segurando as lágrimas. – Então ela mudou de ideia, quis ficar de novo com você, Lex entrou no caminho, ela morreu e você, apaixonado, não iria permitir que a mulher da sua vida morresse, não é?

\- Lois, eu só estou te contando isso porque...

\- Clark, eu não sei se você é mesmo responsável pela morte do seu pai. Pelo que me lembro, o Sr. K. sofria do coração há um bom tempo... Mas isso só prova que Lex tem razão. Lana Lang foi o amor da sua vida. E você nunca a tirou do coração. Você era capaz de tudo por ela.

\- Não, espera!- Clark a segurou pelos ombros. – Não é por aí! Sim, eu amei Lana, nunca neguei, mas é passado! Eu só te contei isso porque eu me sinto mal toda vez que lembro da morte do meu pai. Do quanto eu me culpo por isso.

\- Bom, talvez você tenha culpa mesmo. – ela disse, duramente e ele ficou surpreso. Lois suspirou. – Desculpe. Sei o quanto foi difícil pra você e a sra. K. perderem o sr. K. Ele era um bom homem. Um exemplo.

\- Sim, ele era... – Clark concordou. – Lois, o passado ficou no passado. O que importa é o futuro. E pra mim, o meu futuro é com você.

\- Estamos no presente. – ela disse, fria.

\- Lois, não faça isso. Não se afaste de mim. – ele pediu. – Eu sei que demorei muito para perceber o quanto você é importante pra mim. Me desculpe por ter sido tão cego. Eu te amo.

Lois aceitou o beijo dele. Aceitou que ele a pegasse no colo e a levasse para o quarto. Aceitou seus beijos e seus carinhos. E quando Clark adormeceu, ela se levantou da cama lentamente, o olhou, enxugou uma lágrima furtiva, vestiu-se e deu um beijo na testa dele.

\- Adeus, Clark. – murmurou.

Lois saiu decidida da fazenda e da vida dele. Aquele era o fim.


	24. Chapter 24

**22.**

 **Cobertura Luthor**

\- Você não parece bem hoje, Lois, se permite a observação. – disse Lex, olhando para a repórter. – Pareceu-me distraída em alguns momentos.

\- Desculpe, Lex, eu só... estou um pouco cansada... – ela justificou mas ele não acreditou. – Obrigado por ser compreensivo e ter adiado a entrevista para hoje de manhã. Infelizmente, eu não puder vir ontem.

\- Eu compreendo. Os afazeres da vida às vezes tomam todo o nosso tempo.

\- É isso. – ela bebeu um pouco de café. – Parabenize o seu chef por mim. Está tudo uma delícia. É um dos melhores cafés da manhã que já tomei. – ela disse, simpática.

\- Eu quis que você se sentisse bem recebida.

\- Eu me senti. – ela assegurou. – Podemos não ser próximos, mas eu sei que apesar de tudo, você é um cavalheiro.

\- Lois, eu sei que deixei uma péssima impressão sobre mim no passado. E eu lamento muito por isso. Eu ainda não era maduro o suficiente. – ele justificou.

\- Você me dizer desaforos na época em que eu trabalhei no Talon até me ajudou. Eu não iria ser eternamente a moça dos bolinhos. Aquilo me deu a impulsão necessária para procurar uma meta na vida.

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter sido grosseiro. Eu não me lembro desse fato, mas sinto muito se a magoei.

\- Você não se lembra mesmo? De nada?

\- Tenho alguns flashes, mas nada conclusivo. É frustrante. É como se parte da minha vida estivesse sendo escondida de mim.

\- Ou talvez seja uma nova chance de recomeçar. Do zero. Nascer de novo. Não são todos que tem essa oportunidade.

\- Tem razão. É isso que pretendo. Reescrever minha própria história. – ele tocou na mão dela, que o repeliu educadamente. Lex sorriu. Sabia que não deveria se apressar. – Bom, se quiser, podemos visitar as novas instalações da LexCorp. Se isso servir para sua entrevista.

\- Claro que serve. – ela pegou o celular. – Vou ligar para Jimmy, ele precisa tirar umas fotos.

\- Jimmy? E não Clark Kent? Pensei que Clark fosse seu parceiro.

\- Eu trabalho melhor sozinha. Mas Jimmy é um bom apoio. Além do mais, ninguém topa entrar de cabeça nas minhas investigações como esse garoto. Ele é mais corajoso que o Henry foi. – ela sorriu.

\- Lamentável a morte desse rapaz, Henry. – Lex fingiu. – Marido de Chloe Sullivan, não é? – ele quis saber e Lois assentiu. – Tantos se foram... Meu pai, Jonathan Kent, Henry Olsen, Lana... – ele fingiu estar pensativo, enquanto Lois terminava de falar com Jimmy. – Ela mal me deixou recordações.

\- Pronto. Jimmy irá nos encontrar na LexCorp. – Lois desligou o celular. – Lana deve ter deixado fotos.

\- Aparentemente nosso desquite não foi muito amigável, acho que tivemos problemas, porque não sobrou uma única foto... Mas sobrou isso... – Lex se ergueu, foi até uma mesa, abriu a gaveta e mostrou um envelope branco. – Uma gravação. Eu ainda não vi. Não tive... coragem o suficiente... mas com alguém comigo... – ele sorriu para Lois. – Se importa se eu... quiser ver o que tem nesse dvd?

\- Claro que não. Embora eu ache que seja algo particular. Ela era sua esposa.

\- Verdade. Mas talvez eu precise de alguém para... não sei... me segurar caso eu caia.

\- Lex, você não é um homem que caía fácil. – disse Lois, arguta.

\- Não. Mas mesmo Lana tendo amado Clark Kent e não a mim... eu lembro, que por um tempo, eu realmente a amei. Então é difícil ver que... não deu certo. Não ser correspondido é uma dor muito forte.

\- Sim. – Lois concordou, pensando em Clark. – Sei como é. Eu ficarei aqui para assistir com você.

\- Obrigado, Lois. – ele sorriu e colocou o dvd no notebook que estava na mesa. Logo, a imagem de Lana apareceu. – Tão jovem... Quem diria que ela partiria tão cedo...

''Eu sei que talvez você não queira me ouvir... – Lana dizia, com um olhar aflito. – Eu sei que errei. Sei que fiz que fiz coisas que você reprova. Mas tudo que fiz por amor. Eu te amei demais. E você me amou também. Eu sentia que éramos almas gêmeas. Mas... estranhamente, nunca conseguíamos ficar juntos. Sempre algo nos atrapalhava. Era como se o destino quisesse nos separar. Mas o amor não conhece barreiras, não é? O nosso foi assim. Até o último suspiro, sempre será nós dois. – Lana enxugou as lágrimas. – Eu sei que você está com Lois Lane agora. E isso me doeu muito. Mais do que você imagina. – ela dizia e Lois ficou incomodada. Percebeu que não era algo para Lex e sim para Clark. Lex estava de costas e Lois não podia ver a reação fria dele. – Eu acho que você gosta dela. Você tem um coração enorme, porque não gostar de alguém como Lois? Ela é uma boa pessoa e sei que ela te ama. Dá pra ver nos olhos dela. Mas eu também sei que nunca será como nós. Que vocês terão uma boa vida, mas não aquela felicidade que tanto buscamos. Eu sei que você está com ela por causa de Lara. – Lois franziu a testa. Ela lembrou que conheceu Lara. – Sei que Lara é a razão de tudo. Você sempre teve tanto medo de ficar sozinho... Ah Clark, eu queria ser a mãe dos seus filhos. Eu sonhei em me casar com você no celeiro e me tornar a sra. Clark Kent. Lana Lang Kent. – Lana sorriu em meio às lágrimas. – Seria lindo. Seria o desfecho perfeito. Mas a vida brinca com a gente... E o seu destino... O seu destino é outro. E Lois e Lara estão nele. É uma pena, Clark. Queria eu ter sido a escolhida. Porém, ainda assim, eu vou te amar para sempre. Obrigado por ter me dado o seu amor. Eu nunca vou te esquecer.''

A gravação terminou e Lex deu um sorrisinho maléfico. Lois estava pálida. Lex se virou para olhá-la. Ele se aproximou e segurou a mão dela.

\- Está gelada. Você precisa de algo, Lois? Melhor descansar. Eu não esperava que houvessem... essas declarações na gravação. Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter insistido para você ver comigo.

\- Tudo bem, não é culpa sua, não tinha como você saber. – Lois se ergueu com dificuldade, amparada por Lex. – Vamos à LexCorp?

\- Lois, não é melhor você descansar? Não me parece bem.

\- Não. Eu quero ir. É meu trabalho. E a sua entrevista será a melhor de todas. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Lex, eu posso... ter uma cópia dessa gravação? Se não for problema para você.

\- Por mim tudo bem, mas... tem certeza que quer isso? Você parece ter ficado muito abalada.

\- Eu me recupero rápido. – ela mentiu. – Você me faria esse favor?

\- É claro. Pedirei que providenciem. Eu faria tudo por você. – ele declarou e beijou a mão dela.

Lois permaneceu séria.

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Ótima entrevista com Lex Luthor, Lois! – Perry elogiou. – Parabéns! Agora só falta a do Azulão! Ele vem fazendo bastante salvamentos!

\- Imagino. É a missão dele, não é? – Lois disse, forçando um sorriso. – Vou ver o que posso fazer.

\- Sei que fará o melhor, Lois. – disse Perry, sorrindo. – E Lois... Você está bem? Me parece mais séria do que de costume.

\- Estou bem. Só cansada. – ela mentiu.

Perry assentiu e voltou para sua sala. Lois foi até sua mesa e começou a digitar. Logo, um entregador lhe deu o envelope vindo de Lex Luthor. Lois sabia o que era. Ela viu Clark se aproximando. Ele mexeu no óculos e sorriu para ela.

\- Superman teve muitos salvamentos hoje. – explicou. – Espero que Perry não tenha notado minha ausência.

\- Ele notou, porque tem olhos de águia, mas vai fingir que não, desde que você entregue uma ótima matéria.

\- Vou pensar em algo... – Clark sentou na cadeira. – Lois, nós estamos bem?

\- Preciso conversar com você, Clark mas não aqui. – ela disse e se ergueu, pegando a bolsa. Colocou o envelope na gaveta e trancou. – Tenho que ir á Prefeitura...

\- Eu vou com você...

\- Jimmy vem comigo. – ela disse e ele ficou quieto. – E se eu fosse você, Clark, pensaria num bom título para sua matéria sobre Superman...

\- Mas eu já disse que quero que você faça.

\- Você nunca fez uma grande matéria. A do Azulão vai te colocar na primeira página. E como eu já disse, você precisa voar sozinho. Já faz isso literalmente, só falta fazer como repórter. Agora preciso ir.

Clark se ergueu e segurou o braço dela.

\- Lois. Eu pensei que tínhamos nos entendido ontem. Voce está.. diferente... fria.

\- Eu só estou cansada. – ela disse e se desvencilhou. – Cuide da sua matéria, Clark. Perry irá adorar. Nos falamos depois do expediente.

Lois saiu da redação e Clark ficou pensativo. Sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer e isso lhe preocupava mais do que tudo.

 **Smallville**

Clark abriu a porta e Lois entrou na casa. Clark sentia no ar o clima gelado entre eles. Aquiloo estava afligindo. Lois, porém, estava mais do que decidida, mesmo que aquilo a quebrasse por dentro. Mas não iria demonstrar. Era uma Lane e seu pai sempre a ensinara a não mostrar fraqueza diante do inimigo.

\- O que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou Clark.

Lois tirou o dvd da bolsa e entregou para ele. Clark franziu a testa sem entender.

\- É pra você. Achei que você gostaria de assistir. Tem algumas perguntas no ar, mas eu acredito que você poderá esclarecê-las.

\- Lois, o que é isso? Eu não estou entendendo.

\- É uma gravação deixada por Lana Lang. – ela contou e ele ficou surpreso. – A derradeira. Uma despedida bem emocionada, aliás. Estava com Lex, mas ele fez gentileza de me dar uma cópia.

\- Lex deu isso pra você? – Clark sacudiu o dvd. – Lois, você não percebe que é uma manipulação dele? Lex está querendo jogar você contra mim! Ele sempre invejou tudo que eu tinha! Quis ficar com Lana e agora, de algum modo, eu acho que ele quer você!

\- Eu não estou na estante para ser exibida, obrigada Clark. – Lois ironizou. – Lex não sabia do conteúdo do dvd.

\- Até parece! – Clark duvidou.

\- E mesmo que ele soubesse, o que tem aí, não é nada relacionado à ele!

\- Porque ele deve ter forjado!

\- Não foi forjado. Eu mandei analisar. A gravação é real, sem nenhuma alteração. É bem caseira. Veja por si mesmo.

\- Eu não ver isso. – Clark jogou o dvd na lixeira. – Lois, isso tudo fede a Lex Luthor. Voce não entende? Ele me odeia! É claro que ele iria querer nos separar!

\- Clark, o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, é melhor que você saiba desde agora. – ela disse, fria. – Voce não ver? Ok. Eu já vi. E te digo que Lana morria de amores por você. Ela sabia o quanto você o amava e que você faria tudo por ela, mas o destino não quis deixá-los juntos. Eu não acredito nessa papagaiada de predestinação, mas ela tinha razão em dizer que vocês fizeram tudo para ficar juntos e nunca deu certo.

\- Porque Lana não era pra mim. Lois, eu conversei com Jor-El e com Kara nos meus treinamentos. Nós, os kryptonianos, só amamos uma única vez.

\- Não precisa dizer, eu conheço a novela Clark e Lana e sinceramente, ela ficou cansativa. E pior, parece não ter fim. Mas eu hoje eu resolvi abandonar a série. Eu não tenho mais paciência para drama barato.

\- Lois, para com isso, por favor! Voce não vê que está sendo irracional! Lois, Lana é passado! Você é o meu presente e o meu futuro!

\- Por falar nisso, futuro... – ela andou pela sala e depois o fitou. – Quem é Lara?

\- Lara? – ele ficou hesitante. – Voce a conheceu em Gotham... Ela era minha prima.

\- Não era não. Sua prima é Kara. Aquela menina voltou sabe-se lá pra onde com o irmão. Que aliás, se parecia muito com você. Eu sei que ela veio do futuro. Um futuro que você já sabia de antemão!

\- Lois, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar... – ele desviou o olhar.

\- Claro que sabe, Clark, não se faça de idiota, eu odeio quando você subestima a minha inteligência! Eu nunca vi alguém tão mentiroso quanto você!

\- Lois!  
\- Quem é Lara?! Quem ela realmente é?! – ela quis saber e ele calou. – Fala, Clark. FALA! – ela berrou, impaciente.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Lara é da Liga da Justiça do futuro. Pelo menos, ela quer ser.

\- E o que mais? Eu sei que tem mais, Clark. Lana falou de Lara. Falou que queria ser a mãe dos seus filhos. Não foi difícil somar 2 + 2.

\- Lois... eu...

\- Seja sincero comigo uma vez na sua vida, Kent. Lana sabia que você só ficou comigo por causa de Lara. Você sempre teve medo de ficar sozinho. Então fala.

Clark deu outro suspiro mais puxado. Ele resolveu contar.

\- Lara é minha filha. Nossa filha. Lara Lane Kent.

Lois ficou boquiaberta e arregalou os olhos. Depois começou a bater nele.

\- Seu desgraçado! Clark, seu mentiroso infeliz!

\- Lois, para!  
\- Voce me usou para ter o que queria!

\- Lois, por favor, não é nada disso!

Lois se afastou e teve vontade de jogar algo em Clark, mas sabia que não faria efeito. Ele não sentia dor.

\- Você sabia que eu seria a mãe de Lara, então ficou comigo para que o futuro se cumprisse.

\- Não foi por isso. – ele afirmou. – Não foi por isso! Lana estava equivocada! Ela achava que ainda havia algo entre nós, quando não havia! Eu te amo, Lois!

\- Suponho que aquele menino também seja seu filho. Nosso. – ela disse, com amargura. – Que ótima barriga de aluguel eu me tornei. Um útero ambulante.

\- Não. Não, por favor, você está torcendo tudo! Foi Lex quem te disse isso?

\- Lex sequer tem ideia disso! O único culpado aqui é você! Você fala de Luthor, mas é igual a ele! Mentiroso e ardiloso!  
\- Lois, você está fora de si, não é possível! – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado. – Lois, eu sabia sobre Lara sim, porque uma versão sua do futuro me contou, mas eu não quis ficar com você para que Lara nascesse! É claro que eu fiquei feliz por você ser a mãe de Lara e Chris, mas...

\- Chega! – Lois gritou. – Chega, eu não aguento ouvir a sua voz! Clark, eu nunca pensei que você seria tão baixo assim!

\- Lois, eu não te usei! Eu nunca te usaria! Eu te amo... – ele tentou beijá-la, que o repeliu. – Por favor... – ele já estava com os olhos umedecidos. – Não faça isso. Não me deixe.

Lois deu um suspiro profundo e o olhou com a maior frieza que conseguia.

\- Eu te disse, Clark, que nós escolhemos o nosso próprio destino. Você pensou que ficando comigo iria cumprir um destino que uma Lois de um futuro disse que seria seu. Pois ela se enganou. Assim como você se enganou. Não vou deixar você manipular a minha vida ao seu bel prazer. Chega. Acabou, Clark. Acabou tudo. Se você quiser uma barriga de aluguel, arranje outra, porque essa daqui, está fora!

Lois saiu correndo da casa. Clark usou a super velocidade e parou diante dela. Estava desesperado.

\- Por favor, Lois! Eu sei que a minha vida é uma loucura, que tudo parece até fantasioso, mas eu te amo de verdade! Eu só demorei para enxergar isso! Não é por causa de Lara, nem de Chris, é por você! Eu quero ficar com você, porque você é a minha vida! O meu destino!

\- Não existe essa história de destino! Eu não quero você! Eu te odeio! Odeio! – Lois gritou, chocando-o. Ela abriu a porta do carro. – E se você vier atrás de mim, eu conto pra todo mundo que você é o Superman! Seria a matéria do século!

Lois entrou no carro e saiu em disparada. Clark ficou desesperado sem saber o que fazer. Ele saiu voando.

 **Washington – DC**

Martha acariciava o cabelo do filho, que estava com a cabeça sobre seu colo. Clark já havia chorado e desabafado. Agora parecia mais calmo.

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, mãe. Ela não me escuta. Tudo que eu falo se volta contra mim... Eu pensei em falar com Chloe, mas Lois não a ouviria também, diria que fui eu quem deu o script para a minha amiga...

\- Clark, eu sei que a situação é difícil. Eu sei que você jamais usaria Lois para qualquer fim que fosse. Mas eu também a compreendo. Ela não sabia sobre Lara. Voce nunca contou.

\- Eu não contei, porque não queria mexer em coisas do futuro. Isso poderia mudar algo... Agora, acho que já mudou. – ele se sentou no sofá. – Mãe, o futuro que a outra Lois me contou está se cumprindo. É assustador. No futuro dela, Lois se casa com Lex e ele cria Lara. Só que Lara morre ainda muito criança. Eu não vou suportar ver isso.

\- Clark, Lois pode estar magoada, mas daí a casar com Lex é uma coisa totalmente diferente...

\- Não. Ele está por trás disso tudo... Ele manipulou toda a situação. É muita coincidência Lex ter esse dvd de Lana falando de Lara e dar para Lois ver! Claro que tem armação nisso! Ele usou o meu segredo contra mim! É isso que Lex faz! Ele sempre vira o jogo a favor de si mesmo!

\- Mas Clark, você conheceu Lara... Ela era uma adolescente e tinha um irmão. Ambos filhos de Lois. Isso quer dizer que no futuro, vocês ficarão juntos.

\- O futuro é uma linha muito tênue, mãe. Qualquer coisa pode muda-lo... E se Lara e Chris não existirem mais no futuro?

\- Clark, você e Lois precisam conversar com calma. Precisam esfriar a cabeça. Eu sei que vocês se amam. Jonathan e eu sempre achamos que por trás de todas aquelas discussões que vocês tinham na adolescência, havia algo mais. – ela sorriu, nostálgica. – Eu acho que vocês sempre se gostaram mas eram muito cabeça dura para dar o braço a torcer.

Clark ficou pensativo.

\- Eu acho que... de algum modo... eu sempre gostei dela... mas estava cego... Eu era apaixonado por Lana e depois virou uma obsessão... Eu não aceitava que a vida sempre me mostrava que ela não era pra mim. Que ela não era a The One.

\- Lana fez escolhas equivocadas na vida. Ela vivia em função das pessoas com quem se relacionava. Mudava de acordo com a situação.

\- A senhora achava isso? Porque nunca me disse?

\- Porque eu não queria te magoar. Eu sabia o quanto você queria Lana. E sabia que você não enxergava nada além dela. Eu sabia que só um grande amor, um amor verdadeiro, abriria os seus olhos. E aconteceu. Lembra que eu sempre te dizia que havia alguém lá fora que dividiria a vida com você e você não ficaria sozinho?

\- Eu lembro. – ele sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. – Como eu vou fazer para Lois acreditar em mim? A minha vontade é confrontar Lex!

\- Não. Se você fizer isso, ele vai perceber o que você quer tanto esconder. – Martha disse, séria. – Eu tenho contatos e como senadora, tenho acesso a algumas coisas. Clark, tem gente investigando a sua vida desde a infância. Cada detalhe. Eu consegui barrar a tempo mas meu palpite é que só uma pessoa teria tanto interesse numa família de fazendeiros do Kansas...

\- Lex Luthor. – Clark concluiu, com raiva. – Ele quer acabar comigo... Tirar Lois de mim é só uma das suas tacadas. Como eu não percebi quem Lex era desde o princípio?! Como?!

\- Só Jonathan percebeu. Ele sabia do que os Luthor são feitos. – Martha deu um suspiro pesaroso. – Jonathan morreu por causa de Lionel. O coração dele não suportou.

\- Mãe, meu pai morreu por minha causa. Por causa do meu pedido à Jor-El. – disse Clark, culpado.

\- Claro que não, querido! – Martha segurou a mão dele. – Seu pai sofria do coração há muito tempo. E Lionel estava obcecado por você. Pouco antes de morrer, Lionel me contou que confrontou Jonathan no celeiro antes de nós chegarmos. Jonathan defenderia a nossa família a todo custo. Ele queria Lionel e os Luthor longe, especialmente de você. Ele sabia que toda aquela obsessão que Lex e Lionel tinham sobre você não poderia terminar bem. O coração de Jonathan não aguentou tanta pressão. Pare de se culpar, Clark.

\- Mas mesmo assim... Ele morreu para me defender... Para esconder o meu segredo...

\- Querido... – Martha o olhou firmemente. – Tanto eu, quanto Jonathan faríamos tudo por você. Nós o amamos. Você é nosso filho, nossa vida. Um pai e uma mãe são capazes de qualquer coisa pelos seus filhos. Acredite, Jonathan aceitou os riscos porque ele te amava. Ele morreria por você, desde que você estivesse à salvo.

Clark se emocionou e abraçou a mãe com força.

\- Obrigado, mãe.

 **Planeta Diário**

Clark entrou na redação e foi até a mesa de Lois. Ela não estava lá. Clark viu Perry.

\- Sr. White! O senhor viu Lois?

\- Filho... – Perry parecia sem jeito. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com vocês e nem sou de me meter na vida dos meus funcionários, mas Lois é como uma filha pra mim... – ele justificou e Clark assentiu, compreendendo. – Ela aceitou ir para África.

\- África?! – Clark repetiu, surpreso. – Pra fazer o que?

\- Um especial de matérias. Mas ela não me parecia bem. Parecia perturbada com algo e querendo se jogar de cabeça no trabalho. Eu aconselho você a tentar falar com ela. Não é fácil ir para a África, mas para isso existe telefone. Se entenda com ela. Lois é uma joia preciosa, Clark. Um homem é afortunado por ter o coração dela. Não jogue isso fora.

\- Não irei jogar. – afirmou Clark.

Perry sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro de Clark. O editor-chefe saiu de perto dele e Clark pensou em voar até a África. Ele ouviu um pedido de socorro e saiu voando.

 **LexCorp**

Lex estava na janela olhando para Metropolis. Aquela cidade seria sua, assim como Lois Lane. Tess entrou na sala.

\- Senhor.

\- Diga, Mercy. – falou Lex, sem deixar de olhar a paisagem.

\- Fui informada que Lois Lane foi para a África à trabalho.

Lex sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Eu já imaginava que ela iria querer distância de Clark Kent.

\- Mas isso não atrapalha os seus planos? Afinal, você tirou Clark Kent de campo. Lois está sozinha, mas longe.

\- Não por muito tempo, Mercy. Lois Lane Luthor cai muito bem nela. Será a minha esposa perfeita. Todos me invejarão.

\- Mas para ser sua mulher, ela terá de deixar o Planeta Diário e a srta. Lane é muito independente.

\- Um traço que eu pretendo corrigir. Fique segura, Mercy, que esse jogo será vencido por mim. Clark Kent irá se arrepender do dia em que cruzou o meu caminho. – ele parou de sorrir ao ver Superman voando. O herói parou diante da janela. – Ora, ora, o que os ventos trazem... Superman... A que devo a visita?

\- Uma fábrica da LuthorCorp...

\- LexCorp. – corrigiu o próprio.

\- ... Explodiu. – continuou Clark. – Os membros da Liga estavam lá.

\- Numa excursão, talvez? – zombou Lex.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que estava sendo feito naquela fábrica, Lex. Armas que seriam letais. Que poderiam matar milhares de inocentes. – Superman disse e Lex nem se abalou. – E também haviam balas de kryptionita verde. Voce pretendia me matar, Luthor?

\- Por isso você veio aqui? Para tomar satisfações? – Lex achou graça e Clark teve de se controlar para não avançar nele. – Você é um homem... quer dizer, uma aberração muito poderosa, Superman. Tem poderes que nos assombram e outros que provavelmente não sabemos. É preciso estarmos preparados.

\- Preparados para que?

\- Todo esse poder em um só ... _freak_. Ou seja lá o que você for. – disse Lex, provocando e Clark endureceu o olhar. – Imagine todo esse poder corrompido. Imagine que você queira nos dominar. Seria muito fácil. Por isso, a prevenção. Não é pessoal. Mas alguém tem que defender a Humanidade.

\- E você é o defensor da Humanidade, Luthor? – Clark ironizou. – Agora sabemos porque a Humanidade está assim.

Lex deu uma risada.

\- Fantástico, sabe até dar respostas ofensivas.- ele ficou sério. – Eu posso não saber agora quem você é realmente, mas um dia irei saber. E quando isso acontecer, esteja preparado.

\- Eu estou. – garantiu Clark. – Não vou permitir que você cumpra os seus objetivos megalomaníacos.

\- O que você chama de megalomania, eu chamo de destino. É o meu direito e eu vou exercê-lo. Eu o aconselharia a sair de campo agora. Não queria me enfrentar. Não há chances de você ganhar.

\- Eu sei que você joga sujo, Luthor, mas eu não vou me rebaixar. E seja lá o que fizer, eu estarei lá para impedir. Sempre. Está avisado.

Superman saiu voando enquanto Lex gritava, furioso.

\- O céu de Metropolis não será sempre seu, aberração! Eu sou Lex Luthor! Você é uma poeira perto de mim! Eu vou vencer!

Lex deu um soco em sua mesa, com ódio. Tess se aproximou.

\- Lex?

\- Eu estou bem. – ele respirou fundo, para se acalmar. – Foi apenas um momento. Mercy, providencie minha passagem para a África. Eu sempre tive curiosidade em conhecer aquele continente. – Lex sorriu.

\- Será feito, senhor.

 **África**

Lois saiu da tenda e passou a mão pelo rosto. Estar lá não lhe tirou os problemas da mente. Pensava em Clark e Lex. Clark fora uma decepção total. Lex era um enigma. Ela sentia que ele tinha algum interesse nela e isso a preocupava. Talvez devesse sair de Metropolis por uns bom meses. Lois sentiu uma tontura e se apoiou na barraca.

\- Que calor...

\- Um pouco de água cairia bem, não é? – um rapaz lhe estendeu um cantil.

\- Ah sim... Obrigada. – Lois pegou o cantil e bebeu. – Bem melhor.

\- Richard White. – ele estendeu a mão.

\- Lois Lane.

Os dois se cumprimentaram. Lois o olhou de alto a baixo.

\- White? De Perry White?

\- Ele é meu tio. Eu trabalho para o Washington Post. Aliás, vim junto com a comitiva da senadora Martha Kent.

\- A sra K.? – Lois ficou surpresa.

\- Pelo visto, vocês se conhecem...

\- Há um bom tempo... Não sabia que ela viria para cá.

\- A senadora Kent faz muitos trabalhos humanitários e usa sua influência no senado para tentar melhorar um pouco da vida sofrida que as pessoas de áreas mais pobres.

\- É bem a cara da Sra. K. mesmo. Ela é uma excelente pessoa – Lois sorriu.

\- Você gostaria de falar com ela?

\- Você deixaria outra repórter tentar uma entrevista com a senadora?

\- Eu já fiz a minha. – ele contou e eles riram. – E vocês parecem ser amigas pelo jeito que você fala da senadora.

\- Ela é como uma mãe pra mim. – Lois suspirou. – É... eu acho que preciso falar com alguém mais sábio mesmo. A sra. K. sempre soube o que me dizer. Eu vou sim.

Lois chegou na tenda onde Martha estava. A mulher sorriu e abraçou Lois com carinho.

\- Lois! Quanto tempo! O que você faz aqui?

\- Uma sessão de reportagens encomendada pelo Planeta. – contou Lois. – Fiquei sabendo que está fazendo trabalhos humanitários por aqui.

\- Eu tento ajudar quem posso. – disse Martha, humilde. – Você parece... diferente... O seu olhar está mais... triste, acho.

\- A senhora não sabe sobre mim e Clark?

\- Ele me contou.

\- Imaginei que contaria.

\- Clark ficou muito abalado. Ele te ama muito, Lois.

Lois mordeu o lábio e olhou para os lados.

\- Ele só quer ficar comigo porque acha que é o destino.

\- E isso é tão horrível assim?

\- Claro que é! É como se não tivesse outro jeito! Predestinação! Não importa o que faça ou diga, aquela pessoa vai estar na sua vida e ficará com você, mesmo que você queria outra pessoa!  
\- Lois, Clark não tem mais esses sentimentos por Lana.

\- Claro, ela morreu.

\- Lois... – Martha fez a repórter sentar numa cadeira ao lado dela. – Os sentimentos de Clark haviam se extinguido muito antes de Lana morrer.

\- A senhora não viu como ele ficou atormentado com a morte dela...

\- Lois, Clark se preocupa com todos. E pior, se sente responsável por todos. Ele se culpa se algo acontece com pessoas que não sabem seu segredo, imagine com quem sabe! Se fosse Chloe no lugar de Lana, ele ficaria abalado do mesmo jeito, até mais! Clark se sente pessoalmente responsável pela integridade de todos vocês. Você sabe disso.

\- Mas ele sabia sobre Lara. Sobre essa menina ser nossa filha no futuro.

\- Lois, Clark me disse que o futuro é uma linha tênue. Que tudo pode mudar. Sim, Lara veio até nós como sua filha e de Clark, mas as suas decisões podem ter mudado isso. Nunca se sabe. E seria tão ruim assim ser mãe de Lara? Eu só falei com ela pela internet, mas a achei muito graciosa. E ela me lembrou muito você. Tem poderes de Clark mas a sua personalidade. – Martha sorriu.

\- Eu conheci Lara em Gotham... – Lois olhou para as próprias mãos. – Mas sequer imaginei que ela e Chris pudessem... ser meus... filhos... – Lois suspirou. – É confuso.

\- Imagino que não deva ser fácil saber que terá dois filhos antes mesmo deles nascerem.

\- Eu não quero que alguém fique comigo só porque eu vou parir os filhos dele. Como uma substituta de um amor. Não quero ser a segunda opção de ninguém.

\- Lois, você não é! Jamais foi! Clark sempre foi muito honesto com seus sentimentos! – Martha sorriu. – Sabe, Jonathan e eu nos divertíamos muito quando víamos a sua dinâmica com Clark. Eram tantas discussões mas sabíamos que havia algo mais. Que só estavam mascarando sentimentos.

\- Clark era louco por Lana.

\- Clark era obcecado por Lana. – corrigiu Martha. – Ele sofria demais com ela e por ela. E sempre pelos motivos errados. Quando os dois estavam juntos, não era uma felicidade genuína, por isso não durava. Nunca era bom o suficiente. Não havia a mesma conexão. Eles nunca se entendiam, não se compreendiam de fato, era como uma montanha russa e Clark era quem sempre levava as piores quedas. – Martha suspirou. – Com você, é diferente. Sempre foi. Clark pode ser ele mesmo, ele relaxa mais, não fica se cobrando o tempo todo e vocês se entendem. Se compreendem. Eu sei que toda essa história de Lara foi confusa pra você, mas pense bem: você acha mesmo que Clark te usaria como um... útero... para os filhos dele? Acha que Clark é assim?

Lois ficou calada e pensativa. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não. Clark não é esse tipo de pessoa. Ele foi muito bem criado pela senhora e o sr. K. Ele tem a mesma índole que vocês. – ela reconheceu. – Ele é um bom homem.

\- Ele é. – Martha sorriu. – Clark sempre quis se encaixar. Ter um lar. Ser mais do que um alienígena vindo de Krypton. Ele teve isso conosco, mas faltava alguém para completar essa equação. E essa pessoa é você, Lois. E eu sei que no seu coração, você sabe disso.

Lois sorriu e abraçou Martha.

Lois estava enviando uma matéria para o Planeta Diário quando alguém a chamou. Lois enviou a matéria e se ergueu. Abriu a tenda e ficou surpresa ao ver o sorridente Lex.

\- Imaginei que estaria muito quente aqui e trouxe champanhe. – ele estendeu a garrafa com duas taças.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Lex? – quis saber Lois.

\- Visitando um novo país.

\- Sério? – Lois duvidou.

\- Não. – ele sorriu. – Eu vim por sua causa.

\- Lex...

\- Eu sei que parece precipitado, eu sei que deveria lhe dar mais espaço, mas os sentimentos estão me sufocando. Eu não poderia ficar longe de você.

Lois deixou Lex entrar e cruzou os braços. Ele abriu o champanhe e colocou nas taças. Ofereceu uma à ela. Lois segurou. Lex ergueu a taça.

\- Façamos um brinde? A novas chances? A novos começos?

\- Lex, eu fico feliz que você queira mudar sua vida, mas não pode me incluir nela. – Lois deixou a taça em cima da mesa. – Eu não sinto a mesma coisa por você.

\- Eu sei. Ainda está ligada a Clark Kent... Mas com o tempo...

\- Esse tempo não vai chegar. – ela garantiu. – Mesmo que eu não fique com Clark, não vou ficar com outra pessoa.

\- E vai se fechar para o amor? Clark a machucou tanto que você não pode ser dar uma chance de ser feliz?

\- Lex, o que te faz pensar que me fará feliz?

\- Eu a amo, Lois. – ele declarou e ela passou a mão pelo rosto.- É inesperado mas é a verdade. Eu a amo e faria tudo por você. Eu derrubaria muros por você. Nações inteiras.

\- Eu não quero você derrube nada. – ela disse, séria. – Lex, você deve encontrar alguém te ame. Alguém que te faça feliz. Essa pessoa não sou eu. Nunca foi e nunca será.

\- Eu sei que você tem suas restrições por eu ter sido casado com Lana, mas...

\- Lana não me interessa. Ela morreu. Foi triste, mas acabou. Eu não vou mais viver de passado e você não deveria também. A vida está seguindo o seu curso. Nós poderemos ser... amigos, talvez. Mas nada além disso. Nunca.

Lex deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e sorveu um pouco do champanhe para se acalmar. Estava fervendo de ódio por dentro mas não podia demonstrar.

\- Lois, todos nós temos um destino...

\- Nem vem com essa, Lex. Eu não acredito em destino.

\- Não? Acha que tudo que aconteceu durante esses anos foi à toa? Você, Clark e eu nos conhecermos? Nossas vidas estarem conectadas de alguma forma? Um dia, eu disse a Clark que a nossa amizade seria lendária.

\- Voce nunca foi amigo de Clark e muito menos meu. Não sejamos hipócritas.

\- Eu quis ser amigo de Clark. Ele era como um irmão pra mim. – ele afirmou e Lois deu uma risada irônica. – É verdade. Mas ele me atraiçoou. Ele nunca foi meu amigo de verdade.

\- E como ele te atraiçoou? Clark chegou a te defender perante o pai dele! E você sabe que Jonathan Kent detestava os Luthor!

\- Por que você o defende, Lois? – Lex questionou. – O quanto você pretende ser magoada por esse homem? Ele não te ama! Voce viu o dvd de Lana!

\- O que eu vi foi uma mulher obcecada! Lana já não batia bem da bola desde que casou com você!

\- Não foi isso que pareceu quando você viu o vídeo.

\- Eu reconheço que fiquei abalada quando ouvi tudo o que Lana disse. Mas ela estava presa ao passado e não é assim que eu quero viver. Eu tenho um futuro pela frente e não vou arruiná-lo porque não sei lidar com o passado! O que aconteceu, aconteceu! Foi-se! Eu tenho certeza de que a vida tem muito mais a oferecer pra mim.

\- E tem! – Lex parou diante dela. – Eu já disse que você merece uma vida de rainha! E não restos de outra pessoa! Porque é isso que você terá com Clark Kent! Apenas restos. Fragmentos! Ele nunca te amará como amou Lana!

\- Não mesmo, porque Lana fez parte do meu passado! – disse Clark entrando na tenda, para surpresa dos dois. – Foi algo que eu vivi na adolescência, quando não sabia lidar com a minha própria vida! Não sabia me aceitar como sou! Mas eu aprendi! E se Lois quiser, ela fará parte tanto do meu presente, quanto do meu futuro! Não por causa de a ou b, mas porque eu a amo! Lois é meu coração e minha alma!

Lois ficou emocionada ao ouvir a declaração de Clark. Lex trincou os dentes.

\- Que lindo! Aposto que disse coisas semelhantes à Lana! Você é tão volúvel em seus amores, Clark, quanto é em suas amizades!

\- Não queira manipular a situação, Lex! É isso que você faz! O que sempre fez! Usa as palavras e um falso ar de bondade para usar as pessoas! Um lobo em pele de cordeiro!

\- Então fui eu quem comeu a Chapeuzinho? – Lex ironizou. – Clark, até quando você irá me tomar como o vilão dessa história? Uma vez na vida, reconheça os seus erros!

\- Eu reconheço! O meu maior erro foi ser seu amigo! – Clark acusou e Lex ficou furioso. – Você nunca foi meu amigo! Você me invejava e ainda inveja!

\- Invejar você?! Faça-me o favor!- Lex riu.

\- Inveja sim! Voce sempre quis ter a minha vida! Nunca aceitou a sua, porque Lionel foi um péssimo pai e a sua família era desajustada! Você teve a chance de ser feliz com Lana e jogou pela janela!

\- Ela me traiu com você! – acusou Lex. – Ela ficou comigo para te afrontar!

\- Sinal de que ela era tão imatura e infantil como eu fui na adolescência! – Clark gritou. – E você agora quer dar o troco usando Lois! Não tem vergonha?!

\- Garanto a você que amo Lois muito mais do que você jamais seria capaz de amá-la!

\- Eu conheço suas definições de ''amor'', Lex. – disse Clark. – Voce não sabe o que é isso. O que te importa é poder. Você dizia ser meu amigo, mas quando eu não andei segundo a sua cartilha, virei seu inimigo! E aposto que você sufocaria Lois do mesmo jeito que sufocou todos que dizia amar! Por que você é assim! Tudo que você toca, ou morre, ou apodrece!

\- E você se acha tão superior não é, Clark Kent? O ser mais perfeito do universo!

\- Não, eu não sou! Eu errei, eu fui cego, eu meti os pés pelas mãos várias vezes! Mas eu aprendi! Para não magoar e ferir quem amo! A única coisa que você aprendeu é a ser pior do que já era! Acha mesmo que eu acredito nessa sua conversinha de recomeços?! Não! Você não é disso! Você não faria o bem, porque você não é capaz! Voce é guiado pela sua inveja, arrogância e dissimulação! E sempre será assim!

Lex quebrou a taça com as próprias mãos de tanto ódio. Ele poderia matar Clark naquele momento. Lois pegou um pano e envolveu a mão ensanguentada de Lex. Ele a olhou.

\- Ele se acha uma dádiva de Deus ao mundo. É com esse homem que você irá se envolver, Lois. Acredite, você nunca estará a altura dele. Não por você, mas porque ele se acha superior. –disse Lex, magoado. – Eu sei bem o que é isso.

\- Você é louco, Lex. – disse Clark.- Você só vê o que quer. Acha que é a vítima, mas no fundo sabe que não é.

\- Melhor você ir, Lex.- pediu Lois. – Clark e eu precisamos conversar e tudo que eu tinha pra dizer pra você, eu já disse.

Lex a olhou e assentiu.

\- Seja feita a sua vontade. Eu sei que irá se arrepender de sua escolha e nesse dia, eu a receberei de braços e coração abertos. Adeus, Lois. – Lex parou diante de Clark. – Um dia, você sentirá o peso do que é me afrontar. Um dia, Clark Kent, você se arrependerá de ter conhecido Lex Luthor.

\- Eu já me arrependo.

Lex estreitou os olhos e saiu dali. Lois respirou fundo. Clark se aproximou dela.

\- Você está bem, Lois?

\- Estou. Parecia uma briga de pitbulls. – ela disse, se referindo a Clark e Lex. – Ele te odeia profundamente. É assustador.

\- Eu me sinto mais forte quando estou com você. E se quiser, pode se apoiar em mim também. – ele sorriu timidamente.

\- Clark Kent e seus olhos de cachorrinho abandonado. –ela brincou. – Aposto que treina com Shelby.

\- Shelby sente sua falta.

\- Eu sei. Tenho que renovar meu estoque de anti-alérgicos. – ela disse, bem humorada. Depois ficou séria. – Não acredito que você veio pra cá...

\- Eu iria até o fim do mundo por você. – ele declarou, sincero.

\- Oh, Clark... – ela tocou no rosto dele com carinho. – Eu dificultei as coisas, né?

\- Eu deveria ter te contado sobre Lara. Mas eu achava que isso poderia alterar o futuro. E quase alterei para pior.

\- É, quase. – ela concordou.

\- Quer dizer que você já me perdoou? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

\- Vir para a África me fez esfriar a cabeça e pensar melhor. E eu tive uma conversa esclarecedora também. – ela sorriu e o abraçou. – Sua mãe está aqui.

\- Está? – ele perguntou, surpreso. – Eu estava tão aflito em te encontrar que nem percebi as pessoas lá fora. Depois eu vou falar com ela. – ele sorriu. – Lois, então, estamos bem? Você não me odeia de verdade, não é?

Lois sentiu remorso.

\- Claro que não, Clark! Eu disse de cabeça quente! Estava... confusa... – ela suspirou. – Como eu iria odiar o _Smallville_ de Smallville? – ela brincou e ele sorriu abertamente. – Eu também peço desculpas.

\- Deixa pra lá. Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu. Passemos uma borracha.

\- Borracha passada. – ela concordou e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu te amo, Smallville.

\- Também te amo, Lois. Sempre.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e flutuaram abraçados dentro da cabana.

 **Metropolis – Futuro**

 _A Cidade do Amanhã! Bem-vindos à Metropolis!_

Lois olhou para o cartaz e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Desde que Lex Luthor fora prefeito, que Metropolis era chamada assim. E agora ele tinha ganho as eleições presidenciais. Lex Luthor como presidente era o pior que poderia acontecer. Ainda não conseguia entender como as pessoas o elegeram. E ela sabia que a perseguição dele contra Superman e a Liga da Justiça só pioraria. Lex nunca iria se conformar de Superman ser o mais amado e o mais conhecido pelas pessoas. Lex odiava ter seu ''protagonismo'' roubado. Lois estacionou o carro e saiu dele.

Lara e Chris já viam discutindo enquanto saíam da escola.

\- Hoje eu quem vou sentar no banco da frente! – exclamava Chris.

\- Eu quem vou! Eu sou menina!- Lara retrucava.

\- Voce se aproveita disso para sempre ir no banco da frente com a mamãe! Eu vou e pronto!

\- Chris, eu posso te mandar voando para casa com um super soco!

\- Tenta pra você ver, sua magrela!

\- Já chega, monstrinhos! – Lois parou diante dos dois. – Vocês irão no banco de trás e fim de papo!

\- Ah, mãe! Poxa, mãe! – os dois se queixaram.

\- Isso é culpa sua, Chris! – Lara deu um empurrão no irmão.

\- Não, é culpa sua!- ele a empurrou de volta.

\- Meu Deus, chega! – Lois segurou os dois pelas orelhas. – Jesus, vocês só sabem brigar?! Mais uma palavra e ficam sem sorvete!

Os dois resmungaram e entraram no carro, sentando no banco de trás. Lara tinha dez anos e Chris oito anos. Viviam disputando a atenção dos pais, especialmente de Lois.

\- Eu posso ir voando... – Lara resmungou, de braços cruzados.

\- Vai em frente, magrela. Eu sou igual a mamãe, você não. Tem que voar por aí feito um mosquito! – Chris zombou.

\- Voce vai ver quem é o mosquito!

\- Não tenho medo de você não, magrela!

\- Lara Ella Lane Kent e Christopher Jonathan Lane Kent! – Lois berrou e os dois se calaram. – Se eu tiver que largar a direção para ir aí atrás, vocês vão ver! Querem pagar pra ver?!

\- Não, mãe. – os dois disseram, mais calmos.

\- Ótimo. Agora vamos pra casa. Clark disse que tem uma surpresa.

\- Uma surpresa?! Oba! – as duas crianças vibraram.

\- Mas só vai ter surpresa se vocês dois se comportarem! Prometem?

\- Sim, mãe! – os dois exclamaram e Lois deu um suspiro.

Lois chegou em casa. Agora ela e Clark moravam em Metropolis, em uma bela e ampla casa dada de presente de casamento por Bruce Wayne. Martha ainda morava em Smallville e nos fins de semana e férias, Clark, Lois e as crianças iam visita-la. Kara morara com Martha até se casar com Bruce, para total surpresa de Clark. Ele demorara a se acostumar de que Bruce fazia parte de sua família. Mesmo os dois sendo melhores amigos e com todos dizendo que Batman e Superman eram ''os melhores do mundo''.

Chloe continuava como Watchtower da Liga em Metropolis e se casara com Richard White. Os dois se apaixonaram no mesmo dia em que Lois os apresentou. Richard fora quem ''curara'' a loirinha de sua paixão por Clark. Chloe já tinha uma filha, Jade e esperava o segundo filho.

Clark estava esperando as crianças e Lois na porta de casa com um sorriso animado. Lois e ele trocaram um beijo.

\- Crianças, como foram na escola hoje?

\- Ótima! Tirei dez no teste de matemática! - gabou-se Lara.

\- Só porque você usou a visão de raio-x para ver a resposta, dona Larinha!- acusou Chris.

\- Lara! – Lois e Clark gritaram.

\- É mentira! – a menina protestou. – Eu só fiz isso uma vez! E o garoto nem era tão inteligente! – ela falou e Clark colocou a mão no rosto. – Se eu tiver que colar de alguém, colo da professora!

\- Essa é a nossa super Larinha! – debochou Chris e Lara socou a própria mão e apontou para o irmão, ameaçando-o.

\- Lara, não se deve colar de ninguém, filha, você tem que conseguir as notas por seu próprio mérito. – aconselhou Clark.

\- Eu sei, pai, mas às vezes dá um preguição! – ela bocejou. – E matemática é muito chato!

\- Isso é mesmo. – concordou Lois, que levou um cutucão de Clark. – Mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que colar, guria!

\- Não vou fazer mais. – Lara prometeu. – Só em caso de emergência. – emendou.

\- Ou seja, sempre. – Chris implicou.

\- Agora eu te pego!

Lara saiu correndo atrás de Chris e o segurou pela camisa, erguendo-o com sua super força.

\- Me solta! Não vale usar poderes!

\- Meu Deus, sosseguem! – Clark pegou Chris e o colocou no chão. – Vocês querem ou não ver a minha surpresa?

\- Queremos! – as crianças gritaram, empolgadas.

\- Mostra. Até eu estou curiosa. – falou Lois.

\- Lembra que a gente sempre quis um bichinho de estimação depois que o Shelby se foi? – falou Clark.

\- Não. Eu lembro que eu era alérgica a Shelby e que você queria mais um saco de pulgas na nossa casa.

\- Ah qual é, Lois, você chorou quando o Shelby morreu! – ele lembrou.

\- Foi a emoção do momento! – ela protestou.

\- Ih, mãe, mas eu lembro que você ficou até com o nariz vermelho de chorar. – disse Lara e Lois revirou os olhos.

\- Exatamente! – Clark concordou. – Mas agora nossa família estará completa!

\- Mamãe está esperando outro filho? – Chris quis saber. – Eu não aguento outra além da Lara! Peço demissão!

\- Pode ir embora agora, meu filho! – Lara mostrou a língua para o irmão.

\- Que demissão, moleque, sossega! – Lois exclamou. – E você, Lara, sossega esse facho também! – ela olhou para Clark. – Que papo é esse de família completa, Smallville?

Clark assoviou.

\- Krypto, vem!

\- Krypto? – Lois repetiu, sem entender.

O cachorro chegou voando e pousou diante das animadíssimas crianças. Clark sorria, satisfeito e Lois estava boquiaberta.

\- Clark, eu não acredito que você arranjou um cachorro ET!

\- Lois, coitadinho, ele é de Krypton. Verdade! Lembra que Kara ficou em hibernação por anos? Então, o Krypto também! Ele não é legal! E as crianças adoraram ele!

\- É, e aposto que até as pulgas dele tem super força! E se esse bicho resolver fazer as necessidades dele no ar enquanto voa? Aliás, quem ensinou esse bicho a voar, Clark? – ela o fitou.

\- Ele simplesmente saiu voando atrás de mim. – Clark falou e a abraçou. – Ah, amor, as crianças precisam de um bichinho de estimação... E aposto que ele vai cuidar muito bem dos dois.

\- É mais fácil os três porem fogo na casa! – Lois retorquiu. – Meu Deus, Clark, se esse cachorro comer os meus sapatos, eu despacho ele e você pra Fortaleza da Solidão! – ela ameaçou.

\- Ah, vai ser super legal, Lo. – Clark deu um beijo em Lois. – Logo você irá adorar o Krypto como era com o Shelby!

\- Eu aturava o Shelby e ele me dava alergia! – Lois exclamou. Depois suspirou. – Mas ok, não serei eu a bruxa má. O cachorro pode ficar.

As crianças vibraram e saíram correndo com o alegre Krypto.

\- Clark, manda esse seu cachorro não voar! E se os vizinhos virem?

\- Eu vou treiná-lo, você vai ver, logo ele está fazendo tudo certinho! – prometeu Clark e Lois não acreditou nem por um segundo, mas decidiu não comentar. – Acho que ele vai servir até para acalmar mais as crianças... – ele disse e os dois ouviram o barulho de algo quebrando. Clark deu um sorriso amarelo diante do ar ameaçador de Lois. – Com o tempo, ele aprende isso também.

\- Clark, se você não fosse tão Smallville, eu já teria torcido essa sua orelha de aço.

\- Eu também te amo, Lois. – ele lhe deu um beijo.

Os dois estavam se beijando quando ouviram as crianças gritando.

\- Manhê, a Lara quer ficar como Krypto só pra ela!

\- Mentira, ele quer roubar o cachorro de mim! O Krypto vai dormir no meu quarto!

\- Não vai não! Eu quero voar com ele!  
\- Quem vai voar com ele sou eu! Voce nem sabe voar, Chris, vai cair no chão e virar pastel, seu pastelzão!  
\- Magrela chata!

\- Manhê, olha ele!

\- Paiê, olha ela!

Lois e Clark suspiraram e foram para dentro de casa para controlar a situação.

FIM


End file.
